Sobre os 19 anos depois - COMPLETA
by Paulinha Almeida
Summary: Na manhã seguinte à Guerra, Harry decide que é hora de levar a vida adiante.
1. Chapter 1 - O dia seguinte

Cap. 1 – O dia seguinte

**POV Harry**

"Eu teria todo o tempo do mundo para falar com Gina"

Essa frase não me parecia mais tão convincente aqui deitado em minha antiga cama no dormitório dos garotos. Eu precisava dormir, sentia isso, afinal há quanto tempo não durmo em paz? Acredito que essa será a primeira noite em anos. Pelo menos eu achava que seria, As perdas ainda me assolavam, eu não queria ver meus amigos sofrendo, e me doía imaginar a Sra. Weasley sem um dos seus filhos. Eu não gostaria de imaginar a dor que ela estava sentindo, no entanto fico imaginando se de algum modo ela se compara ao que senti quando vi meus pais na floresta, algumas horas atrás. E esse foi meu ultimo pensamento antes de adormecer.

Quando acordei, no dia seguinte, notei que as camas ao lado da minha estavam ocupadas, embora estivessem vazias quando adormeci. Rony e Neville estavam com alguns cortes e hematomas e dormiam pesadamente. Me levantei com cuidado para não acordá-los, meu corpo todo doía e apesar disso eu sentia como se pesasse menos hoje, como se o céu estivesse mais claro, o dia mais bonito. Até o momento ainda não havia me dado conta de que tudo havia acabado, e quando olhei pela janela para os jardins vazios, essa verdade se abateu sobre mim, eu me permiti sorrir. O mundo bruxo finalmente teria paz.

Voltei até a cama, me troquei, peguei minha antiga varinha e desci para o café da manhã. A sala comunal estava vazia, nos corredores apenas alguns poucos alunos. O ambiente estava limpo, os professores devem tê-lo limpado durante a noite, levando em consideração que com magia o trabalho se torna muito menor e menos barulhento. Assim que adentrei o salão principal reconheci alguns rostos que se viraram para mim assim que passei. A maioria dos sonserinos havia se retirado com os pais, restando apenas uns quatro ou cinco que provavelmente foram colocados na casa errada. As mesas das outras casas estavam mais cheias, certamente alunos que preferiram ficar na escola até a cerimônia de enterro dos mortos.

Ao chegar à mesa da Grifinória ela não estava lá, para o meu total desagrado (ou devo dizer desespero?). Certamente a Sra. Weasley não deixaria sua menininha aqui depois do que aconteceu com Fred. Os Weasley em geral viam em Gina uma mocinha indefesa, não podia culpá-los, eu mesmo a via assim. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ela era minha fortaleza, em todos os momentos. Tomei meu café da manhã sozinho enquanto pensava no rumo que as coisas haviam tomado e observava o castelo meio destruído (embora toda a sujeira houvesse sido retirada, nem magia reconstruiria o estrago em uma noite).

Quanto terminava de tomar meu suco de abóbora vejo Hermione vindo em minha direção. Ela estava com uma aparência ainda sonolenta, trajava uma roupa um pouco mais feminina, já que nos últimos meses ela não havia tido muito tempo para se arrumar. Os olhares no salão se voltaram todos para ela, mas Hermione sempre foi muito mais eficiente do que eu e Rony para ignorá-los. Quando ela se aproximou de mim, notei o quê de satisfação que ela trazia no olhar, embora não omitisse que também sentia todas as vidas perdidas ali.

Virei-me no banco para acenar que estava ali, mas ela já havia me visto e apressou o passo em minha direção. Quando me alcançou, jogou-se no banco ao meu lado e me abraçou apertado, como quem diz que sentia-se mais segura agora. Ficamos alguns minutos abraçados, os olhares não estavam mais em nós e Hermione recusava-se a me soltar. Retribui seu abraço de bom grado, ela é como uma irmã pra mim e isso não mudaria, com toda certeza.

_Você não sabe como me sinto aliviada! _ Disse ainda abraçada a mim.

_Pode apostar que eu sei. _ Rimos juntos, afrouxei o abraço e me afastei para olhá-la.

_As vezes me esqueço que você era O Eleito. _ Falou divertida.

_E que agora sou só o Harry, _Disse com um suspiro _ A propósito, você fica muito melhor vestida de mulher,

_Idiota! _ Socou meu braço enquanto ria.

_Por que o Harry é idiota dessa vez? _ Perguntou Rony, que havia chegado e estava parado atrás de Hermione.

Ela não respondeu, levantou-se de um pulo e o abraçou como havia feito comigo momentos antes e foi retribuída da mesma forma carinhosa, com exceção de que o abraço dos dois não se parecia tão fraternal quanto o meu. Me senti um pouco sozinho neste momento, e mais uma vez pensei em Gina. Quando os olhei novamente, Hermione mantinha o rosto escondido no peito de Rony, ambos de olhos fechados enquanto ele lhe cheirava os cabelos. Fiquei olhando a cena como um espectador que viu tantos desentendimentos entre os dois e agora os via tão diferentes.

Rony abriu os olhos neste momento, um sorriso vitorioso, que eu retribui, e me puxou para um abraço coletivo. Era muito bom sermos nós três novamente, sem uma carga enorme de problemas entre nós. Ficamos um tempo assim, e antes que começássemos a chorar (estávamos muito sensíveis emocionalmente nos últimos tempos) nos separamos e sentamos para que os dois comessem. Hermione sentou-se entre nós e ficamos conversando amenidades durante algum tempo.

Os professores, sentados em sua mesa, conversavam entre si. No meio, onde um ano atrás estaria o Prof. Dumbledore, hoje estava a Prof. Minerva, com a mesma expressão dura no rosto, que se amenizou para nos lançar um sorriso quando nos viu sentados ali. Minutos depois saíamos para os jardins, era bom passear por Hogwarts, e não sabíamos se ainda faríamos muito isso.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada Hermione quebra nosso silêncio:

_É bom saber que acabou, não é? Digo, eu sei que tivemos consequências nessa guerra e que perdemos pessoas que amamos muito, mas é boa a sensação de que não foi em vão.

_Sim, muito boa. _ Disse Rony mais baixo que o normal _ Mas não sei se um dia a mamãe irá superar a perda do Fred, eu mesmo não sei se superarei.,

_Eu não consigo deixar de me sentir culpado por isso. A Sra. Weasley ainda permitirá que eu visite sua casa, não é Ron? _ Perguntei envergonhado.

_Harry, você é como um filho pra ela, se te perder também ela não resiste. _ Me respondeu sério.

Neste momento eu acreditei que suas palavras eram verdadeiras, Rony não costumava falar sério. E para amenizar o clima, ele mudou o foco da conversa, virando-se para Hermione:

_Aliás, você fica mais bonita com essas roupas, as que usava antes. _ Disse um pouco constrangido.

_Obrigada, Ron. _ Respondeu sem graça.

_Ahh, quando eu te disse isso você me chamou de idiota e me deu um soco!. _ Disse fingindo indignação.

Ambos coraram, Hermione de vergonha, Rony de satisfação.

O restante da manhã se passou tranquilamente. Conversamos bastante sobre os últimos acontecimentos enquanto olhávamos a lula gigante nadando no lago e notei que em alguns momentos as mãos de Rony e Hermione insistiam em se tocar. Não me senti mal com isso, ao contrário, era a vida voltando ao seu curso normal. Exceto pela falta de uma pessoa em particular.

Ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia ansioso por vê-la, não sabia o que lhe diria. Não sabia sequer se ela queria me ver. Foram tantos meses de ausência, quanto volto seu irmão morre em uma guerra onde queriam a mim e nenhuma carta sequer neste tempo todo, nenhuma coruja, nada! Eu não podia arriscar sua vida, não podia colocá-la em perigo e não me arrependia disso, embora não tenha certeza de que ela tenha me perdoado. E eu pedia à Merlin que ela não houvesse me esquecido.

Após o almoço, servido também no salão principal, todos nos encaminhamos aos nossos dormitórios e vestimos nossas roupas de luto. Ficou decidido que as pessoas que morreram na guerra eram nossos heróis, nada mais justo que dar a eles uma cerimônia à altura e permitir que descansem eternamente em Hogwarts, o lugar onde aprenderam tudo que fizeram em prol de um mundo melhor. Eu não me sentia bem para enfrentar todas aquelas pessoas, não queria ver novamente o rosto das pessoas que eu amava e que nunca mais veria e no entanto eu sentia que se havia um jeito de me redimir, me desculpar com eles de certa forma, seria comparecendo à essa homenagem.

Não me permiti derramar uma lágrima durante toda a tarde e embora o jardim estivesse cheio de amigos e familiares das vítimas e alunos da escola, eu não a vi. Tenho certeza de que ela estava ali, afinal seu irmão era um de nossos heróis, mas sabia também que este momento era dela, não meu. Hermione permaneceu o tempo todo do meu lado com a cabeça deitada em meu ombro, e notei que ela chorava. Rony, naturalmente, juntou-se à sua família e não o interrogamos quando não fomos convidados para nos juntarmos a eles.

Ao fim da cerimônia eu e Hermione nos afastamos um pouco e permanecemos juntos, sentados embaixo de uma grande árvore. Não falamos nada, não era necessário no momento. Eu entendia sua dor e ela entendia a minha. Embora nossa família não estivesse ali entre os homenageados, não tínhamos ninguém para abraçar enquanto voltamos para casa, aliás, nem uma casa nós tínhamos.

_Harry, Mione, atrapalho? _ Perguntou um Rony muito tristonho.

Só então percebi que estávamos de mãos dadas e Hermione deitada em meu ombro.

_Claro que não, Ron. Senta aqui. _ Foi ela quem respondeu.

Rony sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e segurou sua outra mão.

_Eu só queria dizer a vocês que mamãe e papai os convidaram para passar o restante das férias conosco. Eles estão muito tristes e não querem ficar longe das crianças deles, palavras de dona Molly Weasley. _ Rony riu um pouco, embora o sorriso não tenha alcançado seus olhos, e prosseguiu. _ Eu também gostaria que fossem, vocês entendem, não é? Depois de tanto tempo juntos seria muito estranho não tê-los por perto.

_Onde estão o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e seus irmãos, Ron?

_Já foram pra casa, Harry, mamãe disse que Gina deveria dormir cedo, você sabe, ela sempre vai ser o bebe da família, _Riu, agora com um pouco mais de humor. _ Jorge vai passar uns dias conosco antes de reabrir a loja de logros. Papai os acompanhou. Gui e Fleur foram para a casa deles e Carlinhos vai passar uns dias com os dois, já foi também. Percy está com vergonha de voltar para pra casa dos pais, então voltou à sua antiga casa e disse que amanhã passará o dia n'A Toca.

_Ron, você sabe que não temos para onde ir, não é? Então não há outro lugar para passarmos nossas férias, claro que vamos com você, não é Harry? _ Perguntou Hermione.

_É, não temos para onde ir, nunca mais voltei ao Largo Grimould e não gostaria de fazer isso agora. Além do mais, Ron, tem uma coisa que deixei pendente e só resolveria em sua casa, de qualquer forma. _ Notei seu olhar curioso e continuei, antes que a coragem me falhasse,_Eu preciso pegar sua irmã de volta pra mim.

E eu estava preparado para todas as reações, menos para aquela: Ron sorriu, o único sorriso sincero do dia.


	2. Chapter 2 - Minha? Sim, só sua!

Cap. 2 – Minha? Sim, só sua!

**POV Harry**

Depois do sorriso inesperado de Rony eu fiquei realmente sem reação, ele sempre foi o tipo de irmão ciumento e embora eu soubesse que ele apoiava a decisão da Gina em ficar comigo, era difícil para ele imaginar que eu apalpava sua irmãzinha (eu nunca confirmei isso pra ele, claro!).

E mesmo que nossos momentosa sós fossem raros e a privacidade quase inexistente, sempre que podíamos nós dávamos um jeito de ficar sozinhos, Hermione sempre nos ajudava nesses momentos. Fazia quase um ano que eu não tocava nela e ainda assim minha mente insistia em gravar cada detalhe, desde o cheiro dos seus cabelos até a textura das coxas bem torneadas, o quadril mais largo que a cintura fina... Gina não era muito mais baixa que eu, mas ela cabia perfeitamente no meu abraço. Minhas mãos adorava o corpo dela, mas quais mãos não adorariam? Conheci minha namorada quando ainda era uma criança e a vi se tornar uma mulher linda.

Tudo nela era lindo e eu não me cansava de relembrar esses momentos, mas achei melhor mudar o foco dos meus pensamentos, tudo que eu não precisava agora era que Rony me perguntava em que eu estava pensando. Já havia escurecido e eu não queria passar mais essa noite no castelo, imaginei que seria muito triste. Com exceção da bolsinha de Hermione, não tínhamos nenhuma bagagem, então caminhamos calmamente até o lado de fora do castelo, não sabíamos se ainda era impossível aparatar em Hogwarts, mas de qualquer forma preferimos andar.

Passamos em frente à cabana de Hagrid mas estava tudo escuro, ele deveria estar com os outros professores na mesa do jantar, que já estava sendo servido. Atravessamos os portões direto para Hogsmead e descemos a rua que levava à entrada da escola, demos as mãos e aparatamos direto para os jardins d'A Toca. Achei que meu coração fosse parar nesse momento.

A casa estava escura, com exceção de uma pequena luz vindo da sala. Assim que entramos vimos a Sra. Weasley dormindo numa poltrona que ficava de frente para a porta de entrada, ela deve ter ficado nos esperando, e embora não fosse tão tarde ainda, sabíamos que ela estava cansada.

_Sra. Weasley! _ Hermione a chamou num sussurro e ela despertou mais rápido do que deveria.

_Por Merlin, Hermione, quase me mata do coração! _ Disse com a mão direita sobre o peito _ Fiquei preocupada com vocês, não chegavam nunca.

_Já estamos aqui agora mamãe, já pode ir se deitar, ficaremos um pouco mais na sala.

_Tudo bem, boa noite meninos. _ E subiu as escadas nos deixando sozinhos.

Me joguei no sofá admirando a casa simples que tanto me abrigava e me fazia sentir seguro.

_Lar doce lar! _ Eu disse sem conseguir conter o sorriso de satisfação.

_Lar doce lar! _ Repetiu Hermione da mesma forma.

_Vocês querem comer alguma coisa? Eu estou com fome. _ Falou Rony já se encaminhando à cozinha e voltando dois minutos com um prato cheio de bolo de caldeirão.

Nos sentamos no pequeno sofá de três lugares que havia no canto da sala, Hermione no meio com o prato em seu colo enquanto comíamos o primeiro pedaço em silêncio.

_O que faremos agora? _ Perguntou Hermione enquanto escolhia o segundo pedaço que iria devorar _ Digo, não temos mais nada para procurar agora, ainda bem, mas eu pelo menos me sinto meio perdida assim, sem uma aventura.

Rimos baixo para não acordar os outros, só nós três não havíamos dormido ainda.

_Eu vou passar as férias aqui _ Comecei assim que engoli meu pedaço de bolo _ e depois vou ao Largo Grimould, preciso ver como estão as coisas por la depois que o ministério descobriu a casa. Acredito que Monstro tenha conseguido escapar, então tenho que encontrá-lo também. Depois disso não sei, um lado meu quer voltar à escola, outro lado não quer voltar lá nunca mais.

_Eu me sinto da mesma maneira com relação à escola, _ Disse Rony _ Mas você não vai se mudar para sua casa, vai Harry?

_Sinceramente não sei...

_Eu quero voltar à escola, desde o 4º ano estou estudando para os NIEMs, temos que fazê-los _ Hermione disse com mais empolgação do que era necessário.

Olhamos para ela com incredulidade, quem estuda 3 anos para uma prova? Por fim cedi

_Hermione tem razão, eu ainda quero ser auror e sem os NIEMs não irei conseguir.

_Acho que agora todos nós queremos, Harry _ Hermione disse com um sorriso _ Acho que está no nosso sangue _ Disse pensativa _ Mas antes eu preciso ir à Austrália...

_Pra quê? _ Perguntou Rony ansioso demais, corando assim que percebeu.

_ Preciso encontrar meus pais, Ron, dizer a eles que tudo deu certo, que estou bem. _ Comentou triste _ Sinto muita falta deles.

Achei ter visto Rony se inclinar levemente em sua direção e recuar, deve ter sido impressão minha.

_Então nós vamos com você, não é Harry? _ Me perguntou esperançoso _ Sempre seremos nós três.

_Claro que vamos, cara. _ Disse decidido _ Mas agora seremos quatro, nunca mais eu deixo sua irmã para trás.

Dessa vez só Hermione sorriu.

_Cara, você enlouqueceu? Nunca que você vai tirar a Gina daqui de casa, eu nunca deixaria. _ Disse Rony muito sério dessa vez.

_Então serão só você e Hermione dessa vez, companheiro _ Respondi do mesmo modo _ Porque vocês estão juntos e quem se sente solitário quando acorda e vê os dois domindo de mãos dadas sou eu e eu te garanto, Ron, que agora eu só saio de perto se ela pedir.

Ele pareceu incrédulo com a minha resposta, mas acho que isso se deve mais a saber que eu os via de mãos dadas do que à minha relutância em não deixar Gina para trás. Hermione se pronunciou pela primeira vez:

_O Harry está certo, Ron, Gina não é uma mocinha em perigo, você mesmo viu como ela duelava com os Comensais aquele dia. E outra, você... _ Ficou fortemente vermelha _ Você me deixaria para trás?

Era notável que Rony não esperava por essa pergunta, suas orelhas agora estavam tão vermelhas que eu podia dizer que iriam entrar em combustão espontânea.

_É diferente, Mione...

_Não é diferente, Ron, e acho que quem deve decidir se quer ir ou ficar é ela. Sua irmã cresceu, admita isso pra você mesmo!

Eu só assistia a tudo calado. "E como sua irmã cresceu", pensei, mas achei melhor não verbalizar este comentário. Eles sempre seriam Rony e Hermione, então achei melhor não interromper sua discussão.

_Eu concordo com a Hermione, Ron, sua irmã não é mais criança e daqui a alguns dias será maior de idade, terá permissão para usar magia e estaremos mais seguros com ela. Você tem que adimitir que ela é uma excelente bruxa. _ Disse calmo _ Além disso, não vejo como uma viagem à Australia pode ser perigosa para nenhum de nós. Podemos ir de avião, se não quiser aparatar, não tem problemas.

_Aquela coisa que voa? _ Perguntou aterrorizado _ Eu prefiro ir de vassoura.

_Nem pensar! _ Foi Hermione quem se apavorou dessa vez _ Aviões são super seguros e eu não gosto de vassouras.

_E quando vamos? _ Perguntei mudando o foco da conversa.

_Podemos passar um mês aqui e depois viajamos, assim teremos tempo de voltar para o ano letivo. _Opinou Hermione.

_Por mim tudo bem. _ Disse Rony e eu não estranhei que ele concordasse com tudo que ela diria. _ Mione, eu queria conversar com você, quando tiver um tempo... _ Disse olhando as próprias mãos.

Hermione ficou vermelha e eu pigarreei, entendendo que era a hora de me retirar.

_Bom, eu estou morrendo de sono. Boa noite aos dois! _ Disse já me retirando para que eles não tivessem tempo de protestar.

Subindo as escadas, ainda pude vê-los sentados na mesma posição de antes, ainda olhando as próprias mãos.

O resto da casa estava escuro, já era tarde e todos dormiam há bastante tempo. passei pela porta do quarto do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, em seguida pelo quarto que era de Fred e Jorge e comecei a subir as escadas que davam acesso ao corredor onde ficavam os quartos de Percy e Carlinhos e o quarto de Gina. A princípio passei reto pela porta do seu quarto, mas o pensamento de que não havia ninguém no quarto ao lado não me deixou ir muito longe. Olhei cautelosamente para os lados, voltei alguns passos e abri a porta devagar.

_Nossa! _ Foi apenas o que consegui dizer diante da visão que eu tive.

Estava uma noite quente hoje, típica de primavera e Gina dormia de bruços, de costas para a porta, o fino lençou que a cobria havia escorregado de seu corpo e repousava ao seu lado na cama. Os cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo travesseiro estavam lindos e ela ressonava tranquilamente, nem se deu conta de que não estava mais sozinha, ela devia estar cansada.

Mas o que tanto chamou minha atenção foi a roupa que ela usava (ou devo dizer falta de?). Uma pequena camiseta de alças, num tom muito claro de rosa, contornava suas costas e terminada alguns centimetros acima da cintura bem marcada. Eu não a havia visto de frente, mas tenho certeza que de um tecido fino daquele era transparente. Vários centimetros abaixo de onde terminava sua micro camiseta começava um pedaço de pano que ela com certeza chamaria de short. Do mesmo tecido da camiseta, grudado em seu bumbum perfeito, o pequeno short deixava à mostra toda sua perna grossa e terminava perigosamente próximo à sua virilha. Agora eu tinha certeza de que seu pijama era totalmente transparente, e por algum motivo meus olhos não desgrudavam da marca de sua pequena calcinha preta (Merlin! Pra que mesmo que ela tinha calcinhas daquele jeito?).

_Merlin, como ela pode ser mais linda do que eu me lembrava? _ Sussurrei novamente para mim mesmo.

Agora eu oscilava entre recuperar o juízo, fechar a porta do quarto dela da mesma maneira silenciosa e ir dormir ou enlouquecer de vez e acordá-la. Eu sei que meu nível de excitação estava elevado demais para tentar mantes qualquer conversa racional, afinal quem olharia aquele corpão dentro desses pedaços de pano e sairia como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Eu teria que falar com ela, e eu não adiaria isso por muito tempo, mas onde conversaríamos amanhã com todos seus irmãos ciumentos aqui? Enquanto pensava o que deveria fazer, sem nunca tirar os olhos dela, sua respiração ficou um pouquinho mais alta e ela virou-se na cama. Sim, a camiseta dela também era transparente! Não aguentei mais, entrei no quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

_Abafiato!

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, o que não ajudou muito, pois o quarto estava impregnado com seu cheiro gostoso. Fechei os olhos tentando acalmar as cambalhotas no meu estômago e o volume totalmente explicável dentro das minhas calças. Acho que fiquei assim tempo demais, pois quando abri os olhos ela estava sentada na cama e me olhava de uma forma indecifrável.

_Oi. _ Ela disse com sua voz muito calma porém impassível, não expressava nenhum tipo de emoção.

_Oi... _ Respondi sem saber o que dizer. _ Se você quiser podemos conversar amanhã.

_Não, isso já levou tempo demais. _ Disse enquanto se afastava para que eu me sentasse em sua cama.

Me sentei ao seu lado ainda sem conseguir encará-la. Ela agora estava sentada, os joelhos de encontro ao peito, encostada em seu travesseiro na cabeceira da cama, eu estava de frente para ela e em nenhum momento seus trajes diante de mim pareciam incomodá-la.

_Acho que eu tenho mais pra falar desse tempo que estive fora do que você, não é? _ Perguntei olhando para minhas mãos, ou suas pernas, nem sei.

_Sim, você tem. _ Disse com a mesma voz indecifrável enquanto erguia meu rosto com uma das mãos apoiadas em meu queixo. _ Assim está melhor não acha? Não é justo que você possa me observar enquanto durmo e eu nem possa ver seu rosto.

Ri baixinho, ela era tão espontânea. Mas notei que ela esperava que eu continuasse e que não falaria mais nada antes disso.

_Me desculpe. _ Era patético, mas eu não imaginava outra forma de começar. _ Me desculpe por te deixar aqui, por nunca te escrever, por não vir atrás, por me esconder esse tempo todo. _ Respirei fundo _ Eu tive meus motivos Gina, acredite...

_Gina? _ Ela me interrompeu _ Eu gostava mais quando era só Gi pra você _ Disse isso um pouco mais delicada agora.

Não pude evitar o sorriso que me tomou os lábios.

_Eu também gostava mais, só estava em dúvidas se você ainda ia querer que eu te chamasse assim. _ Confessei, agora mais confiante. _ Você acredita quando eu digo que foi horrível ter que deixá-la?

_Acredito Harry, só acho que eu poderia tê-lo ajudado. _ Respirou fundo e continuou, _ Bom, na época eu achava depois vi que você tinha razão. Eu ainda sou menor de idade, não posso usar magia sem ser rastreada, como eu poderia ajudá-los assim? Mas você não faz idéia de como foi ficar para trás. Era meu irmão, minha melhor amiga e meu... e você lá, Harry _ Disse me olhando nos olhos.

_Eu posso imaginar...

Respondi e caímos num silêncio mútuo, não foi constrangedor, apenas necessário esse momento sem dizer nada.

_E o que mais você tem a me dizer sobre esse tempo que passou fora?

_Nossa, são tantas coisas... Era tudo muito inesperado, passamos pelos lugares mais sombrios e inusitados, Hermione foi torturada, eu fui até a casa onde meus pais morreram... _Nessa hora eu tive que parar pra respirar um pouco, já sentia aquela sensação de olhos úmidos novamente e eu não queria chorar na frente dela.

_Eu imagino como foi difícil pra você também.

_Mas como eu tinha dito _ Falei mudando um pouco o clima da conversa _ Não houve nenhum tempo para relacionamentos nessa viagem.

Rimos baixinho e logo ela ficou séria de novo.

_Você fala sério quando diz isso? _ Me perguntou meio em dúvida.

_Sim, Gi, e mesmo que houvesse eu não o teria aproveitado dessa forma. _ Disse sinceramente, espero que ela tenha percebido a sinceridade em mim.

Ela não falou nada, então prossegui.

_Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa, gostaria que fosse sincera.

_Claro, o que é?

_Podemos tentar de novo? _ Disse isso menos constrangido do que imaginei que ficaria _ Porque eu quero aproveitar todo aquele tempo em que não nos aproveitamos, todo o tempo que te fiz esperar. Eu quero te mostrar que eu posso ser um namorado melhor do que fui quando tinha tantos problemas entre nós dois. Se não quiser tentar eu vou entender, afinal eu não te dei nenhuma satisfação nesse tempo todo, não é? Mas se essa for sua vontade eu vou sofrer, porque eu te amo, Gi... _ Falei sem pensar e embora não tivesse sido premeditado, acho que era a hora perfeita pra dizer as palavrinhas mágicas pela primeira vez.

Levantei meus olhos e a encarei da mesma forma direta como ela me encarava. Seu olhar era indecifrável como durante toda nossa conversa e suas mãos permaneciam em volta dos joelhos enquanto as minhas estavam em meu colo. Não desviei nossos olhares, eu não conseguia. Ela não me respondia e eu já estava me sentindo um idiota, meu coração batia rápido e eu podia jurar que minhas mãos estavam úmidas.

Ela parecia estar ponderando se valia à pena me dizer o que pensava. Eu já sentia o peso do "não" que iria ouvir e baixei os olhos para minhas mãos novamente. Tentei não pensar muito no que faria depois. Até que sentir a cama se mexendo, mãos quentes segurando as minhas e de repente ela estava sentada no meu colo, uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril, o rosto afundado em meu pescoço, num abraço apertado.

Foi inevitável sorrir e apertá-la de encontro ao meu peito e quanto mais eu estreitava nossa distância, mais vontade de sentí-la eu tinha. Palavras não eram necessárias nesse momento, embora eu gostaria de ouvir alguma coisa dela, e como que lendo meus pensamentos ela disse com uma mescla de confirmação e medo:

_Você não vai me deixar de novo, não é? Acho que já te provei que eu não sou a criança indefesa que vocês vêem em mim.

_Claro que não, nunca mais! _ Confirmei ainda sentindo o cheiro da sua pele. _ A propósito tenho um convite para te fazer e se você não quiser ou não puder ir, eu fico aqui com você.

Ela me olhou como quem espera e eu continuei:

_Quero que vá comigo, Rony e Mione até a Austrália encontrar os pais dela. Sei que até lá já será maior de idade então poderá usar magia sem termos problemas, embora eu ache que não será necessário.

_Você está falando sério? _ Perguntou incrédula e eu assenti. _ Então quer dizer que agora Harry Potter já me considera grandinha o bastante pra tomar decisões? _ Disse divertida.

_Você não imagina o quanto você cresceu. _ Falei e instintivamente olhei para o seu corpo novamente.

Ela acompanhou meu olhar e não disse nada, apenas me beijou.

E como eu sempre me surpreendia com ela, não havia saudade naquele beijo, era como se nós estivéssemos juntos todo esse tempo, pelo contrário, havia malícia, e ao contrário do que eu pensei, esse instinto partiu dela e não de mim, inicialmente. Nosso beijo não começou calmo, e ela já estava com as mãos em meus cabelos, puxando-me ainda mais para perto. Foi puro instinto quando coloquei minhas mãos em sua bunda e grudei mais nossos corpos.

A partir desse momento as coisas fugiram um pouco ao nosso controle, ela alisava meus braços e costas enquanto se esfregava cada vez mais em mim e minhas mãos já exploravam as bordas de sua calcinha, por baixo do minúsculo short. Ela levou as mãos à barra da minha camiseta e a puxou para cima, nesse momento tivemos que nos separar e eu sorri, ela sorriu de volta, o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

_Posso te perguntar uma coisa? _ Disse enquanto alisava a parte de dentro da suas coxas. Eu sentia o calor que emanava do corpo dela e tenho certeza que ela me sentia também.

_Claro. _ Me respondeu calma, mas eu sentia seu coração batendo rápido e seu olhar me queimando.

_Você não se sente ... hunn... envergonhada de ficar com essas roupas na minha frente? _ Perguntei dividido entre timido e divertido.

Ela se olhou e riu baixinho. Eu também olhei, o mesmo olhar babão de sempre. Ela estava sentada no meu colo, as pernas abertas já que ela estava de frente pra mim, os seios firmes, nem grandes nem pequenos, perfeitos, cobertos apenas pelo tecido fino e meio transparente do seu pijama rosa. Olhando pra eles notei o quanto ela estava arrepiada e excitada com a minha presença.

_Não, Harry, não me sinto envergonhada. _ Ela me respondeu com sinceridade, agora me olhando. _ Não há motivo para vergonha, há? Eu ainda sou sua.

Não contive o sorriso enorme que brotou em meus lábios.

_Minha? _ Perguntei deslizando meu dedão pelo contorno dos seus seios e a senti arrepiar-se.

_Sim, só sua! _ Ela respondeu e voltou a me beijar.

E nessa hora eu soube o que ela quis dizer com isso, e que não era no sentido figurativo do termo. Me deitei, com ela por cima de mim e eu já acariciava seus quadris sem nenhum pudor. Apesar de já ter tocado seu corpo, nunca passei de algumas pequenas passadas de mão mais ousadas, de vez em quando no bumbum e nas coxas.

Nos virei e me encaixei entre suas pernas, friccionando mais ainda minha ereção em seu centro. Suas mãos arranhavam minhas costas e alisavam meu corpo tanto quanto eu alisava o dela. Em um movimento mais ousado deslizei uma de minhas mãos para seus seios, suavemente, para ver se ela oferecia alguma resistência. O que ganhei em troca foi um gemido, que me deixou em extase.

Desci meus labios para o seu pescoço enquanto enfiltrava minha mão por baixo do tecido fino do seu pijama e acariciei, pela primeira vez, seus seios nus, e confesso que a sensação foi indescritível. Me ajoelhei na cama e a sentei, puxando em seguida sua blusa e retirando-a. Será que era possível ser ainda mais linda? Antes que eu me deitasse novamente sobre ela, suas mãos foram para o cós das minhas calças, tirando o cinto, desabotoando e baixando um pouco. Sua mão roçou minha ereção e foi a minha vez de gemer, ela nunca havia me tocado tão intimamente.

Me deitei sobre ela novamente e minhas mãos foram direto para o seu bumbum delicioso, apertando por dentro do short enquanto eu desfrutava da sensação dos seus seios nus de encontro ao meu peito descoberto. Subi minhas mãos e acariciei livremente seus seios e quando as desci novamente acariciei perigosamente sua virilha. Notei quando todo seu corpo ficou tenso e ri em sua boca.

Me sentei encostado na cabeceira da sua cama e a puxei para meu colo, ela me lançou um olhar travesso enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e me alisou por cima da boxer preta que eu usava esse dia. Não pude reprimir fechar os olhos e morder fortemente o lábio inferior. Logo senti seu quadril de encontro ao meu novamente, quando ela sentava em meu colo.

Alisei sua bochecha e sorri de volta, enquanto afagava seus cabelos com a outra mão.

_Você é tão linda!

_Então agora eu tenho certeza de que combinamos. _ Disse ainda sorrindo.

Ri de volta.

_Eu te que quero tanto _ Falei deixando transparecer todo o desejo que sentia.

_Eu também, Harry. _ Me respondeu do mesmo modo.

A abracei e puxei mais para perto de mim, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

_Mas você sabe que não vai ser hoje, né? _ Perguntei carinhoso enquanto deslizava meus dedos por sua coxa e seu quadril enquanto meu outro braço a mantinha grudada em mim.

_Por que? _ Perguntou parecendo manhosa e eu ri baixinho enquanto mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha.

_Porque tem que ser do jeito que você merece, especial, sem correr o risco de um dos seus irmãos entrar a qualquer momento com a varinha apontada pra mim _ Rimos juntos dessa vez.

_E o que você define como especial? _ Me perguntou animada.

_Você verá, é surpresa. _ Lhe dei uma piscadela._ Agora preciso voltar para o quarto de Rony, nem sei quanto tempo passei aqui com você, acho que ele ainda está com Hermione na sala, mas logo ele vai dormir e se não me encontrar lá vai me chamar de violador de irmãzinhas inocentes para o resto da vida.

Rimos um para o outro.

_Ta bom, pode ir então. Espero que você seja bom e rápido com suas surpresas. _ Falou se levantando do meu colo.

A puxei de volta e lhe beijei apaixonadamente.

_Não dá mais o beijo de boa noite no seu namorado? _ Perguntei diante da sua expressão de confusão.

Ela riu e se levantou do meu colo, sentando-se do meu lado. Fechei minhas calças e coloquei de volta a camiseta enquanto ela me observava e também vestia seu pijama. Debrucei sobre ela e lhe dei um selinho demorado.

_Boa noite minha princesa.

Ela sorriu.

_Boa noite meu Menino que Sobreviveu

Com essa eu tive que rir também. Me virei e já ia desfazer o feitiço que lancei em seu quarto para abafar os barulhos, quando me lembrei de uma coisa importante que queria perguntar a ela:

_Gi, só mais uma pergunta. _ Disse me virando pra ela novamente, minha linda ainda estava me olhando.

_Sim...

_Por que você dorme com essas calcinhas tão... hnnn... tentadoras?

Ela deu uma gargalhada baixinha e me respondeu:

_Porque eu sabia que um dia você viria.

Eu fiquei extasiado com a resposta. Sorrimos um para o outro, lhe mandei um beijo, desfiz o feitiço e sai silenciosamente do seu quarto. O corredor estava vazio como antes e subi ao quarto de Rony, por sorte ele ainda não havia terminado sua conversa ou o que quer que fosse com Hermione. Vesti um pijama que peguei emprestado dele e deitei em meu colchão ao lado de sua cama.

Lembrar dela me fez sorrir. Eu me sentia completo, pleno, satisfeito. Estar com ela era tudo que eu queria e agora eu era digno de merecê-la, ela não corria mais riscos ao meu lado e eu podia dar a ela tudo que eu sempre quis.

"_Porque eu sabia que um dia você viria_", pensei sorrindo. E foi com a lembrança de seu corpo lindo e de sua última resposta que eu adormeci, provavelmente sorrindo.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sr e Sra Weasley

Cap. 3 – Sr. e Sra. Weasley

**POV Harry**

E sonhei com ela, é claro! Eu já esperava que isso fosse acontecer, estava muito comum ultimamente.

Mesmo estando cansado não consegui dormir muito, e quando decidi me levantar e descer para o café da manhã todos os outros ainda dormiam, exceto a Sra. Weasley.

_Bom dia Sra. Weasley.

Ela se virou pra mim com o sorriso maternal de sempre.

_Bom dia, Harry, querido, dormiu bem?

_Sim, obrigado. _ Disse enquanto me sentava e ela imediatamente colocava inúmeras comidas diferentes diante de mim, como se eu não comesse há dias.

_Ontem eu estava um pouco distraída, mas agora vejo como está magro, querido, deve se alimentar direito. _ Disse a frase de sempre, me fazendo rir e agradecer.

_Harry, pode me responder uma coisa? _ Perguntou um pouco sem graça.

_Claro, Sra. Weasley.

_Bom, na verdade são duas coisas. _ Riu um pouquinho e continuou. _ Agora que tudo está acabado, você, Rony e Hermione não se afastarão mais de nós, não é verdade?

Respirei fundo e decidi contar a verdade.

_Não por muito tempo nem para nada perigoso, eu acredito. _ Ela me olhou em dúvida _ Temos que ir à Austrália encontrar os pais da Mione e devolver-lhes sua memória,

_Bom, se é só isso, menos mal. _ Disse realmente parecendo aliviada.

_E qual seria sua outra pergunta, Sra. Weasley?

Ela imediatamente atingiu o mesmo tom de vermelho que Ron atingia quando estava constrangido.

_Bom... _ Começou sem graça. _ Eu andei percebendo algumas coisas e queria confirmar, mas está tudo bem se não quiser me dizer. _ Falou muito rápido, respirou fundo e continuou. _ Rony e Hermione estão... hunnn... namorando?

Também fiquei constrangido, mas decidi contar a verdade, logo todos estariam sabendo de qualquer forma.

_Acho que estão sim, ontem o Rony meio que pediu para que eu os deixasse conversar sozinhos. _ Respondi e resolvi fazer outra pergunta _ A Sra. não gosta dos dois juntos?

_ Oh, não! Imagine _ Riu um pouquinho _ Eu não poderia imaginar ninguém melhor para o meu Roniquinho.

Ficamos um silêncio um instante, e eu reparei que ela queria dizer algo e não sabia como.

_E você, Harry _ Perguntou envergonhada _ Nunca pensou em namorar ninguém?

E eu engasguei!

_Oh Merlin! _ Disse assustada enquanto, com um aceno rápido de varinha, fazia com que o pedaço de bolo de caldeirão que eu comia descesse _ Eu não queria ser tão indiscreta.

Enquanto me recuperava pensei que seria bom ter alguém para conversar sobre isso, alguém como uma mãe. Ninguém melhor que a Sra. Weasley.

_Não se preocupe Sra. Weasley, não foi nenhuma indiscrição _ Falei sincero e olhando pra baixo _ Euestouapaixonado.

Acho que disse rápido demais.

_Desculpe querido, não entendi.

_Eu estou apaixonado. _ Disse totalmente envergonhado, olhando para minhas mãos.

Ela riu de modo afetuoso.

_Não precisa se envergonhar disso, é normal. _ Disse compreensiva _ Aliás, na sua idade é mais do que normal. E se não quiser falar sobre isso sinta-se a vontade.

_Não, é bom ter com quem conversar sobre isso, alguém como uma mãe. Duvido que tia Petúnia um dia me ouvisse se eu resolvesse contar que me apaixonei.

Rimos juntos, enquanto eu começava a me sentir mais confortável.

_Mas me diga _ Começou mal conseguindo conter o brilho de curiosidade nos olhos _ A moça também sente o mesmo por você?

_Bom, eu imagino que sim, nos damos tão bem.

_E eu vou aprová-la? Já a conheço? Ela é bonita? _ Perguntou séria. _ Porque você é como um filho pra mim, Harry, não vou tolerar que nenhuma bruxinha interesseira queira se aproveitar de você.

E eu estava sem graça de novo.

_ Na verdade ela não é nenhuma interesseira, a Sra. já a conhece, nunca vi nenhuma mulher mais linda que ela, nem bruxa nem trouxa, e sei que terá a mesma opinião em relação à Rony e Hermione: não imaginará ninguém melhor que ela pra mim. _ Decidi ser sincero de novo, logo todos saberiam mesmo, não teria como fugir disso.

Ela sorriu, parecendo satisfeita, e disse:

_Posso te dar um conselho de mãe? _ Perguntou de maneira bondosa e eu assenti. _ Fale logo com Arthur, ele gosta muito de você, mas não gostará de saber que a única filha dele anda namorando escondido por aí.

_Hnn...obrigado. _ Disse e isso soou mais como uma pergunta aos meus ouvidos. _ Mas, como a Sra. sabe? _ Perguntei ainda muito vermelho.

Ela riu e dessa vez parecia mesmo estar se divertido.

_Ora, Harry, uma mãe conhece seus filhos. _ Ela falou como se isso esclarecesse tudo. _ Além do mais, eu reparei os olhares que vocês trocaram no casamento de Gui e F leur, o modo como você tentou defendê-la quando os comensais invadiram e Remo teve que praticamente expulsá-lo daqui, a maneira desesperada que ela buscava notícias suas quando esteve longe e além disso ela quase enlouqueceu a mim e ao Arthur para deixá-la voltar com Rony de Hogwarts ontem.

Rimos um para o outro.

_E a Sra. nos apóia? _ Perguntei de cabeça baixa e um tanto inseguro.

_Fica até engraçado ver o homem que derrotou Voldemort tão inseguro na frente na mãe da namorada. _ Rimos juntos. _ Claro que apoio Harry, eu não consigo imaginar ninguém melhor pra minha Gina e ninguém melhor pra você. Apesar de ela não ser a menininha que imaginamos que seja, sei que você pode protegê-la se um dia precisar.

_Obrigado, Sra. Weasley _ Disse sincero, dessa vez olhando pra ela. _ Acha mesmo que eu devo falar com o Sr. Weasley?

_Sim, eu acho. Apesar que algo me diz que ele também já deve ter percebido, ele gostará de saber pelos dois. E quanto aos meninos, não se preocupe, eles tentarão assustá-lo, mas basta que eu os olhe de maneira séria para que os deixem em paz.

_E se isso não resolver, posso jogar neles minha azaração para bicho papão _ Gina falou sorridente entrando na cozinha já sem aquele pijama de ontem a noite.

_Gina, quantas vezes já lhe disse que é feio escutar a conversa das pessoas? _ Perguntou a Sra. Weasley séria.

_Desculpe, mamãe, não pude evitar. _ Respondeu divertida. _ Bom da, Harry _ sorriu pra mim.

Meu coração disparou, claro, o sorriso dela era tão lindo.

_Bom dia, Gi. _ Disse um tanto bobo até para os meus ouvidos.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado para comer e eu me lembrei de um assunto importante que teria que tratar com a Sra. Weasley.

_Sra. Weasley _ Comecei meio sem jeito _ A Sra. sabe que eu e Hermione não temos para onde ir por enquanto, não é?

_Ora, Harry, deixe de bobagem, essa também é a casa de vocês.

_Obrigado, Sra. Weasley, mas não podemos ficar aqui para sempre. Logo os pais de Hermione voltam, e eu também tenho o Largo Grimould, não gostaria de abandonar a casa que meu padrinho me deu.

_Então vocês vão embora? _ Perguntou um pouco triste.

_Bom, pensamos em passar as férias aqui, retornaremos à escola para o ultimo ano letivo e quando nos formarmos voltamos para nossa casa.

_Bom, se vão passar pelo menos essas férias aqui, menos mal. _ Disse a Sra. Weasley um pouco descontente. _ Mas sabem que podem voltar quando quiserem.

_Obrigado. _ Respondi me preparando para a pior parte. _ E eu estive pensando também, que enquanto eu estiver aqui gostaria de ajudar...

_Não me venha mais uma vez com aquela conversa de nos ajudar com a herança de seus pais, mocinho _ Me respondeu calma, porém de maneira incontestável.

_Não, dessa vez iria oferecer outro tipo de ajuda, algo que não gostaria que a Sra. recusasse. _ Falei também calmo. _ A Sra. se lembra do Monstro, o elfo doméstico que meu padrinho me deixou como herança? _ Ela assentiu. _ Vou procurá-lo esta semana, caso ele não tenha morrido na guerra, vou ordenar para que ele venha para A Toca e obedeça a todas as ordens que receber aqui. O que me diz?

_Digo que não há necessidade, Harry...

_Ora, mamãe, deixe disso. _ Se manifestou minha ruiva pela primeira vez. _ Que mal há se Monstro ficar aqui até que Harry volte de Hogwarts? A Sra. vive reclamando que esta casa te dá trabalho demais.

_Mas Gina, não vou me sentir bem explorando o pobrezinho...

_Sra. Weasley, não haverá problema nenhum, isso lhe garanto, Monstro se sente feliz em trabalhar desde que ele seja tratado bem, tenho certeza que aqui ele será muito bem tratado o tempo inteiro.

_Bom, isso sem dúvida...

_Então está decidido! _ Disse Gina, levantando-se _ Venha Harry, vamos buscá-lo.

Olhei assustado pra Sra. Weasley, e ela respondeu:

_Vá logo, Harry, se quiser ter o resto do mês tranqüilo.

_Ta bom. _ Falei simplesmente e saí.

Na verdade eu adorava a idéia de passar um dia inteiro só com minha Gina. Peguei sua mão e nos viramos para sair da cozinha. Tudo estava perfeito, até que dei de cara com o Sr. Weasley. Ele olhou calmamente para nossas mãos entrelaçadas e depois para nós dois. Ao contrário de mim, Gina estava muito calma.

_Bom dia, papai.

_Bom dia, Gina, Harry. _ Falou sério.

_Bom dia, Sr. Weasley. _ Disse vermelho e a Sra. Weasley interveio, graças a Deus.

_Bom dia, Arthur, venha, vamos tomar café, logo as crianças descerão.

_Já estou indo Molly, mas acredito que Harry e Gina queiram conversar comigo antes. _ Disse decidido.

_Claro papai, podemos ir até a sala? _ Perguntou Gina, ainda muito calma.

E nos dirigimos até lá. Nos sentamos nos sofás disponíveis, eu e Gina no de três lugares e o Sr. Weasley a poltrona à nossa frente.

_ E então...

_Papai, eu e Harry estamos namorando. _ Ela disse ainda calma, e eu não sei de onde vinha todo aquele sossego.

_Quer dizer, se o Sr. permitir, Sr. Weasley. _ Emendei nervoso.

_Permitir? _ Me perguntou séri Sr. acredita, Sr. Potter _ Nessa hora eu já soava frio. _ Que exista, nesse mundo, alguém mais indicado para namorar minha menininha? _ Terminou a frase com um sorriso que me deixou desconfortável.

Eu sorri, o que mais poderia fazer?

_Obrigado, não irei desapontá-lo.

_É claro que não. Agora, onde estavam indo com tanta pressa?

_Ah sim, estávamos indo procurar Monstro, o elfo doméstico que era de Sirius, eu o ofereci à Sra. Weasley para que a ajude com as tarefas domésticas.

_Ah, que maravilha, Molly vive reclamando que esta casa a cansa muito. _ Falou com um sorriso. _ Agora crianças, com licença, vou tomar café. _ Disse já se virando _ A propósito, Harry, como se chamava aquele objeto engraçado que encontrei na casa do seu tio? Mitodondas...Mileondas... Não consigo me lembrar...

_Microondas, Sr. Weasley. _ Respondi divertido. _ Serve para esquentar comida.

_Exatamente! _ Exclamou animado. _ Importa-se de passar em sua antiga casa e trazê-lo para mim? Estava querendo analisá-lo.

_Claro, passo lá e trago.

_Obrigado, Harry. _ Disse feliz e virou-se para Gina, imediatamente ficando sério. _ Não diga à sua mãe!

Ela simplesmente riu e nos viramos para sair. Caminhamos de mãos dadas pelo quintal, até o limite dos quintais d'A Toca. Ficamos em silêncio, mais uma vez eu não sabia o que dizer na frente dela, e a sensação de sua mão na minha era reconfortante.

_Você ainda não sabe falar perto de mim, né? _ Falou divertida.

_E pensar que você era a criança tímida há alguns anos atrás. _ Também ri.

_Não ria disso, já superei essa fase. _ Falou tentando aparentar seriedade.

_Que bom, eu gosto mais do seu lado desavergonhada. _ Ri pra ela.

_Deixe meus irmãos ouvirem isso, Sr. Potter. _ Também riu.

_Acho melhor não, Srta. Delicia. _ Disse divertido e um pouco constrangido, eu nunca a havia chamado dessas coisas.

_Então eu sou uma delicia? _ Disse chegando mais perto de mim parando de frente pra mim.

_Muito! _ Respondi ainda um pouco vermelho e olhando pra ela.

_Que bom saber, acho que você vai aprovar então! _ Disse recomeçando a andar e rindo do meu constrangimento e cara de dúvida. _ Podemos aparatar daqui?

_Podemos. _ A abracei pela cintura e desaparatamos.

Estávamos agora parados em uma praça, olhando para as casas de número 11 e 13 afastarem-se vagarosamente, enquanto uma terceira casa surgia entre elas. Ainda de mãos dadas olhamos um pro outro:

_Bem vinda ao Largo Grimould. _ Disse enquanto atravessava a rua em direção à casa.

E confesso que estava ansioso para saber o que iria encontrar lá dentro.


	4. Chapter 4 - Monstro

Cap. 4 – Monstro

**POV Harry**

Assim que chegamos à escada da frente da casa que meu padrinho me deixou como herança, eu olhei para os lados verificando se a rua estava mesmo deserta, quando constatei que estava me virei novamente para Gina.

_Eu to nervoso, Gi _ Admiti meio a contra gosto e ela deu uma risadinha suave.

_Eu sei, da pra ver que você está, mas não precisa ficar assim. _ Disse afagando minhas mãos e me puxando. _ Vem, eu entro na frente.

_Não! _ Quase gritei _ Eu ainda não sei o que tem aí dentro, nunca vou deixar você entrar primeiro.

_Ok, então abre a porta você.

E foi o que eu fiz! Com muito cuidado, fui abrindo a porta aos poucos e de repente

_Ai! _ Foi o que consegui dizer quando a enorme frigideira de ferro bateu no meu ombro. _ Monstro, o que é isso!

_Monstro pede perdão, meu senhor Harry Potter _ Disse abaixando a arma que usava contra mim. _ Achei que fosse mais um daqueles intrusos que tentaram invadir a casa do meu senhor da outra vez.

Puxei Gina pela mão e a apresentei a monstro.

_Monstro, essa é Gina Weasley, minha namorada. Quero que a trate muito bem e tudo que ela quiser é uma ordem. _ Disse educadamente, não era necessário ser agressivo com monstro, ele sempre entendia melhor quando éramos educados.

_É uma honra conhecer a namorada do meu senhor Potter. _ Disse fazendo uma de suas reverências exageradas.

Entramos pelo corredor central com Monstro nos seguindo, reparei que ele teve o cuidado de manter a casa sempre limpa. Nos sentamos no sofá e o elfo se manteve em pé no meio da sala.

_Monstro, quando tiver vontade sente-se, não precisa ficar em pé. _ Disse à ele que imediatamente sentou-se no chão. _ Não Monstro, sente-se no sofá, o chão não é confortável.

_ O senhor é muito bom, meu senhor. _ Disse enquanto sentava-se no sofá.

_Agora, quero que me diga tudo que aconteceu aqui no dia em que eu, Hermione e Rony saímos pela última vez.

Ele aconchegou-se melhor na poltrona que ficava enorme embaixo dele e começou:

_Monstro estava na cozinha preparando o pudim de rins que havia prometido ao meu senhor e seus amigos quando escutei um barulho vindo da sala, mas não era o mesmo andar do senhor de Monstro. _ Disse ele calmamente. _ Então espiei pela porta da cozinha e vi um homem estranho entrando pela sala e reparando em tudo, esperei que ele entrasse na cozinha e o ataquei com a frigideira, igual fiz com meu senhor hoje. O homem tentou reagir, mas Monstro foi mais rápido, quando ele pegou a varinha, Monstro bateu com a frigideira em sua mão e ela caiu. Sem a varinha ele não tinha como atingir Monstro, e foi embora.

_Você o desarmou? _ Perguntei assustado.

_Sim, Monstro o desarmou e pede desculpas, meu senhor, Monstro sabe que um elfo não pode tirar a varinha de um bruxo.

_Não, Monstro, não se desculpe. Toda vez que o bruxo em questão estiver tentando fazer mal a alguém você tem permissão para desarmá-lo. Mas só quando estiver tentando fazer mal, me entendeu?

_Claro, meu senhor.

_Mas voltando á história, ele deve ter ficado com muita raiva e tentando te atacar depois, estou certo?

_Sim, senhor Potter, está certo. Ele voltou no outro dia com mais dois homens, mas Monstro os atacou de novo. Monstro acha que eles estavam esperando meu senhor voltar com seus amigos, porque depois que os ataquei pela terceira ou quarta vez, não me lembro muito bem, eles não tentaram mais entrar, mas ficaram todos os dias do outro lado da rua observando a casa. As vezes usavam uma capa da invisibilidade, mas Monstro percebia a movimentação. Monstro recebeu ordens de cuidar da casa do senhor Potter, e Monstro cuidou!

_Você é demais Monstro. _ Foi Gina quem falou dessa vez, fazendo com que ele ficasse sem graça.

_E a senhora é muito gentil, senhora Weasley. _ Respondeu educadamente, nem parecia o Monstro de antes.

Olhei em volta, para a sala bem limpa, os quadros arrumados, e Monstro percebeu.

_Monstro manteve tudo bem limpo e arrumado para quando meu senhor Harry Potter voltasse. _ Falou orgulhoso.

_Obrigado, Monstro, você foi muito gentil. _ Neste momento senti falta de algo. _ Monstro, onde está o quadro da Sra. Black e a árvore genealógica dos Black?

_Monstro conseguiu removê-los, Sr. Potter. A árvore genealógica Monstro jogou fora, o quadro da Sra. Black Monstro guardou, se não se importa. Mas ele não ficará mais gritando pela casa.

_Oh não, de maneira nenhuma, pode guardá-lo e obrigado por removê-lo, eu ia mesmo pedir para que fizesse isso. _ Agradeci novamente. _ E o restante da casa, continua da mesma maneira?

_Monstro também fez alguma modificações no tempo que teve livre senhor, espero que não se importe. Os quartos agora só têm as camas e os armários, os objetos pessoais Monstro se desfez de todos.

_Fez muito bem Monstro, obrigado e parabéns.

_Obrigado, meu senhor Potter. Há algo mais que Monstro possa fazer pelos senhores?

Nesse momento Gina me olhou apreensiva, pois ela também temia um pouco a reação de Monstro diante da idéia de ficar na casa dos Weasley enquanto eu freqüento meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts. Ela continuava apertando minha mão, desde o momento em que entramos na casa e olhava tudo em volta, pela sua expressão acredito que tenha gostado das mudanças feitas por Monstro, embora a casa ainda estivesse muito longe de ficar como eu gostaria de deixá-la para trazer a mulher dos meus sonhos para morar comigo.

_Sim, Monstro, há algo que gostaria que fizesse, mas não só por mim.

_Claro meu senhor, e o que é?

_Primeiro, quero deixar claro que você pode recusar, não é uma ordem é um pedido, mas eu gostaria muito que você aceitasse. _ Comecei com toda a calma possível e seus olhos brilharam mediante a pronuncia da palavra " pedido", ele não era tratado com tanta gentileza por seus antigos senhores. _ Você se lembra da Sra. Weasley, Monstro?

_Sim, meu senhor, Monstro se lembra da senhora bondosa de cabelos vermelhos.

_Ótimo. E você também sabe que eu ainda não terminei Hogwarts, não é Monstro?

_Monstro não sabia meu senhor.

_Então, eu ainda não terminei Hogwarts, me resta um ano e pretendo terminá-lo no ano letivo que se inicia daqui a pouco mais de dois meses. Nesse tempo que me resta de férias, vou passar alguns dias na casa da Sra. Weasley e depois vou à Austrália encontrar os pais de Hermione, junto com ela, Ron e Gina.

_Tudo bem, meu senhor, Monstro pode ficar sozinho mais um ano...

_Não Monstro. _ O interrompi. _ Eu gostaria que você não ficasse sozinho. Quero que venha até aqui uma vez por semana ver como estão as coisas e manter a casa limpa, os outros dias gostaria que ficasse n'A Toca ajudando a Sra. Weasley com as coisas da casa. O que me diz, Monstro? Antes de dar sua resposta gostaria que soubesse que a Sra. Weasley o trataria muitíssimo bem e que se quiser ficar lá terá um quarto para você, mas deverá tratar o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley como seus senhores, embora eu não acredite que eles vão te dar ordens, tudo que eles pedirem você deve considerar como uma ordem.

_Se é o desejo do meu senhor, Monstro aceita e ficará honrado em servir à família Weasley. _ Respondeu de maneira natural, como se o pedido não fosse nada demais.

_Obrigada Monstro, você é o melhor mesmo! _ Disse Gina sorrindo pra ele, que novamente agradeceu muito sem graça.

_Não precisa agradecer, senhora. _ Disse a Gina e virou-se para mim. _ Quando Monstro deve ir para A Toca, senhor Potter?

_Quando desejar Monstro, se quiser ir agora fique a vontade. Não se esqueça de combinar com a Sra. Weasley o melhor dia para que você venha até aqui manter as coisas em ordem.

_Sim, meu senhor, se me dão licença, Monstro vai arrumar suas coisas.

_Fique a vontade. _ Respondi.

_Tchau, Monstro. _ Disse Gina.

E Monstro sumiu pela porta da cozinha. Assim que ficamos sozinhos, Gina sentou-se em meu colo, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

_Eu gosto muito desse seu novo lado sem vergonha, Gi. _ Falei divertido e ele deu uma risada muito gostosa, jogando um pouco a cabeça para trás.

_E olha que já era pra você tê-lo conhecido a bastante tempo, Sr. Potter. _ Disse fazendo carinho em meu rosto, minhas mãos estava apoiadas em suas coxas.

_Então você vem planejando me desinocentizar a bastante tempo, é? _Falei subindo um pouquinho mais minhas mãos para seus quadris, para provocá-la.

_Só desde o seu aniversário de 17 anos, lembra que eu te chamei em meu quarto e ia te dar um presente? _Assenti. _ Se Ron não tivesse interrompido você iria levar muito mais de mim naquela viagem.

_E provavelmente não teria voltado vivo porque ia me distrair lembrando disso. _ Gargalhamos juntos.

_Ou teria voltado mais rápido. _ Ela concluiu e depois me beijou.

Foi um beijo rápido, e como deveria ter sido o de ontem, nesse sim havia muita saudade. Quando nos separamos, alisei seus cabelos vermelhos e disse olhando pra ela:

_Você imagina como foi acordar todos esses dias, olhar pro lado ver Ron e Mione dormindo de mãos dadas e não ter nem notícias de você? _Perguntei carinhoso, ela deu um sorriso lindo.

_Imagino que tenha sido igual sonhar com você todas as noites, acordar e não ter certeza se um dia eu iria ter a chance de entregar seu presente de aniversário. _ Falou e deu uma piscadinha safada pra mim.

_O que aconteceu com a garotinha Weasley nesse tempo que fiquei fora, hein? _ Perguntei também com segundas intenções enquanto pousava minhas mãos em seu bumbum e a puxava mais para perto de mim.

_Digamos que a garotinha Weasley está numa fase que os trouxas chamariam de puberdade. _ Rimos enquanto ela aproximava novamente sua boca da minha.

_Então vem aqui, minha safadinha. _ Deu uma mordidinha leve em seu lábio inferior enquanto fazia carinho em seu bumbum.

Ela soltou um gemido baixinho (Que me fez imaginá-la sem toda aquela roupa) e desceu suas mãos pelas laterais das minhas costas, levantando minha camiseta e voltando a alisar minha pele nua, o que me causou um arrepio enorme, foi minha vez de gemer.

_Acho que eu não sou a única na puberdade aqui. _ Disse se esfregando maliciosamente em meu colo.

_Aah Gi, não faz assim, eu quero que seja especial. _ Disse de olhos fechados, sentindo seu corpo se esfregar no meu.

_Vai ser especial se for com você, já te disse isso também. _ Ela disse isso enquanto retirava minha camiseta e me empurrava no sofá, fazendo com que eu deitasse e começava a distribuir beijos desde o meu pescoço e por todo meu peito.

Desisti de tentar persuadi-la a adiar nosso momento, ia ser do jeito dela agora, e me entreguei às sensações que seus beijos me causavam. Olhei para baixo e foi a pior – e melhor – coisa que eu fiz na vida: seus cabelos soltos estavam espalhados pelo meu peito, suas mãos espalmadas na minha barriga para se apoiar, os joelhos apoiados no sofá e aquela bundinha linda empinada enquanto ela deixa um rastro úmido – e muito quente – pelo meu peito. Não consegui evitar morder os lábios diante daquela visão, e ela continuava descendo seus beijos.

Quando ela chegou um pouco abaixo do meu umbigo, olhou em meus olhos e deu uma leve mordidinha. Tudo bem, eu sou virgem, mas sou um homem! A puxei pelos cabelos (e acho que não fui muito carinhoso nesse momento) e a coloquei deitada em cima de mim, enquanto minha outra mão apertava descaradamente sua bunda gostosa. Ela gemeu e eu desci minhas mãos para o interior de sua coxa, ela instintivamente esfregou uma perna na outra e gemeu mais. Nos virei no sofá, deixando-a por baixo de mim e desci a mão que estava em seu cabelo, abrindo suas pernas e me encaixando entre elas, agora eu me esfregava descaradamente nela.

Eu podia sentir seus seios em meu peito, mesmo que sob a camiseta e o sutiã, e ela mais do que certamente estava sentindo minha ereção enquanto nos esfregávamos. Parei de beijá-la para olhar seu decote e só então reparei que a camiseta que ela usava hoje (curiosamente) abria na frente. Sem ao menos pedir permissão abri os botões de sua camiseta, um a um, e subi minhas mãos por sua barriga, alisando-a, quando cheguei aos seus seios, alisei-os da mesma maneira descarada, enquanto os admirava. Ela usava um sutiã vermelho que também abria na frente.

_Nossa, Gi, você coleciona lingerie sexy?

Ela riu baixinho enquanto sentia minhas mãos trabalhando no fecho no intento de abrí-lo. Quando consegui desabotoá-lo, afastei a peça para o lado e alisei seus seios novamente, enquanto os admirava. Ontem, durante nosso momento a sós, não estávamos no claro, embora não estivesse totalmente escuro, e agora eu os via pela primeira vez com clareza, todos os detalhes da minha ruiva perfeita.

O tamanho era ideal para minhas mãos e tenho certeza que para o resto do meu corpo também, apesar que isso eu já vinha notando pelos decotes que ela usava de vez em quando aos finais de semana, na escola. Como o resto do seu corpo, eles eram macios e bem branquinhos, apenas o mamilo rosado e intumescido entre meus dedos. E eles me davam água na boa, eu teria que prová-los. E foi o que fiz. Passei a língua pelo seu seio esquerdo, dando maior atenção ao mamilo, onde se fazia notar toda sua excitação. Ao primeiro contato ela soltou um gemido que quase me fez gozar, mas me concentrei em dar prazer à ela, ao ver que ela estava gostando, o abocanhei, e quando ia começar a me deliciar com eles...

_Meu senhor, Monstro está pronto. _ (Merlin, o Monstro estava aqui desde quando?) Ouvimos ele gritar da cozinha.

Nos levantamos de um pulo e sentamos um ao lado do outro, Gina arrumando suas roupas da melhor maneira que podia e eu buscando uma almofada para colocar em meu colo e disfarçar meu estado, a avistei sobre o sofá que ficava no outro extremo da sala.

_Accio almofada!

A acomodei sobre minha ereção no mesmo instante que Gina fechava o ultimo botão de sua blusa, eu terminava de colocar minha camiseta e Monstro adentrava a sala com uma pequena trouxa nas mãos.

_Quando quiser, podemos ir. _ Disse ele, aparentemente não percebendo a movimentação de antes.

_Claro Monstro, estávamos apenas te esperando. _ Disse da melhor maneira que pude. _ Vamos Gi?

_Claro. _ Limitou-se a dizer. Monstro pode não ter reparado como passou perto da morte agora, mas eu reparei.

_Nos encontre n'A Toca, Monstro. _ E desaparatei de mãos dadas com minha namorada.

Assim que apareci do lado de fora do quintal d'A Toca, Monstro apareceu ao nosso lado e juntos adentramos a propriedade. Assim que entramos pela cozinha, Ron foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

_Onde estavam? _ Perguntou desconfiado.

_Fomos buscar Monstro, ele ficará aqui até que eu volte de Hogwarts. _ Respondi ignorando seu tom e imediatamente todos olharam para Monstro, só então reparando a presença dele.

_E a Gina precisava ir junto? _ Perguntou Rony novamente.

_Ora, Rony, fique quieto e deixe os dois, você passou a manhã inteira sabe-se Merlin onde junto com Hermione e ninguém te interrogou quando chegou em casa. _ Interveio a Sra. Weasley, deixando Ron muito vermelho e Hermione parecendo que estava prestes a sofrer um ataque e sumir do mapa. _ Seja bem vindo, Monstro, querido, venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto, quero que seja muito bem tratado nesta casa.

_Monstro se sente muito feliz, Sra. Weasley, e agradece imensamente. _ Respondeu ele já seguindo em direção à escada.

_Onde estão todos? _ Perguntei enquanto me sentava à mesa, onde agora só havia Ron, Hermione e Gina, que já havia se sentado.

_Não chegaram ainda, acredito que daqui a pouco estejam aqui. Papai foi ao ministério e Jorge saiu, disse que volta mais tarde. _ Disse Ron enquanto se levantava. _ Vou ver o quarto de Monstro, é capaz dele receber mais mordomias do que eu. _ Disse nos fazendo rir e já se levantando.

_Vou com você, Roniquinho. _ Anunciou minha namorada em tom de deboche, também se levantando e seguindo-o pela escada.

Eu a encarei até que sumiu de vista, e me virei sorrindo para Hermione que observava minha expressão. Ela me conhecia bem demais, pra que tentar esconder?

_Feliz? _ Me perguntou.

_Muito! Gina é demais, Mione. _ Respondi bobo.

Ela riu e me encarou de maneira fraternal.

_Fico feliz que tenham se acertado, deve ter sido péssimo ficarem longe um do outro.

_Você não imagina como. _ Respondi como se aquele tempo houvesse passado há muito tempo.

Ela ponderou por alguns segundos sobre algo que queria me falar e não sabia como, eu já conhecia essa expressão dela.

_Pode dizer, Mione. _Falei rindo.

Ela riu também.

_É só um conselho, mas acho que vai ser muito útil. _ Ela disse e eu assenti, incentivando-a a continuar. _ Diga a Gina para tirar aquela marca de chupão do pescoço, dá pra fazer isso com magia. Acho que o Rony não viu ainda, se não já teria feito um escândalo, mas se ele vir não vai ficar muito feliz. _ Ela disse naturalmente enquanto eu me envergonhava mais a cada palavra que ela pronunciava.

_Vou dizer! _ Foi tudo que consegui responder antes de cairmos na gargalhada.


	5. Chapter 5 - Primeira vez

Cap. 5 – Primeira vez

**POV Harry**

Pouco mais de duas semanas se passaram desde o dia em que Monstro nos interrompeu e desde então eu e Gi não tivemos a oportunidade de ficarmos a sós por mais de 5 ou 10 minutos enquanto desgnomizávamos os jardins, conseqüentemente também não tivemos mais nenhum momento íntimo.

Os dias que se seguiram à chegada de Monstro foram tranqüilos. Os Weasley rapidamente se acostumaram com sua presença e Monstro se sentia a vontade na casa, já que ninguém o maltratava. Ele não se sentia como um elfo ali. Era convidado a se sentar com a família, conversar com eles em momentos de folga e não precisava inventar trabalhos a serem feitos, quando não havia mais nada a fazer simplesmente tirava o dia de folga (meu senhor, Monstro não está habituado a folgas! foi o que ele me disse em seu primeiro dia ocioso). Eu estava começando a acreditar que havia perdido uma das heranças do meu padrinho.

O Largo Grimould estava sendo mantido por Monstro, que uma vez por semana ia até a casa mantê-la limpa e organizada, e embora Harry nunca mais tenha voltado la, começava desde já a imaginar as mudanças que deveriam ser feitas ali para quando ele voltasse, daqui a um ano, para morar em sua casa própria. Nesses momentos ele ficava imaginando se a herança dos pais seria suficiente para mobiliar a imensa casa (ele nunca teve necessidade de consultar o valor dos móveis no mundo bruxo). Ele tinha certeza que a Sra. Weasley e Gina o ajudaram nisso, e caso não conseguissem chamaria Hermione para ir a uma loja trouxa mesmo.

O restante da familia estava melhor do que nunca, na medida do possível. Apesar de a ausência de Fred ainda ser palpável, todos estavam reagindo muito bem, afinal ainda estavam ali e precisavam uns dos outros agora mais do que nunca. Ron e Hermione estavam bem: namoro e brigas, tudo muito normal! Os irmãos Weasley começavam finalmente a perceber que Gina não era mais uma criança indefesa, e isso era um avanço imenso! A família já havia sido informada de que Gna iria acompanhar o trio até a Austrália e após o surto esperado, todos acabaram conformados (depois que eu, Ron e Hermione prometemos mantê-la sob constante vigilância durante 24hrs por dia).

Depois do fatídico dia em que a família Weasley fez o escândalo que antecipou a confirmação de Gi em nossa viagem todos estavam bem menos ciumentos em relação a nós dois, afinal íamos passar uma viagem inteira juntos, isso sem contar o ano letivo em Hogwarts. Também reparei que Ron e Mione estavam mais...como posso dizer?... fofos! um com o outro e que Ron andava com um ar muito mais feliz que o normal, ao mesmo tempo que Gina e Hermione passavam horas no quarto conversando.

Há dois dias atrás nossas corujas de Hogwarts chegaram com nossas listas de materiais atualizadas e elas era todas iguais, já que agora estávamos todos no último ano (Hermione já havia começado a separar o material de estudo dos NIEM's). Combinamos de ir amanhã até o Beco Diagonal comprar nossos materiais e eu aproveitaria para comprar o presente de aniversário da Gi, o dia já estava próximo.

Hoje estava um dia particularmente ensolarado, típico dia em que os trouxas fazem piquenique nos parques e eu estava morrendo de vontade de passear com minha namorada, só me faltava o consentimento de seus irmãos ciumentos. Eu estava sentado no jardim d'A Toca imaginando uma maneira de levá-la para passear e aonde a levaria quando conseguisse formular um plano infalível. De longe eu a via andando graciosamente pelo quintal enquanto os últimos gnomos fugiam e ela os perseguia extremamente nervosa. Até assim era linda.

Até que a desculpa perfeita veio até mim, e da pessoa menos provável:

_Olá Harry!

_Bom dia, Sr. Weasley _ Respondi olhando para cima, ele estava em pé ao meu lado.

Me levantei e parei ao seu lado.

_Dia bonito, não é? _ Ele disse, mas eu notava em sua voz a vontade de me pedir algo.

_Sim, Sr. Weasley, muito bonito. _ Respondi reprimindo um riso, era difícil imaginar o Sr. Weasley sem graça.

_Harry, você se lembra do dia em que foi buscar Monstro que eu havia lhe pedido algo? _ Perguntou em voz baixa.

E neste momento eu me lembrei!

_O microondas! Me desculpe, Sr. Weasley, eu havia me esquecido. - Respondi sinceramente e ele deu uma risadinha.

_Oh, tudo bem! Mas você acredita que ainda possa buscá-lo sem que Molly perceba? _ Perguntou no mesmo tom baixo.

E neste instante a luz da inteligência se acendeu em minha mente!

_Claro! Mas preciso de uma desculpa convincente para sair de casa, Sr. Weasley. _ Ele fez uma expressão de tristeza e eu continuei. _ E eu acredito que possa fazer isso, se o Sr consentir com a minha idéia, é claro.

_E qual seria? _ Perguntou mais animado e eu tive certeza que ele aceitaria qualquer que fosse a tal proposta.

_Hoje o dia está bonito, então digo à Sra. Weasley que vou levar Gina para passear, que o senhor já autorizou e assim temos tempo para ir até a Rua dos Alfeneiros, pegar o Microondas, aplicar-lhe um feitiço redutor de volume e trazê-lo de volta para A Toca. _ Respondi tentando não parecer ansioso com as idéias que se formavam em minha mente e que sem dúvidas o Sr. Weasley não aprovaria em hipótese alguma.

_Mas que ótima idéia, Harry! _ Seus olhos brilharam. _ Então vá agora mesmo, antes que Molly nos veja conversando e desconfie de mim, leve Gina com você, afinal ela já sabe mesmo, não há problema. Assim, se vocês precisarem demorar por algum motivo, é normal, estarão passeando em um dia bonito.

_Claro, Sr. Weasley, já estou indo. _ Respondi com um sorriso _ Tenha um bom dia, quando chegar do trabalho haverá um novo objeto trouxa para averiguar.

_Mal posso esperar, Harry. _ Respondeu radiante de felicidade. _ Tenha um bom dia também.

Observei o Sr. Weasley se direcionar aos portões d'A Toca e desaparatar rumo ao trabalho e me virei para minha ruiva linda, que hoje havia escolhido para vestir um pequeno short branco que terminava acima da metade de suas coxas, uma regata vermelha básica que dava um contraste lindo com sua pele branca e combinava com seus cabelos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo um pouco bagunçado. Nos pés ela havia posto uma sapatilha bege, sem saltos.

_Oi, linda! _ Falei enquanto a abraçava por trás, fazendo-a assustar-se um pouco.

_Me assustou, Sr. Potter. _ Disse acariciando minhas mãos, que estavam pousadas em sua barriga lisinha.

_Desculpe, senhorita. _ Rimos baixinho. _ Vim te fazer um convite irrecusável.

_E qual seria esse pedido? _ Ela perguntou esfregando seu bumbum em mim, foi discreto mas eu percebi muito bem e a apertei mais contra meu corpo.

_ Não faz assim, Gi. _ Falei cheirando seus cabelos e ela riu. _ Vamos dar um passeio? Só nós dois, juntinhos. O que me diz?

_Digo que é muito irrecusável. O que devo vestir?

_Qualquer coisa que eu fosse gostar de tirar. _ Falei divertido e ela riu. _ Nada especial, Gi, coloque uma roupa para passear no parque. Qualquer coisa fica linda em você.

_Você esta muito galanteador hoje. _ Falou divertida. _ Me dê quarenta minutinhos, vou me arrumar. _ Me deu um selinho e saiu.

Fiquei olhando enquanto ela caminhava até sua casa e me perguntando por que rebolar tanto? Preciso falar com ela sobre isso, eu posso olhar seu bumbum desse jeito e gosto muito, mas se ela continuar rebolando tanto eu terei de estuporar muita gente durante minha vida.

_Pare de olhar minha irmã como se ela fosse comestível. _ Rony falou divertido ao meu lado.

Eu pude notar o aviso por trás de seu tom, então me recompus. Ele se sentou e me convidou a sentar do seu lado.

_Você gosta mesmo dela, né? _ Me perguntou.

_Eu a amo, Ron. _ Respondi espontaneamente, como se não houvesse outra coisa a ser respondida para uma pergunta como aquela.

_É, dá pra ver sua cara de idiota quando olha pra ela. _ Ele falou rindo. _ Só controle sua cara de tarado.

_Não da, ela é muito gostosa! _ Falei sem pensar e me arrependi na hora, quando vi sua cara de perplexidade. _ Desculpe.

_Tudo bem, Gina é bonita mesmo. _ Ele me disse, e frisou muito bem a palavra bonita, para que eu entendesse que aquele era o termo mais adequado.

Ele parou um pouco e olhou as próprias mãos, querendo dizer alguma coisa que não sabia como começar.

_O que você quer me dizer, Ron?

_Bom, eu queria te perguntar algo, mas não tenho certeza se gostaria de ouvir a resposta, já que isso envolveria minha irmã. _ Ele falou sem graça e continuou. _ Mas ao mesmo tempo, você é meu melhor amigo, então você é o único pra quem eu poderia perguntar sobre isso.

E eu entendi o que ele queria.

_Claro que pode perguntar, Ron, somos melhores amigos. Você já perguntou a Hermione? Ela também é nossa melhor amiga. _ Falei com uma pequena esperança de que não fosse nada do que eu estivesse pensando.

_Digamos que Mione já estava la, não preciso perguntar a ela. _ Ele respondeu, matando minhas esperanças.

_Pode perguntar, Ron. _ Falei baixinho.

_Bom, você ja...hm... fez...é..._ Olhou sugestivamente pra mim, com uma cara de quem espera desesperadamente que eu já tivesse entendido.

_Não, Ron, eu não fiz ainda. _ Respondi e pude perceber que ele ficou meio aliviado com isso._ Você e Mione já fizeram?

_Também não, não conseguimos. _ Ele respondeu olhando as próprias mãos.

_E eu não tive oportunidade. _ Falei sem pensar.

_Que bom! _ Ele falou rindo.

Eu ri também.

_Por que não conseguiram? _ Perguntei a ele.

_Mione disse que estava doendo e tivemos que parar. _ Respondeu tímido e continuou. _E o que eu queria saber era se isso é normal ou se.. eu é que não estava fazendo certo.

_Acho que você tem que saber se ela tava gostando, Ron. Você já perguntou a ela? _ Perguntei e ele negou. _Naquele livro que ensina a conquistar bruxas, que você me deu de presente de aniversário, não tem nada?

_Harry, o livro ensina conquistá-las, não ensina identificar se elas estão gostando de tentar fazer sexo. _ Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio e rimos.

_Eu acho que dá pra perceber, Ron, por exemplo, a Gi faz uns sons bem.. é... excitantes quando ...

_Tudo bem, Harry, eu não preciso saber como minha irmã geme quando você faz sabe-se lá o que com ela. _Ele falou sério e eu me calei. _ Você acha que eu deveria perguntar a Mione? _ Assenti. _ Mas eu vou morrer de vergonha.

_Ron, vocês se beijam, ficam por ai se esfregando, quase transam e você tem vergonha de perguntar se ela gosta? _ Perguntei sem entender.

_Digamos que nós nos damos melhor quando estamos muito concentrados em outras coisas do que quando estamos conversando. _ Ele disse e nós rimos juntos. _ Me diga uma coisa, você e Gi se dão bem nesse aspecto?

_Ron, não estou te entendendo, você quer ou não que eu te conte minhas intimidades com sua irmã?

Ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

_Eu já me conformei com o namoro de vocês, e essas coisas acontecem, né? _ Ele disse com sensatez demais para o Rony que eu conhecia. _ Só não precisa me contar detalhes desnecessários, por exemplo, eu não tenho o menor interesse em saber como minha irmã fica sem roupa.

_Fica gostosa! _ Eu disse sem pensar de novo, mas reparei que havia ultrapassado os limites e me desculpei.

_Tudo bem, mas controle-se. _ Ele disse e depois se virou pra mim pensativo. _ Mas se vocês nunca... como você sabe como ela fica sem roupa? _ Me perguntou desconfiado.

_Bom, eu só sei como ela ficar quando está parcialmente sem roupa. Fomos interrompidos todas as vezes. _ Falei e ele riu do meu tom de tristeza.

_Que terrível, hein cara.

_Pois é. _ Falei e ficamos em silêncio um momento, quando me ocorreu uma pergunta. _ Onde vocês estavam quando...?

_Aah, nós estávamos passeando na semana passada, você sabe que atrás dos jardins d'A Toca tem um terreno bem grande, não é? E que por la não anda ninguém. Eu convenci Hermione a voar comigo um pouco, você sabe que ela não gosta de vassouras, mas por incrível que pareça ela aceitou. _Ele disse e mais uma vez me ocorreu o pensamento de que ela não negaria nada que Rony pedisse, mas continuei calado e o deixei continuar._ E avistamos uma pequena construção de madeira, provavelmente um celeiro. Resolvemos descer para descansar um pouco e nos abrigarmos do sol forte. Estava vazio la dentro e como Hermione sempre pensa em tudo ela havia levado alguns sanduíches e um lençol para fazermos um piquenique.

Ele fez uma pausa e riu com cara de bobo. Eu conhecia Rony há muito tempo, mas ainda não havia me acostumado com sua expressão apaixonada. Ele prosseguiu.

_Estava muito calor mesmo naquele dia, a Hermione estava super gostosa com aquele shortinho minúsculo. Você já viu ela de shortinho, Harry? _ Ele me perguntou e só então pensou no que havia perguntado. _ Ah, deixa pra lá, não precisa responder. Então, ai ela tava muito linda, eu a agarrei! Já tínhamos dado uns amassos algumas vezes, mas lá estávamos sozinhos, ninguém pra atrapalhar, e foi acontecendo. Só que na hora não conseguimos, quando ela disse que estava doendo eu parei. Me dói fazê-la sentir dor, eu me lembro do dia que Belatriz a torturou.

_Eu imagino que seja mesmo horrível, também sofri quando a Mione foi torturada. Ela é como uma irmã pra mim, Ron, e respondendo sua pergunta, sim, eu já a vi de shortinho, pra mim ela é bonita, do mesmo jeito que a Gi é pra você. _ Falei sinceramente.

_Eu sei, cara, nem da pra imaginar outra coisa vendo você e Hermione juntos. Os dois são filho únicos, se adotaram! _ Ele falou e riu. _ Eu também não sei de onde veio esse meu sentimento, nós três nos tratávamos da mesma maneira, mas eu sou louco por ela, cara, ela me encanta.

_Eu sei muito bem como é isso. _ Falei olhando na direção oposta e Ron seguiu meu olhar.

_Ok, já entendi, to saindo, depois a gente se fala mais, cara. _ Ele disse assim que viu Gina vindo em minha direção.

_Agora eu compreendo o que você disse sobre os shortinhos. Já disse que eu amo as pernas da sua irmã? _ Perguntei rindo.

_Não disse e nem precisava ter dito, Harry. _ Ele respondeu rindo e se afastando nem sei pra onde.

Gina vinha em minha direção usando um pequeno short jeans azul, sandálias pinks de salto baixinho e uma baby look rosa claro que grudava em seu corpo, marcando a cintura e os seios. Ela estava...desejável.

_Vamos, gatinho? _ Ela perguntou feliz.

_Vamos gatinha, já avisou sua mãe que vamos sair? _ Respondi me levantando.

_Sim, disse a ela que vamos passear pelos jardins de Londres, já que está quente. Ela não se importou.

Ela segurou minha mão e caminhamos até o portão d'A Toca para que eu pudesse aparatar com ela, Gi ainda não podia fazer isso sozinha. Não conversamos muito, eu estava mais concentrado na surpresa que eu havia preparado, e esperando que ela gostasse. Desaparatamos no beco onde eu e Duda nos encontramos com os dementadores há quatro anos.

_Onde estamos? _ Ela perguntou curiosa.

_Você já vai ver. _ Respondi enquanto a abraçava pela cintura e começávamos a andar em direção ao número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Conversamos amenidades pelo caminho e eu me senti tentado a perguntar a ela se Mione tinha dito algo, mas achei que não era o momento próprio para isso.

_Harry, aquela não é a casa...

_Sim, gatinha, a casa onde eu morava. Vamos ter que passar lá. _ Olhei pra ela e vi que ela já tinha uma idéia de onde nosso passeio nos levaria.

Ela se limitou a piscar pra mim e continuar caminhando.

Assim que chagamos à porta de entrada, murmurei um feitiço para que ela se abrisse (Alorromora!) e entramos. Tudo estava exatamente igual ao dia em que fui transportado à casa de Andromeda Tonks. A sala impecavelmente arrumada, tudo meticulosamente eu seu devido lugar, apenas uma fina camada de pó cobria os móveis. Eu sabia que os Dursley nunca mais voltariam ali. Mais do que todo o perigo óbvio (e agora inexistente), voltar ali significaria, para eles, a chance de me reencontrar, eles não iriam querer isso.

_Harry, por que estamos aqui? _ Gi me perguntou timidamente, como se estivesse com medo de interromper um momento íntimo.

_Vim te mostrar minha casa. Se bem me lembro, você não a conhece inteiramente. _Falei sorrindo e a puxei pela mão. _ Aqui é a cozinha, acho que essa você já conhece, se quiser te explico todos os eletrodomésticos. _ Rimos um para o outro.

_Não precisa, meu pai adoraria, mas eu não ligo muito. _ Ela falou ainda rindo.

_Aqui é a lavanderia, aquela caixa branca lava a roupa sozinha. _Falei apontando a lavadora e ela abriu a boca de espanto. A puxei de volta pra sala e subimos as escadas. _ Aquela ultima porta era o quarto de Tio Valter e Tua Petúnia, esta aqui é a porta do quarto de Duda, ali é o banheiro _ Falei andando pelo corredor a apontando para cada porta ao passar por elas. _ E este _ Falei abrindo a porta. _ Era o meu quarto.

Abri a porta e dei espaço para que ela passasse e se admirasse com o que via: uma cama de solteiro com lençóis azuis e velhos, que eram do Duda, um guarda roupa com quase nada dentro, uma janela, uma pequena mesa de estudos e uma cômoda, onde eu apoiava a gaiola de Edwiges.

_O seu quarto é bonito._ Ela disse caminhando enquanto observava tudo e parando apoiada na mesa de estudos, de frente pra mim.

_Eu sou mais feliz na cama de visitas do quarto do Rony. _ Disse me aproximando dela._ Lá eu te vejo todos os dias. _ Falei enquanto aproximava meu corpo do dela e colocava uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Eu sabia por que a havia levado até ali, mas agora que já estávamos aqui eu me sentia nervoso.

_Harry, _ ela começou com uma voz doce, meio sexy. _ Não vamos enrolar mais, eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar tirar o que eu vesti.

Sorri e não esperei mais, me abaixei um pouco, segurando a parte de trás de suas coxas e a colocando sentada em cima da mesa, suas pernas se abriram automaticamente e eu me encaixei ali no meio começando a beijar sua boca de uma maneira que lembrava desespero. Ela me correspondeu com o entusiasmo de sempre, suas mãos desarrumando meus cabelos já desarrumados enquanto ela descia seus beijos para o meu pescoço, me deixando mais excitado ainda.

Passei a mão em sua bunda, gemendo baixinho enquanto ela subia minha camiseta para tirá-la e quando já estava livre dela me ajoelhei em sua frente e enquanto beijava suas coxas tirei suas sandálias. Olhei para cima e vi que ela mordia o lábio inferior contendo um gemido.

_Não se contenha, eu quero te ouvir, amor. _ Falei alisando suas pernas e mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Como se fosse uma ordem, ela gemeu audivelmente quando minhas mãos subiram e acariciaram seus seios por cima da camiseta. Eu já sentia meu membro duro por dentro da boxer e me esfreguei entre suas pernas, para que ela sentisse o modo que me deixava. me separei dela e tirei sua camiseta. Arfei com a visão do seu sutian vermelho, de renda, que deixava seus seios bem empinados.

_Eu me visto assim todos os dias se você me prometer que faz essa cara de safado todas as vezes que olhar pra eles. _ Falou com uma voz sexy e eu pirei.

Desci meus beijos por seu pescoço e acariciei com minha língua a parte que o sutian não cobria de seus seios. Neste momento minhas mãos a acariciavam inteira, e eu começava a achar que só duas mãos não eram suficiente. A segurei pelas coxas e andei com ela em meu colo até a cama, onde a deitei de costas e a visão de seu corpo apenas com um shortinho jeans e um sutian vermelho era tentadora.

Ela estava deitada de costas com as pernas abertas e flexionadas, me ajoelhei entre elas e desabotoei seu short, fazendo o máximo de esforço possível para não tocar seu corpo, eu queria enlouquecê-la tanto quanto ela me enlouquecia. Assim que seu short desceu por seu quadril, eu agradeci mentalmente por não ter apagado a luz, nunca me perdoaria se perdesse aquela cena. A calcinha, provavelmente conjunto do sutian, também de renda e transparente era mínima, cobrindo sua intimidade com um pequeno triângulo sexy. Notei que ela havia se depilado, e mesmo tendo dúvidas do que deveria fazer agora eu fiquei com muita vontade de prová-la.

_Posso te pedir uma coisa ? _ Perguntei em seu ouvido enquanto acariciava sua barriga e ela assentiu gemendo baixinho quando minhas mãos desceram até um pouco abaixo de seu umbigo. _ Desfila pra mim, eu quero ver você inteira.

No fundo eu esperava uma negativa, afinal era nossa primeira vez e era natural que ela se sentisse um pouco envergonhada. No entanto, mais uma vez me surpreendendo, ela me empurrou de cima dela e levantou, prevendo o que aconteceria eu me sentei. Ela andou lentamente de costas pra mim até o outro lado do quarto, em direção à minha mesa de estudos, permitindo que eu a visse pela primeira vez só de calcinha e sutian, seu corpo era mais lindo do que eu imaginava. Ela se virou e voltou em minha direção, quando chegou perto de mim subiu em minha cama e ficou em pé na minha frente, dando uma volta na minha frente.

Minhas mãos desceram para os botões da minha calça, na intenção de tirá-las, mas Gi se ajoelhou na minha frente e parou minhas mãos.

_Deixa que eu tiro. _ Ela falou antes de me beijar.

Suas mãos abriram minha calça e eu me levantei um pouco para que ela as abaixasse. Ajudei para que ela conseguisse tirá-la mais rápido e deitei na cama, a trazendo para se deitar por cima de mim. Ela acariciou lentamente minhas coxas, sem nunca deixar de me beijar, e inesperadamente pousou sua mão sobre minha ereção, apertando-a um pouco, neste momento eu não resisti. Me levantei fazendo com que ela se sentasse de frente no meu colo e desabotoei seu sutiã, tirando-o e jogando-o num canto qualquer. A deitei de costas na cama e voltei a acomodar por cima dela.

Desci meus beijos por seu pescoço e agora sim, sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar, chupei seus seios do jeito que eu quis fazer. Gi arqueava um pouco suas costas por baixo de mim e gemia constantemente. Desci mais meu corpo, beijando agora sua barriga e quando estava de frente para sua calcinha minúscula a insegurança me abateu de novo, sem saber como fazer o que eu tinha vontade apenas dei um beijo por cima de sua calcinha antes de tirá-la.

Ela arfou um pouquinho, acho que de vergonha, e eu gemi ante minha visão. Voltei por cima dela e beijei novamente sua boca antes de me ajoelhar entre suas pernas, que estavam abertas ao redor de mim, e tirar minha boxer, tenho certeza que também fiquei muito corado neste momento. Quando me acomodei entre suas pernas, inclinando-me sobre seu corpo para beijá-la meu coração batia forte, e o dela também.

Encostei meu membro em sua entrada e por Merlin, por que ela tinha que ser tão quente? Quando sentiu nosso contato ela gemeu um pouquinho e me empurrou, nessa hora eu me lembrei do que Ron havia me dito e fiquei preocupado.

_Ta ruim, Gi? _ Perguntei preocupado.

_Não, só faltou uma coisa. _ Ela respondeu e antes que eu perguntasse o que era ela tirou meus óculos e os colocou no chão. _ Você fica lindo sem eles também, vem.

Ela me chamou e eu fui, forcei um pouco sua entrada e ela arfou, seu peito subindo agora mais rápido e tenho certeza que o "Ai!" que ela falou foi involuntário. Tentei me afastar e ela me segurou:

_Não pára não, já vai passar. _ Ela disse meio rouca, com uma voz baixinha.

**POV Gina**

_Não pára não, já vai passar. _ Eu disse o segurando quando ele tentou se afastar.

Eu já sabia que iria doer, mas era uma dor gostosa. Ele foi entrando cada vez mais em mim, muito devagar e eu me sentia invadida, e era uma invasão muito boa. Senti quando seus quadris encostaram nos meus, eu sabia que ele já estava todo dentro de mim, ficamos parados assim um momento e eu comecei a me mexer um pouco, meio tímida no começo.

Harry começou a entrar e sair de dentro de mim, muito lentamente, como se tivesse medo de me machucar. A cada investida dele eu me sentia mais excitada e fui relaxando. Quando já não havia nenhum resquício de dor o incentivei a ir mais rápido.

_Mais rápido, amor. _ Falei, e ele me atendeu.

**POV Harry**

_Mais rápido, amor. _ Ela disse e eu agradeci a Merlin por isso, pois só ele sabia como era difícil me controlar quando estava com ela.

Aumentei o ritmo das minhas estocadas e ela começou a gemer mais alto, a boca entreaberta, seus olhos rolando um pouco, suas mãos me arranhando e eu ficando louco. Notei quando ela começou a sentir alguns espasmos e parei meus movimentos, me levantando e a puxei comigo, antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, me sentei na cama e a coloquei sentada em meu colo, de frente pra mim, já me acomodando dentro dela novamente.

_Brinca um pouco comigo também. _ Falei e ela riu pra mim antes de apoiar as mãos nos meus ombros e começar a cavalgar sobre meu corpo.

**POV Gina**

_Brinca um pouco comigo também. _ Ele disse e eu fiz o que estava com vontade.

A cada vez que meu corpo descia, fazendo com que ele entrasse fundo dentro de mim, Harry gemia baixinho, arfando um pouco. Meus seios estavam subindo e descendo diante de seu rosto e não demorou para que ele os abocanhasse, fazendo com que eu ficasse ainda mais excitada, com vontade de tê-lo cada vez mais fundo. Aumentei nosso ritmo, ignorando qualquer sentimento de vergonha que ousasse tentar aparecer, só o que me importava agora era seu membro entrando em mim cada vez mais rápido, sua boca em meus seios e suas mãos cravadas na minha bunda, enquanto guiava meus movimentos.

Notei sua respiração ficando mais acelerada e ele aumentar o ritmo de minhas investidas, ao mesmo tempo uma sensação diferente tomando conta de mim, exigindo que eu fosse mais rápido e minha respiração também acelerou. Eu falei a única coisa que me preocupava que acontecesse nesse momento:

_Não pára, Harry. _ Aos meus ouvidos soou mais como um gemido.

**POV Harry**

_Não pára, Harry _ Ela gemeu pra mim.

Meu orgasmo estava próximo, o dela também, eu sentia meu membro sendo apertado por ela. A segurei pela cintura, nos virando sem que eu saísse de dentro dela, a deitei na cama e apoiei minhas mãos dos lados do seu corpo, a sensação era maravilhosa e eu já estava metendo como um louco, fundo e forte nela. Toda minha preocupação de machucá-la se esvaindo a cada vez que ela gemia meu nome e me incentivava a continuar. Quando já estávamos no limite eu dei uma última estocada forte e gozamos juntos, gemendo um pro outro.

Fiquei alguns segundos deitado em cima dela, sentindo nossos corações disparados e suas mãos acarinhando meus cabelos. Deite para o lado, eu sabia que era meio pesado para ficar em cima dela, e a puxei para deitar sobre meu peito. Eu não me sentia envergonhado, mas não sabia o que dizer, não sabia nem como expressar o que estava sentindo, só sei que estava pleno, agora sim as coisas estavam completas. E eu me lembrei de algo importante:

_Machuquei você, amor? _ Perguntei passando as mãos por seus cabelos longos, que estavam espalhados por cima do meu braço.

_Claro que não, foi maravilhoso. _ Ela disse se levantando para me olhar, pegou meus óculos e os colocou em meu rosto.

_Agora vendo essa carinha de felicidade eu até acredito. _ Falei acariciando seu rosto e a observei rir. _ Você é linda.

_Você também. _ Ela me disse olhando nos meus olhos, e quando ela fazia isso parecia que conseguia ver minha alma. _ Eu te amo.

Nesse momento eu tenho certeza que meu sorriso estava enorme e eu a puxei para um abraço, que ela correspondeu de imediato. Não sei quanto tempo nos abraçamos, mas tenho certeza que foi pouco demais. Ela se levantou e me disse:

_Acha que já estão preocupados conosco? _ Ela perguntou preocupada.

_Acho que sim, faz tempo que saímos. Já quer voltar?

_Não quero, mas acho melhor. Tudo que não preciso hoje é de alguns Weasleys me perguntando onde eu estava. _ Ela disse rindo.

_Então vamos. _ Falei me levantando e a puxando pela mão para que se levantasse também.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, me deu um selinho e se virou de costas para pegar suas roupas. Merlin, que bundão! Como eu não reparei nela antes?

_Pare de babar e se troque senhor Potter. _ Ela falou divertida e eu ri pra ela.

_É mais forte que eu, não consigo controlar. _ Falei rindo.

Nos trocamos calmamente, e saímos do meu quarto de mãos dadas, andando devagar pela casa, sem pressa. Quando estávamos na porta da sala, prontos para sair, me lembrei de uma coisa importantíssima.

_Nossa! Gi vem cá. _ E a puxei para a cozinha.

_O que foi, Harry? _ Ela perguntou preocupada.

_Quase me esqueci como convenci seu pai a nos deixar sair. _ E contei tudo pra ela.

Ela riu no final.

_Que feio Sr. Weasley, roubando eletromésticos da casa abandonada dos Dursley. _ Ela disse rindo.

_Não reclame, mocinha, quantos mais ele quiser teremos que vir buscar. _ Falei rindo pra ela e lhe lancei uma piscadinha.

Peguei o microondas, tirei o fio da tomada e lancei um feitiço redutor de volume. O peguei, cobrindo com um dos panos de prato que tia Petunia provavelmente não teve tempo de colocar na mala e fomos embora. No caminho até o beco conversamos um pouquinho.

_Você não vai me abandonar agora que já me usou, né? _ Perguntei, fazendo-a rir

_Não, não vou abandoná-lo. _ Ela respondeu rindo. _ Agora você nunca mais vai se livrar de mim, e está convidado a visitar meu quarto sempre que quiser.

_É um convite tentador _ Respondi e rimos um para o outro. _ Mal posso esperar para chegarmos em Hogwarts e ver o que a sala precisa revela quando pedimos um lugar para levar a namorada mais gostosa do mundo.

Gargalhamos baixinho enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas pela rua do meu antigo bairro.

_Qualquer lugar serve desde que o acompanhante seja O Menino que Sobreviveu. _ Ela falou toda romântica e eu a abracei pela cintura.

_Eu tenho uma coisa a te pedir. _ Disse sério e ela parou me olhando. _ Quero que dê as instruções para o Monstro reformar o Largo Grimould. Quero que diga as cores, os móveis, o que deve ser tirado e acrescentado, tudo!

_Mas Harry, é sua casa, você deveria dizer a ele como quer as coisas, não eu. _ Ela respondeu séria.

_Está errada, Gi. _ Disse a puxando para mais perto de mim, o mais próximo que o microondas em minhas mãos permitia. _ A menos que você escolha outro lugar para morar quando se tornar Sra. Potter, o Largo Grimould também é sua casa, e eu acho que nada mais justo que ela tenha a sua cara.

_Está me pedindo em casamento, Sr. Potter ? _ Ela perguntou alisando meu rosto.

_Não, senhorita Weasley. Estou só adiantando um assunto que trataremos de maneira bem mais romântica e digna de você assim que nos formarmos em Hogwarts, daqui a um ano. _ Respondi e ela sorriu. _ E então, vai atender ao meu pedido ou não? Terá tudo que precisar pra isso, é só me pedir.

_Acho que sim, vou aceitar seu pedido. _ Ela respondeu sorrindo. _ Digamos que você tornou a proposta irrecusável.

_Que bom. _ Ela disse rindo e me beijou antes de voltarmos a andar em direção ao mesmo beco para podermos aparatar.

O restante do caminho foi quieto, apreciando a presença um do outro. Chegamos ao nosso destino, a abracei e aparatamos juntos. Assim que desaparatamos do lado de fora dos portões d'A Toca notei o local muito silencioso e deduzi, pelo horário, que todos deviam estar tomando café da tarde.

_Pronta para enfrentar o interrogatório de onde estávamos? _ Perguntei cruzando o portão e me dirigindo ao quartinho onde o Sr. Weasley guardava os objetos trouxas que trazia do ministério escondido. _ Porque eu acho que vão querer saber cada detalhe do nosso passeio e teremos que ser muito criativos.

_Com isso pode ficar tranqüilo, há quase 17 anos eu enrolo meus irmãos, hoje será fácil. _ Ela disse divertida segurando minha mão e voltando a andar em direção à casa.

Andamos em direção à casa e assim que entramos reparei que todos estavam ao redor da mesa, como eu previ, e imediatamente seus olhares se viraram em nossa direção. Ela apertou mais minha mão, como quem diz "deixa comigo" e entramos, juntos.

Porque de agora em diante nós sempre estaríamos assim: **juntos**!


	6. Chapter 6 - Beco Diagonal

Cap. 6 – Beco Diagonal

**POV Harry**

Quando chegamos em casa, entramos como se nada tivesse acontecido e nos sentamos para comer junto com os outros. Gina era muito criativa, de fato, e ela contou tão bem nosso dia que eu quase acreditei que havia ido ao parque, feito piquenique em um lago, passeado pela roda gigante, mas não tínhamos subido porque eu fiquei com medo (e nessa hora todo mundo riu de mim, inclusive ela). O único momento em que a coisa quase não deu certo foi quando a Sra. Weasley me perguntou por que eu não falava nada, mas Gina interveio dizendo: "mamãe, deixa eu falar, eu gosto de falar!", então todos riram dela e voltaram a prestar atenção em sua narração.

Conversamos durante bastante tempo, e quando o foco do assunto estava a uma distância segura do nosso fictício dia no parque eu comecei a falar também. Conversamos sobre quadribol, sobre as notícias recentes publicadas pelo Profeta Diário, um pouco sobre música bruxa e trouxa, mas a conversa acabou se voltando para a Austrália.

_Quando vocês viajam meninos? _ Indagou a Sra. Weasley, aparentemente normal, sem qualquer outra intenção.

Hermione foi quem respondeu:

_Daqui a 15 dias mais ou menos, temos que comprar nosso material da escola e irmos logo, assim voltamos a tempo para o ano letivo, só estamos esperando que a Gina faça 17 anos. _ Falou calma.

_Hnn... E já decidiram onde vão ficar enquanto estiverem por la? _ Perguntou novamente.

_Ainda estamos nos decidindo se é melhor ficarmos acampados em um local afastado, com alguns feitiços em volta ou se devemos nos hospedar como trouxas em algum hotel da cidade. _ Rony se pronunciou dessa vez.

_E vocês já decidiram como farão para cuidar de Gina? _ Ela perguntou e agora sim tivemos certeza de que era isso que ela queria perguntar desde o começo.

_Ora mamãe, eu não sou uma criança que precisa de três babás. _ Gina disse indignada. _ Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham a minha idade quando saíram daqui pra enfrentar Você - Sabe - Quem.

_Era diferente Gina...

_A diferença era que Hermione era caçada por ter nascido trouxa, Rony por ser um traidor do sangue e Harry por ser O Menino que Sobreviveu e agora não há nada que ameace nossa segurança. _ Ela rebateu séria e emendou. _ Essa é a única diferença que eu vejo.

_Não fale assim comigo, mocinha. _ A Sra. Weasley começava a se exaltar, como no dia em que queriam me contar sobre a Ordem.

_Então não me trate como uma criança indefesa! Na próxima semana já terei 17 anos e vocês não podem me tratar como um bebê para o resto da vida. _ Nessa hora Gina parecia mais triste do que brava.

Eu, Ron e Hermione assistíamos a tudo calados, não tínhamos como nos intrometer naquele assunto, por mais que eu e Hermione achássemos que Gina tinha razão. Rony decidiu falar:

_Mamãe, eu também não queria que a Gina fosse, no começo, mas também não vejo que mal há se ela nos acompanhar. _ Ele disse um tanto inseguro, não era do seu feitio enfrentar os pais. _ Mesmo que houvesse qualquer perigo, ela não é mais criança, e não vai ter nada demais, provavelmente só um pouco de escândalo da Hermione quando ela ficar nervosa demais, mas ela sempre faz isso.

_Mas Ron, ela é...

_Ela já é uma mulher, mamãe, não podemos mais negar isso para nós mesmos. _ Rony concluiu.

Todos ficamos em silêncio. Eu estava admirado com o que Ron havia feito e o orgulho de Hermione era quase palpável. Gina mantinha-se impassível, como sempre ficava em uma situação mais tensa (e isso me irritava profundamente, nunca se sabia o que ela estava pensando), e a Sra. Weasley finalmente suspirou derrotada.

_Ok, se não há outra maneira, mas eu realmente gostaria que vocês não a deixassem sozinha, ela nunca viajou sem mim e Arthur.

_Não ficarei sozinha, mamãe, não tem porque querer me afastar deles. _ Ela disse firme, como quem encerra o assunto.

Aos poucos fomos nos dispersando, a Sra. Weasley voltou aos seus afazeres, e nós quatro fomos para os jardins aproveitar o fim de tarde e ver o pôr do sol. Quando estávamos saindo, me virei para Gina:

_Vamos bebê. _ E recebi um olhar mortal em troca.

O resto do dia se passou sem mais novidades, ficamos nos jardins até a hora do jantar conversando. Hermione se negava a planejar a viagem, e como não queríamos adiantar os escândalos, falamos um pouco sobre o que faríamos no dia seguinte quando fôssemos ao Beco Diagonal. Em algum momento eu teria que me afastar deles para comprar o presente de Gina, e Hermione deveria me ajudar com isso, mas não era necessário pedir, ela era naturalmente esperta para perceber sozinha.

Jantamos o pudim de rins feito por Monstro, e sem a ajuda da Sra. Weasley, que ficou sentada no sofá reclamando que a cozinha era dela. Na hora do jantar o Sr. Weasley e Jorge já tinha voltado do ministério e assim que meu sogro me viu olhou-me de uma maneira muito inquisidora, lancei-lhe uma piscadela discreta e ele sorriu radiante, entendendo que aquilo queria dizer "microondas". Assim que nos levantamos da mesa, Jorge foi para seu quarto trabalhar na nova gemialidade Weasley que estava desenvolvendo, A Sra. Weasley expulsou Monstro da cozinha para começar a arrumar tudo, o elfo por sua vez foi se deitar, o Sr. Weasley saiu quase correndo para o quartinho de bagunças, eu e Rony fomos jogar xadrez de bruxo e Gina e Hermine saíram quase correndo pelas escadas, segundos depois escutamos a porta do quarto em que as duas estavam se fechar.

Eu ainda perdia de Rony, mas não era mais tão vergonhoso quanto antes.

Jogamos algumas partidas de xadrez, a Sra. Weasley já tinha ido se deitar, o Sr. Weasley provavelmente ficaria muito mais tempo com seu novo objeto, eu e Rony estávamos sozinhos na sala e as meninas ainda estavam trancadas conversando. Eu sabia muito bem o assunto em pauta, mas evitei pensar demais nisso, eu achava muito vergonhoso.

_Eu estava me perguntando. _ Rony falou de repente me fazendo dar um pulo. _ Se você por acaso sabe o assunto de que elas tanto falam.

E eu gaguejei, claro!

_Eu.. hmm... é.. _ Por Merlin, era muito difícil! _ Deveria saber?

E ele riu. Francamente, Rony estava ficando bipolar (e olha que eu nem sei se bruxos sofrem de bipolaridade).

_Harry, só a mamãe acreditou naquele papo de dia no parque. _ Ele esclareceu sua linha de raciocínio.

_Ah é? _ Perguntei muito constrangido.

_É! Você não viu os olhares que eu e Hermione trocamos durante todo aquele falatório de Gina? Ela é mesmo muito convincente quando quer. _ Ele falou divertido e de repente pareceu se lembrar de algo importante. _ Ah, mas não precisa me contar detalhes, como normalmente Gina está fazendo com Hermione agora.

Dessa vez eu ri, Rony era hilário.

_Nem que eu quisesse eu conseguiria descrever, então melhor deixar por conta da criatividade da Gi e esperar que ela termine de contar sabe-se la quais barbaridades para Hermione. _ Eu finalizei e nós rimos.

Nesse momento eu levei outro cheque-mate.

_Já sabe o que vai dar de presente pra ela? _ Ele perguntou mudando totalmente de assunto.

_Não faço a menor idéia, ela é muito surpreendente, sempre que acho que ela vai gostar de alguma coisa eu ganho aquele olhar de desaprovação. _ Falei confuso. _ Mulheres são muito complicadas.

Rony gargalhou baixinho pra não chamar atenção.

_Não, cara, sua mulher é complicada. Pra Hermione é só comprar um livro. _ Ele disse em tom de sabedoria.

_Ah então bom saber que os próximos presentes da Hermione, em todas as datas comemorativas, por não sei quantos anos, serão livros. Ela vai ficar emocionada com tanta criatividade. _ Falei sarcástico.

_É.. eu não tinha pensado nisso. _ Ele falou confuso e agora sim era o Ron de sempre.

_Eu gostaria de dar a ela uma coisa marcante. _ Falei pensativo. _ Algo que fosse especial, pra lembrar o primeiro presente, entende? Mas tudo que eu penso me parece pouco perto do que ela merece.

_Que horror, Harry, você anda lendo aqueles livros de romance que a Hermione tem? Nunca te vi tão sentimental. _ Ele disse com cara de nojo. _ Que Merlin me livre de ficar assim.

_Aah sim, como se você não estivesse. _ Disse e pigarreei, adotando uma imitação da voz de Rony. _ "E deixar a Hermione? Eu não duraria um dia sem ela". _ Finalizei e apesar de um pouco tímido ele riu também.

_Dê roupas. _ Ele sugeriu.

_Não, Gina não me parece tão superficial a ponto de achar isso marcante.

_Uma vassoura _ Sugeriu novamente.

_Muito masculino.

_Jóias. _ Ele propôs.

_Muito feminino.

_Uma festa surpresa. _ Outra sugestão.

_Muito fútil.

_Uma aliança. _ Tentou novamente

_Muito trouxa, ela não iria gostar tanto.

_Flores. _ Ele tentou.

_Muito frágeis, vão morrer rápido.

_Então, cara, boa sorte! _Ele disse desistindo.

_Vou precisar mesmo. _ Falei me encostando no sofá e Ron bocejou. _ Vamos nos deitar? Amanhã quero ter uma idéia do que comprar e preciso pensar nisso ainda.

_Vamos, você pensa e eu durmo, to cansadão. _ Ele falou já se levantando e saindo em direção às escadas.

Subimos devagar, Rony provavelmente pensando em novas sugestões pra me dar e não chegando a nenhuma conclusão e eu imaginando o que Gina estaria dizendo a Hermione, talvez eu pergunte a ela amanhã. Entramos no quarto de Rony, fechamos a porta e colocamos nossos pijamas. Ron se deitou em sua cama e eu na cama auxiliar ao lado.

_Boa noite, Harry.

_Boa noite, cunhado. _ Falei e rimos juntos.

Mais dez minutos e Rony já ressonava, mais alguns minutos e os roncos começariam. Me virei de lado e comecei a pensar no presente perfeito para Gina, aliás, a repensar. No fundo eu já sabia o que queria comprar pra ela, só não sabia se seria tão marcante pra ela quanto foi pra mim quando ganhei o mesmo presente, alguns anos atrás. No fim não consegui pensar muito, meu dia foi bastante agitado e eu também estava com sono. Gina havia me convidado para ir ao quarto dela, mas hoje não era o dia ideal. Estávamos cansados, amanhã sairíamos cedo e ela provavelmente ainda estava conversando com Hermione. Essa noite seria delas, mas daqui um tempo todas elas serão nossas.

Eu pensei durante algum tempo, só pra constatar que eu não teria nenhuma outra idéia. Eu queria algo que ficasse junto com ela e de vez em quando a irritasse, se eu não estivesse perto para fazer isso, e não podia ser outra coisa que não isso. Senti o cansaço chegando de mansinho, quase ao mesmo tempo que os roncos de Rony na cama ao lado, mas eu já estava acostumado, então me deixei levar pelo sono, esperando uma noite tranquila.

Que não veio.

Assim que fechei os olhos, não foi o rosto de Gina que chegou até mim, e sim as imagens que eu tanto queria esquecer, apagar de vez da minha cabeça. Eu vi Sirius caindo naquele véu, Dumbledore ser jogado da torre de astronomia, Fred dando seu ultimo sorriso, e até aquele menininho da maquina fotográfica que me enchia o saco, todos eles em seus ultimos momentos, me passando rapidamente pela cabeça. Um lado meu sabia que aquilo era um sonho e queria acordar, mas eu não conseguia.

De repente as cenas ficaram embaralhadas e eu andava desesperadamente por Hogwarts, sempre em busca de algo que eu não encontrava, abrindo portas e mais portas de salas de aula e nada havia la dentro, ninguém, nem mesmo os fantasmas estavam perambulando pelos corredores como sempre. Eu não sabia o que procurava, mas sabia que eu dependia desesperadamente daquilo para continuar, para resistir, embora o sonho não me mostrasse a que eu deveria resistir.

Subi algumas escadas e agora estava no corredor do terceiro andar, onde Fofo ficou em meu primeiro ano, ali eu não estava mais sozinho, mas todas as pessoas que eu via estavam mortas. Primeiro meu padrinho, depois Dumbledores, meus pais, Fred, Sr. e Sra. Weasley e vários alunos da escola de quem eu recordava brevemente. Eu andava rapidamente entre eles, ainda procurando como um louco, e o que vi mais a frente me deixou desesperado: Ron e Mione, deitados, de mãos dadas.

Nesse momento essa parte consciente me mostrou que eu ja me debatia na cama e aquele maldito sonho não me libertava. Eu ainda corria pelos corredores, passei reto pelos meus melhores amigos e estaquei, logo à minha frente, parando na porta de uma das salas de aula estava Voldemort, com aquele mesmo olhar ofídico de sempre, me encarando e sorrindo, em suas mãos estava o que agora eu entendi que procurava: o Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, a última orcrux. Ele me olhou e disse:

_E você achou que podia me vencer, Potter? Eu sempre soube que você não era capaz _ disse rindo _ Eles todos _ e apontou os corpos _ morreram em vão, e você sabe disso.

Ele disse com uma voz fria e eu não conseguia me mexer, embora meu corpo ainda se debatesse na cama.

_Acabou, Harry Potter, você nunca será capaz de me destruir. _ Ele disse encerrando nossa conversa _ Avada Kedavra!

Mas o raio verde não me atingiu, e sim à unica pessoa alem de mim que ainda respirava naquela escola: Ginevra Molly Weasley. Eu gritei.

Me sentei abruptamente na cama assim que abri os olhos com o som do grito que eu mesmo tinha dado. Olhei para a cama ao lado e Ron dormia tranquilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido (acho que nem mesmo em desmoronamento acordaria ele). Eu respirava pesadamente e com desespero. Nem me preocupei em procurar meus óculos, estava tudo escuro, era possível enxergar apenas a silhueta dos objetos. Eu reparei que suava frio, minhas mãos tremiam e meu coração estava custando a se acalmar. Eu ainda estava com a boca entreaberta de susto, o sonho havia sido muito real, e quase sem perceber eu sussurrei: "Gina".

_Eu to aqui, você ta melhor, amor? _ Ouvi uma voz baixinha e muito suave vir de trás de mim e me virei vendo-a sentada ao lado do meu travesseiro, com as mãos apoiadas nele.

Me virei e a abracei, era muito bom fazer isso. E pela primeira vez em anos, eu chorei até soluçar, até não conseguir mais derramar nenhuma lágrima. Ela não disse nada, em momento nenhum, apenas me abraçou, as mãos acariciando meus cabelos, a respiração serena me passando tranquilidade, e assim eu fui me acalmando. Quando consegui me acalmar ao ponto de formar uma frase com coerência perguntei, ainda abraçado a ela:

_Obrigada por estar aqui, mas por que você veio? _ Perguntei ainda soluçando um pouco.

_Eu ouvi você falando "não" de uma maneira meio desesperada, e não era sua voz normal, não quando está acordado. Deduzi que estivesse tendo um pesadelo e quando cheguei aqui você estava se debatendo. Fiquei com medo de te acordar, então sentei do seu lado e tentei evitar que se machucasse. _ Ela falou calmamente, ainda me fazendo carinho nos cabelos e no rosto _ Você falou meu nome antes de gritar. Por que? Quer me contar?

Eu fechei os olhos com força, me lembrando da cena que ainda rondava minha cabeça.

_Quero te contar sim amor, mas pode ser amanhã ou outro dia? Agora eu gostaria mais de esquecer.

_Claro, Harry, quando você achar melhor então, está bem? _ Eu assenti _ Você está mais calmo? Sente-se melhor? Quer dormir novamente?

_Estou melhor, sim, obrigado. Estou com sono ainda, mas tenho medo dos pesadelos voltarem.

_Não vão voltar hoje, amor, pode ser que voltem outro dia, e é normal. Você passou muita coisa ruim, é normal que agora apareçam algumas consequências disso, deixe o tempo cuidar de tudo e se quiser ajuda eu sempre estarei aqui. _ Ela disse muito carinhosa _ Só vou te pedir uma coisa, Harry, pare de se culpar, você não tem nada a ver com isso, tudo que você fez evitou que mais e mais tragédias acontecesse. Ninguém te culpa, então pare de fazê-lo você mesmo.

_É tão fácil falar, Gi... _ ela não deixou que eu terminasse.

_Não é fácil falar, Harry, e você não precisa se sentir assim. Como acha que eu me sentia quando passava pelos corredores da escola no ano passado e todos os sonserinos me olhavam e diziam que eu era a namoradinha abandonada do Potter, que você era um covarde que fugiu e me deixou pra tráz, que você foi embora porque percebeu que era homem demais pra mim (essa parte normalmente eram as meninas que falavam). Aah, tinham os que falavam também que você percebeu que os pé-rapados Weasley tinham me jogado pra cima de você só porque é rico, e mais essas coisas. Sabe o que Neville e Luna me diziam? Não ligue pra eles. Eu sei que não é fácil, mas eu tentei.

"Eu ouvi da escola inteira que eu era sem sal, aproveitadora, oportunista, e mais um monte de coisa também. Não é legal ver um monte de garotas lindas falarem que o cara que você ama percebeu que você não serve pra ele, que você é feia demais pra ele, que você é pobre demais pra ele, ou que simplesmente ele iria se enjoar de você assim que uma delas aparecesse em sua frente. E você acha que eu ouvia tudo isso como? Chorando? Nem pensar, amor, era de cabeça erguida, elas nunca iriam me derrubar desse jeito, sabe por que? Eu tinha que estar forte quando você chegasse, não é mesmo?"

_Você não existe Gi. _ Eu falei agora olhando pra ela, e tenho certeza que meu olhar agora, alem do amor de sempre, estava repleto de adoração. Eu sempre soube que ela era forte, mas dessa vez foi surpreendente.

_Então espero que você não queira arrumar outra namorada pra ocupar minha não existência. _Ela disse já rindo, afinal seria muito estranho se ela fosse irmã de Fred e Jorge e não fizesse piadas em horas impróprias.

_Eu te amo, ruiva. _ Falei rindo, eu sabia que ela não gostava muito desse apelido _ E pare de pensar no que as pessoas dizem, eu nunca te abandonei e nunca farei isso, você é PERFEITA _ eu disse dando muito ênfase à palavra _ para mim e eu não me importo que seus pais não tenham dinheiro, isso não faz a menor diferença, daqui um tempo o que é meu será seu também, e é isso que faz a diferença pra mim. E você é linda, amor, não duvide disso. Eu via como as pessoas da escola te olhavam, e eu morria de ciumes.

_Bobo _ Ela falou rindo _ Não precisa ter ciúmes.

_Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar _ Falei e rimos.

Nesse momento Rony resmungou um pouco mais alto e se mexeu estrondosamente na cama.

_Amor, precisamos dormir, amanhã sairemos cedo. _ Ela disse e eu mudei minha expressão de felicidade imediatamente, não queria que ela fosse _ O que foi, está com medo? _ Não havia gozação em sua voz, só preocupação.

_Estou com medo que os sonhos voltem. _ Confessei sem nenhum constrangimento.

_Vem _ ela disse se afastando para o lado _ deita aqui, eu fico até você dormir.

E por mais que isso soasse um pouco gay e nem um pouco cavalheiro, eu aceitei. Me deitei em meu travesseiro, puxei as cobertas para cima e ela sentou-se ao meu lado, um braço apoiado em meu travesseiro ao lado de minha cabeça e sua outra mão me fazendo carinho. Eu me aconcheguei e encostei meu rosto em seu decote, mas não havia malícia neste momento, é que o cheiro dela era um ótimo calmante, e eu queria sentí-lo. Minutos depois adormeci, e dessa vez não tive nenhum sonho.

Acordei na manhã seguinte e Rony não estava mais em sua cama, a Sra. Weasley deve tê-lo chamado mais cedo para ajudar em alguma coisa. Me mexi preguiçosamente e alguma coisa fez barulho embaixo do meu travesseiro, coloquei a mão para pegar e agarrei um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, com uma letra inconfundível:

_"Você dorme igual criança, as mãos apoiadas embaixo do rosto, se possível fica mais lindo ainda._

_Pena não poder ficar a noite toda._

_Com amor,_

_G.W."_

Eu li seu bilhete e ri como bobo para o papel. Me levantei, peguei minha mochila e o guardei la dentro como recordação da primeira carta da minha namorada. Minutos depois eu adentrava a cozinha e todos da casa já estavam em seus lugares, com exceção de Jorge e do Sr. Weasley, que já haviam ido trabalhar.

_Bom dia. _ disse a todos e dei um beijo na bochecha de Gina, me sentando logo em seguida ao seu lado. _ Por que não me acordaram mais cedo?

_Gina quase bateu em cada um que ameaçou acordar você, Harry. _ Rony falou do outro lado da mesa, a mesma expressão de sempre durante a manhã: mau humor. _ Essa menina está cada vez mais doida, eu teria cuidado no seu lugar.

Eu apenas ri, e sussurei baixinho para que só ela ouvisse: " Obrigado". Ela respondeu apertando levemente minha coxa com a mão que não estava em cima da mesa, eu sabia que o gesto significava " Pode contar comigo". Não era necessário dizer a ela que o que aconteceu a noite era segredo.

Depois que comemos o delicioso café da manhã preparado em meio ás discussões de Monstro e da Sra. Weasley, no dirigimos até a lareira, que hoje seria nosso meio de transporte. Embora eu ainda detestasse Pó de Flu, a Gi ainda não pode ficar aparatando por ai quando bem entendesse. Melhor não arriscar. Dessa vez iríamos apenas nós quatro, a Sra. Weasley decidiu que já somos bem grandinhos para comprar as coisas sem ela.

Primeiro foi Rony, depois Hermione, eu (que saí da lareira todo desajeitado e tropeçando, provavelmente teria caído se não me segurasse em Ron) e por último Gina (ela saiu graciosamente como se fizesse isso todos os dias). Limpamos as cinzas de nossas roupas e saímos do Caldeirão Furado para o Beco Diagonal, point do comércio inglês bruxo, como diria tio Valter.

As ruas estavam apinhadas de gente, como há muito não se via esse lugar. O Sr. Olivaras havia voltado à sua antiga loja e atendia aos primeiranistas nesse momento. Identificamos alguns rostos de Hogwarts, principalmente os das pessoas que passavam nos encarando de boca aberta. Apertei mais a mão de Gi na minha, enquanto Ron e Mione fizeram a mesma coisa, e começamos a descer a rua em direção à loja que Hermione fez questão de visitar primeiro: Floreios e Borrões.

O que compramos ali foi básico: pena, pergaminhos, tinteiros e os livros. Gina e Ron foram categóricos quanto a comprar seus costumeiros livros de segunda mão e recusaram qualquer ajuda para isso ("Harry, uma coisa é as pessoas me chamarem de aproveitadora, outra muito diferente é eu mesma me sentir assim", me disse categoricamente antes de sair pisando firme, quando eu tentei insistir). Depois de terminado o trabalho ali, saímos para a rua novamente, dessa vez apinhados de embrulhos.

Depois disso compramos os ingredientes de poções, uniformes novos (crescemos um pouco desde que estivemos lá) e finalmente a paz merecida!

_Cerveja amanteigada? _ Hermione Sugeriu.

_Certamente! _Concordei de imediato.

_Vão indo você, vou passar na Gemialidades Weasley para ver como andam as coisas, se Jorge precisa de ajuda, e os encontro daqui a pouco. _ Rony disse, deu um beijo em Hermione e saiu.

E eu encontrei a oportunidade perfeita!

_Gi, vou acompanhar o Ron, ta bom? Encontro vocês o Três Vassouras daqui a pouco. _ Dei um beijo na minha namorada e as vi se afastarem para o outro lado da rua.

Me virei, ainda sorrindo para ir até a loja que eu precisava e meu sorriso morreu na hora, quando encontrei um certo rosto na minha frente.

_Vejo que voltou com sua namoradinha, Potter. _ Ele disse com a mesma cara de desdém de sempre.

_O que você tem a ver com isso, Malfoy? _ Perguntei nem um pouco preocupado em ser educado.

_Sabe, antes eu não entendia o que você via naquela menina sem graça, mas agora olhando melhor, até que ela é bem gostosinha, não é? _ Ele disse com aquele sorrisinho sarcástico e eu fiquei vermelho de raiva, mas me controlei.

_Malfoy, dá o fora, e vê como fala da minha NAMORADA. _ Falei sentindo o sangue esquentar meu rosto.

_Há! Não precisa mentir pra mim, eu sei o que você quer com ela. E depois de ter conseguido, quando ela levar um pé na bunda, quem sabe não aceite que eu a console, an? _ Ele disse e mal teve tempo de terminar.

Eu não iria duelar com ele no meio do Beco Diagonal, então usei o que meu primo Duda me ensinou durante nossa vida juntos: um gancho de direita. Ele notavelmente não esperava aquilo, e eu vi quando suas mãos começaram a tatear em busca da varinha. Eu sairia perdendo, com certeza, estava carregando todos os embrulhos meus e de Gina, não ia deixar minha namorada linda por ai cheia de coisas pra carregar. Em troca, ganhei a impossibilidade de sacar a varinha. Draco encontrou sua varinha, que vinha presa ao cós da calça e já apontava-a pra mim.

_Expelliarmus! _ a voz soou de trás de mim e a varinha dele voou pela rua.

Foi a vez de Malfoy ficar vermelho de raiva.

_Weasley, seu traidor do sangue imundo, devolva minha varinha agora. _ Ele disse baixo, para que só nós escutássemos, mas a voz deixava transparecer toda a raiva que estava sentindo.

As pessoas a nossa volta pareciam alheiras ao que acontecia, talvez isso se devesse ao fato de estarmos parados próximos e, aparentemente, apenas conversando, já que ninguem gritava.

_O que você falou da minha irmã? _ Rony perguntou ameaçador a ele, e do alto dos seus quase dois metros o Malfoy pareceu extremamente pequeno.

_Achei que quem devesse se preocupar com a ruiva gostosinha era o Potter, você não deveria estar mais preocupado em domar a sangue ruim? _ Ele perguntou com o mesmo ar de arrogância.

Eu senti Rony tremer de raiva ao meu lado e começar a pegar a varinha, ao mesmo tempo que Malfoy se dava conta da besteira que falou e adotando a cara de pânico que ele sempre fazia.

_Não, Ron. _ Falei segurando seu braço. _ Ele não vale a pena.

_É verdade _ Ele falou relaxando enquanto Draco dissolvia sua cara de apavorado _ ele não vale a pena. Ele nem merecia ser um bruxo. _ Essa ultima frase foi acompanhada do som da varinha de Draco Malfoy se partindo contra as coxas de Ron, enquanto era segurada com suas duas mãos.

O rosto dele se tornou um hilária mistura de incredulidade e raixa extrema, enquanto se abaixava e juntava os pedaços da varinha que Ron jogou no chão depois de quebrar.

_Weasley, seu..

_Cale a boca, Draco. Você está sozinho e sem varinha, acho que seria mais sensato tirar essa sua cara de comensal da nossa frente.

E foi o que ele fez, enquanto desperdiçava seu vocabulário mau educado em cima de nós.

_Valeu cara. _ Eu falei vendo-o se afastar enquanto transferia todos os pacotes para o braço esquerdo e arrumava os óculos com a mão direita.

_É sempre um prazer fazer isso com ele. _ Ele me respondeu divertido e nós rimos.

Nos viramos e recomeçamos a andar em direção à loja onde o presente de aniversário da Gina nos aguardava.

_O que ele te falou pra você dar aquele soco nele? _ Me perguntou curioso.

_Você viu o soco? _ Perguntei tentando desconversar.

_Sim, eu vi. A loja estava muito cheia, achei melhor não atrapalhar e quando estava voltando para o lugar onde nos separamos vi que vocês estavam conversando e ele apontou para onde as meninas estavam caminhando. Suspeitei de que não fosse sobre Hermione o que ele dizia, e então ele levou um soco. _ Ele conclui normalmente enquanto nos desviávamos de um bruxo baixinho que estava tão carregado de pacotes que lhe cobriam o rosto. _ E então, o que ele falou?

_ Aah Ron..

_Fala logo, Harry. Eu sei que ele ofendeu a Gina, diga logo.

_Ele disse que agora que ela estava gostosa ele entendia o que eu tinha visto nela, e que quando eu me cansasse e já tivesse conseguido o que queria dela, ele poderia consolá-la. Mas isso não vai acontecer, Ron, eu...

_Eu sei Harry, o problema não é você, até porque você está me saindo um perfeito namorado bobo. Eu sei que os outros vão falar dela, que vão chamá-la de interesseira e essas coisas, isso é que me chateia. _ Ele falou ainda com aquele tom de completa compreensão dos fatos, provavelmente adquirido de Hermione.

_Eu fico triste por ela, pelo que ela vai sentir, mas eu não ligo por mim. Se vão chamá-la de interesseira, e tudo o mais, do mesmo jeito eu serei o idiota da história que vão contar, não é? _ Ele assentiu _ E sinceramente, cara, eu não me importo nem um pouco, se ela tiver comigo ta tudo bem.

_Que bom que você pensa assim. _ Ele concluiu. _ E onde é que estamos indo?

_Aqui! _ Eu falei apontando para a loja à minha frente.

_Não me diga que o presente dela é.. _ Ele finalizou apontando a vitrine enorme à nossa frente.

_Exatamente! _ Eu falei, e não consegui esconder a dúvida que eu ainda tinha.

_Ela vai adorar, eu conheço a minha irmã. _ Ele sorriu e me deu uma cotovelada não tão fraca assim enquanto completava _ Deve ser por isso que ela gosta tanto de você.

Rimos e entramos no estabelecimento.

**Meia hora depois...**

_Oi amor. _ Falei enquanto colocava os pacotes em uma cadeira vaga e apoiava as mãos em suas pernas, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

_Oi _ Ela disse se virando e rindo pra mim. _ demoraram.

_A loja estava cheia, tivemos que esperar o Jorge poder nos dar atenção. _ Rony respondeu já prevendo minha péssima vocação para inventar desculpas.

Olhei pra ele com cara de obrigado e só pelo olhar de Hermione ela tinha percebido que essa não era exatamente a verdade. Não olhei para Gina, eu fiquei com medo de que ela me perguntasse daquele jeito muito convincente e eu acabasse contando. Hermione veio em meu socorro.

_Querem uma cerveja amanteigada? _ Ela perguntou descontraída.

_Por favor. _ Respondi.

_Demorô. _ Rony falou no seu melhor estilo trouxa e todos rimos.

Bebemos nossas cervejas conversando sobre Hogwarts (Hermione se negava a planejar a viagem) e Rony perguntou:

_Será que o Malfoy também vai voltar pra lá?

_Espero que não _ Respondi rápido demais e as meninas me olharam com cara de interrogação.

_Acabamos de encontrá-lo aqui. _ Rony disse.

_Vocês falaram com ele? _ Gina me perguntou e novamente foi Ron quem respondeu

_Não muito, mas tempo suficiente para que o Harry lhe desse um soco bem dado.

_Por que? _ As duas perguntaram juntas e quase gritando.

_Depois eu conto, Gi, não vamos falar disso aqui, está bem? _ Falei olhando pra ela e finalizei lhe dando um beijo na testa.

_Eu conto pra você também, Mione. _ Ron falou diante da cara de exigência que só Hermione fazia tão bem e nós rimos.

_Eu conto pra vocês duas quando chegarmos, pode ser? _ Falei como um fato, não como uma sugestão.

Terminamos de beber nossas bebidas, que eu fiz questão de pagar ("se vocês não deixarem eu pagar as bebidas vou começar a exigir que me cobrem aluguel pra eu ficar n'A Toca", esse foi meu argumento incontestável) e voltamos calmamente ao Caldeirão Furado. Entramos no bar e nos dirigimos para a lareira. Um a um fomos partindo em direção à Toca e dessa vez eu deixei Gina carregar os meus pacotes e os dela, afinal ela sabia aterrissar mais graciosamente do que eu.

Ao chegarmos, encontramos apenas a Sra. Weasley e Monstro, como era de se esperar, e o almoço já quase servido. Subimos as escadas para acomodar nossas compras e eu me demorei um pouco mais enquanto arrumava minhas coisas dentro do malão que havia trazido da casa dos Dursley antes do casamento de Gui e Fleur (o quarto era de Ron, então tudo bem se ele simplesmente jogasse as compras em cima da cama e descesse correndo pra almoçar, mas eu ainda era visita, para todos os efeitos). Eu estava nesse momento tentando encontrar um lugar onde meus potinhos de tinta não virassem.

_Já pode me contar o que fez você bater no Malfoy? _ Ela perguntou encostada na porta e olhando pra mim.

Estendi as mãos pra ela e me sentei na cama de Rony, a puxando para se sentar em meu colo.

_Podemos falar sobre isso depois do almoço, amor? Assim conversamos nós quatro e já conto tudo pra você e Hermione, se eu esquecer algo o Ron completa também. _ Coloquei uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha _Depois nós dois podemos conversar sobre isso sozinhos se você quiser.

_Pode ser, mas você não vai me enrolar, Sr. Potter. _ Ela disse me fazendo uma cara de ameaçadora que me fez rir.

_Uma coisa dessas nem me passou pela cabeça. _ Falei ainda rindo.

_Vai me contar sobre o sonho também, não é?

_Claro amor, vou te contar tudo. _ Falei sério.

_Deixa que eu faço isso. _ Ela falou se levantando do meu colo, pegando minhas tintas e as colocando num lugar que parecia ter sido feito para elas. _ Só vocês, homens, pra não conseguir nem arrumar uma mala sozinhos.

_Não menospreze, mocinha, eu sempre arrumei as malas sozinho, eu só demoro um pouco mais.

_Não estou menosprezando, rapazinho. _ Ela falou lentamente enquanto se encostava em mim e alisava minhas pernas, perigosamente perto da virilha. _ Quando iremos buscar mais algum objeto estranho na casa dos seus tios? _ Ela perguntou com uma expressão que eu ainda não estava acostumado a ver em Gina: malícia.

_Quando você estiver disponível podemos ir _ Falei enquanto alisava seu bumbum de uma maneira que me deixaria envergonhado quando namoramos pela primeira vez. _ Eu já estou morrendo de vontade. _ Falei quando senti um certo volume se formar dentro da minha boxer.

_É, estou percebendo. _ Ela respondeu alisando minha ereção e me deu um beijo muito gostoso, que eu aproveitei alisando seu corpo enquanto ela fazia o mesmo comigo.

Nos separamos e ela me olhou sorrindo com uma cara de safada que eu com certeza me lembraria quando estivesse sozinho e antes de se virar para descermos me deu um tapa na bunda, a olhei fingindo incredulidade e ela riu. Descemos de mãos dadas para almoçar.


	7. Chapter 7 - Casa da árvore

Cap. 7 – Casa da árvore

**POV Harry**

Quando chegamos à cozinha todos conversavam animadamente e nem reparam nossa entrada (eu duvido que um ano atrás os Weasleys não reparassem quando eu chegasse sozinho com Gina), nos sentamos silenciosamente para não atrapalhar a conversa mas rapidamente fomos incluídos e em minutos todos já estávamos conversando e rindo com os outros.

Neste dia particularmente a Sra. Weasley estava muito mais calma, e inclusive já tratava nossa viagem como algo natural. Às vezes chegava a nos mandar ir logo, assim voltaríamos para casa mais rápido. O aniversário de Gina seria dali a três dias, na sexta-feira, e viajaríamos na segunda pela tarde. Optamos por irmos de avião, apesar do pânico que Ron e Gina sentiam de objetos trouxas.

Eu e Hermione iríamos amanhã até o centro trouxa de Londres comprar nossas passagens de ida, como não sabemos quanto tempo levaremos lá, optamos por comprar as passagens de volta só quanto já tivermos encontrado o Sr. e Sra. Granger. Rony e Gina preferiram ficam em casa, eles não gostavam muito de atravessar o Caldeirão Furado para o lado não-mágico da Inglaterra.

Assim que terminamos de almoçar, e a costumeira briga entre Monstro e a Sra. Weasley para ver quem arrumaria a cozinha (Monstro ganhou dessa vez e a Sra. Weasley foi para a sala tricotar os casacos de natal que ela já havia começado a fazer para nós) começou, fomos todos para os jardins conversar um pouco. No caminho, Hermione e Gina se lembraram de buscar algo no quarto e subiram para pegar, fiquei sozinho com Rony.

_Contamos exatamente o que Malfoy falou ou editamos para ficar mais educado? _ Ele me perguntou.

_Acho que contamos tudo, se elas se encontrarem com ele vão saber de qualquer forma. Além do mais, Gi e Mione não me parecem que se abalariam com isso.

_É possível que briguem com você por ter batido nele ainda _ Rony disse rindo.

_Não duvido não. _ Falei enquanto nos sentávamos embaixo de uma árvore para esperá-las.

_Cara, não sei como Hermione consegue estar tão empolgada para voltar à Hogwarts, sério, ela só fala disso. _ Ele comentou enquanto encostava-se à árvore e tampava o rosto com as mãos, o típico gesto dramático.

_Você já devia ter se acostumado, não é? _ Falei rindo também. _ Eu não vejo a hora de passar logo nos NIEMs e me formar. Fico imaginando como seria o treinamento para aurores, se é realmente tão difícil quanto dizem

_Eu acho que pra nós será fácil _ Ron disse com convicção, me fazendo rir. _ Será que Mione falou sério quando disse que queria ser auror também? Eu não sei se irei gostar muito dessa idéia, ela é uma mulher.

_E que Merlin nos proteja se um dia essa mulher resolver se voltar contra nós. _ Falei fingindo medo. _ Ron, Hermione é melhor que nós dois juntos, ela é que deveria ficar com medo de nos ver nessa profissão.

_Gina já te falou o que quer ser?

_Não, na verdade eu nunca perguntei. Você sabe?

_Não sei se ela já mudou de idéia, mas até um ou dois anos atrás queria trabalhar com Carlinhos, mas domando os dragões.

Pronto, era só o que me faltava!

_Rony, sua irmã é louca? _ Perguntei sentido meus olhos quase saltarem para fora.

_Já te falei isso várias vezes, você nunca quis acreditar em mim. _ Ele disse divertido.

_Vou fazê-la mudar de idéia e querer fazer algo bem menos perigoso, tipo virar dona de casa. _ Falei e nem a mim mesmo eu convenci dessa idéia.

_Ah tá! É da mesma pessoa que estamos falando? _ Ele foi sarcástico. _ Ela pode até ficar boba, ser apaixonada por você, mas não vai abrir mão da vida dela pra virar dona de casa.

_E eu não faço questão disso, mas francamente, domar dragões? Ela poderia querer ser escritora, jornalista, advogada bruxa, comentarista de quadribol, ou minha secretária quando eu virasse auror, quem sabe? Seria muito mais legal.

_Dê essa idéia à ela. _ Me falou apontando para onde elas vinham andando em direção a nós dois com um embrulho até então não identificável.

_Darei, prefiro o risco de uma bronca a nem tentar. _ Respondi rindo.

_Então tenta, cara. _ Ele riu também.

Elas estavam mais próximas agora e o que carregavam era uma colcha de retalhos puída que os Weasleys usavam para se sentar na grama quando estava úmida, como agora. Ron era meio relaxado mesmo, e eu não tinha reparado nisso. Elas chegaram e nos afastamos para que a colcha fosse estendida onde antes estávamos sentados. Feito isso, me sentei novamente encostado na árvore, Ron um pouco ao lado, Gina se acomodou sentada entre minhas pernas e encostada em meu peito enquanto Hermione sentava-se mais ou menos da mesma maneira com Rony. Gi quebrou o silêncio:

_O que vocês estavam conversando?

Ron soltou uma risadinha e tentou disfarçar com uma tosse.

_Sobre o futuro amor. Já pensou o que quer fazer quando terminar Hogwarts? _ Perguntei aparentando casualidade.

_Eu sempre quis domar dragões, mas...

Não esperei que ela terminasse:

_Você ta doida? _ Perguntei me afastando da árvore e ela me olhou assustada. _ Dragões, Gina? DRAGÕES? Você já viu o tamanho de um dragão? Aquele rabo-córneo-húngaro parecia pequeno demais pra você de lá da arquibancada? _ Em nenhum momento eu alterei minha voz, mas falei sem pausa.

_Terminou? _ Ela me perguntou e eu reparei que havia falado quase sem vírgulas, Ron e Hermione olhavam para o outro lado rindo. Eu assenti _ Então, como eu ia dizendo,eu sempre quis domar dragões, MAS _ e ela frisou bem a preposição _ eu acho que a Romênia é longe demais, que dragões são agressivos demais, tudo bem que essa parte até ia ser legal, mas eu estive pensando que eles podem queimar meu cabelo, e eu não ia gostar disso. _ Essa parte me surpreendeu, ela nunca aparentou ser vaidosa.

_Então você não quer domar dragões por causa do seu cabelo? _ Perguntei incrédulo.

_É. _ Ela respondeu simplesmente e me olhando como se fosse óbvio.

Sua expressão estava tão frágil, tão feminina nesse momento, que eu ri, Ron e Mione me acompanharam.

_Sério amor, não acredito. _ Disse a ela enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito e mudava sua expressão para a cara de brava que eu conhecia muito bem e me mostrou a língua igual uma criança mimada. Eu a abracei, encostei na árvore novamente, trazendo-a para junto de mim novamente e pergunte que você quer ser agora?

_Não sei ainda, pensei em alguma coisa ligada ao ministério, que eu pudesse usar salto alto todo dia, por exemplo. _ Ela respondeu pensativa e eu comecei a achar que conhecia minha namorada menos do que eu imaginava.

_Eu estava conversando com o Ron que você poderia ser minha secretária, ia ser super legal. _ Falei empolgado.

_Secretária, Harry? _ Ela disse fazendo uma careta em desaprovação.

_Claro! Entre os trouxas é muito comum o chefe ter um caso com a secretária, dizem que os escritórios têm mesas grandes por isso, ai você já pensou como ia ser legal se nós...

_Harry! _ Ron disse e soou mais como "cala a boca que ainda estamos aqui".

Desviei minha atenção de Gi, que ria, e me lembrei que Ron e Mione estavam lá, olhei pra eles constrangido e murmurei:

_Desculpem.

Hermione riu mais, Ron tentou manter a expressão séria.

_É, pensando bem não seria tão ruim assim ser sua secretária, realmente ia ser muito divertido. _ Ela falou olhando pra mim, me lançou uma piscadinha sugestiva e me deu um selinho.

Hermione pigarreou

_Antes que Ron tenha um ataque, vamos mudar de assunto. _ Dessa vez até Ron riu. _ Onde vamos comemorar seu aniversário, Gina?

_Ah, não sei. Eu não gostaria de fazer festa, mas não queria deixar passar em branco. É meu primeiro aniversário namorando.

_Poderíamos comemorar na Londres trouxa, da maneira como eles fazem. _Sugeri e quando notei que todos me olharam com curiosidade e continuei. _ Quando Duda fez 17 anos, um mês antes de mim, ele saiu a noite com os amigos dele e foi num lugar que ele chamou de Pub. Amanhã Mione e eu vamos comprar nossas passagens, podemos procurar um lugar assim e se for legal nós vamos todos na sexta feira a noite. Se ficar muito tarde, podemos dormir na casa dos meus tios, na Rua dos Alfeneiros.

_É, vai ser interessante fazer um aniversário trouxa _ Ron falou pensativo _ Se a Gina quiser eu tento convencer a mamãe a nos deixar ir até lá.

_Eu gostei da ideia, por mim está ótimo. O que você acha, Mione?

_Por mim ótimo, Gina. Eu nunca fui a um Pub. _ Mione respondeu empolgada.

_Com que roupa se vai a um Pub? _ Gi me perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

_Não faço a menor ideia. _ Respondi rindo.

_Ai meu Deus, Mione preciso da sua ajuda, com que roupa se vai a um Pub?

_Não sei, Gi, mas a gente acha alguma coisa, não se preocupe. _ Mione respondeu rindo, se espreguiçou e abraçou Rony pelo pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Gi e eu olhamos aquela cena divertidos, não era comum ver Hermione demonstrando carinho publicamente. Quando Hermione o largou se virou pra mim com cara de quem vai impor alguma coisa, e assim o fez:

_Agora você já pode nos contar por que bateu no Malfoy, comece. _ E cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

_Aah, Mione, podemos deixar isso pra lá, não podemos? _ Eu tentei.

_Não, Harry Potter, não podemos, diga logo. _ Minha namorada me disse.

_Tudo bem _ suspirei e comecei _ eu me virei para ir encontrar com Rony e dei de cara com ele me encarando com aquele olhar debochado, e me disse que antes não sabia o que eu via em você, Gi, falou que você era sem graça, mas que agora estava muito gostosinha, e ele entendia. Eu disse pra ele ter mais respeito com a minha namorada e ele riu, dizendo que sabia bem o que eu queria com você e que depois que conseguisse e te desse um pé na bunda ele ia adorar te consolar. Ele nem terminou essa frase, eu passei os pacotes para o braço esquerdo e soquei a cara dele, do jeito que o Duda me ensinou.

Olhei para o Rony pedindo para que ele continuasse.

_Eu fui até a loja, que era bem perto de onde estávamos _ ele continuou _ mas cheguei lá e estava muito cheio, resolvi voltar para me encontrar com vocês e quando cheguei a uma distância que já dava pra ver o lugar onde estávamos quando sai, vi o Harry parado com aquela cara de raiva e Malfoy apontando pra onde vocês duas tinham ido, deduzi que ele estivesse falando da Gina e me apressei, quando estava quase chegando o Harry deu um soco nele e ele começou a procurar a varinha, quando a encontrou eu o desarmei.

"Quando cheguei perto deles, perguntei o que ele tinha falado da minha irmã, ai ele me disse que eu deveria me preocupar com a sangue-ruim e que o Harry deveria se preocupar com a ruiva gostosa. Eu ia azará-lo, ma o Harry impediu, então só quebrei a varinha dele e o mandei sair dali, o que ele fez muito rápido até. Depois disso fomos encontrá-las".

Quando terminamos de contar o que houve, nenhuma das duas falou nada, só se olharam daquela maneira que parece que estão conversando por telepatia e depois Gina se virou pra mim séria:

_Você acha que isso era motivo pra bater nele? _ Me perguntou inexpressivamente.

_Aah Gi, vai me dizer que você conseguiria ficar quieta ouvindo isso? _ Falei incrédulo _ O que me irritou muito foi ele insinuar que eu só estou te usando, você sabe que não é isso.

_EU sei, VOCÊ sabe, isso é o que importa. _ Ele me respondeu muito calmamente, enquanto fazia carinho em minhas mãos _ E se você for bater em todo mundo que acha que você está me usando ou que eu estou me aproveitando de você, vai ter que começar a praticar algum tipo de luta, porque é muita gente.

_A Gina tem razão, Harry. _ Mione começou _ Você já era o Menino Que Sobreviveu, agora você derrota Voldemort, tem noção de quanta gente no mundo bruxo te conhece? Todos sabem que seus pais eram ricos, então você também é. Todas as bruxas nesse momento estão querendo uma chance com você, entende isso? _ Eu assenti, embora a ideia não me agradasse. _ Hoje você apareceu publicamente com a Gina, nunca tinham feito isso, todo mundo já deve saber que agora você tem uma namorada, e todos vão chamá-los de aproveitadores. Ela porque é uma anônima que namora um cara rico e famoso, e você porque ela é bonita.

Eu odiava quando Hermione estava coberta de razão, isso me irritava às vezes. Parece que ao Rony também.

_Eu apoio o namoro de vocês, já disse isso, mas odeio saber que todo mundo vai falar da minha irmã. _ Ele falou muito sério, embora não aparentasse tristeza nem raiva.

_Mas eu não me importo Ron, sinceramente. _ Gi disse calmamente. _ Já falavam na escola no ano passado, todo mundo comentava e isso não me afetou. Claro que me deixava triste de vez em quando, mas não era pelo que falavam, era mais por que vocês nem estavam lá para que eu pudesse desabafar de vez em quando.

_Mas amor, eu não gosto disso. _ Disse cruzando os braços e agora eu parecia a criança mimada.

Ela se virou de frente pra mim.

_Eu também não gosto, é por isso que vamos continuar juntos, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Uma hora vão perceber que se estivéssemos querendo nos aproveitar um do outro já deveríamos ter nos separado, então vão se cansar.

_É, pode ser que dê certo. _ Eu disse vencido, no fundo eu iria concordar sempre com o que a fizesse se sentir bem. _ Mas que fique claro que se te chamarem de gostosa deliberadamente de novo, na minha frente, eu vou azarar o infeliz que fez isso.

Ela riu e me deu um selinho.

_Ciumento!

Mostrei a língua pra ela e retribui o beijo. Ron e Mione novamente estavam olhando para o outro lado e disfarçando. Quando nos separamos ela se encostou de novo no meu peito, virando-se de frente para os dois. Ron se levantou e estralou as costas.

_Aai, acho que vou voar um pouco, o dia tá tão convidativo pra isso. Vamos Mione? _ Ela fez uma careta. _ Por favor, vamos. _ Ela rolou os olhos e concordou se levantando. _ Harry, me empresta a Firebolt?

_Pega lá no meu malão. _ Falei e eles se afastaram de mãos dadas, conversando tranquilamente.

Apertei Gina pela cintura e dei um beijo demorado em sua bochecha.

_Minha gatinha.

_Gatinha? _Ela perguntou sem entender.

_É uma gíria trouxa pra falar que uma mulher é muito bonita.

_Aah, entendi, meu gatinho. _ Rimos.

Ficamos um tempo nesse clima gostoso, namorando um pouquinho, e ela me perguntou:

_Já quer me contar o motivo de eu ter que te socorrer essa noite? _ Falou rindo, mas não zombando de mim.

Respirei fundo.

_Conto amor, mas eu acho que você já sabe o que é.

_Eu imagino o que seja, mas nunca tinha ouvido você falar meu nome.

Ela estava encostada no meu peito, de costas para mim enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos e ela fazia carinho nas minhas coxas, que estavam ao lado de seu corpo.

_Eu sonhei que estava em Hogwarts. _ Comecei lentamente, não por querer me demorar nessa lembrança, mas não sabendo como dizer. _ E eu procurava alguma coisa com muito desespero, primeiro não tinha ninguém em lugar nenhum da escola, depois estavam todos lá, todos deitados no chão, Gi, todos mortos. _ Parei um minutinho e respirei fundo, eu não ia chorar de novo. _ No começo eu fiquei chocado, olhando todos os rostos ali, todos eles Gi, seus pais, Dumbledore, Sirius, todos eles.

"Eu continuei andando, procurando ainda não sei o que e então no fim do corredor eu vi Ron e Mione, deitados, de mãos dadas, mortos também. Acho que foi nessa hora que eu comecei a me debater. E quando virei para uma sala de aula, eu vi Voldemort, parado com a última horcrux na mão, rindo pra mim, e disse que eu nunca seria mais forte que ele. Então ele lançou um avada kedavra, mas não foi em mim. _ Parei e respirei de novo. _ Foi em você, Gi. _ Finalizei apertando-a mais ainda contra meu corpo."

_Harry, amor, eu entendo que deve ser terrível sonhar com essas coisas, eu também acho que teria essa mesma reação, mas não fique assim, por favor. Você sabe que isso não vai mais acontecer e graças a você.

_Eu sei, Gi, mas embora minha cicatriz nunca mais tenha doído, eu não consigo esquecer, e eu acho que isso vai me perseguir por muito, muito tempo.

_Quando isso acontecer, se acontecer de novo, se você gritar novamente no meio da noite, eu prometo que vou estar lá, ta?

_ Por isso que eu amo você, ruiva. _ A virei pra mim e falei mordendo de leve seu queixo.

_Dessa vez esse apelido horrível passa, da próxima você vai conhecer minha azaração para bicho papão. _ Rimos e depois nos beijamos como ainda não tínhamos feito hoje.

Quando nos separamos eu fiz carinho em sua bochecha e passei a mão em seus cabelos que estavam soltos hoje.

_Eu amo seu cabelo vermelho assim, é diferente. Eu acho que tenho fetiche por ruivas.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

_Acho que você já deve ter visto muitas ruivas por ai, então.

_Na verdade, ruiva mesmo, assim natural só você. Mas eu já vi muitas loiras e morenas, nenhuma delas me atraiu.

_Você é um xavequeiro, sabia? Mas eu gosto muito desse seu lado.

Ri pra ela e a beijei de novo.

_Vamos dar um passeio também? _ Convidei.

_Vamos, mas aonde você quer ir?

_Não sei, você conhece algum lugar onde podemos dar uns amassos? _ Perguntei rindo.

_Conheço! _ Ela respondeu empolgada.

_Gi, era brincadeira.

_Mas eu estou falando sério. _ Disse já se levantando e me puxando pela mão. _ Vem.

Andamos pelos quintais em sentido oposto à casa.

_Onde estamos indo, Gi?

_Na casa da árvore que meu pai fez pra mim quando eu era criança. É reforçada com magia, então com certeza está inteira até hoje.

_E onde fica?

_Numa árvore grande um pouco ali atrás, era meio escondida, por isso nunca tive permissão pra ir lá sozinha. _ Ela se virou pra mim e riu. _ Teoricamente não estou sozinha, não é?

Ri também. Caminhamos mais um pouco pelo terreno d'A Toca e entramos numa pequena floresta, com algumas árvores espalhadas e depois de aproximadamente cinco minutos caminhando entre elas eu avistei a casa da árvore e mesmo que eu não soubesse juraria que o Sr. Weasley a tinha feito, aquela casa nunca pararia em pé sem magia nem uma semana, muito menos durante anos.

_Gostou? _ Ela me perguntou sorridente.

_Aconchegante. _ Ela riu da minha cara de abismado.

_Você tem que ver por dentro, papai fez o mesmo feitiço que tem na barraca que acampamos, ela é estendida. Vem, deixa eu te mostrar.

Ela soltou minha mão e foi na frente, subiu por uma escadinha feita na própria árvore e quando já estava lá em cima me chamou, eu fui também. Assim que ela abriu a porta meu queixo caiu. A casinha tão pequena por fora tinha uma pequena sala com um tapete de retalhos, janelas e um segundo cômodo que de onde eu estava se podia ver um colchão velho no chão. Espalhado por todos os lados algumas bonecas e nós dois podíamos ficar em pé sem nenhum problema.

_Papai fez pra mim na esperança de que eu parasse de arrombar o armário de vassouras dos meninos pra voar escondida. _ Ela disse vendo minha cara de incredulidade para as bonecas _ Não funcionou muito, mas eu sempre vinha aqui, acho que ela tem a minha cara, já que foi feita pra mim.

_Realmente ela tem a sua cara, mas acho que ainda não me acostumei muito com tudo que a magia nos permite fazer. _ Ela riu de mim e pegou minha mão.

Fechou a porta atrás de nós e me arrastou pela casinha até o outro cômodo. Assim que chegamos até o quarto, vi que ali não haviam bonecas, mas tinha uma mesinha com duas cadeirinhas, onde certamente não caberíamos sentados, e um colchão um pouco menor que colchões normais de solteiro, mal tive tempo de olhar tudo e ela me empurrou, cai sentado no colchão e ela sentou-se em meu colo, me beijando e já puxando meus cabelos.

_Estava com tanta saudade. _ Ela disse entre o beijo.

_Mas nos vemos todos os dias, amor. _ Disse fingindo desentendimento.

_Cala a boca. _ Eu ri e a beijei com mais vontade.

Grudei nossos corpos e a alisei por cima da roupa, quando apertei sua bunda ela gemeu baixinho e mordeu meu lábio inferior. Ficamos mais um tempo só nos alisando e quando eu já estava sentindo meu membro muito duro me separei dela.

_Gi, não da pra dar só uns amassos com você, olha isso. _ Me esfreguei nela para que sentisse o jeito que me deixava.

_Então podemos resolver isso agora. _ Disse e tirou a própria camiseta.

Nesse dia ela usava uma camiseta frente única e por isso não estava usando sutian, e essa visão foi demais pra mim. A virei, deitando-a no colchão e abocanhei um de seus seios enquanto massageava o outro, ela gemia lindamente, me deixando mais louco ainda.

Ela arranhava de leve minhas costas e com minha mão livre eu acariciava seu corpo. Fui descendo meus beijos por sua barriga e quando cheguei ao cós de seu short o tirei, admirando a calcinha branca e muito comportada de algodão.

_Ah, então você também tem calcinhas decentes? _ Perguntei rindo e ela só me lançou um sorriso, não disse nada.

Tirei sua calcinha e assim que a coloquei sobre o short, ao lado do colchão, me deitei novamente entre suas pernas, não havia mais por que ter vergonha dela, mas mesmo assim eu queria seu consentimento.

_Posso? _ Ela assentiu mordendo os lábios.

No começo eu só sabia o que eu queria fazer, mas não sabia como, então comecei devagar, apenas passando a língua sobre sua intimidade e ela gemeu audivelmente. Fui abrindo caminho por seu centro e a chupava despudoradamente agora, ela gemia sobre mim e seu gosto era maravilhoso.

_Aai Harry, vem logo. _ Ela gemeu pra mim e eu, que não estava aguentando mais de tesão, fui.

Me ajoelhei e abaixei minha calça, já junto com a boxer que estava usando, me deixei por cima dela e a beijei enquanto a penetrava. Ela estava muito molhada, o que facilitou muito, e estávamos os dois com saudade, então eu não me preocupei em ir com calma hoje, metia cada vez mais forte e seus gemidos me incentivavam a continuar.

Dessa vez não nos preocupamos em mudar de posição ou explorar um ao outro, apenas queríamos matar a saudade e a vontade que estávamos. Senti meu orgasmo chegando e ao mesmo tempo ela começava a me apertar mais e mais dentem seu interior. Não gozamos juntos, mas eu me preocupei em fazer com ela sentisse prazer primeiro, depois eu me satisfiz.

Sai de cima de seu corpo quente e me deitei ao seu lado.

_Você é muito gostosa.

_E você ficou vestido demais, temos que resolver isso da próxima vez. _ Ela falou e eu ri baixinho, cheirando seus cabelos.

Ficamos deitados assim, em silêncio, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro. Não sei exatamente quanto demoramos, mas quando olhei pela janela, o sol já não brilhava tanto mais, o que indicava que já estava quase na hora do Sr. Weasley chegar do trabalho.

_Amor, vamos embora? _ Notei que ela não me respondeu e vi que tinha dormido.

A acordei carinhosamente, com alguns beijinhos no rosto e ela abriu os olhos manhosa.

_ O que foi, Harry?

_Temos que ir embora, Gi, logo seu pai já estará em casa.

Meio a contra gosto ela se levantou e vestiu-se. Descemos e voltamos de mãos dadas pelo caminho, e não conversamos, porque ela ainda conservava a cara de mau humor que sempre ficava quando era acordada. Entramos em casa e a Sra. Weasley já estava preparando o jantar. Dissemos que tínhamos ido passear um pouco, e não fomos questionados.

Após um tempo sentados no sofá sem nada para fazer, jantamos todos juntos, em meio aos comentários empolgados que o Sr. Weasley fazia sobre novos objetos trouxas que tinham sido levados ao ministério. Terminamos de comer e nos sentamos todos na sala, como de costume, enquanto Monstro arrumava a cozinha. Jogamos um pouco de snaps explosivos e quando a lua já brilhava há um tempo no céu, a Sra. Weasley anunciou que era hora de irmos dormir. Como sempre, não questionamos e subimos cada um para seu quarto.

_Harry. _ Gina me chamou depois que eu já tinha dado seu beijo de boa noite e me virava para subir para o quarto de Rony.

_Oi, amor.

_Durma bem, e eu vou estar lá se você precisar.

_Obrigado. _ Respondi em meio a um sorriso e continuei subindo as escadas.


	8. Chapter 8 - Londres

Cap. 8 – Londres

**POV Harry**

Nem precisava ter dito, eu sabia que ela estaria, no entanto naquela noite não foi necessário.

Quando eu entrei no quarto Ron já havia dormido e só Merlin sabe como, porque ele chegou no máximo cinco minutos antes de mim. Ao menos os roncos não haviam começado, então eu teria tempo para dormir sem barulhos. Dormi rápido, eu estava um pouco cansado, e tive uma noite tranquila. O que eu não sei se era bom ou ruim, já que por esse motivo Gina não foi me ver durante a madrugada.

Eu ainda não havia aprendido a definir o que sentia por ela. Eu sabia que a amava, não haviam dúvidas quanto a isso, mas existia algo mais também, e era justamente o que eu não sabia quantificar, qualificar e nem nomear. Deixá-la na intensão de protegê-la só me mostrou mais ainda como ela era importante pra mim, e é a cada dia mais. Olhar pra ela me faz querer nunca mais sair dali, e ao contrário do que a maioria pensa quando se trata de amor, ela não é a unica coisa importante da minha vida, nem meu unico assunto interessante, nem a unica pessoa que eu amo e nem minha unica prioridade. Mas ela é, sem dúvidas, a razão de eu querer fazer sempre o melhor, por ela; de querer estar aqui mais um dia, pra ela.

Acordei no dia seguinte cedo, mas não tanto quanto deveria ter acordado para evitar o surto de pontualidade de Hermione Granger.

_Boa tarde, Sr. Harry Potter, espero que tenha dormido muitíssimo bem. _ Ela disse cruzando os braços e batendo o pé direito, enquanto eu descia as escadas para tomar café, e assim que me virei para entrar na cozinha ela continuou. _ Nem pense nisso, se quisesse tomar café que tivesse acordado na hora que combinamos. _ Falou já me arrastando para fora de casa e eu me pronunciei pela primeira vez.

_Posso dar um beijo de despedida na minha namorada, Srta. Hermione Granger?

Ron e Gina riram sentados no sofá.

_Seja rápido! _ Ela se limitou a responder.

Caminhei até Gina e lhe dei um selinho.

_Tchau amor, até mais tarde. Vou tentar não demorar, ok? Tenha um bom dia. _ Falei acariciando seu rosto.

_Tchau, Harry. Cuidado com a Mione, ela ta meio estressada hoje. _ Disse divertida.

_Já me acostumei com isso. _ Respondi rindo. _ Tchau Ron, tchau Sra. Weasley.

_Falou, cara.

_Tchau, querido.

Terminadas as despedidas me encaminhei para os quintais d'A Toca com Mione andando uns dois passos à minha frente, e eu sabia que ela tinha se irritado com meu atraso.

_Mione, você não vai andar a manhã inteira brava comigo, não é? _ Perguntei fazendo minha melhor cara de menino inocente.

_Não, mas eu não gosto de me atrasar. Eu havia dito para a atendente da agencia que chegaríamos lá há dez minutos atrás.

_Ah, Mione, deixe disso. Nos atrasamos, é só. Ela vai entender.

_Nos atrasamos não, VOCÊ se atrasou. Nunca te vi dormir tanto.

_Eu estou me cansando muito ultimamente. _ Falei dando uma entonação um pouco maliciosa na frase e ela me olhou torto no início, depois riu.

_Ai Harry, o fim dessa guerra fez muito bem à você. _ Falou abrindo a cerca no fim do jardim e saindo do quintal para a estrada de acesso à casa.

_Fez bem a todos nós, florzinha. _ Respondi rindo enquanto fechava a cerca atrás de mim, eu não a chamava muito por apelidos.

Ela riu de novo.

_Mas em você os reflexos são mais notáveis. Você tem reparado como está mais feliz ultimamente? É bom te ver assim xuxuzinho. _ Essa ultima frase ela disse ironicamente e desatamos a rir mais uma vez.

Demos as mãos e aparatamos para o Beco Diagonal, na frente do Gringotes. Ainda estávamos rindo um pouco quando adentramos o banco.

_Eu estava com saudade dessas nossas conversas, Mione. _ Falei olhando pra ela. _ É sempre muito produtivo conversar com você.

_Produtivo é conversar com o Rony, isso sim. _ Ela falou e eu ri novamente.

Chegamos ao balcão e eu me dirigi ao duende responsável.

_Bom dia, eu gostaria de visitar o meu cofre. _ Falei me inclinando levemente em sua direção, como um cumprimento.

_Bom dia, Sr. Potter. _ Ele respondeu naquele tom amargo de sempre. _ A senhorita que o está acompanhando vai descer com o senhor ou irá lhe esperar aqui?

_Ela desce comigo, obrigado.

_Trouxe a chave?

_Sim, aqui está. _ Lhe estendi a chave do cofre dos meus pais.

Ele examinou durante alguns minutos e me entregou dizendo:

_Verdadeira. Por aqui, por favor.

Seguimos o pequeno homem em direção a uma porta já conhecida por nós. Cruzamos o local indicado e alguns minutos de espera depois, chegou nosso pequeno vagonete com um duende condutor. Meu estômago deu uma volta só de imaginar a viagem que faríamos naquele carrinho de aparência instável. Hermione pegou minha mão e a apertou, ela também não gostava daquele meio de transporte.

_Moça, eu tenho namorada, desculpe. _ Sussurrei na tentativa de acalmá-la com essa piadinha sem graça.

Aparentemente funcionou, pois ela riu e eu a acompanhei. O duente que nos havia conduzido até ali se virou pra nós com indiferença e perguntou se estava tudo bem, apenas assentimos. Ele se virou para frente e o ouvimos sussurrar "Adolescentes, sempre felizes demais".

_Idiota! _ Ela sussurrou de volta pra mim.

Entramos no pequeno vagão e o duende anunciou que iria colocá-lo em movimento, imediatamente Hermione pegou novamente minha mão e fechou os olhos. E o trenzinho lonçou-se naqueles trilhos quase invisíveis. Quarenta e sete segundos, duas cabeçadas e um enjôo depois, chegamos ao meu cofre. Me virei para Hermione:

_Você está bem?

_Não, mas vamos. _ Ela disse se levantando.

Seguimos o duende que andava em direção à porta de ferro à nossa frente, e paramos alguns passos atrás. Enquanto ele abria as travas, perguntei à ela.

_Mione, quanto acha que vamos gastar com as passagens?

_A atendente da agência me disse que mais ou menos umas três mil libras.

_E quanto dá isso em dinheiro de bruxo?

_Pegue uns quatrocentos galeões, é suficiente. Tem certeza que quer pagar tudo? Eu posso ajudar, Harry, afinal estamos indo procurar os meus pais e...

_Hermione, já falamos sobre isso, nem perca seu tempo.

_Ah claro, ele sempre tem razão, me esqueci!

Lancei-lhe uma piscadela, que a fez rir, e entrei no cofre, que já estava aberto. Separei a quantia de dinheiro que havia combinado com Hermione e retornamos ao pequeno vagão, onde o duende já nos aguardava. Fizemos a viagem de volta da mesma maneira: minha mão esmagada por Hermione, ela de olhos fechado, eu com enjôo, algumas cabeçadas e muitas curvas. Quando retornamos ao saguão agradeci ao duende que nos havia atendido na chegada e saímos novamente para o Beco Diagonal.

_E agora, Mione? Onde é que se troca dinheiro de bruxo por dinheiro trouxa?

_No caldeirão furado, lá eles fazem isso. Vamos.

Caminhamos calmamente pela rua, olhando as lojas em volta e quando passamos reto pela Floreios e Borrões, me virei espantado para Hermione.

_Você está bem?

_Estou, por que?

_Não quer comprar nenhum livro hoje? Tem certeza?

Ela riu e eu a acompanhei.

_Você está muito engraçadinho ultimamente, não é? Fico imaginando o que anda acontecendo pra esse bom humor todo te acompanhar sempre.

_Aaah Mione, você não vai querer saber por mim.

_É melhor não mesmo, Gina já fala mais do que eu gostaria de ouvir.

Eu fiquei totalmente vermelho nessa hora, imaginando o que tanto a Gi contava pra ela, mas achei melhor não perguntar. A olhei e ela ria baixinho com uma expressão presunçosa e olhava em frente, então falei.

_Eu sei como é, Ron também fala mais do que eu gostaria de saber...

Ela abriu a boca três vezes para contestar, e no fim desistiu, também ficando totalmente vermelha e dessa vez eu ri.

_Qual é, Mione, essas coisas acontecem. _ Disse lhe dando um tapinha nas costas, que pela cara dela não saiu tão fraco quanto eu planejei. _ Somos amigos, essas coisas são normais.

Ela esfregou o ombro, no local onde eu havia batido.

_Tudo bem, Harry, mas eu prefiro conversar disso com a Gina, se não se importa. _ Ela disse e rimos os dois juntos. _ E controle esse senso de humor sem me agredir, se não eu digo a Gina que a melhor maneira de conseguir qualquer coisa, no mundo trouxa pelo menos, é fazer greve, sabe como é, né...

A olhei com cara de espanto e começamos os dois a rir novamente. Fazia tempo que eu não conversava ou passava um tempo só com Hermione, eu sentia falta da minha melhor amiga.

Entramos no Caldeirão furado e nos encaminhas ao balcão para trocar o dinheiro. Hermione tinha realmente uma noção boa de câmbio bruxo/trouxa, os quatrocentos galeões renderam aproximadamente três mil e quinhentas libras, um pouco a mais do que as passagens, mas que provavelmente seria suficiente para comemorarmos o aniversário da Gi, depois de amanhã, pois seu presente já estava pago.

Dinheiro trocado, saímos do bar na direção oposta, e logo surgiu à nossa frente uma Londres onde haviam muitos carros e nenhuma vassoura voando pela rua, eu diria que uma Londres muito sem graça. Caminhei com Hermione para um beco escondido, demos as mãos novamente e aparatamos, dessa vez para uma ruazinha lateral, cheia de caçambas de lixo, e que cruzava com uma grande avenida.

_Hermione, mais direção da próxima vez, por favor, cinco centímetros a mais pra esquerda e eu teria desaparatado no meio de um monte de cascas de banana.

_Não seja dramático, Harry, a dois meses atrás você não se preocupava com isso.

_É que meu senso de humor e higiene está mais apurado nos últimos dias.

Rimos novamente. Estávamos muito risonhos neste dia.

Saímos da pequena ruazinha e pegamos à direita na grande avenida, mais dois ou três minutos de caminhada e estávamos entramos por uma porta de vidro que dava acesso a um ambiente pequeno, mas bem iluminado. Dentro havia uma mesa bem comprida, dois computadores e apenas uma mulher, imaginei que a pessoa que ocupava o segundo aparelho provavelmente já estivesse almoçando essa hora, e me veio à cabeça minha falta de café da manhã, meu estômago roncou.

_Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-los? _ Perguntou a atendente muito simpática. Simpática demais na minha opinião, e rindo pra mim.

Eu, que nunca fui bom em paquerar e que agora menos do que nunca queria aprender, fiquei vermelho diante da situação. Hermione provavelmente percebeu, mas disfarçou e me arrastou para sentar ao seu lado na cadeira em frente à moça simpática demais.

_Boa tarde. _ Disse Hermione apertando a mão da moça e sentando-se em frente a mesa, enquanto eu me sentava na cadeira ao lado. _ Sou Hermione Granger, falei com uma atendente essa semana a respeito de quatro passagens de ida para a Austrália.

_Ah, claro, eu me lembro. _ Respondeu a moça para Hermione, e virou-se para mim ao dizer a próxima frase. _ Sou Anne, o senhor é? _ Estendeu sua mão.

_Harry Potter. _ Disse apertando a mão dela.

_Bonito nome, Harry. _ Ela falou sorridente e Hermione veio em meu socorro, pois eu já estava ficando vermelho novamente.

_E então, sobre as passagens?

_Ah, claro. _ Ela pigarreou e voltou a olhar para Mione. _ Os senhores têm preferência por companhia aérea, classe, horário e data?

_Harry? _ Hermione me perguntou, acho que porque seria eu a pagar, ela queria que eu decidisse.

_Pode decidir Mione, eu pago o que for melhor, não tem problema.

A atendente suspirou em minha direção, e aproveitando-se que Hermione não estava virada para ela lançou-me uma piscadinha. Mione tomou a frente novamente.

_Bem, então quando a classe, primeira classe não há necessidade, e Ron iria ficar muito apertado nas cadeiras de classe econômica. Classe executiva por favor. Quando a horário e companhia aérea, os que estiverem mais baratos. A data será segunda-feira.

A atendente digitava nosso pedido rapidamente e eu sorri ao imaginar a cara de espanto que Gi faria diante da habilidade dela com aquelas teclinhas, mas acho que ela entendeu errado meu sorriso, pois me lançou uma risadinha de canto. Eu fiquei vermelho novamente e olhei para Hermione com cara de "me ajuda?",ela só segurou uma risada, que disfarçou pigarreando.

_Falta apenas uma informação, as idades dos passageiros. _ A atendente perguntou para Hermione.

_Três passageiros de dezoito anos, e uma passageira de dezessete anos. _ Ela respondeu.

_Algum dos outros passageiros tem parentesco direto com a menina menor de idade?

_Mas... _ eu comecei a dizer e Hermione me deu uma cotovelada, achei melhor me calar, mesmo não entendendo o motivo.

_Sim, o irmão dela vai conosco. _ Ela respondeu à moça que imediatamente havia me olhado sorrindo quando comecei a falar.

_Ok, nesse caso então não há necessidade de nada muito formal, apenas uma autorização escrita dos pais. _ Disse olhando pra tela do computador enquanto digitava mais algumas coisas. _ Só um minuto, vou buscar a impressão.

Assim que ela saiu me inclinei para Hermione e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

_Por que me deu uma cotovelada?

Ela riu baixinho e sussurrou de volta, também em meu ouvido.

_Porque para os trouxas, só se é maior de idade depois dos dezoito anos, não dos dezessete, como é para nós.

_É verdade, havia me esquecido. _ Sussurrei novamente em seu ouvido.

Estávamos rindo baixinho, ainda inclinados um para o outro quando ouvimos um pigarro e nos separamos. A atendente havia voltado e agora olhava para Hermione com uma certa raiva contida. Ai Merlin, eu mereço!

_Aqui está. Quatro passagens de ida, em classe executiva. O melhor horário é de noite, o vôo sai às 21:00 do aeroporto internacional, é vôo direto e a companhia aérea é a que está escrita na linha de baixo. O valor também está descrito, e já inclui as taxas de agência e embarque.

Hermione olhou rapidamente o papel em suas mãos e me passou para que eu também visse. Me apontou o local onde indicava o valor das passagens, não havia variado quase nada da previsão que ela havia me passado.

_Ta bom, pode fechar. _ Eu respondi simplesmente.

_Preciso do seu nome e do nome da sua namorada, completos. _Eu ia perguntar como ela sabia que minha namorada também ia, quando Hermione disse.

_Não, Harry não é meu namorado, somos amigos de longa data apenas. _ Ah, agora entendi.

_Oh, me desculpem. _ Ela disse e imediatamente riu pra mim de novo. _ Seu nome, por favor.

_Hermione Jean Granger. _ Disse Mione para a moça que imediatamente digitou em seu computador.

_E o seu, Harry? _ Merlin, de onde veio essa intimidade? Hermione segurou mais uma risada.

_Harry Thiago Potter. _ Respondi sem graça.

_Já disse que seu nome é muito bonito? _ Ela me perguntou sorrindo.

_Já, obrigado. _ Repondi, novamente vermelho. Mione segurou outra risada.

_O nome dos outros passageiros, por favor.

_Ronald Billius Weasley. _ Hermione disse e fez uma pausa para que ela digitasse o nome de Ron. _ E Ginevra Molly Weasley.

_Nossa, que nome estranho. _ Ela comentou enquanto digitava o nome da Gina.

_Eu gosto desse nome! _ Disse rápido demais. Dessa vez Hermione não segurou a risada.

A atendente só me olhou de canto, com um sorrisinho nos lábios, mas não respondeu nada. Ela terminou de emitir nossas passagens, imprimiu e nos entregou.

_Qual será a forma de pagamento? - Perguntou direto para mim dessa vez.

_Dinheiro. _ Disse retirando a quantia certa pasa pagar o valor devido e entreguei a ela.

A moça conferiu, emitiu nosso recibo de pagamento e entregou direto para mim. Estendeu a mão para Hermione.

_Obrigada, senhorita, volte sempre. _ Hermione apertou sua mão estendida e agradeceu, já se virando para sair.

_Obrigada, Harry, se precisar de mais alguma coisa, estou às ordens. _ Disse enquanto apertava minha mão.

_Não preciso de mais nada, obrigado. _ Respondi sem graça e sai quase correndo atrás de Hermione.

Ela já estava cruzando as portas de vidro e se virando à esquerda na calçada, andando na direção oposta de onde viemos quando a alcancei e passei a andar ao seu lado. Assim que saímos da frente da loja, ela desatou a rir, a olhei sem entender.

_Harry, é muito engraçado te ver sem reação na frente da moça.

Agora entendi e bufei do seu lado.

_Aah, Mione, por favor, né. Eu não preciso de ninguém se jogando pra cima de mim. _ Falei carrancudo, me virando pra frente e cruzando os braços, ela não parou de rir. _ Você não vai parar de rir?

_Vou, mas to imaginando a cara da Gina quando eu contar pra ela.

_Você acha que ela vai brigar comigo?

_Por que você ficou sem graça e quase agrediu a moça quando disse que o nome dela era estranho? Acho que não. _ Ela me respondeu divertida.

Continuamos caminhando em silêncio para a mesma ruazinha onde desaparatamos, assim que chegamos la perguntei a Mione onde estávamos indo.

_Vamos aparatar naquela mesma rua do teatro, onde quase fomos pegos na cafeteria, lembra? Ali com certeza tem algum Pub legal, ai procuramos o lugar onde levaremos a Gina e o Ron depois de amanhã.

_Podemos passar na cafeteria antes?

_Por que?

_Porque uma certa pessoa não me deixou tomar café. _ Respondi irônico olhando pra ela.

_Aah é verdade, tinha me esquecido. Vamos, ai eu também como alguma coisa.

Nos viramos à esquerda para a mesma ruazinha e andamos até atrás de uma grande caçamba, ali demos as mãos e aparatamos. Quando desaparatamos, estávamos naquele mesmo local, um pouco escondidos perto de um grande teatro.

Caminhamos um ao lado do outro calmamente, não estávamos com pressa hoje. Assim que adentramos a cafeteria, sentamos em uma mesinha e uma senhora já de meia idade nos atendeu.

_Boa tarde, o que vão querer? _ Nos perguntou já com um bloquinho de anotações e uma caneta nas mãos.

_Boa tarde. _ Hermione respondeu. _ Pra mim um capuccino por favor.

_E o senhor? _ Me perguntou olhando para o bloquinho onde anotava o pedido.

_Um capuccino grande e dois pães de queijo grandes.

_Trago em dois minutos. _Terminou de anotar meu pedido e saiu rapidamente em direção ao balcão.

Hermione estava me olhando de boca aberta.

_O que foi? _ Perguntei a ela. _ Eu estou com fome.

_Eu reparei.

Ficamos alguns minutos aguardando e logo nosso pedido chegou. Comemos conversando amenidades e rindo de vez em quando. Terminamos, eu paguei a conta enquanto Hermione me dizia para guardar os ataques de cavalheirismo para minha namorada e eu a ignorava. Perguntamos à moça do caixa se ela conhecia algum pub legal para nos indicar, e ela disse que a duas quadras dali havia um que era bem agitado e vivia cheio, portanto deveria ser bom.

Saímos da cafeteria e fomos na direção que ela nos indicou. Assim que chegamos ao local, entramos e olhamos em volta. O ambiente era meio escuro, um pouco gótico demais para o meu gosto. A musica que tocava durante o dia era calma, mas as paredes eram decoradas com fotos do local durante a noite, e me parecia que era barulhento, escuro e lotado demais.

Hermione olhou pra mim com uma cara de quem espera uma opinião.

_Não gostei! _ Disse para que só ela ouvisse.

_Ótimo, eu também não.

E saímos dali. Procuramos durante uns quarenta minutos mais, e nesse meio tempo visitamos mais dois lugares que eram parecidos demais com o primeiro. Estávamos agora em uma rua um pouco mais afastada do centro agitado de Londres e avistamos um local que era bem ajeitadinho por fora, resolvemos ir até lá.

Assim que entramos, a decoração diferente já nos chamou atenção. O ambiente não era escuro, estava com uma iluminação agradável, que era escura nos corredores e as mesas era individualmente iluminadas na medida para que apenas o ambiente de cada uma delas tivesse uma claridade a mais. A decoração em geral toda de madeira, meio rústica. Uma música agradável tocava e garçons caminhavam de um lado pra o outro. Logo que entramos, uma moça nos atendeu e eu perguntei a ela se o local funcionava também a noite e se o ambiente seria igual, ou teria aquelas musicas barulhentas.

_Funcionamos também a noite, senhor. A unica diferença é o cardápio, além do que servimos durante o dia, tem algumas bebidas a mais.

Agradeci e saímos de lá.

_O que achou? _ Perguntei a Hermione.

_Eu gostei.

_Eu também, é aqui!

_Fechado.

_Você e Gina já decidiram o que se veste em um pub? _ Perguntei divertido.

_Ainda não, na verdade eu também estou perdida. Acho que vou comprar alguma coisa pra mim, você está com pressa?

_Eu não, podemos ir se quiser. Assim, você me ajuda a comprar algo pra Gina também.

_Você ainda não comprou o presente de aniversário dela? _ Ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados e parou abruptamente.

_Claro que comprei, Mione, mas eu estou dizendo algo para ela vestir no dia.

_Ah bom. _ Disse simplesmente e recomeçou a caminhar.

Seguimos pela mesma rua onde estávamos e entramos em um shopping grande que havia ali.

_Eu comprava roupas aqui com minha mãe. _ Ela disse com um pouco de nostalgia. _ Claro que naquela época ela sempre me ajudava a escolher, agora vou ter que me virar sozinha. Nunca comprei roupas sem ela, Harry.

Eu não soube o que responder, optei pela minha versão dos fatos.

_E eu nunca comprei roupas acompanhado, Mione. Muito menos roupas femininas. Você me ajuda?

Não sei se isso a confortou, mas pelo menos ela riu.

Fomos até uma loja que exibia roupas femininas em uma vitrine, e eu gostei bastante do que vi. Não era nada muito chamativo, por isso achei que Gi iria gostar. A maioria eram vestidos e saias, alguns compridos demais, outros até um pouco acima dos joelhos do manequim, mas um deles especificamente chamou minha atenção.

_O que acha? _ Perguntei a Hermione enquanto apontava a roupa que eu havia gostado.

_É a cara dela.

_Podemos entrar?

_Vamos, também gostei de alguns. _ Ela disse já entrando e eu a segui.

Já dentro da loja, uma vendedora nos atendeu e eu pedi para trazer o vestido que havia visto lá fora, mas quando ela me pergutou o tamanho eu fiquei meio confuso.

_Mione, você sabe o tamanho das roupas da Gina?

_É o mesmo tamanho das minhas. _ Ela disse calmamente enquanto olhava uma arara com alguns outros vestidos, e não disse nada além disso.

Rolei os olhos.

_Ótimo, então qual é o tamanho das suas roupas?

_Trinta e oito, Harry. _ Ela repondeu como se fosse óbvio e eu olhei para a vendedora, que riu.

_Volto já.

Ela entrou em uma pequena porta lateral e eu fiquei parado no lugar sem saber o que fazer, já que Hermione parecia que estava em outro mundo.

_Aqui está senhor.

Me virei para ela e quase cai pra trás quando vi a pilha de vestidos que ela havia trazido, e de todas as cores possíveis.

_Nossa, mas tantos?

Ela riu e me respondeu.

_Eu trouxe um de cada cor disponível e mais alguns modelos parecidos para que o senhor se decida.

_Ah, obrigado. _ Disse quando comecei a pegar um por um dos vestidos e olhá-los com cara de dúvida. Olhei em volta e Hermione aparentemente não iria me ajudar, como havia prometido.

_Deixe-me ajudá-lo. _ a vendedora disse. _ Para quem é o vestido?

_Ah, obrigado. _ respondi aliviado. _ É para minha namorada.

_E como ela é? Alta, baixa, morena, loira...

_Ela é um pouco mais baixa do que eu e é ruiva.

_E qual é a ocasião?

_Vamos comemorar o aniversário dela na sexta a noite, em um pub.

_Ok _ disse revirando a pilha de roupas. _Vejamos, se ela é ruiva, vermelho e rosa vão ficar chamativos demais, bege vai ficar muito apagado, amarelo não vai combinar, laranja também não. _ e continuou mexendo nos vestidos _ Eu recomendaria preto, esse azul marinho ou este vesde musgo. _ Disse puxando as três cores.

Olhei um por um dos que ela havia me entregado, e todos eram realmente bonitos.

_Quais os modelos que você tem? _ Perguntei ainda observando.

_Do que o senhor viu na vitrine temos as três cores, são esses que te entreguei. Mas temos vários outros modelos também. _ E me e entregou mais dois modelos diferentes.

O modelo da vitrine era meio colado no corpo e ia até um pouquinho abaixo da metade da coxa, e de uma alça só, e eu achei que era a cara dela. Até ela me trazer um parecido, tomara que caia e que vinha com um cinto na cintura, esse eu também achei que era a cara dela. E ao invés de me decidir, optei pela forma mais prática:

_Vou levar os dois, o modelo da vitrine preto e o tomara que caia verde. Pra presente por favor.

_Volto em um minuto. _ Pelo tamanho do sorriso que ela deu não deveriam ser tão baratos, mas me lembrar só agora que eu não havia perguntado o preço era tarde demais.

Olhei para Hermione ao meu lado e ela também tinha uma pilha de roupas na sua frente, mas ao contrário de mim olhava para cada peça com uma decisão invejável.

_Aqui está, senhor. Como vai pagar? _ A vendedora me entregou duas sacolas bonitas e recomeçou a mesma conversa sobre pagamentos que tive na agência de viagens, com a diferença que aqui ninguém queria me atacar.

Paguei e me sentei em um banco para esperar Hermione terminar, meia hora depois estávamos saindo da loja. Eu com duas sacolas, Hermione com seis.

_Não é muita coisa, Mione? _ Perguntei apontando as sacolas.

_Homens! _ Ela se limitou a responder e eu me calei.

Me virei para a saída do shopping e ela me puxou para o lado oposto. A olhei em dúvida, e ela disse.

_Os sapatos!

E lá fomos nós outra vez para a mesma peregrinação. Uma hora e meia depois estávamos saindo do shopping, eu com uma sacola a mais contendo um sapato preto, de sola vermelha (não sei pra que pintarem a sola de um sapato, mas não questionei já que Hermione disse que era lindo) e com um salto matador que faria com que Gina ficasse do meu tamanho, devia ter uns onze centímetros de altura. Quando eu perguntei a Hermione como era que se andava com aquilo ela disse a mesma coisa de antes: "Homens!", então achei melhor não perguntar mais nada.

Já na rua eu fiquei com dó do seu esforço para carregar as nove sacolas que tinha e resolvi ajudá-la, pegando três delas. Andamos calmamente pela rua, e de vez em quando eu observava espantado a expressão de satisfação que Hermione trazia no rosto só por causa de umas compras. Achei melhor não questionar isso também.

_Você vai comprar mais alguma coisa, Harry?

_Não, e você?

_Também não. Direto para A Toca então?

_Sim. Sabe de algum lugar onde podemos aparatar?

_Ali naquela ruazinha, está vendo?

Era uma pequena travessa dali a uns cem metros, eu assenti que estava vendo e continuamos andando até lá. Assim que chegamos demos as mãos e aparatamos. Estávamos agora em frente à cerca que dava acesso ao quintal d'A Toca e eu peguei as sacolas de Hermione para que ela a abrisse para que pudessemos passar. Quando já estávos la dentro, disse a ela.

_Agora você carrega suas sacolas, preciso entregar os presentes da minha namorada.

Ela riu e pegou suas nove sacolas da minha mão, continuamos andando até a casa. Quando entramos pela porta da cozinha, a Sra. Weasley estava preparando alguns bolinhos para o café da tarde, hoje o Monstro havia ido ao Largo Grimould e não tinha voltado ainda aparentemente.

_Harry, Hermione, demoraram! _ Ela disse olhando nossas sacolas com cara de interrogação.

_Desculpe Sra. Weasley, compramos nossas passagens e eu aproveitei para comprar alguns presentes para Gina. _ Respondi a ela que bufou.

_Harry, vai deixá-la mal acostumada. _ Ralhou comigo.

_Não tem problema, desde que ela esteja feliz. _ Respondi piscando pra ela, que riu e balançou a cabela de um lado para o outro.

_Sra Weasley, onde está Ron? _ Mione perguntou.

_Está na sala, não me diga que comprou presentes para ele também?

Mione riu baixinho

_Não, Sra. Weasley. Comprei algumas coisas para mim, vamos viajar na próxima semana, quero estar apresentável quando reencontrar meus pais.

A Sra. Weasley apenas riu com aparência bondosa e assentiu com a cabeça. Saímos da cozinha em direção à sala, assim que entramos vimos Rony deitado no sofá, olhando pela janela com cara de tédio.

_Olá amor. _ Mione disse animada, pousou as sacolas no chão e sentou-se ao lado de sua barriga, debruçando-se sobre ele e lhe dando um beijo.

_Oi Mi, demorou. _ Ele falou pousando uma das mãos nas coxas dela e fazendo carinho. _ E ai, Harry, cuidou da minha namorada?

Nós três rimos.

_Claro, cara, cuidei bem pra caramba, até carreguei as sacolas dela.

_Bom mesmo. _ Ele disse e Hermione rolou os olhos, depois deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

_Cade a Gi? _ Perguntei olhando pela janela e vendo que ela não estava no quintal.

_Ta no quarto dela, deve estar deitada. Sobe lá. _ Ron me respondeu mais preocupado em fazer carinho no rosto de Hermione do que em me dar uma informação.

Subi as escadas rapidamente e entrei no quarto dela sem bater. Ela estava exatamente da mesma maneira que Ron, só que deitada em sua cama e balançando o pé. Quando ouviu o barulho da porta se virou para olhar e sorriu daquela maneira linda que eu adorava.

_Oi amooor! _Disse animada, se afastando e dando espaço para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado.

_Oi, princesa. Estava com saudades. _ Falei pousando as sacolas no chão e lhe dando um beijo carinhoso. _ Como passou o dia?

_Foi tranquilo, a mesma coisa de sempre. Só meio tedioso sem você e Mione aqui. E o de vocês?

_Cansativo. Compramos as passagens, viajaremos na segunda feira às nove da noite, mas temos que estar no aeroporto às seis da tarde. Eei, não faz essa carinha de desgosto, vou estar lá com você, é tranquilo, você vai ver.

Ela riu baixinho e assentiu.

_Encontramos um pub legal pra comemorar seu aniversário, você vai adorar.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

_Ai Merlin, preciso ver a roupa com Hermione, acho que ela me empresta algo, né? _ E já ia se levantando pra sair correndo quando a segurei pela cintura e a deitei novamente na cama, como estava antes.

_Calma ai, furacão. _ Falei divertido e ela riu. _ Comprei um presentinho pra você.

Ela fechou a cara.

_Harry, não precisava fazer isso! Eu não comprei nada pra você no seu aniversário.

_E nem precisava, mas eu quero dar um presente pra minha namorada, posso? _ Falei carinhoso alisando sua bochecha.

_Pode, claro, mas meu aniversário é depois de amanhã, não precisa me entregar agora. _ Falou já com a expressão normal.

_Mas esse não é seu presente de aniversário ainda, é só porque eu nunca havia te dado nada, e me deu vontade. Mione e uma vendedora me ajudaram a escolher, mas fui eu quem vi e achei que era a sua cara, espero que goste. _ Falei enquanto me virava e pegava as sacolas do chão, entregando-as pra ela.

_Obrigada, amor. _ Disse enquanto se sentada e pegava as sacolas da minha mão, me dando um selinho depois.

Ela abriu primeiro os sapatos, e só pela "O" que ela expressou quando abriu a boca nem precisava daquele "adorei" que ela me falou antes de abrir a sacola com os vestidos. Ela fez a mesma expressão para cada um deles e se virou para mim.

_Amor, são lindos, eu adorei! _ Falou e me abraçou, sentando-se em meu colo.

_Pronto, agora você já sabe com que roupa se vai a um pub. _ Respondi rindo e retribui seu abraço, dando um beijinho em seu pescoço.

_E qual dos dois você quer que eu use?

_O que você gostar mais, eu adorei os dois. Só queria que deixasse seus cabelos soltos, eu amo a cor deles e ficam lindos assim. _ Falei alisando seus cabelos.

_Sim senhor, pedido atendido. _ Falou e rimos. Ela se separou de mim e me olhou. _ Obrigada amor, são lindos, adorei mesmo.

_Que bom, amor, eu gosto de te ver feliz assim.

Depois disso ficamos mais alguns minutinhos conversando e namorando um pouquinho, e mais ou menos uns quarenta minutos depois ouvimos uma batidinha na porta. Nessa hora Gina estava sentada ao meu lado, não mais no meu colo e dobrava suas roupas novas enquanto me contava o que havia feito durante o dia.

_Entre. _ Disse juntos imediatamente após as batidas.

Era Rony.

_São bonitos mesmo. _ Disse olhando os vestidos nas mãos de Gina e explicou-se. _ Mione disse que você tinha ganhado dois vestidos lindos. _ Rimos pra ele. _ Mamãe está chamando pra tomar café da tarde, Harry, e mandou você descer agora porque Hermione disse a ela que você só comeu dois pães de queijo hoje.

Nós três gargalhamos baixinho.

_Desço em dois minutinhos, Ron, vou esperar Gina terminar.

_Beleza. _ Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

_Você sabe que a missão da minha mãe é te engordar, né? _ Gina me disse e nós dois rimos.

_Já percebi.

Ela terminou de dobrá-los, guardou em sua cômoda antiga e sentou-se no meu colo.

_Vem me ver hoje a noite? Passei o dia todo longe de você, to com saudade. _ Me pediu com aquela voz manhosa que sempre ganhava tudo de mim.

_Mas e a Hermione? _ Argumentei.

_Ela vai entender que é uma troca justa e não vai se incomodar nem um pouco quando eu disser que ela terá de dormir no quarto do Ron. _ Ela disse e piscou pra mim, eu ri. _ E o que me diz?

_Que você também é muito boa em fazer propostas irrecusáveis. _ Falei e lhe dei um tapinha no bumbum.

Ela riu pra mim, me beijou, se levantou e estendeu a mão pra mim.

_Vamos?

_Com você, sempre. _ Respondi rindo, segurei sua mão e descemos juntos para tomar café da tarde em família.


	9. Chapter 9 - Aniversário

Cap. 9 – Aniversário

**POV Harry**

Tomamos café calmamente, enquanto conversávamos e ríamos bastante, já que só nós quatro estávamos na mesa. O Sr. Weasley estava no trabalho e Jorge já havia retornado à sua casa, a Sra. Weasley não tinha o hábito de comer durante a tarde. Apesar de já termos terminado nosso lanche, ficamos bastante tempo na cozinha nesse clima gostoso, e só quando a Sra. Weasley nos expulsou para começar a preparar o jantar foi que nos mudamos para a sala. Apesar de ser muito bom ficar n'A Toca, as vezes não tínhamos nada o que fazer, e isso entediava a todos nós.

_E agora, o que tem pra fazer? _ Ron perguntou enquanto se jogava no sofá. _Eu já cansei de ganhar do Harry no xadez.

_Convencido. _ Hermione disse.

_Idiota. _ Eu completei e ele e Gina riram.

Mas havia, sim, uma coisa a ser feita e o mais rápido possível.

_Eu sei o que precisamos fazer, e é melhor que seja feito agora.

Todos me olharam curiosos e eu completei.

_Precisamos pedir para a Sra. Weasley para irmos até Londres amanhã comemorar o aniversário da Gina.

Todos se entreolharam e Rony se manifestou.

_Deixa comigo. _ Disse se levantando. _ Vocês vêm comigo, mas só falem se ela perguntar alguma coisa sobre os trouxas. _ Ele disse para Hermione e eu. _ E você vem também, de preferencia com aquela sua cara de mini pufe que faz todo mundo ter dó de você. _ Falou para Gina, e ela apenas riu como se não fosse nada demais (as vezes a cara de pau dela me assustava).

Apenas assentimos e seguimos Rony até a cozinha.

_Mamãe _ Ele chamou assim que entramos na cozinha e ela se virou pra ele, bondosa como sempre. _ Queríamos te pedir algo.

_Não deve ser coisa boa. _ Ela disse colocando de lado um pano de prato. _ O que querem?

_Então _ ele continuou _ amanhã é aniversário de Gina e Harry nos convidou para comemorar no mesmo lugar onde o primo dele comemorou no ano passado, em um local trouxa. O que acha? Gostaríamos muito de ir.

_Um local trouxa, Rony? _ Ela disse fazendo a nítida expressão de quem odiou a idéia. _ E como é esse tal local?

Era minha vez de entrar em ação, ou a vez de Hermione. Ela tomou a frente.

_É um lugar onde se vai a noite, Sra. Weasley, e toca algumas músicas. É bem parecido com o Três Vassouras, só que um pouco mais escuro. Não é perigoso, isso garanto, meus pais iam todos os anos comemorarem aniversário de casamento em um lugar do tipo. _ Ela finalizou com uma expressão muito convincente.

_E quando você diz a noite, o que quer dizer exatamente? _ A Sra. Weasley perguntou desconfiada.

_Quer dizer que chegaremos lá por volta das nove da noite, mais ou menos, e sairemos mais ou menos uma da manhã, talvez. _ Hermione continuou como se não dissesse nada de mais.

_Estão loucos? Claro que não! E como vão voltar pra casa? Não os quero aparatando por ai essa hora da noite, sabem que precisam de um lugar escondido para fazer isso e lugares escondidos costumam ser perigosos. Onde vão encontrar uma lareira para voltarem?

_Já pensamos nisso, Sra. Weasley. _ Eu me manifestei. _ Pegamos um táxi e vamos para a casa dos meus tios, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, certamente está vazia. Se a senhora preferir podemos fazer uns feitiços de proteção em volta.

_E o que seria um taxi? _ Ela me perguntou.

_É um carro com motorista, que você paga e ele te leva onde você precisar ir.

Ela ficou sem argumentos agora, mas pela sua cara estava procurando mais algum. Por fim desistiu e soltou um suspiro audível.

_Bom, irão para a Austrália na próxima semana, qual o problema de irem para Londres, não é? _ Ela falou e puxou Gina para um abraço. _ Ai Merlin, você cresceu _ falou chorosa.

Nós rimos, inclusive ela.

_Obrigada, mamãe. _ Gina disse retribuindo o abraço.

_De nada, querida. Agora saiam, preciso terminar o jantar. _ Falou espalhafatosa como sempre.

Saímos da cozinha rindo, e conversando animadamente sobre o que faríamos no dia seguinte. O restante da noite se passou tranquilamente e em algum momento no qual Ron me dava outro xeque-mate, Gina se debruçou sobre minhas pernas e sussurrou em meu ouvido: "assim que todos deitarem você e Hermione trocam". Eu corei, certamente, porque ela riu depois disso.

O Sr. Weasley contava animadamente mais alguma coisa sobre um objeto trouxa qualquer (acho que era um celular dessa vez, não entendi bem), quando a Sra. Weasley disse:

_Ah Arthur, chega desses assuntos, por Merlin. _ Disse enquanto se levantava e calçava os chinelos. _ Venha, vamos nos deitar, já está tarde. Vocês também vão se deitar, crianças, amanhã terão um dia cansativo.

Dissemos que já estávamos indo, e em seguida subimos para nossos quartos. Eu fui direto para o quarto de Rony, peguei meu pijama emprestado e me virei para sair. Nessa hora eu reparei que a gente nunca sabe o que dizer quando está saindo do quarto do seu melhor amigo pra dormir com a irmã dele. Optei pelo óbvio, sem me virar pra ele, claro:

_Boa noite, cara.

_É... boa noite. _ Certamente ele também não iria saber o que responder numa situação como essa.

Abri a porta e saí. No corredor encontrei Hermione com a mesma cara de culpada que eu certamente estava, mas com ela a situação era mais fácil, bastava fazer uma piadinha, ela ficaria sem graça e seguiria seu caminho. Assim que a avistei e comecei a sorrir para lhe dizer alguma coisa sem sentido, ela se antecipou:

_Nem uma palavra, Harry Potter, boa noite. _ Disse me apontando o dedo indicador da mão direita.

_Ok! _ Disse apenas isso e ri.

Desci as escadas que levavam ao quarto de Gina e entrei sem bater na porta, ela estava sentada na cama me esperando.

_Abafiato! _ Murmurei o feitiço e andei até ela.

_Oi amor. _ Ela disse sorridente.

_Oi, gatinha.

_Foi muito difícil se despedir do Ron? _ Ela perguntou já rindo.

_Você nem imagina o quanto.

Rimos juntos e eu a abracei, deitando-a comigo na cama.

_O que quer fazer antes de dormir? _ Perguntei sem nenhuma segunda intensão.

_Eu queria fazer uma coisa que nunca fizemos antes, se você concordar, é claro. _ Ela falou meio sem jeito.

_O que, Gi? _ Perguntei me apoiando nos cotovelos para olhá-la.

_Não ria, ok? _ Assenti _ Queria dormir abraçada com você, só isso.

Eu ri, não deu. E levei um soco no ombro.

_Amor, isso é motivo pra ficar sem jeito? Claro que eu quero dormir agarradinho com você, também tenho vontade de fazer isso.

_Sério? _ Perguntou desconfiada.

_Claro, Gi.

_E você está com sono? _ Me perguntou.

_Um pouco. _ Confessei. _ Hermione e eu andamos bastante hoje.

_Eu também. _ Ela disse. _ Aah, os vestidos serviram certinho, o sapato também. Obrigada, amor.

Eu ri.

_De nada, Gi. Pode parar de me agradecer, você vai ganhar muitos presentes de mim, não quero que você me agradeça a cada cinco minutos.

Ela riu também.

_E você vai me mostrar? _ Perguntei alisando o braço dela.

_Só amanhã, já escolhi o que vou usar para sairmos.

_Aposto que ficou perfeita nele.

_Isso você me diz amanhã, ta? _ Ela piscou pra mim e eu ri.

E como sempre as piscadinhas dela mexiam com meu psicológico, depois disso eu a beijei muito, sem nenhuma pressa para terminar, e quando ela começou a tirar minha roupa, eu segurei a sua mão.

_O que foi? _ Ela me perguntou com os olhos muito abertos e os lábios vermelhos.

_Hoje a gente vai dormir, só. _ Lhe dei um selinho. _ Eu tenho vontade de dormir abraçadinho com você, só conversando, sentindo seu cheirinho. A gente pode fazer amor outras horas, mas dormir assim é mais raro, não é?

Ela estava com um sorriso lindo neste momento, e eu dei outro selinho em sua boquinha gostosa.

_Você é um fofo, Harry. Não é a toa que todo mundo quer te roubar de mim. _ Ela disse rindo.

_Oh Merlin, já começou a falar besteira, deve estar com muito sono mesmo. _ Falei e rimos juntos.

Me levantei da cama e diante do seu olhar de dúvida eu disse:

_Vou colocar o pijama.

Tirei a camiseta lentamente, eu não sabia que efeito isso causava nela, mas seria legal descobrir. Já sem camiseta me abaixei e tirei os tênis e as meias, depois disso me virei para ela e muito lentamente tirei a calça. Acho que ela gostou, já que me olhava com uma concentração fora de sério.

_Você dificulta muito as coisas, né? _ Ela me falou séria.

_E olha que eu nem visto aquelas micro calcinhas transparentes. _ Respondi rindo enquanto colocava a calça do pijama, e em seguida a camiseta.

Ela riu e quando eu já estava vestido, esticou os braços me chamando. Eu fui, claro, me aconcheguei em seu abraço delicioso, demos um beijo de boa noite e dormimos, nossa primeira noite de muitas, agarradinhos. Eu não tive sonhos essa noite, mas acordei umas duas vezes durante a madrugada com ela resmungando. Eu só ria, dava um beijo no seu rosto e voltava a dormir.

Acordei no dia seguinte muito cedo, provavelmente o medo de ser pego me fez isso. Levantei sem fazer barulho, escrevi um bilhete para ela e sai do quarto, esperando sinceramente que Ron e Mione estivessem vestidos, porque eu tinha que acordá-la. Entrei no quarto lentamente e para minha felicidade todo mundo estava de roupa.

_Mione. _ Falei baixinho do seu lado.

_Hnn..

Ela sempre dava trabalho para acordar!

_Acorda, Mione, você tem que voltar para o quarto da Gina antes que alguem mais se levante.

Ela sempre dava trabalho para acordar, quando não estava se sentindo culpada!

_Ai Merlin, que horas são? _ Perguntando praticamente pulando da cama e eu ri, Ron, como era de se esperar, nem se mexeu.

_É bem cedo ainda, ninguem se levantou. _ Falei e não pude deixar de comentar. _ Desde quando você dorme com essas camisolas curtinhas? _ Perguntei rindo e ela me bateu.

_Calado, Harry Potter. _ Falou daquele modo autoritário de sempre enquanto vestia um hobby por cima.

Eu continuei rindo enquanto ela se debruçava e dava um beijo em Ron, logo depois saindo do quarto. Me deitei em minha cama mas não consegui dormir, eu estava nervoso agora que a hora de entregar o presente de Gina estava próxima e fiquei rolando de um lado para o outro não sei quanto tempo, até que resolvi me levantar.

Me vesti e quando estava passando pelo corredor do quarto da minha namorada, ela sai de la de dentro totalmete vestida.

_Acordei logo depois que você saiu, não consegui mais dormir. _ Me deu um selinho. _ Obrigada pelo bilhete, também amo você.

_Também não consegui mais dormir. _ Retribui seu beijo. _ De nada, minha linda.

Descemos de mãos dadas para tomar café da manhã, assim que entramos na cozinha fomos saudados por Monstro e Hermione, simultaneamente. A Sra. Weasley havia acompanhado o Sr. Weasley hoje, pois teria que passar em algum lugar antes, segundo Monstro.

Hermione estava com a edição de hoje do Profeta Diário nas mãos, e lia algo que aparentemente não lhe agradava. Assim que nos sentamos um ao lado do outro, de frente para ela, nos entregou o exemplar e disse:

_Vocês vão ver de qualquer forma, então...

Abri o jornal e o posicionei para que eu e Gina conseguissemos ler ao mesmo tempo, quando li o nome da matéria meu estômago deu um salto:

_**"O Eleito exibe sua primeira namorada após o fim da Guerra**_

_Na ultima quarta-feira, Harry Potter foi visto em público, no Beco Diagonal, exibindo sua mais nova conquista, segundo fontes confiáveis seu nome é Ginevra Weasley, irmã de seu amigo mais próximo, Ronald Weasley._

_Em conversa com um de seus amigos da escola, Draco Malfoy, nos foi informado que sempre foi do perfil de Harry aproveitar-se de sua fama e beleza - que diga-se de passagem aumenta a cada dia - para conquistar as garotas da escola: "Começou com Cho Chang, uma aluna da Corvinal, e quanto ele se enjoou dela começou a correr atrás da Weasley, que não foi nada boba e aceitou", disse ele como quem reprova a atitude do companheiro._

_Testemunhas disseram que a nova (e passageira) namorada de Harry é uma moça muito bonita, e como todos sabem, além de ser O Eleito, Harry Potter, mesmo que com apenas 18 anos, é dono de uma respeitável fortuna. Não sabemos maiores informações sobre o relacionamento, como por exemplo a quanto tempo estão juntos, mas de qualquer maneira isso não importaria muito, já que em poucos meses - ou dias - o romance já terá acabado, afinal uma relação baseada em interesses nunca dura muito._

_**Rita Skeeter, para o Profeta Diário."**_

Terminei de ler a matéria e olhei para Gina, ela apenas suspirou.

_Os problemas começaram, ruiva. _ Falei carinhosamente para ela.

_Começaram a muito tempo amor, e eu estou preparada para todos eles. _ Falou com convicção.

E eu, claro, me apaixonei mais um pouquinho por ela.

_Mioneee! _ Ron entrou estrondosamente na cozinha atrapalhando meu momento romântico.

Hermione fez uma breve careta (um tanto exagerada) e respondeu

_Na cozinha!

Eu e Gi rimos da cara que ela havia feito e eu peguei um pedaço de bolo, passando para que minha namorada se alimentasse. Ron entrou na cozinha com um sorriso enorme, abraçou Hermione e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

_Bom dia, flor do dia! _ Ele disse galanteador e todos nós rimos.

_Bom dia, amor. _ Ela respondeu sorrindo. _ Por que tão feliz?

_Digamos que eu tive uma ótima noite. _ Ele respondeu piscando para ela.

Eu e Gi rimos descaradamente, Hermione ficou extremamente vermelha. E Rony, naturalmente, começou a devorar tudo que via pela frente. Curiosamente, dessa vez ela não o repreendeu, deveria estar se acostumando ao jeito do namorado (finalmente!).

_Bom dia, Ron. _ Minha namorada cumprimentou o irmão que a respondeu com um sorriso. _ Você deveria ler o jornal hoje, Rita Skeeter já começou a anunciar o fim do meu namoro com Harry.

Apesar de ser um assunto desagradável, pelo menos do meu ponto de vista, não consegui não rir da maneira que ela falou.

_Aquela vaca da Skeeter de novo! _ Ron bufou _ Tinha que ser. E o que ela disse ?

_Basicamente que nosso namoro iria acabar daqui uns dias porque um relacionamento baseado em interesses nunca dura muito.

_Ridícula! _ Ele resmungou pegando outro pedaço de bolo. _ E isso não te afeta nem um pouco, Gina?

_Não! _ Minha namorada respondeu simplesmente. _ Harry sabe que se me largar eu mato ele!

Todos nós rimos diante da cara que ela fez.

_Ron, já te disse que tenho medo da sua irmã? _ Falei brincando.

_Eu sempre te avisei colega, mas agora já é um pouco tarde. _ Ele disse rindo e olhou de relance para o jornal em cima da mesa, onde aparecia um pedaço da foto publicada na matéria, onde eu e Gi caminhávamos de mãos dadas pelo Beco Diagonal e ríamos abertamente um para o outro. _ Aquela desocupada conseguiu até uma foto?

_Pois é, e eu nem vi a hora que tiraram essa foto, você viu amor? _ Perguntei para Gina, que só balançou negativamente a cabeça.

_Eu fico pensando _ Começou Mione _ Será que vamos passar pela mesma situação, Ron? Digo, de todos comentarem, fazerem comentários maldosos, essas coisas.

_Claro que vão falar Mione, eu namoro a bruxa mais inteligente e gostosa do mundo! _ Ele falou e piscou pra ela. _ Claro que vão falar.

Nós três rimos.

_Não nesse sentido, Ron.

_Ah Mi, eu acho que vão comentar, mas da maneira como comentariam normalmente: a sangue ruim e o traidor de sangue. Mas nem todo mundo vai falar e nada como o que vão comentar do Harry e da Gina, o caso deles é diferente, sempre foi.

_É, eu também acho isso, _ Mione disse olhando os próprios dedos enquanto desenhava circulos imaginários na toalha da mesa. Ron se debruçou e lhe deu um selinho, ela riu pra ele.

_Não se preocupe, Mione. _ Gi falou descontraída _ eu e Harry nos ocuparemos de roubar toda a cena de vocês, só vão falar de nós.

Gargalhamos juntos.

_Fico imensamente agradecida. _ Mione falou ainda rindo.

Conversamos mais algumas banalidades, e de repente Hermione pareceu se lembrar de algo:

_Aaah,Gina. _ Ela disse chamando a atenção da minha namorada que nesse momento estava me dando alguns beijos na bochecha. _ Os vestidos e o sapato serviram?

_Serviram, Mione. E ficaram lindos! _ Falou sorridente. _ Você ajudou o Harry a escolher?

_Só o sapato, os vestidos ele escolheu sozinho.

_Eu adorei, de verdade, são maravilhosos! _ Ela disse e de repente fez uma careta se virando para mim _ E devem ter sido bem caros também, não é?

_Custaram muito menos do que você merece. _ Falei a abraçando e colando minha boca na dela, num selinho demorado.

_Xavequeiro. _ Ela disse.

_Gostosa. _ Rebati.

Rimos um para o outro, e Hermione chamou sua atenção novamente.

_Gina. _ Ela começou e riu pra mim sugestivamente, nesse momento eu soube o que ela iria falar e fiquei vermelho. _ Você tinha que ver como Harry foi bem tratado na agência de viagens ontem.

_Aah, é? _ Olhou para mim acusadoramente.

_É! _ Hermione continuou _ do jeito que a vendedora olhava para ele eu sinceramente fiquei com medo que as roupas dele caissem.

Rony riu e Gina segurou sua risada.

_E qual foi a reação do Sr. Todo Poderoso Harry Potter com a moça assanhada?

_Quase a mesma de agora, exceto que além de ficar vermelho, eu achei que ele fosse sair correndo de lá de dentro a qualquer momento.

Dessa vez Gina riu também.

_Fora que ela quase foi agredida quando disse que seu nome era estranho. _ Mione finalizou, também rindo.

_Foi um comentário grosseiro! _ Eu tentei me defender.

_Mas amor, meu nome é estranho! _ Ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

_Não é! Seu nome é lindo. _ Dessa vez todos eles riram alto.

_Agora além de bobo e apaixonado, o Harry é surdo e mentiroso. _ Rony falou e todos riram mais alto ainda.

Eu passei mais alguns minutos envergonhado, mas logo voltamos a conversar novamente, sobre mais assuntos banais. Tomamos café calmamente, e como monstro já havia feito todas as tarefas domésticas não tínhamos absolutamente nada para fazer durante o dia inteiro, então eu resolvi aproveitar a ausência de adultos na casa (segundo Monstro a Sr. Weasley disse que chegaria apenas para o almoço) e convidei minha namorada para ficarmos um tempo deitados juntinhos em sua cama. Logo que chegamos em seu quarto, ela fechou a porta e me arrastou, deitando-se na cama e me puxando para que deitasse por cima dela. Assim que me debrucei sobre ela, nos viramos de modo que eu ficasse deitado no colchão e ela por cima de mim.

_Você é linda! _ Falei a abraçando fortemente.

Ela sorriu pra mim e encaixou o rosto no meu pescoço. A afastei para que me olhasse.

_Parabéns, minha linda. Que você tenha muita saúde, sucesso, realizações e tudo mais que você quiser. _ Eu comecei e ela me olhava sorrindo, enquanto eu alisava seu rosto. _ Eu quero que esse seja o primeiro de muitos aniversários seus que passaremos juntos, que você me dê sempre a honra de ser minha mulher e que eu seja capaz de fazer você feliz em cada momento de nossas vidas, sempre e sempre.

Nesse momento eu dei uma pausa, nos beijamos e assim que nos separamos eu continuei.

_Desculpa todos aqueles anos em que eu não te correspondi, mas apesar deles eu acho que tudo aconteceu na hora certa para nós dois. Ficar aqueles dias com você antes de precisar abandonar tudo e sumir por quase um ano foi o que me motivou a não parar, Gi, porque eu sempre soube que eu poderia abandonar tudo e sumir, viver uma vida distante, diferente, sem lugar fixo, meus pais me deixaram dinheiro suficiente para isso. Mas existiram três coisas que nunca me deixaram desistir, _ Ela estava me olhando de um jeito que eu achei que nunca veria: emocionada, segurando o choro. _ A primeira foi a lembrança deles, meus pais, eles morreram lutando, combatendo, porque se opuseram a Voldemort, tenho certeza que esperavam de mim a mesma atitude. A segunda foi saber que eu era uma esperança, talvez a unica que as pessoas pudessem ter, e nessa Ron e Mione foram fundamentais, porque sozinho eu não conseguiria.

"E até o dia que eu não consegui dormir tentando descobrir em que momento eu me deixei apaixonar pela irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo. _ ela riu nessa hora _ só existiam esses dois motivos. O terceiro motivo foi saber que eu nunca fui competente o bastante em fechar minha mente para ele, e que uma hora ou outra ele iria ver você aqui dentro. _ apontei dois dedos para minha própria cabeça. _ E eu sei que quando isso acontecesse ele viria atrás de você, pra me atingir. Antes de aparecer esse terceiro motivo, Gi, derrotar Voldemort era uma opção do mundo bruxo pra viver em paz, já que a outra opção seria nunca se opor a ele. Depois que eu descobri que havia um terceiro motivo, derrotar Voldemort se tornou a única opção para mim, para que eu tivesse paz, porque sei que nunca a teria enquanto a sensação de que você pudesse correr perigo me acompanhasse.

"Eu não sei te dizer quando foi que eu comecei a ver você de um jeito diferente, porque na verdade eu acho que nunca te vi de outra maneira que não a que eu vejo agora, eu só achava que seria errado admitir, ou alguma coisa assim. E você era tão tímida, tão quietinha perto de mim que no fundo eu pensava que você sempre iria esperar que eu descobrisse que você é a mulher da minha vida, mas ai vem a senhorita e começa a me encher de ciúmes. Eu acho que foi quando eu vi você com outras pessoas, desistindo de mim, que eu me toquei que era a hora de deixar que isso viesse à tona. E foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz, sabia? Porque eu acho que hoje eu não seria eu mesmo, não seria tão feliz, se eu não tivesse você. Feliz aniversário, eu te amo, Ginevra Molly Weasley. E o seu nome não é estranho."

Eu não planejava fazer um discurso, na verdade nem sabia como parabenizar decentemente uma pessoa, mas as palavras vieram, e no fim eu acho que ficaram muito boas. Assim que terminei meu monólogo, ela manteve aquele sorriso enorme e radiante que me deixava bobo e uma _ uma única! _ lágrima rolou de cada um dos seus olhos. Ela não era de chorar, e eu sabia disso, por isso limpei rapidamente sua bochecha.

_Não chore, não é a sua cara fazer isso. _ Falei rindo e ela me acompanhou.

_Eu também te amo, Harry Thiago Potter. E agora eu tenho certeza que valeu todo aquele tempo de espera.

Foi a unica coisa que ela me disse antes de me beijar apaixonadamente. Ela estava abraçada a mim, ainda deitada sobre meu corpo e com o rosto encostado em meu pescoço (segundo ela meu cheiro era muito gostoso) quando o meu presente de aniversário chegou, e por sorte ela não viu.

_Amor _ Falei acariciando seus cabelos e impedindo-a de levantar o rosto agora. _ Eu te encho o saco?

Ela riu baixinho e falou bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

_As vezes, demais. Mas é bom.

Eu ri também.

_E eu te irrito?

_Sim, de vez em quando um pouco. Mas isso não me incomoda Harry, por que está perguntando?

_Porque eu descobri, nesse seu primeiro aniversário comigo, que é extremamente difícil comprar presentes para você.

_Eu não queria presente amor, você já está aqui, é um presente razoavelmente bom. _ Ela falou divertida.

Ela permanecia com o rosto em meu pescoço nesse momento, e não fazia mensão alguma de levantar, o que favorecia meus propósitos de surpresa.

_Você não é fútil _ continuei como se não tivesse sido interrompido_ nem muito ligada a coisas materiais e isso dificultou um pouco as coisas para mim. _ ela riu baixinho. _ Então eu decidi que eu queria te dar uma coisa que te irritasse quando eu não estivesse por perto pra fazer isso, mas que fosse inteiramente ligada a você, que te fizesse companhia, e que se fosse necessário morresse pra te proteger, como eu faria.

Nesse momento ela levantou o rosto pra mim, e eu delicadamente a tirei de cima do meu corpo, me levantando e indo até a janela, tampando momentaneamente sua visão, enquanto oferecia meu braço para que a coruja branca (hoje ainda pequena, mas que certamente estaria muito maior daqui alguns meses) pousada ali subisse nele, e andei novamente até a cama, me sentando ao lado dela.

_Edwiges fez isso por mim. _ Acariciei a cabeça da coruja, que olhava de um lado para o outro reconhecendo a nova moradia. Gina permanecia sentada, olhando para mim com olhos muito abertos e brilhantes. _ Além do mais, ela foi a primeira coisa que ganhei depois que descobri que era bruxo. Eu queria te dar alguma coisa que te agradasse muito, que fosse presente na sua vida sempre, e que fosse significativo também para mim, espero ter acertado. _ Falei estendendo o braço para que ela pegasse seu novo animal de estimação. _ É um macho, e ainda não tem nome.

Ela estendeu as mãos e o pegou como se fosse de vidro, tamanho o cuidado, enquanto isso riu pra mim.

_O que adianta você me falar que não é pra eu chorar e me fazer essas coisas ? _ Rimos juntos. _ É perfeito, Harry, você não poderia ter me dado nada melhor do que isso.

_Que bom que gostou, amor. Fiquei com medo de que não gostasse. Como vai chamá-lo?

_Não tem como não gostar. _ Ela acariciava o animal. _ E não tem como não dar a ele outro nome, não é Fred? _ Ela disse se referindo à coruja.

_É uma linda homenagem. _ Falei também acariciando a coruja. _ Eu ja comprei também a gaiola dele, agora só precisamos ir até a loja buscar. Eu pedi ao dono para que hoje pela manhã mandasse que ele viesse até A Toca, assim você não desconfiaria se eu saísse. E ele chegou na hora certinha.

Ela ainda olhava para o presente com uma certa carinha de boba.

_Não tem problema, amanhã quando estivermos voltando para casa passamos por la e trazemos. Enquanto isso ele pode morar em cima da minha cômoda. _ E se levantou pousando-o delicadamente em cima do móvel ao lado de sua cama, logo em seguida sentando-se em meu colo. _ Você é perfeito!

_Eu faço o que posso! _ rimos e ela me beijou, puxando-me para que nós dois deitássemos na cama, um ao lado do outro.

Ela ficou um tempo abraçada a mim, e eu acariciando seus cabelos, que hoje estavam soltos. Depois disso conversamos mais um pouco sobre nós dois, sobre como seria quando estivéssemos em Hogwarts e planejando um pouco nossa viagem (coisa que Hermione ainda se recusava a fazeer). Namoramos um pouquinho também, mas nada além de algumas passadas de mãos mais ousadas, eu ainda queria que nossa noite fosse especial, e iria guardar minhas energias para ela.

Ficamos algumas horas abraçados em sua cama, Gina dormiu um pouquinho, e quando Monstro veio nos avisar que o almoço estava pronto, a acordei delicadamente e descemos para comer. Quando já estávamos todos comendo, a Sra. Weasley entra apressada pela porta da cozinha e desculpando-se por seu atraso, pois havia tido alguns problemas. Em minutos ela já estava sentada e nos acompanhando em nossa refeição.

Comemos tranquilamente, e assim que terminamos fomos os quatro para os jardins, enquanto a Sra. Weasley foi para seu quarto descansar um pouco e Monstro arrumava a cozinha. Ficamos juntos, como todas as tardes, conversando um pouco, e por volta das cinco horas fomos tomar nosso lanche, hoje em companhia do Sr. Weasley, que chegou mais cedo do trabalho. Meia hora depois Gina e Hermione sumiram escada acima, dizendo terem muito pouco tempo para se arrumarem (visto que sairiamos de casa dali a três horas e meia).

Enquanto elas faziam sabe-se la o que, eu e Ron voltamos para o jardim a fim de aproveitar o dia bonito que fazia hoje, e nos sentamos embaixo da árvore que costumeiramente ficávamos.

_Cara, ela é outra pessoa com você! _ Ron me disse depois que nosso assunto sobre quadribol havia acabado.

_Quem? _ Perguntei instintivamente, e só depois notei que obviamente ele estava falando de Gina.

_Gina, claro. Ela é muito feliz ao seu lado, acredite.

_E eu só quero fazê-la mais feliz a cada dia, acredite. _ Falei olhando o pôr do sol, que neste momento estava alaranjado.

_Eu acho que não aceitaria que nenhuma outra pessoa tivesse tanta liberdade com ela, sabia? _ Ele disse isso pensativamente e eu ri.

_Por que?

_Ah Harry, você é diferente. Eu te conheço faz bastante tempo, e também nunca te vi tão feliz como agora, vocês fazem bem um para o outro.

_Eu também acho isso, cara.

_Hermione estava certa quando me dizia que era um absurdo ter ciumes de você. _ ele riu. _ É dificil se acostumar com a ideia, porque quando você tem uma irmã bonita, é inevitavel a ideia de que todo mundo só quer abusar dela.

Nós dois rimos juntos.

_Acredite, Ron, Gina não é o tipo de garota abusável.

_E você nunca me pareceu o tipo de cara abusador, isso contribuiu muito para minha aceitação. _ Ele disse rindo.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio e ele me perguntou.

_Você quer casar com ela?

_Sem dúvidas! _ respondi sem nem pensar.

_Eu também gostaria de me casar com Hermione, mas eu tenho medo _ falou enquanto olhava suas próprias mãos.

_De que?

_De que um dia ela perceba que na verdade eu sou menos do que ela merece.

_Merlin! Rony, achei que sua inteligência progredisse e não regredisse! _ Falei exageradamente e nós dois rimos.

_Harry, ela é tudo aquilo, e eu sou só Ronald Weasley. O que isso quer dizer? _ ele estava muito sério agora. _ Cara, Victor Krum vivia atrás dela, você tem noção de como é isso?

_Victor Krum vivia atrás dela e ela nunca quis nada com ele porque ficava pensando em você. Acho que quem tem que decidir se você é pouco ou não para ela, é a própria. E pra mim já está mais do que clara a decisão que ela tomou.

Ele não disse nada, continuou fitando as próprias mãos.

_Quando você nos abandonou, não viu o jeito que ela ficou, Ron. E nada que eu tentei conseguiu animá-la.

_Eu fui um idiota, não é?

_E pelo visto continua sendo. _ ele me olhou comicamente, como quem dispensava esse comentário. _ Ao invés de ficar aqui dizendo que tem medo, lute por ela. Ela já te ama, Ron, então você só precisa manter esse sentimento. Agrade-a, elogie-a, faça coisas que você sabe que ela gosta. Mas também a deixe irritada de vez em quando, caso contrário não vai ser você.

Nós dois rimos.

_É, acho que você tem razão. Só que eu tenho medo de perdê-la um dia.

_Isso é normal.

Já havia anoitecido agora, ficamos conversando sobre coisas banais por mais alguns minutos e resolvemos entrar para nos arrumar, afinal sairiamos logo de casa.

Tomei um banho e me troquei, Ron fez o mesmo. Eu não tinha nem ideia de que roupa se usa em um Pub, mas me lembro de que Duda saiu vestido simplesmente, de jeans e moleton. Então optei pelo mesmo estilo, colocando uma calça jeans um pouco mais escura, tenis preto e uma camiseta verde escuro, com algumas estampas discretas, e tentei arrumar meu cabelo _ sem sucesso. Ron tomou banho, se vestiu, e quanto estávamos os dois prontos descemos até a sala para esperar que as duas terminassem. O Sr. Weasley estava sentado em sua poltrona preferida e riu da nossa cara de ansiedade.

_Relaxem garotos, mulheres sempre demoram.

_É que já estão lá em cima há três horas, papai.

_É normal, acreditem. Logo elas estarão aqui com vocês.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos na sala esperando, e quando faltavam cinco minutos para as nove da noite, horário que havíamos combinado, ouvimos um som peculiar vindo do andar de cima, e instantes depois descobrimos ser dos sapatos de salto que ambas estavam usando. Hermione desceu na frente com um vestido bege, um pouco acima dos joelhos e um sapato marrom, que faziam uma combinação legal. Os cabelos soltos e uma pequena bolsa _também marrom_ nas mãos. Ela havia ficado bonita com aquela roupa.

Minha deusa desceu logo depois, trajando o vestido preto que eu havia escolhido e que nela ficava quase um palmo acima dos joelhos, os sapatos novos de saltos muito altos que deixavam suas pernas ainda mais tentadoras, os cabelos soltos e bem lisos, caindo graciosamente sobre seus ombros, uma maquiagem leve nos olhos, com alguns brilhos, e um batom muito vermelho, contornando seus lábios de uma maneira que os deixavam tentadoramente gostosos. Quando eu ia começar a imaginar aquele batom vermelho deixando marcas no meu corpo, o Sr. Weasley se pronunciou.

_Elas sempre demora, e sempre vale a pena. _ Se levantou indo ao encontro das duas. _ Estão muito bonitas, meninas. _ Ambas agradeceram e ele puxou Gina para um abraço _ Parabéns, minha pequena.

_Obrigada, papai. _ Ela disse retribuindo o abraço.

Logo a Sra. Weasley também chegou, elogiou as duas, parabenizou Gina e após um milhão de recomendações para que tomássemos cuidado e chegássemos amanhã para o almoço, conseguimos sair de casa.

_Você está maravilhosa. _ Sussurrei em seu ouvido assim que saimos para os jardins em direção ao portão.

_E você ainda nem viu tudo _ Ela sussurrou pra mim com uma voz um tanto provocadora.

Aproveitei que estava escuro e passei descaradamente a mão em sua bunda, reparando que, se havia uma calcinha ali, essa não era palpável.

_Nossa! _ exclamei sentindo uma movimentação e minha cueca ficando levemente mais apertada. Ela riu.

Demos as mãos e continuamos nosso caminho, Ron e Mione iam alguns passos a frente. Passamos pelo portão e assim que estávamos na estrada demos as mãos e aparatamos para a mesma ruazinha lateral com as caçambas de lixo. Gina pediu para que eu reparasse se seu cabelo havia bagunçado e eu arrumei uma mecha que estava fora do lugar, logo depois saímos de lá para uma Londres totalmente diferente do que era durante o dia, uma Londres que eu também não conhecia.

Havia muitos táxis andando por ali, pessoas dos mais diferentes tipos, e vários dos estabelecimentos estavam fechados, enquanto os que permaneciam abertos eram iluminados com cores fortes e chamativas e pessoas entravam e saiam o tempo todo.

_Uau! _ Minha namorada exclamou ao meu lado.

Eu ri para ela e notei que Ron mantinha a mesma expressão, Hermione embora nunca tenha ido à um Pub sempre saia com os pais a noite, então ela não via tanta novidade assim. Começamos a andar em direção ao nosso destino e Gi ainda mantinha a mesma expressão de impressionada. Assim que chegamos, anunciei para ela.

_É aqui, amor.

Ela olhou para a fachada bem iluminada, como dos outros lugares, e sorriu pra mim.

_Estou louca para saber como é la dentro.

_Acho que você vai gostar. _ Disse enquanto a puxava para dentro, com Ron e Mione logo atrás de nós.

_Por favor, mesa para quatro pessoas. _ Pedi para a moça que estava logo na entrada.

_Precisam aguardar, senhor. Existem quatro mesas na frente, estimamos uns quarenta minutos de espera. _ Ela me informou de modo totalmente profissional. _ Podem aguardar no bar se desejarem.

_Esperaremos no bar, então.

Ela anotou meu nome na lista de espera e me entregou um aparelho preto que piscava uma pequena luz vermelha.

_Quando a mesa estiver liberada, esse aparelho irá vibrar e piscar, basta trazê-lo até aqui. _ Me informou.

_Obrigado.

Me virei para os três, que haviam ouvido a conversa, e perguntei a Hermione.

_Você se lembra onde era o bar? Porque eu não.

_Eu acho que ficava à direita da entrada, mas agora não tenho certeza. Vamos andando por ai, procurando.

Saímos os quatro caminhando pelo ambiente um pouco mais escuro nos corredores, notando as mesas iluminadas individualmente, o que dava um ar aconchegante ao local, e alguns minutos depois avistamos o bar. Era um balcão um pouco mais alto, com alguns bancos dispostos ao redor, onde serviam bebidas e aperitivos. Desconfortavelmente, reparei que pessoas demais estavam olhando minha namorada hoje.

Assim que chegamos ao bar, só haviam dois bancos livres, onde Hermione e Gina e sentaram e eu abracei minha namorada de modo possessivo, assim que me posicionei atrás de seu assento.

_Está todo mundo olhando pra você, amor. _ Eu falei em seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava a parte exposta das suas coxas.

_E você se incomoda? _ Ela disse divertida.

_Desde que não encostem em você e você não saia de perto de mim, não. _ Mordi levemente sua orelha. _ Eu sei como minha namorada é gostosa.

_E você é muito autoconfiante, não é Sr. Potter?

_Autoconfiante não, mas eu trouxe minha varinha, e isso resolve muita coisa.

Nós dois rimos divertidos enquanto Ron e Mione terminavam de se arrumar mais ou menos do mesmo modo que eu e Gina estávamos.

_Desejam algo? _ A moça de dentro do balcão nos perguntou e nos viramos para ela.

_Pode nos trazer o cardápio de bebidas e aperitivos, por favor? _ Hermione foi quem se pronunciou.

Minutos depois estávamos olhando os cardápios, enquanto Ron e Gina mantinham uma expressão de dúvida diante das expressões "Tequila" e "Espanhola".

_Não tem cerveja amanteigada, amor? _ ela me perguntou e eu ri.

_Nâo, Gi, os trouxas nem sabem que isso existe.

_Harry, o que você vai querer? _ Hermione me perguntou.

_Não sei, acho que vou tomar um chop. É muito forte?

_Acho que não, meu pai sempre tomava. _ Ela me disse. _ E você, Ron? _ Se virou para o namorado.

_Eu nem sei o que é tudo isso, Mi.

_Pede o mesmo que o Harry, acho que você vai gostar. _ Hermione disse para ele. _ E você, Gina?

_Não faço idéia.

_Amor, pede um drink de alguma fruta. Eu sempre ouvia tia Petunia dizer que era a unica bebida que mulheres tomavam e realmente gostavam.

_Minha mão tomava as vezes, eu ja experimentei, é bom.

Decidido isso, fizemos nossos pedidos de bebidas e também de algumas coisas para comer. O cardápio de comidas não variava muito no mundo bruxo, então Ron e Gina conseguiram decidir o que iriam comer. Ficamos aproximadamente uma hora no balcão, comendo e rindo de alguma besteiro que um ou outro dizia. Quando nosso aparelho começou a vibrar e anunciar que nossa mesa havia sido liberada, Ron e Gina quase surtaram de alegria.

Fomos conduzidos até nossa mesa, que ficava em um canto encostada à parede e nos sentados, Gina e Hermione próximas à parede e eu e Ron ao lado delas. Gina provavelmente não estava acostumada a beber e apesar de ter bebido apenas um drink recomendado por Hermione estava rindo um pouco mais agora, e de qualquer coisa. O que consequentemente fazia com que rissemos dela.

Assim que nos sentamos, fizemos os pedidos do nosso jantar e eu me antecipei à minha namorada, pedindo um refrigerante para ela, que não questionou, afinal eu sabia que ela gostava disso. Comemos tranquilamente e rindo de qualquer coisa, a noite estava muito agradável, e quando terminamos ainda ficamos em nossa mesa apreciando o local.

Estávamos rindo de alguma banalidade qualquer quando sinto a mão de Gina acariciando minha perna, perigosamente próxima à minha virilha, olhei pra ela de canto de olho e ela me respondeu com uma discreta piscadinha. Continuamos conversando e rindo enquanto Gina me alisava, agora passando a mão por meu membro, que já latejava de tão duro, e eu agradecia à Merlin o ambiente ser tão escuro.

Resolvi alisá-la também, e assim que subi minha mão entre suas pernas e passei o dedo por cima de sua calcinha, notei que ela estava muito molhadinha. Afastei rapidamente sua calcinha e a penetrei com um dedo, retirando-o logo em seguida, mantendo minha mão bem encostada nela. Neste momento Hermione e Ron estavam entretidos conversando alguma coisa entre eles, já havíamos terminado de comer há aproximadamente meia hora, e eu me pronunciei.

_Vamos embora? _ os dois se viraram para mim

_Vamos. _ Ron disse sem nenhuma objeção.

Já havíamos pago a conta, então nos levantamos para sair. Assim que Ron e Mione se viraram de costas, retirei minha mão que estava entre as pernas dela e discretamente lambi o dedo com o qual a havia penetrado,

_Gostosa. _ sussurrei para ela que mordeu sedutoramente os lábior.

Disfarcei minha ereção abaixando um pouco a camiseta e saímos do Pub. Eu estava morrendo de tesão, mas era o aniversário da minha namorada e eu ainda queria agradá-la muito hoje. Ainda não era meia noite, então perguntei a ela se tinha algum outro lugar onde gostaria de ir.

_Pra sua cama. _ Foi sua resposta e eu não pensei em questioná-la.

Andamos calmamente até uma rua mais movimentada, Ron e Mione estavam muito carinhosos um com o outro hoje e trocaram beijinhos o caminho inteiro, porém isso não nos impediu de conversar durante todo o percurso e rirmos de qualquer coisa. Fizemos sinal para que um táxi parasse e entramos.

_Rua dos Alfeneiros. _ Eu disse ao motorista que saiu rapidamente em direção ao destino que eu havia dito.

Eu já havia ido a Londres, então sabia que demorava aproximadamente vinte minutos o trajeto de carro, quando já estávamos perto, me virei para Gi e sussurrei.

_Amor, retoca o batom.

_Por que? _ Ela me perguntou confusa.

_Porque desde a hora que eu vi você com a boca vermelha daquele jeito eu to imaginando aquelas marquinhas no meu corpo. _ Falei baixo, para que só ela ouvisse.

Ela sorriu para mim, e pegou a bolsa de Hermione, tirando de la de dentro um pequeno espelho e o batom vermelho, retocando-o.

_Assim está bom? _ Me perguntou lambendo sedutoramente os lábios.

_Gostosa. _ Me limitei a responder.

Pouco tempo depois parávamos na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, eu disse ao motorista que ele podia retornar dali, e lhe paguei a quantia devida. Saímos do carro e andamos no mesmo clima de descontração até a casa que havia sido dos meus tios. Foram aproximadamente três minutos de caminhada e estávamos parados em frente à porta da entrada, abrindo-a com magia, e fechando-a do mesmo modo logo depois de entrar. Hermione insistiu em lançar alguns feitiços de proteção na casa, não nos opusemos a isso.

Todos já conheciam a casa, então não me preocupei em apresentá-la a eles.

_Onde podemos dormir, Harry? _ Ron questionou.

_Onde quiserem, menos no meu quarto porque eu vou dormir la, ok? _ Falei e ele concordou.

_Tem a sala, se quiserem assistir televisão, o quarto de Duda e o quarto dos meus tios, que tem uma banheira. Hermione certamente sabe como usá-la. _ Falei já subindo as escadas com Gina e deixando os dois na sala. _ Sintam-se a vontade, podem fazer o que quiserem, só deixem tudo arrumado depois, ta? Boa noite.

_Ok, obrigada. _ Hermione respondeu. _ Boa noite.

Não esperei para saber onde os dois iriam dormir, entrei com minha namorada em meu antigo quarto, trancando-o em seguida e lançando o feitiço mais util que já aprendi:

_Abafiatto!

Me virei para Gina e ela sorria abertamente para mim, com uma expressão um tanto quanto tarada no rosto. Não foi necessário perguntar o que era, eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria. E eu queria tanto quanto ela. Avancei em sua direção e a puxei pelas coxas, pegando-a no colo com uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril e a coloquei sentada, ainda com as pernas abertas, em cima da mesma mesa de estudos que já havíamos estreiado. Seu vestido instantaneamente subiu mostrando apenas um pedaço da sua bocetinha coberta por uma minuscula calcinha preta de renda. Passei a mão ousadamente sobre ela, fazendo com que ela gemesse e arfasse, antes de me puxar para um beijo muito, muito quente.

Alisei seus seios por cima do vestido e desci minhas mãos para seus quadris puxando-a de encontro a mim e esfregando meu pau muito duro nela. Ela puxou minha camiseta e a retirou, jogando-a em um canto qualquer do quarto, fiz o mesmo com seu vestido e me afastei um pouco para vê-la apenas de calcinha, sutian tomara que caia e salto alto.

_Você vai desfilar pra mim de novo, não é? _ Perguntei enquanto a virava de costas pra mim e me esfregava em sua bunda totalmente descoberta pela minúscula calcinha fio dental.

_Eu vou fazer tudo que você quiser. _ Ela respondeu e eu a apertei mais ainda em mim.

Ela se soltou de mim e me empurrou para que eu encostasse na mesa onde ela estava sentada instantes atrás e se virou de costas para mim, andando lenta e sedutoramente até o outro lado o quarto, em seguida voltando do mesmo modo em minha direção. Quando chegou até mim, me empurrou levemente e eu me sentei, como ela queria, abrindo as pernas para que ela se encaixasse entre elas. Ela segurou minhas mãos com as suas e as prendeu apoiando-se na mesa, enquanto começava a me beijar na boca e descendo seus beijos pelo meu pescoço, chupando de modo excitante.

Ela desceu seus beijos gradativamente pela minha barriga, manchando-me com seu batom vermelho, até que se ajoelhou na minha frente, me olhando nos olhos enquanto abria os botões da minha calça. Ela retirou lentamente meus sapatos e meias e em seguida minha calça, deixando-me apenas de boxer e com um volume enorme por baixo. Ela distribuiu beijos, lambidas e chupadas também pela minha coxa enquanto me olhava e suas mãos brincavam com o elástico da minha cueca.

Eu olhava pra ela com a boca entreaberta e com um tesão fora do comum, ela não estava mais segurando minhas mãos, mas eu ainda não havia conseguido mexê-las. Ela mordeus os lábios para mim e puxou minha cueca, retirando-a, e foi subindo mais seus beijos,direcionando-os à minha virilha. Quando já estava com o rosto muito próximo ao meu membro, ela exitou um pouco, talvez em dúvida, e começou lambendo toda sua extensão, logo depois segurando meu pau com uma das mãos e colocando-o timidamente na boca.

Foi IMPOSSÍVEL não gemer. Sua boca era quente, umida, e estava subindo e descendo por meu membro, de uma maneira enlouquecedora. Minhas mãos instintivamente foram para seus cabelos e os tirei da frente do seu dela, para que eu pudesse ver o que ela fazia. Ela me chupou por um tempo e quando eu senti que iria gozar, a puxei pelos cabelos, eu não queria terminar agora.

_Eu não quero gozar agora. _ Falei diante de sua cara de dúvida e ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

A empurrei em direção à minha cama sem delicadeza alguma, o momento não exigia isso, mas me preocupei em não machucá-la quando a joguei deitada sobre elz. Ela se deitou com as pernas abertas para mim e ainda de sapatos de salto, que foram as unicas peças de sua roupa que eu não tirei.

Me ajoelhei entre suas pernas e comecei beijando sua boca com muita vontade, descendo em seguida para seu pescoço, onde certamente haveria uma marca na manhã seguinte. Em seguinda retirando seu sutian e chupando seus seios com vontade, afinal eu adorava eles! Comecei chupando um , enquanto massageava o outro e esfregava meu pau, que estava encostado em sua minuscula calcinha. Continuei assim até sentir que ela começava a ficar impaciente e continuei descendo meus beijos por sua barriga, até que cheguei à calcinha e sem nenhuma cerimônia a arranquei.

Hoje eu sabia muito bem o que fazer, então comecei chupando toda sua bocetinha, que estava muito molhada. Ela gemeu audivelmente e se mexeu um pouco embaixo de mim. Continuei chupando com vontade até sentir que ela estava muito perto de gozar, e parei me levantando. Sem que ela tivesse tempo de protestar a penetrei fundo, fazendo-a morder os lábios fortemente. Estoquei algumas vezes com um pouco de força, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto, e sai de dentro dela, falando em seguida:

_Fica de quatro pra mim?

Ela arfou mais umas duas vezes, mordeu os lábios para mim enquanto sorria, e se virou ficando na posição que eu havia pedido. Provavelmente eu nunca verei na minha vida uma cena mais sexy do que essa: Gina de quatro, virada pra mim, totalmente sem roupa, apenas com um sapato de salto. A penetrei novamente e comecei estocando devagar, afinal eu não sabia se essa posição machucava ou não. Ela rebolou na minha frente e disse a palavrinha mágica da minha noite:

_Mais!

Nesse momento eu me perdi, metia cada vez mais e ambos gemiamos muito. Minutos depois gozamos, eu um pouco antes dessa vez, não consegui segurar. Mas só parei depois de ter certeza que ela havia se satisfeito tanto quanto eu. Nossas respirações estavam aceleradas e continuamos um pouco nessa posição, eu agora acariciava seus quadris, onde alguns segundos atrás estava segurando com força.

Sai de dentro dela e me deitei ao seu lado. Ela apenas se inclinou e deitou de bruços ao meu lado, me olhando ainda arfante e sem falar nada. Retirou os sapatos com os pés mesmo e continuou me olhando com a mesma expressão indecifrável. Sustentei seu olhar por um tempo, até que ela deitou sua cabeça em meu antigo travesseiro e continuou me olhando da mesma maneira. Quando nossas respirações já haviam se acalmado, eu tive que perguntar.

_O que foi, Gi?

Ela riu pra mim e veio se arrastando em minha direção antes de responder:

_Eu quero mais.


	10. Chapter 10 - Capítulo especial

Cap. 10 – Capítulo especial

__Tem a sala, se quiserem assistir televisão, o quarto de Duda e o quarto dos meus tios, que tem uma banheira. Hermione certamente sabe como usá-la. _ Falei já subindo as escadas com Gina e deixando os dois na sala. _ Sintam-se a vontade, podem fazer o que quiserem, só deixem tudo arrumado depois, ta? Boa noite._

**POV Hermione**

_Ok, obrigada. _ Respondi enquanto Harry começava a subir as escadas com Gina logo atrás. _ Boa noite.

Fiquei um momento parada onde estava, ao lado do sofá maior, de frente para a escada. Eu podia sentir Ron parado em algum lugar atrás de mim sem se mover, por enquanto.

Ouvimos a porta do quarto de Harry se fechar.

_1, 2, 3..._

_Nossaa, como eu tava com saudade de você, gostosa. _ Ron sussurou em minha orelha ao mesmo tempo que me abraçava por trás e apertava meu corpo contra o dele, suas mãos pousadas em minhas coxas.

_Ronald, dormimos juntos essa noite, não está bom? _ Falei cruzando os braços e mexendo propositalmente meu quadril, que ainda estava colado no do meu namorado.

_E quem disse que ficar só uma noite em cima de você é suficiente? _ Ele respondeu sorrindo e mordendo minha orelha.

Ele sabia que eu estava brincando, porque eu tinha a mesma opinião com relação ao corpo dele sobre o meu. Mesmo assim, como sempre acontecia quando ele dizia essas coisas mais ousadas, eu corei absurdamente, ele riu de mim e com as mãos em minha cintura me virou de frente pra ele, para em seguida se jogar no sofá me levando junto, de modo que eu deitasse por cima de seu corpo. Meu vestido subiu um pouco com o movimento, deixando um pedacinho do meu bumbum à mostra. Tentei levar as mãos para abaixá-lo novamente, mas Ron me impediu, pousando suas próprias mãos no local e acariciando levemente.

_Ron, Harry e Gina estão aqui...

_E você acha que eles vão sair daquele quarto hoje ainda? _ Falou rindo.

_Oh Merlin, cadê o irmão ciumento? _ Perguntei fingindo espanto.

_Foi substituido pelo namorado tarado. _ Falou piscando pra mim e apertando minha bunda.

Eu corei novamente.

_Ah Mi, não acredito que você ainda fica com vergonha de mim. _ Ele falou subindo mais ainda meu vestido e alisando agora desde a cintura até a metade das minhas coxas.

Ele sabia que isso me excitava, e muito.

_Só um pouquinho. _ Eu admiti rindo. _ Mas ja melhorou bastante.

Nesse momento ele escorregou uma das mãos para dentro das minhas coxas e alisou descaradamente por cima da minha calcinha.

_Eu não sabia que você sentia tanto tesão assim no bumbum. _ mordeu meu lábio inferior. _ safadinha!

Apesar da vergonha, eu ri e me esfreguei um pouco nele, era difícil ignorar aquele volume todo por muito tempo. Ele gemeu, e eu respirei mais forte.

Com Ron era meio difícil começar, afinal sempre seríamos Ronald e Hermione, e nenhum dos dois nunca vai querer dar o braço a torcer, mas já estávamos nos adaptando ao jeito um do outro e cada dia eu me encantava mais. Ele era maravilhoso, apesar de um pouco distraído, e além disso a criança que eu conheci no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts tinha crescido (muito!) e se tornado um homem extremamente gostoso.

_Gostoso! _ decidi verbalizar meus pensamentos.

Ao invés de me responder, ele apenas puxou minhas pernas, abrindo-as ao redor de seu corpo, de modo que ficássemos ainda mais colados, e me beijou daquela maneira quente, que ele sabia fazer muito bem. Alisei seus braços grossos enquanto ele ainda se divertia passando a mão e apertando meu bumbum. E quando ele fez mensão de adentrar minha calcinha com seus dedos, me manifestei.

_Vamos subir, vem. _ Falei já me levantando do sofá e o puxando.

A princípio não me preocupei em abaixar o vestido que ele havia levantado e que neste momento estava enrolado em minha cintura, deixanto toda minha calcinha branca à mostra, ou a pequena parte dela que aparecia, eu ainda estava de salto. Me debrucei levemente sobre a mesa de centro para pegar minha bolsa e ouvi ele arfar um pouco atrás de mim, não me virei para olhá-lo, porque apesar de gostar de provocá-lo isso ainda me constrangia um pouco.

Me virei para subirmos e quando estava pisando no segundo degrau da escada resolvi abaixar o vestido.

_Nãããão Mi. _ Me virei para olhá-lo e vi que ele ainda mantinha os olhos vidrados na minha bunda. Sua mão direita apertando levemente seu membro por cima da calça.

A cena foi um tanto excitante, eu mordi o lábio para conter o gemido que me veio nesse momento.

_Lá em cima eu tiro pra você. _ Falei olhando pra ele (e ficando totalmente vermelha) e terminando de abaixar minha saia.

Ele sorriu abertamente pra mim, apoiou as mãos nos meus quadris e subimos as escadas juntos. Assim que chegamos ao corredor me virei para ele:

_Onde vamos dormir?

_Onde você quiser. _ ele me respondeu. _ Só não entendi por que o Harry disse que você provavelmente saberia usar a banheira, não é só encher de água?

_Provavelmente a dos tios dele deve ser de hidromassagem. _Falei rindo.

_Então vamos dormir la, não faço a mínima idéia do que seja isso, você pode me mostrar depois que a gente se divertir um pouquinho.

Rimos baixinho e fomos para a ultima porta do corredor, assim que a abri nos deparamos com um quarto grande, branco, uma cama enorme no meio e um guarda roupa em frente, com uma porta ao lado, provavelmente a porta do banheiro. Eu não tive muito tempo de apreciar a decoração, visto a rapidez com que Ronald Weasley grudou em mim e começou a beijar meu pescoço de uma forma arrepiante.

Me desvencilhei dele o suficiente para fechar a porta e lançar o muito util feitiço que barra nosso som.

_Abafiatto!

_Achei que você não gostasse desse feitiço proibido. _ Ele falou me beijando.

_Cala a boca.

Ele riu e me deu uma mordidinha enquanto eu andava de costas em direção à parede ao lado da porta e o arrastava comigo, de modo que seu corpo me prendesse ali. Desde que comecei a namorar eu descobri que tinha uma certa preferência por me sentir dominada dessa forma e embora eu nunca tenha falado isso abertamente, Ron entendia muito bem.

Assim que me encostei na parede ele grudou seu corpo ao meu, sem nunca deixar de beijar meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos pegavam as minhas e as prendiam encostadas logo acima da minha cabeça, eu gemi como sempre fazia quando ele me prendia dessa forma. Meu salto alto anulava um pouco nossa enorme diferença de altura, então ele não precisou se abaixar tanto para se esfregar em mim como fez logo depois.

Uma de suas mãos prendeu as minhas duas sobre minha cabeça e a outra desceu primeiro por meu braço, apertando levemente minha nuca e depois apalpando meus seios por cima da roupa. Ele não demorou muito ali, foi descendo mais sua mão, alisando minha barriga e quando chegou à barra da minha calcinha passou direto para minha coxa esquerda, alisando-a em toda sua extensão, chegando bem próximo à minha virilha mas não me alisando onde eu queria.

_Vamos brincar um pouco? _ Me perguntou bem baixinho e colado ao meu ouvido.

Eu só consegui murmurar "aham".

_Mas você não vai poder continuar tendo vergonha assim de mim. Vai ter que se soltar, como eu faço quando estou com você.

Ele com certeza sabia que eu não coneguiria negar nada com ele apalpando minha bunda daquele jeito gostoso, então murmurei novamente "aham".

_Hoje eu mando em você. _ Ele falou e chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha. _ Você acha que eu nunca reparei como você fica excitada quando eu te domino assim? Deixa eu aproveitar um pouquinho mais disso.

Eu me arrepiei inteira, e mesmo sabendo que no fundo eu iria morrer de vergonha, não consegui recusar.

_Fique a vontade. _ E aproveitando que ele estava com o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço, acrescentei. _ Use e abuse, como quiser.

Ele se separou de mim abruptamente, ficando a um passo de distância e eu fiquei meio perdida na hora.

_Vira de costas. _ Ele falou simplesmente e me olhando nos olhos, com os braços cruzados.

Me virei, como ele havia pedido, e fiquei parada sem saber o que fazer, olhando para a parede.

_Encosta as duas mãos na parede. _ Encostei _ Abre mais as pernas _ Fiz o que ele pediu. _ E empina mais essa bundinha gostosa pra mim.

Eu certamente passei do estágio vermelha, mas fiz mesmo assim. Ele deu um passo pra frente, encostando seu corpo na minha bunda, mas sem se mover, e senti suas mãos pousando sobre as minhas e descendo lentamente, acariciando primeiro meus dedos, braços, meus ombros e meu pescoço até chegarem em meus seios e se demorarem um pouco mais ali, tempo suficiente para que ele os alisasse e apalpasse como quisesse. Ele não dizia nada, não expressava nenhuma emoção, nenhum som e eu estava começando a me sentir usada. A sensação era, por mais assustador que isso possa parecer, muito boa.

Suas mãos continuaram descendo e pousaram em meus quadris. Eu sentia o tempo todo seu membro rígido de encontro à minha bunda, mas nada se comparou à maneira como ele me apertou e se esfregou em mim agora. A sensação de umidade entre minhas pernas foi latente, e eu gemi involuntariamente.

Uma de suas mãos desceu um pouco por minha perna e subiu por dentro do meu vestido, acariciando-me por cima da calcinha e sentindo como ele me deixava molhada, enquanto a outra subia por minhas costas e infiltrava-se em meus cabelos, puxando-os com a força certa para que eu sentisse apenas um pouco de dor, e logo depois mordendo sedutoramente minha bochecha. Eu mantive os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, esperando por um beijo que não veio.

_Vire-se. _ Ele disse no momento em que eu reparei que seu corpo havia se afastado do meu.

Eu me virei de frente para ele novamente e me forcei a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele andou lentamente até a cadeira que havia ao lado da cama e se sentou ali, o corpo meio relaxado no assento, o que deixou marcando muito bem o volume entre suas penas sob a calça jeans.

_Vira de costas e tira lentamente o vestido.

_Ah Ron..

_E eu não disse que você podia falar. _ Essa ultima frase foi dita enquanto ele erguia uma de suas sobrancelhas e me olhava ameaçadoramente.

Fiz o mesmo que ele, abrindo um sorriso enorme e me virando para começar a cumprir sua ordem. Coloquei as mãos na barra do vestido na parte de trás das minhas coxas e fui subindo lentamente a peças ao mesmo tempo em que alisavaminha pele. Fiz isso lentamente, como ele pediu, e assim que terminei de tirar a peça, soltei-a no chão, ao lado dos meus pés, parando propositalmente o mais empinada que pude, as mãos na cintura.

_Agora vem aqui.

Andei lentamente até ele, enquanto o olhava nos olhos. A vergonha persistia, mas agora ela estava dando lugar à vontade de desafiá-lo, como ele estava fazendo comigo. Ele estava sentado com as pernas abertas, e eu parei entre elas, as mãos na cintura novamente.

_Vira de costas pra mim, da mesma maneira que você parou quando tirou o vestido e não se mexa até eu disser que você pode.

Me virei e impinei novamente minha bunda em sua direção. Assim que terminei de me arrumar e fiquei imóvel, o senti se movendo na poltrona e logo depois sua boca estava colada nas minhas costas, um pouco acima do cós da calcinha, enquanto suas mãos me apalpavam fortemente. Ele chupou demoradamente minha pele enquanto suas mãos me deixavam louca e então me segurou possessivamente pelo quadril enquanto mordia uma de minhas nádegas. Eu gemi audivelmente enquanto isso, e antes que entendesse o que estava acontecendo, ele me puxou, sentando-me em seu colo e falando no meu ouvido:

_Delícia.

Depois disso se levantou comigo e caminhamos até a cama, onde ele me virou de frente para ele e me empurrou, para que eu caisse sentada nela.

_Deita.

Assim que fiz o que ele pediu, Ron se ajoelhou na minha frente e tirou meus sapatos delicadamente, e subiu me beijando desde os joelhos até parar bem próximo à minha calcinha.

_Abre as pernas.

Foi impossível não ficar vermelha enquanto abria minhas pernas em frente ao seu rosto. Ele se aproximou o bastante para que eu sentisse sua respiração penetrando minha calcinha de renda e eu pude sentir um de seus dedos me acariciando de cima a baixo ali, gemi novamente e ele se levantou. Quando eu fiz mensão de abaixar novamente minhas pernas, ele me olhou de maneira um tanto fria

_Não mandei você fechá-las.

Me mantive exatamente na mesma posição enquanto observava ele tirar a camiseta, o tênis e as meias, a calça jeans e logo depois se alisar novamente por cima da cueca boxer, antes de se ajoelhar entre minhas pernas abertas. Estendeu a mão pra mim e eu a peguei, ele me puxou para que eu sentasse e o obedeci prontamente, para que ele desabotoasse o feixe do meu sutiã e logo o jogasse em um lugar qualquer do quarto, me empurrando para que eu me deitasse novamente.

Ele apoiou uma mão de cada lado do meu corpo e se debruçou sobre mim, indo diretamente aos meus seios e começando a brincar com eles de uma maneira muito gostosa. Eu não tentei conter meus gemidos, e deixei que ele ouvisse o tanto que eu gostava de sua boca em mim. Quando ele começou a descer seus beijos por minha barriga, me manifestei.

_Não maltrada, vai...

Ele riu baixinho antes de me responder

_Embora eu não tenha deixado você falar, vou atender seu pedido.

Saiu do meio das minhas pernas e se deitou com as costas apoiadas em dois travesseiros que havam ali.

_Vem aqui e tira minha cueca.

Me virei na cama e engatinhei até ele, tirando lentamente sua cueca e dando a ela o mesmo destino do meu sutiã.

_Tira a calcinha.

Como nessas horas a gente sempre se esquece da timidez, me levantei e terminei de me despir lentamente e em pé, na sua frente.

_Agora senta aqui.

Me abaixei com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e de frente pra ele me sentei em seu colo, encaixando-o dentro de mim. Como vinha sendo de alguns dias pra ca, nosso encaixe foi lento, mas delicioso. Quando ele já estava inteiro dentro de mim, segurou meus quadris e ajudou a me movimentar sobre ele, criando pra nós um ritmo delicioso, que foi aumentando um tempo depois.

Cheguei ao clímax pouco antes dele, e assim que o senti gozar dentro de mim, diminui nosso ritmo e encostei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, arfante.

_Cadê a Hermione autoritária e mandona? _ Me perguntou quando sua respiração estava mais calma.

Eu ri.

_Você acaba com ela.

Dessa vez ele riu.

_Vamos tomar um baho? _ Convidei.

_Vamos. _ Disse me ajudando a sair de cima dele e me abraçando enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao banheiro.

Ele se sentou na borda da banheira e eu me sentei em seu colo enquanto a enchia de água. Não conversamos enquanto isso, não houve necessidade, mas trocamos carinhos o tempo todo. Assim que a terminamos de colocar água morna dentro dela, joguei alguns sair que encontrei na pia e caminhei em direção ao interruptor que acionava a hidromassagem, quando o liguei Ron deu um pulo pelo barulho e logo em seguida abriu a boca espantado.

_O que é isso?

Eu ri e o convidei para entrar.

_Vem, amor, isso é só um motor que faz a água se movimentar, é bem relaxante.

No começo ele ficou um pouco assustado, mas logo se acostumou e gosto muito do efeito. Estávamos abraçados, eu sentada entre suas pernas e fazendo carinho em suas coxas enquanto ele alisava meus cabelos.

_Você tem um corpo lindo, Mi.

Eu corei, de novo!

_Obrigada, amor.

_E faz tempo que eu venho reparando nisso.

Eu ri dessa vez, ele me acompanhou e continuou.

_Era tentador te olhar nas vezes que você dormia com aquelas calças bem coladas durante nossa viagem. Muito tentador mesmo, ainda mais quando você tem um bumbum desse tamanho.

Eu ri de novo.

_Fico feliz que você goste.

_Eu amo. _ Ele disse antes de me beijar. _ Eu amo você inteira. _ completou quando nos separamos e antes de me abraçar apertado.

Ficamos mais um tempo curtindo a água quentinha, e quanto ela já estava ficando fria nos secamos e saímos. Quando me deitei nua na cama para dormirmos, ele me olhou confuso.

_Não vai se vestir para dormir hoje?

_Você disse que era pra me soltar, não era? Estou começando a entender. _ Falei rindo.

Ele sorriu abertamente e se deitou também nu ao meu lado. Ainda ficamos trocando alguns beijos e carinhos por um tempo, e minutos depois que Ron me virou de costas para ele e me abraçou protetoramente, adormeci nos braços do amor da minha vida.


	11. Chapter 11 - Querido cunhado

Cap. 11 – Querido Cunhado

**POV Harry**

Acordei com Gina enroscada em meu pescoço, uma perna em cima da minha cintura e ressonando tranquilamente. Era uma cena linda que eu faria questão de apreciar cada dia das nossas vidas daqui a alguns anos. Fiquei na mesma posição em que estava para não acordá-la e acariciando suas costas nuas com as pontas dos dedos, causando-lhe arrepios. Enquanto isso eu estava olhando para o teto, sentindo sua respiração quente em meu pescoço e pensando em quão sortudo eu era com tudo que eu havia conseguido.

Minha namorada era excepcionalmente linda, e mais do que isso era uma mulher maravilhosa e que me proporcionava tudo que um homem deveria querer: amor, carinho, compreensão, amizade e um sexo incrível. Ela é tudo que eu preciso, tenho certeza disso, mas as vezes me preocupa a possibilidade de não poder dar a ela tudo que ela precisa. E não digo isso financeiramente, porque embora ela não aceite agora que eu lhe pague tudo que desejo e tudo que ela merece, assim que ela se tornar minha esposa terá tudo que quiser e o dinheiro puder comprar.

Eu estava sorrindo igual um bobo olhando para cima e nem reparei quando a respiração dela ficou mais leve, apenas me toquei quando ouvi sua voz delicada e um tanto rouca, típica de quem acaba de acordar.

_Que sorriso mais lindo. _ bocejou se separando um pouco de mim e apoiando-se nos cotovelos. _ Posso saber a que ele se dirige?

_Certamente, bom dia amor. _ Acariciei levemente seu rosto e ela sorriu em resposta_ Eu estava imaginando que quando nos casarmos eu vou finalmente poder comprar tudo que eu quiser para você, sem que você possa reclamar mais.

_Ahh Harry, não acredito que o que te faz sorrir é imaginar o tanto de coisas que pode comprar pra mim. Francamente, quando foi que eu ja te cobrei presentes?

_É exatamente essa a graça, amor, você nunca cobrar e eu sempre te fazer surpresas.

_Bobo! _ Falou isso chegando mais perto e me dando um selinho. _Que horas vamos para casa?

_Acho que podemos ficar um pouquinho mais aqui. _ Levantei um pouco o lençol que nos cobria e olhei seu corpo nu deitado de bruços. _ Não é todo dia que tenho o privilégio de te ver assim.

Ela riu e deitou novamente no meu peito.

_Será muito gostoso quando formos só nós dois, não é. _ Começou a acariciar meu peito. _ Não precisar avisar quando quisermos sair, sem irmãos ciumentos.

Eu ri baixinho.

_Quando você vai começar a reformar nossa casa? _ Perguntei alisando seus cabelos.

_Quando você quiser, amor.

_Eu estive pensando, que tal quando voltarmos de Hogwarts? Eu tenho meu treinamento de auror, dura dois anos. Eu estive pensando que você pode fazer isso enquando eu estiver fora, quando eu retornar você me faz uma surpresa.

_Você vai ficar dois anos fora? _ Me perguntou levantando-se abruptamente do meu peito e me olhando daquela maneira usualmente indecifrável.

_Você sabe que eu sempre quis ser auror, amor. Mas eu prometo voltar para casa todas as vezes que eu puder sair. Afinal, quem mais eu iria vez? Alem disso, você vai precisar de um tempo para se especializar também, ou você não pensa em fazer nada quando terminar Hogwarts?

_Claro que penso, Harry. Mas nada que exija ficar dois anos fora em treinamento de alto risco.

Eu ri da cara emburrada que ela fez.

_Eu sempre vou voltar pra você, bebe. Não duvide disso.

_Eu não duvido, amor. Mas vou ficar com saudade.

_Eu também, pode ter certeza. _ Ela deitou novamente no meu peito. _ Mas assim que eu voltar você se tornará a Sra. Potter, ai sim teremos muito tempo para matar toda a saudade.

Ficamos um tempo deitados conversando, depois nos trocamos e descemos para a sala para aguardar que Ron e Mione levantassem. Quando eles finalmente desceram, eu e Gi estávamos deitados de conchinha no sofá, e mesmo que nenhum dos dois estivessemos dormindo, estávamos bem quietos, só aproveitando a presença um do outro.

_Conseguiram acordar ? _ Perguntei sem me virar para eles.

_Foi dificil, cara, mas conseguimos. _ Ron me respondeu e nós rimos.

Gina riu levemente na minha frente, e eu podia jurar que ela estava de olhos fechados apreciando meu carinho em sua barriguinha lisa. Ron se jogou sentado na poltrona que era de Tio Valter e puxou Hermione para seu colo, estranhamente ela sentou-se sem reclamar.

Ficamos uns dez minutinhos ali conversando amenidades e rindo das besteiras que Ron falava. Resolvemos ir embora, afinal a Sra. Weasley nos mataria se chegássemos depois do almoço. Assim que pegamos nossas coisas e saímos de casa eu me lembrei que ainda teríamos que passar no Beco Diagonal para pegar a gaiola de Fred.

_Ron, Mione, temos que passar no Beco Diagonal para pegar a gaiola do Fred, se importa se demorarmos mais um pouco? _ Perguntei enquanto descíamos os degraus da frente e virávamos à esquerda, já caminhando em direção ao beco sem saída onde dementadores me atacaram anos atrás.

Rony e Mione se entreolharam estranhamente e Hermione foi quem me respondeu.

_Se importam se eu e Ron formos embora antes de vocês? Esse sapato está machucando meu pé, quero chegar n'A Toca logo.

Achei estranho, porque ela não lançava um feitiço no sapato e o fazia ficar confortável? Mulheres...

_Claro que não. _ Resolvi não contrariar. _ Só avise a Sra. Weasley, por favor.

_Claro, aviso sim.

Mais cinco minutos caminhando e chegamos ao nosso destino, Ron e Mione se despediram rapidamente e aparataram juntos.

_Vamos? _ Perguntei já estendendo meu braço para que Gi o segurasse.

_Claro, mas hoje eu te levo. _ Disse piscando para mim e estendendo o braço para que eu segurasse.

Sorri ao ver o sorriso lindo que ela deu e segurei em seu braço. Depois da famosa sensação desagradável, chegamos ao nosso destino.

_Agora eu sou maior de idade, sabe como é, né... _ Me disse rindo.

_Metida! _ Falei abraçando-a pela cintura e lhe dando um selinho.

Peguei sua mão e descemos calmamente a rua conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Entramos na loja, eu pedi a gaiola espaçosa que havia comprado para a coruja de Gina e saímos. Ela fez questão de carregar, já que era dela o presente. Todos ali aparatavam, então não nos preocupamos em procurar um lugar escondido, assim que saimos da loja aparatamos para A Toca. Do lado de fora dos portões eu notei um silêncio incomum que Gina nem pareceu reparar, tão empolgada que estava dizendo como Fred ficaria espaçoso dentro da gaiola.

Segurei em sua mão e discretamente, e por instinto, segurei a varinha sem que ela percebesse mas de moto que eu pudesse protegê-la caso algo tenha acontecido. Aproveitei sua tagarelice e me apressei em abrir a porta em sua frente, deixando-a um pouco atrás, ela como sempre não me deixou ficar muito em sua frente e entrou rapidamente, o que fez com que eu quase morresse do coração. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido ver o motivo do silêncio, e quando Gina invadiu a cozinha velas explosivas se acenderam e uma gritaria enorme começou com o famoso coro "parabens pra você".

Me apressei em guardar a varinha para que não me chamassem de louco e Gina ficou alguns minutos sem reação, depois juntou-se à bagunda. Era bem típico dela animar as festas, ainda me lembro muito bem do dia em que a Grifinória ganhou o jogo da final do campeonato de quadribol e ela me beijou. A família Weasley em peso havia comparecido para comemorar a maioridade da caçulinha, e quando as luzes se acenderam, que todos começaram a se disperçar para continuar aproveitando a festa em outros lugares da casa eu avistei uma pessoa que só agora eu havia me lembrado que esqueci: Teddy Luppin.

Merlin, eu era um péssimo padrinho! É óbvio que eu amava meu afilhado, mas foram tantas coisas acontecendo, só havia se passado um mês desde que tudo havia acabado e eu ainda não havia tido coragem de ir visitá-lo. Ele estava agora com quase dois anos, lindo, muito esperto e óbvio, totalmente esquecido de mim! Pedi licença para Gina que estava recebendo os abraços de Gui e Fleur e me aproximei de Andrômeda.

_Ola, Sra. Tonks. _ A cumprimentei.

_Olá, garoto. Como está? _ Me cumprimentou saudosa como sempre.

_Vou bem, e a senhora como tem passado? _ Perguntei da mesma maneira afetuosa.

_Ele me ajuda a superar. _ Apontou para o menininho que hoje estava com os cabelos laranjas.

_Eu gostaria de me desculpar. _ Falei olhando um pouco para baixo.

_Pelo que, Harry? _ Me perguntou visivelmente em dúvida.

_Por não ter ido vê-los. A senhora sabe, ele é meu afilhado, mas e não tive coragem.

_Harry, eu te entendo mais do que possa imaginar, e não se acanhe quanto a isso, eu sempre falo de você para ele, não é Teddy? _ Chamou a atenção do garotinho que me olhava em dúvida e com vergonha.

_Eu agradeço muito, Sra. Tonks. E eu gostaria também de deixá-la a par de algumas coisas. _ Falei convidando-a a se sentar. _ Eu vou precisar viajar depois de amanhã, vamos procurar os pais de Hermione na Austrália e depois disso vou retornar a Hogwarts. Quando me formar daqui um ano, ainda terei meu treinamento de auror, serão mais dois anos como a senhora sabe. Então nesse tempo não estarei muito disponível para Teddy.

_Eu entendo Harry, não se preocupe com isso.

_Eu me preocupo, porque eu quero participar da vida dele, do crescimento dele. Eu gostaria de ser para Teddy o que Sirius teria sido para mim: quase um pai.

_E eu tenho certeza que terá.

_Eu espero que ele entenda essa ausência toda e deixe que eu me aproxima quando já estiver disponível.

_Ele entenderá, Harry. Eu farei de tudo para isso. _ Me respondeu sinceramente.

Eu me preparava para responder quando meu furacão ruivo veio quase correndo, pegou minha mão e se virou para Andrômeda:

_Posso levá-lo, Sra. Tonks?_ Perguntou sorrindo lindamente.

_Fique a vontade. _ Respondeu também rindo.

Eu nem tive tempo de falar e já estava sendo arrastado.

_O que foi, Gi? _ Perguntei quando ela parou em um canto mais afastado da cozinha.

_É Percy, ele está aqui.

_Eu o vi, Gi.

_Sim, mas ele leu a matéria da Skeeter e não gostou nada, está dizendo ao papai que não é só porque você é famoso e rico que pode ficar usando a irmã dos seus amigos.

Eu estava de fato incrédulo. Definitivamente eu esperava essa acusação de todos, menos de alguem da familia Weasley.

_Gi, eu.. você sabe...

_Amor, eu sei, não se preocupe comigo. Percy sempre foi um idiota e eu não tenho dúvidas de que você me ame. Só queria te pedir uma coisa.

_Qualquer coisa.

_Por favor, Harry, não brigue com ele. Eu o conheço, ele vai te provocar, vai falar algumas coisas chatas porque ele adora aparecer, mas não dê ouvidos. Por mim e por mamãe, ela iria odiar vê-los brigando.

_Não se preocupe, Gi. Não vou brigar com ele. E o que seu pai acha disso?

_Quando passei por lá ouvi papai dizendo que não tinha nada a ver, mas Percy continuou falando então não sei.

_E Carlinhos, Gui e Jorge? _ Perguntei visivelmente triste.

_Eles te adoram, Harry, sempre foram diferentes de Percy. E mais do que te adorarem, eles sabem que eu não me deixaria abusar.

_Menos mal. _ Respondi cruzando os braços, que ela descruzou imediatamente antes de me abraçar.

_Eu te amo, e sei que você também.

Me deu um selinho e saímos de lá de mãos dadas. Eu passei pela mesa e peguei um pedaço de bolo para mim e para Gi, nos encostamos em um balcão, um de frente para o outro, e estávamos comendo e rindo de alguma coisa insignificante quando a provocação veio até mim.

_Ora, ora se não é o Eleito.

_Olá Percy. _ Respondi simplesmente.

_Ouça Potter. _ Eu não me dignei a olhar para ele, permaneci como estava. _ Ainda que meus pais e meus irmãos se iludam com essa sua cara de bom moço, eu nunca confiei muito em você e para que você perceba mais rápido: minha irmã é demais para você. _ Pela minha visão periférica eu vi que ele me olhou de cima a baixo e depois se virou para Gina _ E você mocinha, nunca pensei que fosse do seu caráter se vender por algumas fotos no jornal.

Gina olhou calmamente para ele e respondeu.

_Percy, você sabe o que estamos comemorando hoje? _ Disse com a conhecida expressão firme no rosto.

_Seu aniversário.

_Exatamente. _ Cruzou os braços para ele. _ Meu aniversário de dezessete anos, o que significa, querido irmão, que a partir de hoje eu sou maior de idade e ninguem mais tem o direito de se intrometer na minha vida, que eu tomo minhas decisões sozinhas, e significa principalmente que eu não preciso dos seus conselhos.

_Não fale assim comigo...

_Então, Percy, guarde para você suas opiniões sobre mim. Ainda que eu quisesse me vender, a partir de hoje a unica pessoa que poderia determinar o preço, seria eu mesma.

Nesse momento aconteceram algumas coisa simultaneamente: Percy começou uma frase que não acabou ("sua...") ao mesmo tempo em que levantava a mão para minha namorada e ela instintivamente fechou os olhos e se encolheu. A vantagem de já ter corrido muitos perigos é a agilidade que você ganha em seus reflexos.

_Desculpe Percy. _ Disse enquanto segurava com força sua mão no ar. _ Nossa conversa acabou.

Peguei Gi pela mão, a coloquei na minha frente e sai com ela de la. Não me virei para vê-lo, pouco me importava como ele estava agora. Havíamos tido essa desagradável conversa na cozinha, enquanto todos os outros estavam na sala conversando animadamente, então ninguem havia visto. Ao ínvés de ir para onde estava o resto das pessoas, Gina me arrastou pela porta da cozinha e saimos para o quintal.

Ela caminhou de costas para mim e pisando duro em direção ao quartinho de bagunças do Sr. Weasley. Ela abriu a porta e entrou, encostando-se no armário que havia la dentro e desde que saimos da cozinha virando-se de frente para mim pela primeira vez. E nesse momento, a pequena raiva que e havia sentido de Percy se transformou em ódio extremo, porque ela estava chorando.

_Amor, não chora. _ Falei abraçando-a.

_Percy é um idiota! _ Falou fungando em meu ombro. _ Ele acha que tem o direito de aparecer aqui do nada e estragar meu dia.

Só afaguei suas costas enquanto ela falava.

_Nosso dia estava perfeito, Harry. _ Falou em tom de lamentação.

_E vai continuar sendo, amor. Não liguei para ele, Percy não conhece a irmã maravilhosa que tem, se conhecesse nunca duvidaria do seu caráter.

Ela se afastou de mim e cruzou os braços com raiva.

_Sua familia está toda aqui, Gi, e eles te amam muito.

_Você quer voltar la? _Perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

_Eu volto e finjo que nada aconteceu, se isso te fizer feliz.

_Obrigada, amor. _ Ela disse me abraçando e logo em seguida olhou para mim. _ Como estou?

_Linda como sempre.

Peguei sua mão e saimos, retornando à casa. Entramos pela cozinha e fomos direto para a sala, onde todos estava. Tomei o cuidado de levar Gi para o canto da sala onde ficássemos o mais afastados possível de Percy, ela não questionou. Coincidentemente Ron e Hermione estavam ao nosso lado. assim que nos sentamos Ron inclinou-se discretamente para mim e sussurou:

_Ele a fez chorar, não foi? _Concordei com um aceno de cabeça. _ Ele é um idiota, não ligue para ele. _ Concordei mais uma vez e puxei Gina para que apoiasse sua cabeça em meu ombro.

Passado o incidente a tarde se passou quase tranquila. No meio da conversa Percy sempre fazia questão de salientar quão importante estava sendo seu trabalho no ministério e o quanto ele estava se tornando importante. O que fez com que ele parasse foi o comentário de Carlinhos em um determinado momento onde ele contava pela terceira vez que havia sido convocado para uma importantissima viagem de negócios junto com o ministro e seus acessores diretos.

_Percy, só teremos certezaquse você é tão bom assim quando parar de puxar saco e mesmo assim for chamado para essas coisas.

Toda a familia Weasley riu, até eu e Hermione que tecnicamente não éramos da familia e Percy fechou a cara imediatamente. Conversamos ainda durante um tempo e quando estava escurecendo todos começaram a se despedir para irem para suas casas, para meu alívio todos meus cunhados se despediram de mim e de Gina com a mesma afetuosidade de sempre, com exceção de Percy que nem se despediu de nós dois.

Depois disso foi o mesmo de todos os dias: conversar um pouco na sala, esperar o jantar ficar pronto, comer todos juntos, ficar mais um tempo em familia e ir para as camas. Quando nos viramos para subir as escadas, o Sr. Weasley me chamou, e eu gelei.

_Harry, Gina, podem ficar mais alguns minutos?

Nos viramos lentamente, voltamos para a sala e nos sentamos em frente ele e a Sra. Weasley.

_Claro Sr. Weasley, o que desejam? _ Perguntei visivelmente nervoso, Gina ao meu lado estava impassível.

_Harry, hoje pela tarde, durante a festa, Percy veio falar para Molly e eu que não confia em você. _Eu nem pensei em interromper. _ Ele nos disse que você não era respeitável e que como qualquer jovem famoso e rico não levaria a primeira namorada a sério...

_Papai... _ Gina começou e foi interrompida.

_Gina, me deixe terminar. _ A Sra. Weasley piscou discretamente para ela. _ Eu conversei com Molly hoje a tarde sobre isso, e nós dois temos as mesmas opiniões: nós confiamos em você, Harry. _ Eu sorri para eles, a Sra. Weasley sorriu de volta. _ E talvez até mais do que isso, eu confio em você também Gina. Então, independente do que Percy disse, ou nos alertou nas palavras dele, eu apoio o namoro de vocês.

_Obrigado, Sr. Weasley.

_Não tem que agradecer. _ Falou e se ajeitou no sofá _ Mas eu os chamei para outra coisa, uma coisa que hoje eu sinto que já deveria ter perguntado. Peço que não leve a mal, Harry, mas eu quero me sentir completamente seguro quando rebater os comentário de Percy contra você.

_Claro, Sr. Weasley. _ Respondi prontamente.

_O que você quer com Gina? _ Me perguntou visivelmente desconfortável, acho que nenhum de nós dois nunca nos imaginamos nessa situação.

Eu optei responder sinceramente.

_Sr. Weasley, eu só não me caso com Gina se ela não quiser. _ Molly abriu um sorriso tão amplo que eu achei que nunca mais conseguiria desfazê-lo.

_Eu fico muito satisfeito com isso, filho. _ O Sr. Weasley me respondeu mais confortável agora. _ E você, Gina?

_Considere a mesma resposta, papai. _ Falou calmamente.

_Ótimo! _ E se dirigiu novamente a mim. _ E Harry, uma ultima coisa. Eu gostaria muito que acatasse esse meu pedido. Percy vai te provocar, não tenho duvidas disso. Por favor, não perca a paciencia com ele, não brigue com ele, no fim eu sei que é isso o que ele quer. Eu conheço o meu filho, ele vai provocar, te chatear, tentar colocar Gina e os outros contra você, mas ele é inofensio.. _ Dessa vez eu que me mexi desconfortavelmente.

_Papai, Percy tentou me bater hoje. _ Gina disse impassível, com o tom de quem descorda totalmente da ultima opinião do pai.

_O que? _ O Sr. Weasley praticamente gritou, e não se levantou apenas porque a Sra. Weasley o segurou.

_Acalme-se Arthur. _ Disse ela e se virou para nós. _ E o que o impediu, querida?

_Eu segurei a mão dele, Sra. Weasley. _ Respondi por ela.

_Obrigada querido. _ Me disse visivelmente agradecida. _Era só o que me faltava, meus filhos tentando se agredirem.

_Isso não acontecerá, Molly. _ O Sr. Weasley interveio. _ Percy tem direito a ter suas opiniões próprias, mas não pode agredir Gina. _ Se virou novamente para nós. _ Bom, eu agradeço o que fez Harry e peço desculpas pelo que Percy fez. Podem ir deitar se quiserem.

_Obrigado. Boa noite Sr. e Sra. Weasley. _ Falei me levantando ainda segurando a mão de Gina.

_Boa noite papai. Boa noite mamãe. _ Deu um beijo em cada um e me acompanhou escada acima.

Estávamos no terceiro degrau quando um objeto muito conhecido chamou minha atenção. Abaixei, peguei a orelha extensível que estava sendo delicadamente puxada para cima e a mostrei para Gina, que riu ao meu lado. Continuamos subindo e quando chegamos ao corredor do quarto que Gina e Hermione dividiam, vimo Ron e Mione sentados um ao lado do outro, segurando a outra extremidade do objeto.

_Pelo jeito não é necessário contar o assunto da conversa, não é? _ Falei mostrando a eles a outra ponta que estava em minhas mãos.

Eles se entreolharam e nós quatro caímos na gargalhada.


	12. Chapter 12 - Preparativos

Cap. 12 – Preparativos

**POV Harry**

Acordei no domingo um pouco mais tarde porque na noite de ontem eu dormi bem pouco (Gina era um furacão as vezes), e tomei café sozinho porque todos já haviam comido e estavam desgnomizando o jardim. A Sra. Weasley fugiu de nós o tempo todo e quando a encontrávamos por acidente seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, não questionamos porque sabíamos exatamente o que era.

Depois do almoço (que foi servido mais ou menos uma hora e meia depois que eu terminei de tomar café da manhã) subimos para arrumar nossas malas para a viagem. Como não sabíamos muito bem o que deveríamos levar separamos nossas roupas cada um em seu quarto e nos reunimos para definir quais acessórios seriam necessários. Como o quarto da Gina era maior, eu e Ron descemos até lá e batemos na porta quando chegamos.

_Pode entrar. _ A voz da minha namorada respondeu.

Abri a porta e entrei na frente, encontrando Hermione sentada em uma cama ao lado de uma mala enorme de roupas e Gina na mesma situação em sua cama. Me sentei atrás dela e a abracei pela cintura, pela minha visão periférica vi Ron sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

_Eu não sabia que você tinha tanta roupa assim, Gi. _ Falei em tom de provocação.

_Jura que está achando muito? Eu acabei de comentar com Hermione que preciso de mais! _ Respondeu sinceramente olhando para trás para conseguir me ver.

_A gente pode resolver isso na Austrália se você quiser, podemos fazer compras juntos. _ Falei dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

_Vou levar dinheiro só para a viagem amor, não posso ficar comprando roupas. _ Se virou para frente e continuou organizando algumas peças.

_Eu não posso te dar alguns presentinhos? _ Perguntei abraçando-a mais apertado.

_Não! _ Respondeu simplesmente.

_Chata!

_Crianção! _ Disse rindo e me dando um beijo.

Ainda estávamos rindo um para o outro quando Hermione se manifestou.

_Agora que já passaram quinze minutos se cumprimentando podemos conversar sobre a viagem? _ Falou em um tom normal, não bravo, mas longe do amigável.

Olhei para eles e escondido atrás dela Ron fez sinal de que ela estava nervosa. Eu e Gina entendíamos perfeitamente, então não nos importamos.

_Podemos conversar Mi. _ Minha namorada falou muito calma e se virando de frente para a amiga.

Com um gesto muito "Hermione", minha melhor amiga se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nós três só ficamos olhando. Para não perder o hábito, sua primeira pergunta foi muito previsível.

_Acha que vamos precisar de algum livro? _ Questionou visivelmente preocupada.

Nos entreolhamos e foi impossível não gargalhar. Ela nos lançou um olhar mortal.

_Mi... _ Ron começou muito cuidadoso. _ Você sabe que não vamos precisar de nada disso. Eu tenho certeza que você fez um ótimo trabalho quando alterou a memória dos seus pais...

_Mas Ron, e se eles...

_Amor, eles vão estar onde você colocou na cabeça deles que ficariam, quando foi que você errou um feitiço? _ Ele continuou olhando-a sério.

_Mas eu posso ter errado dessa vez e...

_Eu duvido! _ Interrompi.

_Eu acho impossível. _ Gina reforçou nosso argumento.

Ela nos olhou por um momento longo, respirou fundo e voltou a sentar-se ao lado do namorado.

_Tudo bem, estão certos. Nada de livros. _ Encostou-se na cabeceira da cama. _ O que precisaremos então?

_Eu acho que o desiluminador do Rony seria útil. _ Comentei.

_Eu também pensei nisso. _ Ela concordou. _ E sua capa da invisibilidade, Harry.

_Já está na minha mala.

_Será que devemos levar a Firebolt? _ Rony perguntou visivelmente em dúvida.

_Não sei. _ Mione disse em dúvida e mordendo a unha do dedão. _ O que acham? _ Virou-se para mim e Gina.

_Lançamos um feitiço da desilusão para que ela não apareça no raio X do aeroporto e levamos, caso seja necessário já está lá. _ Arrisquei um palpite.

_O que é um raio X, Harry? _ Gi me perguntou interessada.

Ron só não verbalizou a pergunta, mas me olhou do mesmo jeito.

_É uma máquina por onde vão passar nossa mala e ela mostra se tiver alguma coisa de metal dentro, como a vassoura tem o apoiador de pés acho melhor desiludi-los. _ Expliquei a eles.

_Nossa, que interessante. Papai iria adorar isso. _ Ron comentou com os olhos brilhando.

Hermione continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

_E se eu não conseguir reverter a memória deles? _ Falou com os olhos arregalados, e a meu ver à beira das lágrimas.

_Eu reverto pra você, também sou muito boa nisso. _ Gi confortou-a.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, Hermione foi quem o quebrou novamente.

_Acho que deveríamos ter planejado a viagem...

_Amor, quando um dos nossos planos deu certo? _ Ron perguntou massageando levemente seus ombros.

_É verdade... _ Ela tampou os olhos com as mãos. _ Estou nervosa.

_Nós também estamos Mione. _ Falei sinceramente.

Ela continou com o rosto escondido entre as mãos por mais alguns minutos e depois se levantou de um pulo, nos sobressaltando um pouco.

_Ok, então vamos ao que interessa! _ Recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro. _ Não será perigoso, certo?

_Certo! _ Dissemos os três juntos.

_Então não temos por que nos preocupar. _ Respirou fundo. _ Levamos só o desiluminador e a capa. Acho que é suficiente.

Concordamos rapidamente antes que ela mudasse de ideia e Rony arrastou-a dali para que o ajudasse a arrumar sua mala. Ela saiu reclamando como sempre:

_Ronald, você tem quase dezoito anos, não acha que está na hora de aprender arrumar sua mala? _ Perguntou de braços cruzados enquanto Ron a arrastava para fora do quarto.

_Você faz isso melhor que eu, amor. _ Virou-se para nós piscando.

Seguramos a risada até quando ficamos sozinhos, depois não nos aguentamos.

_Ela era assim o tempo todo durante a viagem de vocês? _ Gi me perguntou depois que paramos de rir.

_Não o tempo todo, em compensação tinha dia que era pior. Nunca perguntei pra ela, mas acho que isso acontecia em seu período menstrual. _ Gi riu levemente. _ Mas os dias que Ron fugiu foram difíceis, ela não falava, quase não comia, chorava toda noite e descontava toda sua raiva em mim.

_Ron fugiu? _ Perguntou com uma expressão que me lembrou um ponto de interrogação.

_Eita, falei demais! _ Falei escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. _ Promete que não vai dizer a ele que te contei isso?

Ela acenou e eu continuei.

_Quando encontramos a horcrux que era o colar e não sabíamos como destruí-lo, nos revezamos para ficar com ela no pescoço, porque aquele negócio mexia com a gente de um jeito estranho, ficávamos com muita raiva. _ Ela me olhava atentamente. _ Mas ela abalava ao Rony de um jeito bem mais forte, e uma noite nós brigamos, ele disse que eu não sabia como era ficar preocupado porque eu não tinha família e eu o mandei ir embora se quisesse, que ele não precisava ficar.

_E ele foi. _ Gina concluiu a história.

_Exatamente, ele foi. E com muita raiva de mim, tenho certeza, porque Hermione não quis ir com ele. _ Ela olhou as próprias mãos. _ Mas eu vi como ela ficou mal quando ele não estava conosco. Acho que um mês depois, mais ou menos, ele nos encontrou. Demorou um pouco para Hermione perdoá-lo. _ Eu conclui.

Ela me olhou indecifrável.

_E vocês dois ficaram sozinhos esse tempo todo... _ Falou mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta.

_Sim, ficamos sozinhos esse tempo todo. _ Confirmei pegando sua mão e puxando-a para meu colo.

Ela resistiu e não veio.

_E eu devo ficar com ciúmes desse tempo? _ Perguntou me olhando se nenhuma expressão que eu conhecesse.

Eu ri, ela não mudou sua feição, então achei melhor para e responder.

_Não amor, nem desse tempo nem de nenhum outro com relação à Hermione. _ Tentei soar o mais confiável possível.

_Não leve a mal, Harry, mas é que vocês são tão grudados. Um não precisa nem perguntar para saber o que o outro está pensando, duvido que Ron nunca tenha achado isso estranho... _ Se explicou.

_Foi um dos motivos pelo qual ele foi embora. _ Ela me olhou com cara de incompreensão, eu continuei. _ Antes de sair ele perguntou a ela se iria com ele ou ficaria comigo, ela quis ficar. Quando a horcrux sabia que estava sendo destruída ela lutava mostrando para a pessoa que a mataria seus piores medos, foi Rony que matou o colar e quando ele se abriu o que apareceu foram um monte de aranhas, depois eu e ela nos beijando. Tenho certeza que ele já achou isso estranho, agora acho que não mais.

Gina continuou olhando nossas mãos unidas e devagar levantou-se e se sentou em meu colo, eu a abracei imediatamente. Ainda sem me olhar ela continuou.

_Eu sinto um pouco de ciumes, as vezes... _ Suas bochechas ficaram um pouco vermelhas quando falou isso. _ Mas tente entender, amor, quem não ficaria?

Continuei abraçando-a. Pensando no lugar dela, eu entendia perfeitamente seu ciúmes, acho que sentiria a mesma coisa, mas eu sabia que nunca havia visto Hermione de outra maneira.

_Amor, eu entendo o que você sente. _ Comecei olhando-a embora ela ainda não estivesse olhando para mim. _ Mas eu nunca vi Hermione de outra forma, nem quando éramos crianças, nunca! _ Como ela não se manifestou, fiz uma pergunta que só me ocorreu agora. _ E por que você não nos acompanhou quando fomos comprar nossas passagens? Eu te convidei tanto, Gi...

Ela levantou a cabeça para mim e interrompeu o que estava falando.

_Harry, eu sentir ciúmes não quer dizer que não confie em vocês. _ Fiz cara de dúvida, ela riu. _ É só que parece que ela te entende mais do que eu, que sabe do que você gosta mais do que eu, essas coisas. É isso que me deixa enciumada.

_Não se preocupe você tem a vida inteira para aprender. _ Ela riu graciosamente. _ Posso te beijar agora, ou você vai me evitar de novo?

Ela me mostrou a língua antes de grudar sua boca na minha.

_Eu cheguei a te falar que é muito gostoso dormir com você? _ Me perguntou sem desgrudar totalmente nossos lábios.

_E eu cheguei a te falar que além de ruivas, agora eu descobri que tenho uma tara quase incontrolável por mulheres usando só um par de sapatos altos? _ Falei já fazendo carinho no seu bumbum.

Ela riu e mordeu meu lábio inferior, do jeito que sabia que eu gostava.

_Harry, temos que arrumar as malas, daqui a pouco Ron e Mione voltam. _ Puxou meus cabelos levemente.

_Então sai do meu colo. _ Tirei as mãos dela e apoiei na cama, mas não deixei de beijá-la.

_Fraco. _ Falou rindo e se levantou parando de costas na minha frente.

_Safada. _ Lhe dei um tapa na bunda.

Ela riu e foi novamente à sua cômoda, dessa vez para fazer carinho em Fred.

_Papai fica fazendo essas coisas na sua frente, não pode né, bebe! _ Falou se dirigindo à coruja.

Eu ri audivelmente.

_Não ria. _ Falou sem se virar para mim. _ Como quer que ele tenha uma boa educação assim? _ Riu também.

Colocou novamente a coruja branca em sua gaiola e voltou até mim, sentando-se em meu colo outra vez.

_Como vamos levá-lo? _ Perguntou preocupada.

_Gina, eu vou te agarrar se continuar se esfregando em mim. _ Disse sério.

Ela piscou para mim e sentou-se mais próximo à minha virilha enquanto sorria me olhando. Eu sorri também antes de abraçá-la e a colocar deitada em sua cama, colocando meu corpo sobre o seu.

_Acho que você tem que parar de ficar me provocando. _ Ela riu descaradamente. _ Pensa que é legal ter que ficar disfarçando isso _ Esfreguei minha virilha nela que agora gargalhou mais. _ Toda vez que alguém chega?

_Acho que pra você não. _ Deu um beijo em meu pescoço. _ Mas eu gosto muito de ver como você fica perto de mim.

_Então eu também posso ver como você fica perto de mim, não posso? _ Perguntei já com minha mão entre nós dois e colocando-a por dentro do seu short.

_Amor... _ Ela resmungou ao ver o que eu ia fazer e tentou sair debaixo de mim.

_Você gosta de ver como eu fico. _ Coloquei minha mão dentro de sua calcinha. _ Eu também gosto de sentir você toda molhadinha. _ Esfreguei meu dedo em sua entrada molhada e a penetrei com ele.

Ela gemeu baixo e mordeu o lábio inferior sem cortar o contato visual comigo. Muito gostosa! Tirei meu dedo de dentro dela e o subi esfregando em toda sua bocetinha lisa pela excitação, ela gemeu mais alto quando pressionei seu clitóris. Continuei masturbando-a e aos poucos ela foi abrindo mais suas pernas para que facilitar meu acesso ao seu corpo. Eu já estava deitado entre suas pernas e ela já revirava os olhos de um jeito que estava me deixando tarado quando Hermione entrou sem bater na porta.

_Gina, eu queria...

Assim que ouvimos a porta sendo aberta eu sai rapidamente de cima dela e me sentei ao seu lado já com seu travesseiro em meu colo, Gi se sentou imediatamente e começou a fechar os botões do short. Quando ela nos olhou, a única coisa que viu foi minha cara de culpado e Gina fechando a própria roupa, então parou imediatamente de falar e ficou tão sem graça como nós dois.

_Desculpem. Eu posso voltar depois se quiserem...

_Não Mione _ Gina sempre foi mais sem vergonha do que eu, então foi ela que se manifestou. _ O que você queria?

_Bom, primeiramente não queria mais presenciar essas cenas. _ Falou divertida.

Nós três rimos.

_Então bata na porta da próxima vez, amiga. _ Gina falou de novo.

Hermione, acho que pela primeira vez na vida, fez um gesto mal educado. O que nos fez rir mais.

_Eu queria saber se vocês viram se meu exemplar do Profeta Diário veio hoje, porque só agora me lembrei que não o vi. Eu gostaria de saber se saiu mais alguma notícia sobre os comensais que não foram presos.

_Pergunte ao Monstro, ele deve ter guardado de novo. _ Falei já mais recomposto.

_Boa ideia, vou procurá-lo. Obrigada. _ Saiu fechando a porta.

Gina olhou para mim incrédula.

_Ela só veio nos atrapalhar?

_Acho que sim. _ Ri para ela.

_E você vai terminar, não vai? _ Perguntou já toda sorridente chegando perto de mim.

_Daquele jeito não. _ Respondi sério e ri da sua cara de decepção.

Eu havia deixado minha varinha no quarto do Rony, mas a dela estava em cima da cômoda, quase ao meu lado. Peguei-a e lancei um feitiço que garantiria nossa privacidade por alguns minutos.

_Caramba. _ Disse olhando a varinha antes de colocá-la novamente onde estava. _ Ela me responde muito bem.

_Tudo meu te responde muito bem, amor. _ Falou chegando mais perto de mim e sentando-se em meu colo de novo.

_Bom saber. _ Disse antes de puxá-la pela cintura fazendo com que se deitasse novamente como estava.

Ela inclinou-se para me beijar quando eu, ao invés de me deitar sobre ela, me ajoelhei no chão em sua frente. Peguei sua varinha de novo e com um aceno tirei seu short.

_Eu nem quero saber pra que você aprendeu esse feitiço. _ Falou entre séria e divertida.

Eu não a respondi, só sorri antes de tirar sua calcinha com minhas mãos e abrir suas pernas para poder chupá-la da maneira que eu sabia que ela adorava. Senti seu corpo inteiro se contrair quando encostei minha língua na parte mais sensível de seu corpo e vi seus olhos rolarem deliciosamente. Depois disso me concentrei mais em sentir seu gosto delicioso e escutar os gemidos que eu me orgulhava de tirar dela.

No começo suas mãos estavam apertando o lençol da cama, mas eu sabia que em alguns instantes elas parariam em meus cabelos, ditando meus movimentos como sempre fazia, e eu não me importava nem um pouco. Também adorei segurar seus cabelos enquanto ela me chupava daquele jeito muito gostoso. Eu ouvi seus gemidos ficarem um pouco mais acelerados e senti seus espasmos ficarem mais frequentes, então diminui a intensidade dos meus movimentos e a penetrei com dois dedos. Ela resmungou pra mim e segurou fortemente seu lençol outra vez.

Deslizei minha mão por seu corpo e apalpei seus seios, que estavam subindo e descendo mais rápido por causa da respiração acelerada, ao mesmo tempo em que voltei a chupá-la ainda mais forte. Dessa vez deixei que gozasse enquanto eu a lambia, por mais estranho que isso pudesse me parecer alguns meses atrás eu adorava seu gosto.

Continuei agradando-a até que senti seu corpo mais relaxado, depois disso me deitei sobre ela, que continuava com as pernas abertas na mesma posição, para ver sua expressão de satisfação. Minha namorada abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e me beijou com de um jeito quente. Para mim, que só a havia satisfeito, mas continuava na mesma situação, aquele beijo misturado ao seu gosto, que ainda estava em minha boca, foi extremamente excitante. Quando nos separamos ela abriu os olhos e me olhou com aquela cara de safada que sempre fazia.

_Você consegue sentir seu gosto quando me beija depois? _ Perguntei alisando a lateral do seu corpo na altura dos quadris e sua coxa.

_Um pouco, sim. _ Respondeu com as mãos embaixo da minha camiseta e arranhando levemente minhas costas.

_E você também se acha muito gostosa? _ Perguntei mordendo seu queixo e em seguida dando-lhe um selinho.

_Não é ruim, mas sem duvidas você é muito mais gostoso. _ Desceu um pouco as mãos e apertou minha bunda.

Eu sorri para ela e me levantei.

_Gi, não quero cortar o clima, mas precisamos terminar de arrumar as malas. _ Falei sentado ao seu lado e entregando a ela seu short e a calcinha que eu havia tirado.

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

_Eu sei, se não Hermione entra aqui daqui alguns minutos xingando todo mundo. _ Falou ainda deitada.

Levantou e começou a se vestir, eu só observei como o corpo da minha namorada era lindo. Quando já estava vestida sentou-se novamente ao meu lado da mesma maneira que estávamos quando Ron e Mione ainda não haviam saído e continuou organizando suas roupas.

_Eu espero ser a única pessoa a já ter falado isso _ Começou sem me olhar. _ Mas você é muito, muito bom no que faz.

Eu ri e a abracei mais forte.

_E só para que você fique sabendo, eu aprendi aquele feitiço quando precisei tirar a camiseta do Ron um dia que ele se machucou e não estava conseguindo tirá-la. _ Disse enquanto desenhava círculos imaginários na sua coxa.

_Fico mais tranquila. _ Respondeu sorrindo. _ Já tinham te falado como Gina Weasley é ciumenta?

Eu ri e mordi sua orelha.

_Então acho que também tenho uma tara por mulheres ciumentas.

Ela riu gostosamente e ia responder quando ouvimos uma batida na porta, Gi gritou "entre" rindo e Rony e Hermione entraram.

_Por que você bateu na porta para entrar? _ Rony perguntou para a namorada enquanto entrava.

Eu fiquei totalmente sem graça, Gina riu e Hermione disfarçou.

_É hábito, amor. _ Falou de maneira bem convincente. _ Me lembrei de outra coisa que precisamos conversar.

_O que? _ Perguntei apoiando meu queixo no ombro de Gina, que agora organizava as ultimas peças e com um aceno de varinha fechou sua mala.

_Onde vamos ficar enquanto estivermos na Austrália? _ Perguntou enquanto era puxada por Rony para sentar-se ao seu lado.

_Boa pergunta. _ Gi confirmou me olhando.

_Não acho que seja seguro usarmos a barraca. _ Mione opinou. _ Pensei em procurarmos um hotel trouxa. Assim não precisamos sair do quarto para desaparatar e teremos mais privacidade.

_Mas será que é seguro? _ Gina perguntou.

_Claro Gi, é como ficar hospedado no Caldeirão Furado. _ Disse a ela. _ A diferença é que se quisermos os feitiços de proteção teremos que fazê-los.

_Por mim podemos fazer isso, então. _ Meu amigo disse para a namorada. _ E quanto custa ficar em um hotel trouxa?

_Não se preocupe com isso amor. É dinheiro de trouxa, eu tenho o suficiente para nós quatro.

_Nem pensar, Hermione. Minha parte e de Gina é por minha conta. _ A contrariei e antes que ela começasse a questionar me levantei. _ Vou ao Gringotes. Você vem comigo, amor? _ Convidei Gina.

_Claro! _ Levantou-se imediatamente.

Hermione nos olhou autoritariamente.

_Harry, são meus pais, não é justo! _ Argumentou.

_Então eu vou considerar uma viagem de passeio com minha namorada. _ Gina riu ao meu lado e Ron segurou o riso. _ Minhas malas já estão arrumadas, as de Gina também. Ainda vão precisar de nós essa tarde?

_Não cara, podem ir. _ Ron respondeu enquanto Hermione revirava os olhos.

Típico dela fazer isso quando não tem mais o que dizer. Quando nos viramos para sair ela nos chamou outra vez.

_Diga. _ Respondi voltando a aparecer na porta do quarto.

_Antes que me esqueça. _ Tirou a varinha do bolso. _ Accio Profeta Diario.

Segundos depois o jornal passou por cima da minha cabeça e parou nas mãos dela, que o abriu em uma página marcada depois estendeu para que eu e Gina pudéssemos ver. Peguei-o e a primeira coisa que li foi a manchete: "Harry Potter foi finalmente fisgado?", e logo abaixo uma foto minha e de Gina nos beijando, ela com certeza foi tirada por alguém que passava no momento em que nós dois desaparatamos no Beco Diagonal para buscar a gaiola de Fred.

_Você quer ler a matéria? _ Perguntei para Gina que olhava o jornal com cara de riso.

_Não, obrigada. _ Respondeu normalmente como se eu tivesse lhe mostrado uma reportagem sobre Ameixas Dirigíveis.

_Neste caso. _ Falei entregando o jornal para Hermione. _ Já vamos, não queremos deixar nossos fotógrafos esperando.

Gina riu abertamente ao meu lado, da maneira como eu achava lindo, Ron e Hermione também gargalharam e eu pisquei para eles, saindo com Gina em seguida.


	13. Chapter 13 - Austrália

Cap. 13 – Austrália

**POV Harry**

Desaparatamos direto na frente do Gringotes e entramos de mãos dadas. Gina olhava tudo atentamente.

_Nunca veio aqui amor? _ Perguntei ao ver sua expressão.

_Uma vez quando era criança. _ Continuou olhando. _ Papai e mamãe não vem muito ao banco.

Ela tratava de maneira bem mais natural que Rony a condição financeira da família. Merlin é testemunha de como eu amo os Weasley e me sinto bem em sua casa, mas adoraria fazer algo para que eles vivessem em condições melhores. Embora não falte o essencial, e até onde eu saiba nunca tenha faltado, eles conhecem muito bem o amor familiar, mas não o conforto. A Sra. e o Sr. Weasley sempre negaram veementemente minhas ofertas de ajuda, e eu não podia fazer nada com relação a isso.

Gina é diferente. Me incomoda saber de tudo que eu tenho condições de dar a ela e não posso, ainda. Eu tenho condições de lhe proporcionar tudo que ela quiser, seja bruxo ou trouxa, viagens, passeios, tudo que mulher gosta, conforto, e ela não deixa. Olhei para ela, que nesse momento observava atentamente o teto de vido que foi reconstruído depois que um pequeno dragão passou por ele, e ri ao ver sua expressão de surpresa. Chegamos ao balcão onde o duende encarregado de identificar os bruxos estava.

_Boa tarde. _ Anunciei nossa presença.

Em seu auge de simpatia ele levantou os olhos do papel tempo suficiente para ver quem eu era e voltou a escrever algo.

_Olá Sr. Potter. _ Limitou-se a dizer.

_Eu gostaria de visitar meu cofre, por favor. _ Continuei o mais simpático que consegui.

_Claro. Me acompanhe.

Ele se levantou lentamente da cadeira e caminhou em direção a um corredor lateral, comecei a acompanhá-lo e dois passos depois a mão de Gina soltou a minha. A olhei em dúvida.

_Te espero aqui. _ Ela explicou como se fosse óbvio.

Revirei os olhos antes de pegar sua mão novamente e arrastá-la por onde estava indo antes.

_E você acha que eu te trouxe até aqui para me esperar do lado de fora? _ Ela revirou os olhos dessa vez.

_Não vou me sentir bem, Harry. É invasão de privacidade.

Paramos diante de uma porta e enquanto o homenzinho à nossa frente procurava a chave certa eu me inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

_Daqui muito pouco tempo tudo que estiver lá dentro também será seu, não vejo como pode ser invasão de privacidade. _ Finalizei com um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ela me olhou em dúvida e depois disso entramos na porta que já estava aberta. Quando viu o pequeno vagão sobre o trilho estreito ela me olhou confusa, eu pisquei para ela e embarcamos no veículo que tampouco me agradava. Quando começaram os movimentos repentinos e nada agradáveis senti minha namorada grudar em meu braço e a abracei contra meu peito. Nunca consegui calcular o tempo exato que essa viagem demorava, mas aproximadamente uma eternidade depois desembarcamos em frente ao cofre da Família Potter, cujo único membro era eu. Olhei para o lado e Gi estava meio verde.

_Tudo bem? _ Perguntei preocupado enquanto duende andava na nossa frente quase sem perceber que ainda estávamos ali.

Ela só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e continuamos andando de mãos dadas. Caminhamos aproximadamente cinco minutos entre as montanhas subterrâneas e paramos em frente a uma pesada porta de aço.

_Eu nunca tinha descido aqui. _ Gina sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Nosso acompanhante encostou a mão no ferro preto que guardava minhas riquezas e as engrenagens começaram a girar para possibilitar a abertura da porta. Depois de todas as trancas abertas a porta foi empurrada e aos poucos as montanhas de ouro guardadas ali foram aparecendo. Discretamente olhei para a ruiva ao meu lado e a vi abrir cada vez mais a boca à medida que o conteúdo ali guardado ia aparecendo. Depois de todo aberto a puxei para dentro, e ela foi ainda boquiaberta.

_Merlin! _ Ela sussurrou mais para ela mesma e entrou comigo.

Soltei sua mão quando entramos e me dirigi à pilha de moedas de ouro que havia no canto esquerdo da caverna. Separei a quantia necessária para fazermos uma viagem confortável quando as trocasse por dinheiro de trouxa e fiquei silenciosamente observando-a enquanto observava todos os objetos contidos ali e passava levemente a mão em alguns deles. Ela os tocava quase como se temesse quebrá-los e eu vi quando parou em frente a alguma coisa que seu corpo tampava da minha visão.

Andei até ela e a abracei pela cintura, em sua frente estava um colar de ouro muito delicado decorado com um pingente pequeno em formato de coração cravejado com pedras vermelhas. Ela não se assustou com minha presença, só havíamos nós dois ali, e depois de acomodá-la em meu abraço peguei a peça que ela tanto olhava.

_Eu nem sabia que existia esse colar. _ Falei observando-o.

_Você já observou atentamente tudo que há aqui? _ Perguntou olhando novamente em volta.

_Na verdade não. _ Continuei com o colar em minhas mãos. _ É muito bonito realmente.

_É lindo. _ Concluiu olhando enquanto eu ainda o segurava.

Virei seu pingente e um L muito delicado estava gravado atrás.

_Era da minha mãe. _ Senti o nó já conhecido na garganta. _ Agora é seu. _ Finalizei já me preparando para colocá-lo em seu pescoço.

_Nem pensar, Harry. _ Segurou minhas mãos me impedindo. _ Deixe suas coisas onde estão.

_Então eu vou ter que dar pra nossa filha quando ela nascer, ele tem que continuar pertencendo às mulheres da minha vida. _ O coloquei no lugar onde estava. _ Uma delas já o teve e a outra acabou de recusar, só me resta essa esperança.

Ela riu e continuou sua inspeção. Eu não a apressei, deixei que olhasse tudo que quisesse e aproximadamente vinte minutos depois ela se virou para mim.

_Já terminou amor? _ Perguntou com as mãos no bolso da calça bege de sarja que estava usando hoje.

_Só estou te esperando.

_Por que não me avisou?

_Não queria estragar sua inspeção.

Revirou os olhos e veio em minha direção, segurou minha mãe e saímos. Do lado de fora o duende nos esperava como se estivesse sentado em sua cadeira no saguão, sem se importar com a demora. Ele trancou a porta assim que passamos e entramos no pequeno vagão. Gina não esperou o susto dessa vez, já sentou-se quase no meu colo e agarrou minha mão. Fizemos a viagem de volta com a mesma falta de conforto que a de ida e alguns minutos depois (esqueci novamente de marcar quantos) estávamos saindo para o Beco Diagonal.

_Eu achava que nunca na minha vida veria tanto ouro junto. _ Comentou enquanto descíamos os degraus da frente do banco. _ Agora entendo por que as pessoas me chamam de interesseira.

_As pessoas não sabem o que dizem amor. _ Soltei sua mão e passei meu braço ao redor de sua cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto.

_Elas normalmente dizem o que estão vendo, e nesse caso o cara rico e a moça pobre. _ Falou como se estivesse me dizendo a previsão do tempo. _ Elas não sabem na verdade o que sentimos.

_E você me ama mais agora que sabe minha condição financeira? _ Perguntei divertido.

Ela gargalhou ao meu lado.

_É um caso a se pensar. _ Ri junto com ela. _ Eu te amo exatamente da mesma maneira. Só fiquei com algumas duvidas depois que vi tudo aquilo.

_Pergunte, Gi.

_Você pode ter a vida que quiser, conforto, tudo do bom e do melhor. O que faz até hoje na minha casa? _ Perguntou visivelmente confusa.

Estávamos entrando no Três Vassouras e nos sentamos em uma mesa do canto antes de responder a ela.

_Amor, imagine você sem seus pais e seus irmãos. _Falei segurando sua mão.

_Credo, Harry. _ Exclamou imediatamente com cara de quem estava me chamando de louco.

_Que adianta aquilo tudo, Gi? Eu nunca tive uma familia de verdade, ninguem que se importasse comigo, que falasse que eu estava me alimentando mal, que meu cabelo deveria ser cortado, que minha lista de material havia chegado e que meus livros já estavam na cozinha. _ Fomos interrompidos pela garçonete que anotava nosso pedido de cerveja amanteigada e depois continuei. _ Eu nunca tive nada disso até conhecer o Rony no primeiro ano, e foi sua família que me acolheu desse jeito.

A principio ela só me olhou e não disse nada.

_Mesmo achando que estou atrapalhando às vezes eu gosto de ficar lá, é onde me sinto em casa. _ Nossas cervejas chegaram e ela tomou um gole me olhando. _ Dinheiro não compra as principais coisas da vida, amor. _ Conclui também bebendo um pouco da minha.

_Você não atrapalha Harry. Mamãe e papai adoram você lá em casa, acho até que ela te considera mais filho dela do que eu. _ Ri do seu exagero.

_E eu nunca fui acostumado a ter muitas coisas. Até os doze anos eu morava no armário embaixo da escada, acredita? _ Ela abriu a boca em formato de "O". _ Pra falar a verdade eu nem sei quanto tenho no banco, não faço idéia do que tanto da pra comprar com tudo aquilo. Dá pra reformar nossa casa, né?

Ela riu abertamente.

_Pretende reformar a casa de toda a comunidade bruxa? _ Perguntou ainda rindo. _ Acho que só com aquele colar que você queria me dar a gente reforma a casa inteira.

_Acho que preciso ir lá um dia pra contar meus bens. _Cocei a cabeça confuso e ela riu. _ Já pensou em como vai colocar os móveis?

_Ainda não.

_E na cor das paredes? _ Tomei outro gole de cerveja esperando ela responder.

_Não amor.

_Vai querer quadros nas paredes?

_Não sei ainda, Harry.

_Você ainda não pensou em nada? _ Perguntei incrédulo.

_Falta mais de um ano ainda amor.

_Eu sei Gi, mas um ano passa rápido.

_Vou começar a pensar, prometo. _ Notei que ela estava segurando o riso.

_Tenho que perguntar no Gringotes como faço para que você possa entrar lá sem mim antes de nos casarmos. _ Disse pensativo.

_Não quero Harry. _ Falou categoricamente.

_Por quê? _ Perguntei assustado.

_Porque não há necessidade. Eu te falo o que precisa e você mesmo compra. _ Explicou com tom de quem não admitia contestação.

_Amor, eu vou ficar dois anos fora em treinamento. Você acha mesmo que quando voltar para casa vou preferir comprar móveis? _ Contestei mesmo assim.

_Então você vai, tira o dinheiro e eu compro. Não quero entrar lá sem você, nem depois que nos casarmos há necessidade.

Maldita teimosia!

_Posso saber por que não? _ Perguntei no mesmo tom petulante que ela normalmente usava.

_Porque é sua herança. _ Frisou bem o "sua". _ Sua conta, seu dinheiro.

_Minha agora, mas vai ser nossa _ Frisei o "nossa" exatamente como ela tinha feito.

_Vai continuar sendo sua.

_Você não quer casar comigo? _ Mudei o foco da conversa.

_Claro que quero Harry, não confunda as coisas. _ Falou como se explicasse a uma criança que é necessário lavar as mãos antes de comer. _ Mas eu não estou acostumada a ter muito dinheiro, não precisa disso tudo pra eu querer casar com você.

_Eu sei Gi, eu também não estou acostumado. Ótimo! Nos acostumaremos juntos! _ Finalizei o assunto e lhe dei um selinho.

Quando nos separamos ela riu.

_Você é muito teimoso! _ Acusou com o dedo apontado para mim.

_Eu sou teimoso? E a senhora é o que então? _ Peguei sua mão e a beijei.

_Estou tentando te abrir os olhos para a verdade. _ Falou em tom brincalhão. _ Eu te amo do jeito que você é, assim todo desleixado e lindo. Não precisa de nada mais do que isso pra eu querer ficar com você para sempre.

_Eu sei amor. Também amo você assim e não precisa nada mais que isso. Mas por que não aproveitar se nós dois podemos fazer isso juntos? _ Ela abriu a boca e eu continuei. _ Não precisamos viver cercados de luxo, eu não faço questão disso. Mas podemos viajar sempre, ter uma casa legal, conforto. Isso tanto no mundo bruxo como no trouxa, porque tem muita coisa legal que podemos fazer sem magia.

Ela suspirou alto.

_Só depois que casarmos Harry, antes disso não, não e não! _ Concluiu me olhando de um jeito que não abria espaço para questionamentos.

_Acho desnecessário, mas você que sabe.

_Viu? Você fica muito mais bonito quando me obedece! _ Provocou.

_Abusada! _ Nós rimos juntos.

Terminamos nossa bebida calmamente e voltamos para A Toca próximo da hora do café da tarde e entramos. Estranhamos quando não vimos ninguém na casa e subimos de mãos dadas a procura de todos, tudo estava silencioso exceto por um barulho vindo do sótão, que logo descobrimos ser Monstro.

_Boa tarde meu senhor, senhorita. _ Fez a reverência exagerada.

_Boa tarde Monstro. Onde estão todos? _ Perguntei fazendo gesto para que parasse de se abaixar.

_A Sra. e Sr. Weasley saíram, só virão para casa na hora do jantar. Ronald e a Srta. Granger saíram logo depois deles e a ultima vez que os vi estavam indo na direção do jardim dos fundos.

Eu e Gina nos entreolhamos e rimos de canto, sabíamos onde estavam.

_Obrigado, Monstro.

Ele fez outra referencia e virou-se para descer as escadas.

_Monstro, me avise assim que alguém da casa chegar. Qualquer pessoa que chegue me avise. Por favor. _ Finalizei sabendo que ele ficaria radiante de felicidade.

_Claro meu Sr. Potter, Monstro avisa assim que ver alguém chegando. _ E virou-se para sair.

Puxei Gina pela mão e entrei com ela no quarto que eu dividia com Rony. Fechei a porta e me deitei na cama, trazendo-a para se deitar ao meu lado.

_Está ansiosa? _ Perguntei alisando seu rosto.

_Um pouco. Nunca viajei sem mamãe e papai.

Eu ri da sua insegurança.

_Eu vou cuidar bem de você também, prometo! _ Ela riu pra mim.

_Eu estou com medo também. _ Comentou com as bochechas rosadinhas.

_Do que?

_De andar de avião. Você tem certeza que é seguro Harry?

_Amor, já te disse que é. Os trouxas viajam assim o tempo todo. _ A tranqüilizei.

Ela não pareceu se convencer, mas não questionou mais. Me deitei de costas e ela se acomodou sobre meu peito com os olhos fechados, eu comecei a afagar seus cabelos. Ela havia acordado cedo e saído comigo hoje à tarde, então eu sei que estaria dormindo em alguns minutos. Não a impedi, eu gostava que ela dormisse comigo, me sentia bem cuidando dela quando estava tão indefesa e queria que ela descansasse também.

Cinco minutos depois ela começou a ressonar mais tranqüila e eu soube que havia adormecido. Acariciei suas costas durante todo o tempo que ela estava deitada no meu peito (confesso que em alguns momentos minhas mãos escorregaram para o seu bumbum), mas ela se mexia bastante enquanto dormia e após um tempo virou-se de costas para mim. Aproveitei a situação para me aconchegar de conchinha atrás dela e dormir um pouco também.

_Meu senhor. _ Uma voz muito baixa me chamava.

Abri os olhos ainda sonolentos e vi Monstro parado ao meu lado. Gina ainda dormia tranquilamente em meus braços e com o corpo totalmente encostado ao meu.

_O que foi Monstro? _ Perguntei esfregando os olhos.

_Acabei de ver pela janela da cozinha o Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger chegando, o senhor pediu para que Monstro avisasse.

_Ah sim, obrigado Monstro. Pode ir.

Dessa vez ele esqueceu a reverência e saiu fechando a porta em seguida. Me debrucei sobre o corpo da mulher mais linda do mundo e beijei seu pescoço descoberto enquanto acariciava a parte interna das suas coxas. Quando namoramos pela primeira vez em Hogwarts seu corpo era lindo: magrinha, toda proporcional ao seu próprio tamanho, depois que voltei e a vi naquele primeiro dia só com um pijama rosa semitransparente eu reparei a mudança extremamente notável, os seios maiores, coxas mais grossas, o corpo com mais curvas, o bumbum maior e o mais perceptível: a postura de mulher que ela havia adotado.

Eu ficaria alisando aquele corpo gostoso o dia todo, e embora Ron e Mione não fossem um problema eu sei que seus pais chegariam logo também. Fiquei mais alguns minutinhos fazendo carinho e vendo-a resmungar enquanto dormia, depois a chamei carinhosamente para que não acordasse irritada.

_Amor. _ Chamei dando um beijo em sua bochecha e vendo-a se remexer um pouco. _ Acorda, bebe.

Ela abriu os olhos aos poucos e me olhou com a cara irritada que sempre fazia quando era acordada.

_Ron e Mione já voltaram, seus pais vão chegar logo também. Não acha melhor descermos?

Ela assentiu e se levantou, saindo do quarto sem me esperar e pisando firme. Eu ri e fui atrás dela, sabia que não estava brava comigo, era a situação em si. Entramos na sala no momento exato em que os dois também entravam pela porta e aproveitamos juntos o restante da tarde.

Estávamos todos sentados na sala quando ouvimos um barulho vindo da porta da cozinha e instantes depois meus sogros entrando e juntando a nós.

_Olá crianças. _ Cumprimentou a Sra. Weasley dando um beijo em cada um de nós. _ Que bom que já voltaram.

Depois disso ela nos olhou de um jeito pesaroso e saiu em direção à cozinha com a voz embargada e a desculpa de que iria ajudar Monstro a preparar o jantar.

_Ela está triste por ter que se despedir de vocês amanhã. _ Nos informou o Sr. Weasley sentando-se de frente a nós. _ Hoje passou o dia inteiro chorosa, não se animou nem quando fomos visitar Gui e Fleur.

Nenhum de nós quatro sabíamos como fazê-la ficar mais alegre, do mesmo modo como não sabíamos como conter a ansiedade de Hermione (embora eu acredite que Rony tenha encontrado uma maneira muito eficiente hoje à tarde, visto a cara de culpa que ambos estavam quando chegaram de onde quer que tenham ido), então optamos por ficar quietos e não tocar no assunto Austrália enquanto estivéssemos em casa.

Jantamos juntos e toda vez que o assunto estava se voltando para nossa viagem Ron ou Gina o desviava novamente para um tema bobo qualquer. Neste dia específico ficamos até mais tarde acordados, mesmo que o dia seguinte fosse segunda feira e o Sr. Weasley fosse entrar mais cedo no trabalho para poder nos acompanhar até o aeroporto.

Ele foi categórico nesse aspecto, e mesmo que ele tenha dito querer se despedir de nós, todos concordamos que seu interesse maior é ver a maquina de pesar bagagens, o leitor automático de código de barras e os aviões.

A noite que antecedeu nosso embarque foi tranqüila, nada diferente das anteriores. Eu e Ron dormimos no quarto dele e Gina e Hermione no quarto da minha namorada. Estávamos tão cansados que nos despedimos no corredor mesmo, o que era estranhamente incomum. Não acordei nenhuma vez durante a noite, não tive pesadelos (que estavam ficando cada vez mais raros e menos impactantes) e nem o ronco do meu melhor amigo me incomodou.

A manhã de segunda feira é que foi um tanto estranha. Todos acordaram cedo para arrumar as coisas que faltavam e exceto por mim e Rony, que além do que estava na mala levaríamos apenas uma escova de dentes, Gina e Hermione surtaram.

Na ultima hora minha namorada se lembrou que não tinha pensado no que faria com Fred enquanto estivesse fora, e convencê-la a deixá-lo em casa foi realmente trabalhoso. Artimanha que só foi possível depois de eu lhe contar que trouxas normalmente consideram corujas animais perigosos e ele corria o sério risco de ser agredido, e depois de Monstro jurar três vezes que o alimentaria e iria atrás dele caso ele não voltasse de algum passeio noturno.

Hermione caiu no choro em algum momento enquanto se decidia se deveria ir com um sapato preto de salto extremamente elegante ou uma sapatilha roxa não tão bonita assim, mas confortável. Gina demorou quase meia hora para acalmá-la e Rony nem ousou chegar perto. Depois que ela parou de chorar eu me ofereci gentilmente para ajudá-la a fechar sua mala atulhada de coisas e sugeri, sutilmente, que ela deveria escolher algo confortável porque a viagem seria longa.

Nós quatro ficamos a manhã inteira conferindo detalhes que deveriam estar acertados até a hora do almoço no máximo, e quando a Sra. Weasley veio avisar que o almoço estava servido eu evitei olhar muito seus olhos inchados. Descemos nossas malas com ajuda de magia porque elas estavam um tanto pesadas já que Gina não conseguiu acomodar todos seus pertences em sua própria bagagem e usou quase um quarto da minha.

O Sr. Weasley chegou por volta das duas da tarde já nos apressando para que fossemos logo. Deveríamos chegar lá no máximo às três e meia da tarde para conseguir embarcar com tempo suficiente às dezessete horas. O ministério gentilmente nos ofereceu um carro para irmos, então nosso trajeto foi bem confortável.

Chegamos ao aeroporto dez minutos depois do horário planejado e a fila para o check-in estava enorme, eu sinceramente não sabia que tanta gente assim viajava para a Austrália. Meus sogros resolveram conhecer o lugar enquanto despachávamos nossa bagagem e pelo menos enquanto estávamos na fila do guichê da companhia aérea Hermione estava tão ocupada rindo das caras de surpresa de Rony e Gina que se esqueceu de surtar conosco.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois foi que a choradeira começou, e foi impossível não me juntar a ela. Apenas o Sr. Weasley manteve sua expressão séria enquanto tremia levemente o queixo para se segurar. Ainda entrando no saguão de embarque demos um ultimo aceno de tchau e vimos meus sogros saírem abraçados em direção à saída.

_Merlin, eu nunca viajei sozinha. _ Minha namorada disse encostando-se em meu ombro e fungando. _ Acho que estou começando a ficar nervosa.

Imediatamente passei meus braços ao redor do seu corpo ao ver um trouxa idiota olhar demais para a calça jeans branca que ela estava usando.

_Encare como uma viagem de férias amor. Ou você não vai querer viajar mais vezes comigo? _ Tentei brincar.

_Vou, claro. Mas a primeira vez é meio impactante. _ Ela sorriu levemente e me deu um selinho, me puxando para nos sentarmos ao lado dos nossos companheiros.

Ron e Mione estavam sentados ao nosso lado e quando anunciaram que nosso embarque estava liberado, quase uma hora depois que entramos pelo portão de embarque, o nervosismo que Hermione estava sentindo pela viagem transformou-se em gargalhada, porque Ron ameaçou vomitar quando soube que ficaria mais de dez horas voando.

Nossos assentos eram separados, mas os dois sentados bem em nossa frente de modo que poderíamos manter contato se fosse necessário. Deixei que Gina se sentasse na janela para apreciar a vista quando já estivéssemos no alto, afinal ela nunca havia andado de avião. Eu também não, claro, essa era uma das ocasiões em que eu ficava com a Sra. Figg, mas mesmo assim eu quis agradá-la.

Depois de ambos concordarmos que era como andar de vassoura, mas sem o vento na cara ela se virou para mim de novo e deitou-se em meu peito. Eu adorava a expressão carinhosa de quase adoração que ela me olhava desde que tinha onze anos, e foi com essa cara que me olhou agora.

_Você vai cuidar de mim, não vai? _ Entrelaçou nossos dedos.

_Claro, amor. Mas você vai ver, nem será necessário._ Beijei de leve seus lábios.

_Teremos tempo para passear?

_Durante o dia não sei. Se essa viagem for como a outra Hermione não nos deixará ficar parados um segundo, mas passearemos a noite se você quiser.

_Eu quero, você se importa? _ Pediu sem graça.

Ela teria que se acostumar a pedir as coisas para mim, pelo menos até chegar ao ponto de se convencer de que poderia gastar com o que quisesse.

_Claro que não, vai ser bom passearmos juntos._ Ela sorriu abertamente e eu me senti confiante para continuar. _ Podemos ir onde você quiser, fazer o que você quiser, comprar o que você quiser...

Ela fechou a cara e me olhou quase brava.

_Vamos começar com esse assunto de novo? _ Perguntou ameaçadora.

_Não! Foi só uma idéia, eu fico calado se você achar melhor.

Acho que exagerei um pouco na negação, visto a risada que ela deu depois disso. Já estávamos voando há aproximadamente duas horas e nesse intervalo Ron já tinha chamado a aeromoça três vezes porque achou o botão interessante, depois que Hermione brigou com ele foi que isso parou. Nosso jantar foi servido e depois disso as luzes da cabine apagadas.

Puxei a manta do assento e cobri a nós dois, Gina estava quase totalmente deitada em cima de mim, muito quieta. Eu também já estava quase dormindo quando sinto uma mão pequena subindo por minha coxa em direção à virilha. Fiquei instantaneamente excitado e me sentindo constrangido, tinha a impressão que todos me olhavam, quando ouço sua risadinha divertida.

_Você disfarça muito mal, melhor dormir amor. _ Falou em meu ouvido e me deu um beijo. _ Boa noite.

Retribui seu beijo e desejei boa noite também. Eu ainda não era totalmente acostumado a esse jeito dela comigo, que era tão diferente de quando nos conhecemos e do que foi a vida inteira. Depois de muito tempo acariciando sua coxa e dando-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha a cada cinco minutos, eu também dormi.

Acordei quando já estava claro e o café da manhã começaria a ser servido. Chamei minha namorada delicadamente enquanto ouvia Hermione quase derrubar Rony da poltrona ao tentar acordá-lo. Terminamos nosso café quando ainda faltavam duas horas e meia para pousarmos.

Aproveitei esse tempo para namorar um pouco e fazer um carinho nela, que estava estranhamente manhosa hoje. Talvez se deva ao fato de estar convencida de que a aeromoça estava dando em cima de mim, quando de verdade a moça só perguntou se eu queria mais refrigerante ontem na hora do jantar.

Assim que o avião pousou Hermione se levantou no banco da frente e virou-se para nós pálida.

_Chegamos. _ Anunciou com os olhos arregalados.

_Sim, chegamos. _ Confirmei sério.

_Ai Merlin, e agora? _ Perguntou começando a roer a unha.

_Agora vamos encontrar seus pais, você estará linda quando isso acontecer e voltaremos para casa os seis, muito felizes. _ Gina respondeu ao meu lado. _ Isso depois de Rony pedi-la adequadamente em namoro, claro. _ Acrescentou.

Mulheres tinham um efeito estranho umas nas outras. Depois do discurso de incentivo Hermione respirou fundo e saiu andando com toda a autoconfiança de antes em direção à porta da aeronave. Quando chegamos à esteira de bagagens Rony quase teve uma sincope para descobrir de onde elas estavam vindo, e convencê-lo de que ele não podia ir até lá dentro olhar foi cansativo.

Nossas malas demoraram um tempo para aparecerem, e foram necessários dois carrinhos para acomodar todas elas. Demoramos um tempo para sair de dentro do aeroporto, e tudo que vimos quando saímos ao ar livre foi um céu extremamente azul e muitas rodovias.

Encontramos um táxi grande o bastante para acomodar quatro pessoas e quatro malas enormes e pedimos para que nos levasse a um hotel localizado preferencialmente num ponto de fácil acesso para o centro da cidade. Demoramos aproximadamente meia hora para chegar ao nosso destino, e até descermos do carro eu estava mais concentrado em conversar com meus amigos – e a mulher mais linda do mundo – do que em prestar atenção na paisagem.

Desembarcamos em frente a um prédio alto, paguei a corrida e já estava entrando quando Gina pegou minha mão e me puxou. Quando notei, os três estavam olhando para o lado ao qual eu estava de costas e quando me virei para olhar também fiquei de boca aberta.

Não exatamente em frente ao hotel, mas bem à nossa vista estava o mar mais azul que eu já havia visto na vida, algumas pessoas andando com trajes de banho, lojas e mais lojas de todos os artigos possíveis para se usar na praia. Eu não saberia descrever com todos os detalhes que Gina certamente contaria à Sra. Weasley, mas era extremamente lindo ali.

E a viagem havia começado: estamos na Austrália!


	14. Chapter 14 - Primeiro dia

Cap. 14 – Primeiro dia

**POV Harry**

A decisão de onde iríamos dormir era uma coisa implícita, qualquer um aproveitaria a falta de monitoramento da Sra. Weasley para dormir junto com a namorada. Mas isso não dificultou menos as coisas na hora de entrarmos cada um em seu quarto.

Hermione ficou extremamente vermelha quando pegamos as chaves na recepção e ela e Ron entraram no primeiro quarto do corredor enquanto eu e Gina íamos para o segundo. Meu amigo, como sempre, não teve muito tato pra encarar a situação então não nos olhou nem falou nada ao fechar a porta. Eu estava muito sem graça para começar e Gina, a mais sem vergonha de todos nós, continuou observando tudo em volta como se estivesse fazendo compras.

Chegamos aqui por volta da hora do almoço e no avião combinamos que só iniciaríamos nossa busca amanhã, hoje aproveitaríamos para descansar da viagem e aproveitar um pouco o dia. Assim que fechei a porta do quarto que eu dividiria com Gina pelo tempo que ficaríamos aqui (que ainda era indefinido), coloquei nossas malas no chão, desfiz o feitiço que as deixava leves e me virei para ela, que já estava sentada na cama de casal enorme que havia ali e tirando as sapatilhas que usou durante a viagem.

_Precisamos avisar sua mãe que chegamos. _ Me deitei ao lado dela.

_Eu sei, só não sei como vamos fazer isso. _ Se deitou também.

_Vou mandar uma carta pra ela, mais tarde vamos ao correio. _ Me virei e parei deitado em cima dela. _ Tira a roupa, gatinha.

_Que proposta mais indecente para se fazer a uma moça de família, Menino Que Sobreviveu! _ Brincou com meu cabelo enquanto se ajeitava embaixo de mim.

_Não vejo nada de indecente, moça de família. Eu só ia te convidar pra um banho, aposto que você está cansada. _ Beijei seu pescoço quando terminei.

_Já que é assim, então tudo bem. Me ajuda a tirar aqui, vai. _ Pediu já sabendo que eu nunca negaria um pedido desses.

A puxei para que se sentasse e tirei sua camiseta pink, deixando-a apenas com um sutiã branco, assim que a peça passou por sua cabeça ela se deitou de novo. Passei uma perna por cima do seu corpo e me sentei em cima dela, na altura dos seus quadris e sem soltar meu peso, em seguida entrelacei nossos dedos.

_Você é tão linda. _ Havia mais que amor na minha voz, era adoração.

Ela não disse nada, só sorriu pra mim. Eu sabia o que ela pensava quando eu a olhava assim, ou falava assim com ela: depois de tantos anos finalmente ele sente a mesma coisa.

_Branco fica bonito em você. _ Comentei passeando levemente meu dedo indicador sobre seu sutiã. _ Mas essa calça marca demais sua bunda, amor.

Ela gargalhou.

_Não ria, estou falando sério. Você prestou atenção no tanto de homens que estavam te olhando hoje? _ Perguntei sério.

_Não prestei, amor. _ Respondeu ainda sorridente.

_Viu, por isso você está rindo! _ Me deitei sobre ela e escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço. _ Eu não gosto que te olhem e esses trouxas idiotas fazem isso o tempo todo.

_Harry, eles só estavam olhando, exatamente como todas as bruxas que conheço te olham. Quem está aqui comigo agora, deitado em cima de mim e enrolando uma vida pra tirar logo minha roupa e me levar para o prometido banho é você.

Me provocou enquanto arranhava levemente minhas costas por baixo da camiseta. Saí de cima dela rindo, peguei minha varinha e apontei para sua calça (que devo admitir ficava linda nela), antes que eu dissesse o feitiço ela me interrompeu:

_Não rasgue minha calça. _ Qualquer um perceberia que isso não era um pedido.

Para não correr o risco de enfrentar, pela primeira vez na vida, a famosa azaração para bicho papão da Srta. Gina Weasley achei melhor colocar a varinha de novo onde estava e tirar o resto de suas roupas com a mão mesmo, aproveitando cada precioso momento para alisá-la sempre.

_Não era só um banho inocente amor? _ Perguntou quando eu, descaradamente, passei a mão por toda a extensão da sua calcinha branca de renda.

_Claro que é. Só estou tirando suas roupas.

Quando ela estava somente de calcinha e sutiã tirei minhas roupas também, mantendo só a cueca e a puxei para o banheiro, que descobrimos ser composto de um box de vidro com um chuveiro, uma privada e uma pia com um espelho enorme em cima. Eu estava abraçado à suas costas e depois de olharmos tudo nos virei para o espelho, apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro e ela fez carinho no meu rosto enquanto encarava meu reflexo pelo vidro a nossa frente.

_Nós combinamos, não acha?

_Tenho certeza. _ Respondi apertando-a mais ainda a mim. _ Seu corpo é lindo, Gi.

_Fico feliz que você goste. _ Apoiou as duas mãos na pia a nossa frente e sorriu pra mim pelo espelho.

Tirei o resto das nossas roupas e eu ajustei a temperatura do chuveiro para que minha princesa entrasse na água morna e quando ela já estava relaxada entrei também e a abracei, quase automaticamente ela se ajeitou e seu corpo se moldou ao meu. Tomamos um banho bem demorado e eu aproveitei cada momento possível para lhe fazer carinho.

Eu não fazia isso apenas pra sentir prazer ou para excitá-la, era muito gostoso fazer carinho naquele corpinho lindo, que ultimamente vinha crescendo bastante. Ela lavou os cabelos enquanto me contava que realmente andar de avião não tinha nada demais, e que na verdade era muito gostoso, e depois de quase uma hora e meia namorando embaixo da água decidimos que não poderíamos ficar ali pra sempre e desligamos o chuveiro.

Colocamos nossas roupas de calor, porque apesar de já ser quase três da tarde o sol brilhava ao máximo lá fora, e fomos convidar Ron e Mione para um passeio pelos arredores do hotel. Eu não sei o que ela tinha cismado com aquele monte de roupa chamativa, mas o short jeans curto e à vácuo que ela vestiu agora estava legal demais para o meu gosto. A abracei pela cintura e batemos na porta do quarto ao lado, rapidamente ouvi a voz de Hermione gritar "entrem".

_Vamos sair? _ Gina perguntou já entrando e se deitando ao lado da minha melhor amiga.

_Sair Gina? _ Mione perguntou com uma careta de desaprovação.

_Sair sim senhora! Você já viu o lugar lindo que é lá fora? Um desperdício ficar aqui dentro, e solta esse livro. _ Arrancou das mãos dela o livro enorme que estava lendo. _ Cade o Ron?

_Tomando banho. _ Suspirou vencida. _ E aonde vamos?

_Sei lá, eu não conheço nada aqui, vamos sair por ai, pra voltar aparatamos direto dentro do quarto, sem erro.

_Ela pensou em tudo sozinha. _ Me defendi quando Hermione me olhou de canto.

_Vamos esperá-los na recepção, e apresse o Ron, por favor. _ Passou por mim já me puxando pela mão. _ Vamos amor.

Desci até a recepção praticamente arrastado, quando passamos pelo hall um grupo de turistas estava chegando, mas minha namorada pareceu nem se importar enquanto contornava as pessoas à nossa frente e descia os dois degraus que nos levariam à calçada de uma das ruas de Melbourne. Em frente ao hotel havia um banco, para onde ela me levou. Me sentei esperando que ela se sentasse ao meu lado, segundos depois senti seu peso em meu colo, a olhei interrogativamente.

_Não me faça essa cara, é o meu colo! _ Falou simplesmente.

Eu ri e a abracei pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto.

_Sabe, não é má idéia.

_O que, princesa? _ Perguntei acariciando sua perna exposta.

_Viajar, passear com você, conhecer lugares diferentes, gastar um pouquinho...

_Viu amor, eu sempre disse isso. _ Sorri de orelha a orelha com a possibilidade.

_É mais fácil pensar que você tem tudo que precisa quando quase não sai de casa. _ Olhou em volta pensativa.

_Meus tios me levavam para vários lugares com eles, enchiam o Duda de presentes e eu só ganhava as roupas velhas. Era frustrante. _ Comentei rindo. _ A primeira vez que fui ao Gringotes com Hagrid eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer diante de tanto dinheiro. Na primeira viagem pra Hogwarts comprei todo o carrinho de doces e dividi com Rony.

Ela riu comigo.

_Em casa nós sempre tivemos tudo em proporções iguais, papai e mamãe nunca deram mais pra um do que pra outro, mas as coisas eram meio limitadas. Seria meio difícil que algum dia eu ou algum dos meus irmãos pudéssemos comprar todo o carrinho de doces do Expresso de Hogwarts, mas eu pelo menos sempre tive vontade.

_Nós compraremos esse ano, você pode comer tudo se quiser.

_É tentador. _ Me respondeu já sem a relutância de antes quando o assunto era dinheiro ou presentes.

_E é sua ultima chance, será nossa ultima viagem pra lá. Ron e Mione vão estar no vagão dos monitores, então podemos pegar um só pra nós dois e comer doce o caminho inteiro.

_Por mim está ótimo. _ Riu e me beijou quando terminou de falar.

_Gina, não tinha espaço pra você no banco, não? _ Meu cunhado perguntou de braços cruzados ao nosso lado, Mione estava segurando o riso.

_Aqui está mais confortável, Ron. _ Respondeu naturalmente.

Hermione contornou nossas pernas e sentou-se do meu lado, Ron fez o mesmo.

_Aonde vamos? _ Ele nos perguntou.

_Vamos andar por ai, conhecer a região. _ Minha namorada sugeriu. _ E eu queria ir à praia também.

_Eu topo! _ Concordei.

_E você por acaso não concordaria com alguma coisa que ela pedisse? _ Hermione questionou irônica.

_Acho que não. _ Respondi sinceramente e nós quatro rimos.

Caminhamos pelas ruas tranqüilas nos arredores do hotel, tomamos sorvete numa sorveteria enorme que havia ali perto, passamos no correio para que eu mandasse uma carta para a Sra. Weasley e depois disso fomos à praia.

Apesar de ser vista facilmente do hotel, precisamos caminhar alguns minutos até chegar à areia, e quando alcançamos nosso destino o sol já estava quase se pondo. Completamente diferente de onde eu ia às vezes com meus tios, e que Duda sempre insistia em me enterrar na areia e eu tinha que deixar, à minha frente se estendia o mar mais azul que eu já havia visto.

Nos sentamos na areia, Gina acomodou-se entre minhas pernas, Ron e Mione acomodaram-se da mesma maneira ao meu lado. Eu conhecia minha amiga muito bem para saber que aquele olhar perdido para o oceano não era admiração.

_Eles estão tão perto. _ Falou com ar pensativo.

_Você já tem alguma idéia de onde eles estejam? _ Minha namorada perguntou virando-se para ela.

_Acredito que aqui mesmo, porque as passagens estavam compradas para o mesmo aeroporto que desembarcamos. Mas eles podem ter ido para qualquer lugar depois disso... _ Terminou com um sussurro.

_Nós vamos encontrá-los. _ Ron concluiu e a abraçou forte.

Acho que esse foi o gesto mais sensato que já o vi fazer, visto que ele uniu a frase, o gesto e o momento certo em um único tempo.

_E vamos encontrá-los logo. Espero que o Ron já tenha pensado no que vai dizer ao seu pai, Mione. _ Gina comentou fazendo-a rir. _ Ele é ciumento?

_Quando eu era criança ele era bastante, agora acho que não tanto mais.

_Mas não é como se eu fosse ter que pedir sua mão em namoro, é? _ Ron perguntou confuso. _ Eu não sei fazer essas coisas.

_Pare de ser medroso, Ronald. _ Gina comentou rindo.

_Não estou com medo, mas e se seus pais não gostarem de mim?

_Eles vão gostar. E caso não gostem, eu gosto e isso é suficiente.

Rony abriu um sorriso tão grande que eu fiquei em dúvidas se algum dia ele conseguiria desfazê-lo.

_Já sabe por onde começaremos a procurar? _ Perguntei mudando o foco da conversa.

_Vou perguntar no hotel onde eu consigo usar a internet, começamos procurando clínicas dentárias e depois vou ligar em todas elas. Acho que é uma boa maneira, não é?

_É um começo, e temos que começar de algum lugar. _ Comentei.

_O que é internet, amor? _ Gina perguntou.

_Você sabe o que um computador?

_Não. _ Respondeu sincera.

_Bom, é uma máquina que faz contas, textos, tem alguns jogos, e algumas outras coisas. E internet é um sistema, eu acho, que te conecta com outros lugares, de onde se busca informações. _ Tentei explicar da melhor maneira possível. _ Amanhã você vai ver como é.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e mesmo eu achando que ela não entendeu nada do que eu disse não perguntou mais. Ficamos mais um tempo sentados na areia, vemos o sol se pondo e quando começava a ficar escuro demais, e eu começava a ficar com fome demais, os chamei para irmos jantar.

_Que acham de irmos jantar? _ Convidei.

_Eu acho uma idéia excelente. _ Rony concordou de imediato.

_Também acho amor. _ Gina respondeu simplesmente.

_Por mim tudo bem. _ Hermione falou como se para ela qualquer coisa fosse aceitável.

E na verdade eu duvido que ela fosse comer, sempre que tínhamos alguma coisa um pouco mais emocionante pra fazer ela sofria de falta de apetite. Às vezes eu e Ron achávamos que ela estava fazendo greve de fome.

Nos levantamos, tiramos o pouco de areia que grudou em nossas roupas (Gina pediu para eu tirar do seu short e Ron me olhou de canto quando eu precisei passar a mão no seu bumbum) e fomos caminhando na direção oposta à praia. Assim que chegamos até uma das ruas mais movimentadas que havia ali perto perguntamos a um senhor onde havia um restaurante tranqüilo para comermos. Pegamos um taxi, demos o endereço indicado e alguns minutos depois entramos no local escolhido.

Era um lugar normal, sem muitos enfeites nem nada elegante, com luzes para todos os lados, fazendo com que ficasse bem claro por dentro e sobre as mesas toalhas xadrez vermelhas e brancas. O local não estava vazio, mas tampouco precisamos esperar para nos sentarmos. Gina sentou-se ao meu lado, Ron e Mione à nossa frente.

Embora houvesse alguns nomes estranhos no cardápio, eu e Mione escolhemos os pratos mais normais possíveis, já que Ron e Gi ainda não estavam muito acostumados com o cardápio trouxa. Jantamos tranquilamente, passeamos em um shopping que havia na rua de trás do restaurante, comprei alguns doces para comermos no caminho de volta e caminhamos lentamente pelas ruas mais movimentadas, até encontrarmos um beco pouco mais escuro e isolado.

_Vou aparatar direto no meu quarto, se importam? _ Hermione nos perguntou assim que viramos a rua escura que nos esconderia.

_Não, fique a vontade. _ Respondi.

_Vou com ela. _ Ron nos informou.

_Nem precisava dizer. _ Gina comentou divertida.

_Boa noite, até amanhã. Eu chamo vocês quando acordar. _ Mione se despediu já segurando a mão do namorado e sumindo com ele em seguida.

_Quer ir dormir ou quer passear mais um pouco? _ Perguntei para a ruiva inquieta ao meu lado.

_Acho que quero passear mais um pouquinho. Você já está cansado? _ Neguei já a puxando para a rua movimentada atrás de nós. _ É que esse lugar é tão legal.

_Também gostei daqui. Poderíamos voltar mais vezes, o que acha? _ Viramos em uma rua completamente iluminada por outdoors eletrônicos.

_Ah não, podemos conhecer lugares diferentes.

Ela ficava tão linda andando ao meu lado empolgada e gesticulando enquanto falava.

_É só você me dizer aonde quer ir, amor. _ Respondi me puxando-a para mais perto de mim e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

_Vou pensar em alguns lugares legais e te falo. _ Se virou e me deu um selinho. _ Vamos ao shopping de novo?

_Será que ainda está aberto? _ Perguntei já olhando o relógio que ganhei da Sra. Weasley no meu aniversário de dezessete anos. _ São quase oito da noite.

_Acho que está, se não estiver voltamos. _ Concluiu já me arrastando. _ Por que eu nunca fui a um shopping antes? É fantástico, você não acha?

Eu ri antes de responder.

_Quando eu era criança e ia com meus tios eu achava fantásticos os brinquedos que tinha nas vitrines, agora já perdeu um pouco a graça pra mim. É só um monte de lojas. _ Abri a porta para que ela passasse e entrei em seguida.

_Não é só um monte de loja, Harry, é quase a realização de todos os nossos sonhos. _ Me contradisse rindo.

_Podemos realizar todos eles, Gi. _ Comentei casualmente.

_Por que você quer me dar presentes toda hora? _ Perguntou parando em frente uma loja de eletrônicos e os olhando confusa.

_Não sei. Deve ser porque eu sempre quis ganhá-los e não tive chance, por isso eu fico querendo te agradar. _ A abracei por trás e apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro. _ O dia que fui com Hermione comprar seu presente foi tão divertido.

Ela me puxou e continuou andando comigo pelos corredores bem iluminados, quando parou novamente estávamos em frente a uma vitrine de roupas, dessa vez ela já não estava confusa, mas muito admirada.

_Você não me disse que queria comprar algumas roupas? Podemos entrar e ver, amor.

_Já disse Harry, só quando nos casarmos. _ Respondeu já pegando minha mão e se virando para sair.

_Ótimo. _ Puxei seu braço fazendo com que ela virasse de frente para mim. _ Quer casar comigo?

Ela riu antes de me responder.

_Claro que quero amor.

_Que bom, já somos noivos! _ Andei ainda abraçado a ela para dentro da loja.

Uma vendedora morena, alta e muito maquiada veio nos atender.

_Posso ajudá-los?

_Pode. Por favor, mostre tudo o que ela quiser ver. _ Pedi educadamente para a moça sorridente à minha frente.

_Harry... _ Gina começou a questionar.

_É um presente. _ Pisquei pra ela.

_Presente de que? _ Perguntou desconfiada.

_Pra comemorar nossa primeira viagem juntos, ou o meu pedido de casamento que você aceitou, você que sabe. _ Roubei um selinho rápido dela. _ A moça está te esperando, vai logo. E não poupe, você merece muito mais que isso.

Quando ela se virou, um pouco sem graça, para a vendedora que esperava me sentei em um banco que havia ali do lado, provavelmente para os namorados se sentarem enquanto aguardam. Nos primeiros dez minutos ela estava um pouco tímida, mas é incrível como uma pilha de roupas consegue fazer uma mulher se sentir a vontade em um tempo milagroso.

Me assustei um pouco quando ela veio em minha direção com uma pilha de aproximadamente umas quinze peças e as jogou no meu colo.

_O que é isso? _ Perguntei olhando aquele monte de tecido verde, azul, preto, branco e vermelho, todos misturados.

_As que eu achei que são a sua cara. Considere os presentes que não te deram quando você era criança. _ Apontou uma porta lateral. _ Ali é o provador, me mostre todas.

_Mas era pra comprar coisas pra você, Gi. _ Tentei argumentar.

_Já escolhi, só não achei que fosse justo não escolher nada pra você, que na verdade é quem vai pagar tudo. _ Riu no final da frase. _ Agora vai logo amor, daqui a pouco a loja fecha.

Já sem argumentos, e gostando da idéia dela, me dirigi a um dos provadores. Experimentei tudo que ela havia escolhido e mostrei todas as peças para ela, que na verdade já havia gostado de tudo, e de todas as que ela havia pego eu só não fiquei com uma que tinha brilho demais na minha opinião.

_Harry, é tão bonita. _ Argumentou me mostrando a camiseta.

_Gi, essa não dá, é muito gay. _ Tirei a camiseta de sua mão e devolvi para a vendedora, que estava rindo. _ Vou levar todas, menos essa.

_Tá bom. E as dela? _ Perguntou já dobrando a que eu recusei e recolocando em algum lugar embaixo do balcão.

_Todas as dela também.

_Só um minuto, vou embalar e já volto.

Assim que ela saiu me virei para minha namorada e a abracei.

_E então, qual a sensação de comprar tudo que tiver vontade? _ Perguntei sorrindo pra ela.

_Acho que viciante. _ Riu também. _ Obrigada, amor.

_De nada. Podemos repetir esse passeio mais vezes.

_Claro, Hermione vai ficar feliz em saber que deixamos de procurar os pais dela pra comprar roupas. _ Revirou os olhos ao me dizer isso.

A vendedora voltou interrompendo nosso beijo e me entregou as cinco sacolas com nossas compras, eu paguei o que devia, na saída passei no banheiro e discretamente as deixei leves usando um pouco de magia e aproveitamos os trinta minutos que tínhamos antes que o shopping fechasse.

Expliquei para Gina como funcionava o bebedouro elétrico, o caixa eletrônico (ela me fez prometer que abriria uma conta no banco trouxa para sacarmos dinheiro qualquer dia desses), as máquinas de comprar chicletes e todas as coisas tecnológicas que encontramos no caminho.

_Merlin, como eu nunca visitei o mundo trouxa antes? É muito interessante. _ Disse sentando-se ao meu lado em um banco com um chafariz ao lado.

_Amor, preciso ir ao banheiro. Você fica com as nossas coisas um minutinho? _ Pedi entregando a ela a chave do nosso quarto no hotel, minha carteira e as sacolas.

_Fico, pode ir. Só não demore, por favor. _ Me deu um beijo e se sentou para me aguardar.

Dez minutos depois retornei e a encontrei no mesmo lugar, sentada exatamente como estava. Peguei o que estava com ela, segurei sua mão e fomos novamente em direção ao beco onde Ron e Mione haviam desaparatado, indo dali direto para o nosso quarto.

Assim que chegamos coloquei nossas sacolas no chão, desfiz o feitiço e enquanto eu procurava na minha mala uma roupa para dormir ela disse que iria usar o banheiro. Tirei a camisa e os sapatos e me deitei só de calça na cama para esperá-la, enquanto isso liguei a TV que havia ali e troquei alguns canais, não consegui achar nada de interessante.

_Espero que você não se incomode por eu ter gasto um pouquinho a mais enquanto você estava no banheiro, só achei que você fosse gostar bastante desse. _ Comentou casualmente parada na porta do banheiro.

_Foi o melhor investimento que fiz até hoje, tenho certeza. _ Respondi sorrindo.

Me levantei e andei até ela, peguei sua mão e a fiz dar uma voltinha pra que eu pudesse ver melhor seu corpo lindo e branquinho dentro de uma camisola vermelha, inteira de renda, grudada em seu corpo e minúscula, deixando à mostra uma calcinha de tamanho quase inexistente.

Eu adorei tirá-la.


	15. Chapter 15 - Primeira tentativa

Cap. 15 – Primeira tentativa

**POV Harry**

_Rony, pára quieto! _ Hermione ralhou pela milésima vez.

_Mione, deixe-o olhar as coisas. _ Intercedi por ele, que a olhou chateado.

_Eu o deixo olhar, mas todo mundo já está olhando para nós, ele não pára de mexer nas coisas e de procurar por onde a setinha do mouse se mexe, as pessoas estão olhando! Ele não podia ser curioso igual a Gina? _ Apontou discretamente para algum ponto atrás de mim.

Minha namorada estava sentada em frente a um dos computadores, olhando fascinada para o monitor à sua frente enquanto a proteção de tela exibia dois pequenos círculos que se chocavam mais ou menos a cada dois segundos. Olhei para Hermione e nós dois rimos da cena.

_Ok, vamos continuar...

_Vamos começar você quer dizer, porque até agora o Ron não me deixou fazer nada. _ Mione me interrompeu.

_Ok, vamos começar então.

Abri a página de busca e digitei "dentistas Melbourne" e apertei "Enter", Hermione fez o mesmo, mas digitando "dentistas Austrália", pois ela vinha insistindo que eles poderiam ter ido para qualquer lugar. Nossa intenção era ensinar o pouquíssimo de informática que sabíamos para que Ron e Gina nos ajudassem, mas decidimos que pelo menos hoje seria exigir demais dos dois.

_Harry... _ Mione me chamou depois de alguns minutos olhando os sites de busca. _ Acho que deu problema nisso aqui. _ Reclamou erguendo o mouse e me mostrando.

Quando eu me levantei para tentar identificar a possível causa do problema Rony exclamou ao meu lado.

_Merlin, também não é um fiozinho que puxa a setinha. _ Sua cara de dúvida para o fio desconectado do mouse que Hermione estava tentando usar seria cômica, não fosse a cena trágica que se seguiu. _ Mi, você não me disse que os trouxas não usam nada de magia? Acho que você se enganou, ou mentiu pra mim porque...

_Ronald Weasley _ Ela disse isso tão alto que Gina parou imediatamente de olhar seu monitor e ela, e todas as outras pessoas dentro daquela Lan House se viraram para nós. _ Você pode, por favor, parar de mexer nas coisas? Eu estou ocupada aqui.

_Eu só estava tentando descobrir como é que isso funciona e...

_Não te interessa como isso funciona, o importante é que funciona e pronto! _ Retrucou ela vermelha de raiva.

_Primo do interior, sabe como é, não conhece muito da tecnologia... _ Expliquei sem graça ao dono do local que nos olhava interrogativamente.

Aparentemente minha desculpa não deu certo, porque mesmo assim fomos obrigados a nos retirar. Hermione e Rony mal se olharam quando saímos de lá de dentro, e esse era o motivo de eu estar andando ao lado dele agora enquanto minha namorada andava com Hermione uns cinqüenta metros à nossa frente.

_Rony, você tem que entendê-la. _ Tentei apaziguar a situação.

_Ela é que tem que parar de descontar as coisas em mim. _ Retrucou emburrado.

_Ela não está descontando coisas em você, está nervosa. É diferente...

_Não precisava ficar gritando comigo a cada cinco minutos, eu não tenho culpa se ela está menstruada, o pior é que isso vai acontecer todos os meses, eu acho. _ Ele parou pensativo e olhou pra mim antes de perguntar. _ Isso acontece todos os meses, certo?

_Acho que sim. _ Respondi sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

_Ah não, desse jeito eu não agüento! Tudo bem que eu convivi com Hermione minha vida inteira, mas quando éramos só amigos ela não tinha mania de ficar me culpando por tudo nesses dias, pelo menos não que eu me lembre. _ Seus olhos estavam arregalados. _ Gina fica assim também?

_Não, acho que não.

_E para piorar nesses dias a gente nem pode... você sabe. _Finalizou indignado.

_Ron, na verdade eu acho que eu não queria saber essas coisas. _ Comentei envergonhado.

Ele só me olhou um pouco constrangido e não disse nada. Continuamos caminhando sem na verdade saber onde estávamos indo, eu pelo menos estava só aguardando que Gina conseguisse convencer Hermione a falar com Ron para que decidíssemos o que fazer, já que implicitamente fomos proibidos de voltar lá.

_Ron, peça desculpa a ela. Você a conhece, sabe que Hermione não vai ficar normal com você enquanto não fizer isso. _ Sugeri o mais casual e calmamente que consegui.

_Nem pensar. Se ela quiser ficar brava comigo que fique. Qualquer coisa que durmo no seu quarto e Gina dorme com ela hoje. _ O olhei para ver se encontrava algum vestígio de brincadeira, seu rosto estava anormalmente sério.

_Sei lá, só acho que você deveria entender, dar um desconto. _ Tentei uma ultima vez.

Ron me olhou de canto, bufou e continuou caminhando sem me responder. Estava quase na hora do almoço, o sol estava escaldante e nós já havíamos caminhado pelo menos dois quarteirões desde que eu e Rony trocamos aquelas ultimas palavras nas quais eu tentava convencê-lo. À nossa frente eu podia ver Gina conversando calmamente com Hermione, provavelmente falando de outra coisa qualquer, já que minha amiga não era a pessoa mais influenciável do mundo.

As duas viraram em uma esquina à nossa frente, e eu e Rony viramos no mesmo lugar no momento exato para ver um rapaz alto, loiro e com alguns músculos aparecendo, já que ele estava sem camisa, passar pelas duas e virar-se descaradamente para Hermione antes de comentar casualmente.

_Um desperdício andar sozinha por ai.

Até eu me senti mal com a maneira que ele olhou para as pernas dela, mas não disse nada. Pude ver que Gina estava rindo e a julgar pela cabeça um pouco baixa, Hermione estava morrendo de vergonha. Não ousei olhar para o Rony, mas ele certamente não estava em seu melhor humor, se levar em consideração as orelhas vermelho escarlate.

_Acho que vou seguir seu conselho Harry. _ Falou a contragosto antes de sair andando um pouco mais rápido em direção às duas.

Mantive o mesmo ritmo, afinal quando Ron as alcançasse Gina certamente pararia para me esperar. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, assim que Rony apareceu entre as duas minha namorada olhou para trás aliviada e parou de andar imediatamente, até que eu a alcancei.

_Até que enfim. Esses dois nunca param de brigar? _ Perguntou já pegando minha mão para que voltássemos a caminhar atrás dos nossos amigos.

_E se pararem eu vou dizer que há algo de muito errado. _ Comentei sinceramente e ela riu. _ Você precisava ver durante nossa viagem, principalmente depois que Ron voltou. Enquanto ele esteve fora Hermione quase se desfez de chorar, e quando ele voltou a primeira coisa que ela fez foi bater nele.

Nós dois rimos.

_Hermione disse que nem por decreto dormiria ao lado dele hoje, que ele que se acomodasse no quarto ao lado e eu fosse dormir com ela, pelo menos não a irritaria.

_Ron disse isso também. _ A puxei para um abraço. _ Não leve a mal, eu adoro seu irmão, mas você é muito mais bonita.

Ganhei um selinho demorado e continuamos a acompanhá-los. O processo de reconciliação foi gradual: primeiro Ron insistiu para que Hermione o ouvisse, depois ele passou uns bons minutos falando, em seguida pôde se aproximar um pouco mais, alguns quarteirões à frente (quando eu e Gi já estávamos reclamando de tanta caminhada) ele a abraçou pela cintura sem ser correspondido e ela já lhe dirigia algumas frases não grosseiras.

Só quando estávamos em frente a um restaurante onde iríamos almoçar hoje foi que ela aceitou segurar a mão que ele lhe oferecia, e o sorriso que Ron me deu parecia com aquele que eu vi no dia que ele achou que havia tomado Sorte Liquida. Quando os ânimos já estavam acalmados, me senti confiante para perguntar:

_Mione, o que vamos fazer agora? Não poderemos voltar lá. _ Comentei temendo que sua reação se voltasse à pessoa que lhe oferecia, com anormal cuidado, um copo de suco.

_Não sei, Harry. _ Respondeu desanimada.

_Eu tenho uma idéia. _ A ruiva ao meu lado comentou despretensiosamente, mas com os olhos brilhando e esperou que todos a olhássemos para depois continuar. _ Nós podíamos comprar um daquele, assim podemos procurar no hotel mesmo.

Hermione ficou com a cara que sempre ficava quando a boa idéia não era dela e Ron me olhou amedrontado. Eu o entendia, afinal foi por causa de um computador que o desentendimento havia começado.

_Eu gostei da idéia. _ Dei minha opinião esperando que os outros dois envolvidos também opinassem.

_Acho até melhor, assim não precisamos andar tanto. _ Ron disse meio apreensivo.

_Gina tem razão, é o melhor a se fazer. _ Mione respondeu brincando com a comida em seu prato. _ Podemos fazer uma pequena lista das coisas que iríamos ter que pagar pra usar, assim já compramos tudo.

_E poderíamos ir ao _cópin_ de novo. _ Minha namorada sugeriu eufórica.

_É shopping amor. _ A corrigi rindo e grudando meus lábios em sua bochecha.

_Que seja. _ Rebateu sorrindo. _ Podemos ir lá.

_Por mim ótimo. Hermione?

_Sem problemas.

Depois de resolvido o assunto, terminamos nosso almoço, Hermione fez questão de pagar a conta e saímos do restaurante à procura de um lugar para aparatar, o que só foi possível dentro de um banheiro público que havia perto da praia.

Passamos o resto da tarde no meu quarto, sentados os quatro em cima da cama e com um pergaminho e uma pena nas mãos, anotando o que seria necessário para essa primeira etapa das nossas buscas. O assunto não rendeu muita discussão, já que Ron e Gina conheciam pouquíssimo dos objetos trouxas de que provavelmente precisaríamos.

Ao final do processo decisório nossa lista continha dois computadores portáteis, já que Ron e Gi provavelmente não precisariam de um só pra eles, e um telefone que usaríamos para fazer as chamadas quando já tivéssemos números para os quais ligar. Decidimos fazer as compras durante a noite, assim já jantaríamos onde estávamos mesmo e depois voltaríamos direto para o hotel.

Nossa visita à loja de eletrônicos foi rápida, pois já sabíamos o que iríamos precisar. A princípio Hermione brigou comigo dizendo que quem deveria comprar as coisas era ela, já que o interesse maior era seu. Eu a contradisse argumentando que também usaria os aparelhos, ao que ela respondeu:

_Vai ligar para os Dursley?

Isso de uma forma totalmente irônica, de modo que não tive como contestar mais. No fim Hermione comprou tudo, rebatendo meu ultimo argumento de o que ela faria com dois computadores dizendo que daria um para o Ron desmontar e descobrir como funciona.

Chegamos ao pequeno beco sem saída alguns minutos depois e antes de desaparatar com as sacolas Hermione informou:

_Nos vemos no quarto de vocês.

E então sumiu com o namorado.

_Pelo visto a noite ainda vai ser longa, não é? _ Gi comentou com cara de desanimo.

_Provavelmente sim. _ Confirmei segurando a mão que ela me oferecia e sendo engolido pela escuridão segundos depois.

Quando chegamos ao nosso destino os dois já estavam sentados na cama e abrindo as embalagens. Quando vi os dois notebooks já desembalados foi que me lembrei de um ponto importante.

_Mione, precisamos de internet.

_Eu sei. Já resolvi isso com magia. _ Seu tom de satisfação com a própria inteligência me fez saber que a instabilidade emocional havia passado.

_Eu nem sabia que existia um feito pra isso. _ Rony comentou virando o celular na mão pela milésima vez.

_Você saberia se tivesse lido "1001 feitiços uteis para o mundo dos trouxas". _ Informou tentando ligar um dos aparelhos. _ A professora Burbage nos recomendou no quinto ano.

Como nenhum dos quatro presentes naquele cômodo era gênio da informática, nem da tecnologia, o processo de adaptação foi um tanto demorado. E pode-se dizer que o pânico tomou conta quando a tela do celular informou que precisávamos de uma senha para ligá-lo.

Depois de finalmente descobrir que a senha estava na embalagem e Hermione interferir com magia quando estava difícil demais saber como se acessava o navegador pela primeira vez, começamos nossa busca. Gina ficou o tempo todo sentada ao meu lado olhando atentamente as páginas e mais página de internet que eu abria com o mesmo tópico de mais cedo (no começo lentamente, depois com um pouco mais de prática e agora, às três da manhã, com uma rapidez invejável). Gi anotava para mim todos os nomes e telefones que eu ditava, todos eles de clinicas dentárias.

Nossa primeira procura foi Wendell e Monica Wilkins, mas sem sucesso algum. Já havíamos discutido sobre a dificuldade de encontrar seus nomes diretos, afinal havia apenas pouco mais de um ano que estavam aqui. Quando resolvemos dormir, quase quatro horas da manhã, tínhamos uma lista de mais de um metro e meio de pergaminho contendo todos os nomes e telefones que conseguimos encontrar em Malbourne e regiões próximas.

_Acho que já podemos ir dormir, não é? _ Perguntou Hermione casualmente.

Com muita discrição todos nós respiramos aliviados e concordamos imediatamente. Ron e Mione levaram a lista de nomes, o celular e um dos computadores que estávamos usando. Eles mal fecharam a porta do nosso quarto quando eu e Gi caímos na cama um ao lado do outro, completamente exaustos. Nem me preocupei em procurar meu pijama na mala, apenas me despi, ficando só de cueca, e me deitei enquanto minha namorada fazia o mesmo, ficando apenas com a calcinha pequena que estava usando e uma camiseta minha.

_Acha que vamos encontrá-los logo? _ Me perguntou assim que se acomodou na cama, de costas para mim para que eu a abraçasse.

_Não sei. Sinceramente, estou começando a achar que não será tão fácil assim. _ Confidenciei.

Naquela noite, a única coisa que demos um ao outro foi um selinho demorado, seguido de um "boa noite" e do costumeiro "eu te amo" e dormimos minutos depois de termos deitado. Minha noite não foi ruim, pelo contrário, dormir com Gina era sempre bom, no entanto eu tive alguns sonhos estranhos, agitados e eu não saberia explicá-los. O que me confortava agora, era saber que esses sonhos, por mais estranhos que fossem, eram meus somente, de mais ninguém.

Eu não costumava acordar tarde, mas a situação hoje foi um tanto incomum. Além de dormir quando estava praticamente amanhecendo, havíamos caminhado bastante e procurado informações por muito tempo e isso nos cansa. Acordamos com leves batidinhas na porta do quarto e eu não me enganei quando pensei que eram Rony e Hermione tentando nos acordar. Me levantei lentamente para não acordar a mulher mais linda do mundo, a cobri bem para que não a vissem sem roupa, coloquei um short qualquer e abri a porta para que entrassem. Mione trazia nas mãos uma pequena sacola contendo dois sanduiches e dois sucos em lata.

_Obrigado. _ Agradeci quando ela me entregou a embalagem.

_De nada. Me desculpe acordá-los agora, sei que estão cansados e dormiram muito tarde ontem, mas já é quase uma da tarde, Harry. Eu liguei em alguns daqueles números, mas é um trabalho demorado, devo dizer. _ Explicou-se com a voz mais baixa que o normal por causa de Gina, que ainda dormia.

_Não tem problema, Mione. Nem sabia que era tão tarde, nós podemos ajudá-la eu acho, o problema é que só temos um telefone. _ Me expliquei coçando os cabelos revoltos.

_Ah claro, havia me esquecido disso. Nesse caso, vou continuar tentando e informo vocês caso tenha alguma notícia. _ Continuou no tom de sussurro e se levantou fazendo um sinal de que estaria no quarto ao lado.

Assim que ela passou pela porta olhei para Rony, até então parado na parede da janela, encostado casualmente e com uma expressão bastante feliz.

_Ela está mais calma? _ Perguntei baixinho.

_Ah sim, descobri uma forma ótima de acalmá-la. _ Me respondeu sorrindo e com as orelhas um pouco vermelhas.

_Algo me diz que eu não gostaria de ouvi-la. _ Adverti um tanto sem graça, mas ainda rindo. _ Vá logo antes que ela se revolte outra vez.

Essas foram quase as palavras mágicas para ele praticamente correr para o quarto ao lado. Assim que os dois se foram fechei a porta e olhei no relógio em cima da mesinha de refeições que havia ali: 12hrs37min. Quando abri a sacola com o lanche para ver o de que eram, meu estômago roncou, na mesma hora olhei para a cama, Gi devia estar com fome também, havíamos comido juntos e já fazia tempo.

Me sentei ao seu lado e a acordei delicadamente, o que não demorou muito já que ela não era tão dorminhoca. Comemos na cama mesmo, e antes que os dois furacões do quarto ao lado invadissem nossos aposentos novamente ela vestiu algo que a tampasse melhor que minha camiseta, embora eu não ache que aquele vestido tampasse tanta coisa a mais.

Ao contrário do que havia acontecido ontem, hoje nós passamos o dia no quarto deles (que devo admitir estava mais organizado que o nosso) e nos revezando para fazer as ligações para as clínicas. Passada a fase de rir de Rony e Gina enquanto aprendiam a usar o telefone, tudo correu bem e enquanto um de nós telefonava os outros ficavam buscando possíveis locais que ainda não estavam na imensa lista à nossa frente. Como todos os estabelecimentos fechavam por volta das 6 da tarde, assim que a maioria dos locais para que ligávamos não atendiam mais, encerramos as ligações por hoje.

A lista não continha mais do que trinta centímetros agora, e gradativamente eu via a expressão de Hermione tornar-se mais triste. Nessa noite comemos no quarto mesmo e enquanto isso acrescentamos mais alguns nomes para buscas. No final, havia não mais do que quinze centímetros adicionais, o que não aumentava muito as esperanças dela. Optamos por dormir mais cedo e acordar mais cedo no dia seguinte, assim teríamos mais tempo para as ligações.

Gi e eu voltamos para nosso quarto, tomamos um banho juntos já que não havíamos tido muito tempo para nós, e dormimos rapidamente. Essa noite foi mais tranqüila que a outra, o que me leva a crer que as confusões do sonho de ontem eram cansaço. Acordei por volta das 9 da manhã, acordei Gina para perguntar se ela preferia dormir mais ou se já iria se juntar a nós e como ela me respondeu que iria também, esperei que se arrumasse.

Quase meia hora depois nos juntamos novamente no quarto ao lado para o mesmo trabalho cansativo de ontem, que hoje Hermione fez questão de fazer sozinha. Também não saímos para almoçar e estávamos quase morrendo de calor dentro desse quarto quente (até Mione executar um feitiço climatizador). Já eram três da tarde, ainda não tínhamos obtido sucesso e agora restavam apenas três nomes na lista. Não sei se Ron e Gi notaram, mas eu reparei o quanto minha amiga lutava para esconder a decepção que estava surgindo nela agora.

Ela ligou para o primeiro número dos que restavam, perguntou pelo nome já então decorado e aguardou a resposta que soubemos imediatamente que era negativa, apenas pelo modo como ela nos olhou ao apertar o botão que desligava a chamada.

_ Bom, ainda restam dois. _ Seu tom tentou soar encorajador, mas sem sucesso algum.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto ela testava o penúltimo número anotado e vimos a mesma cena se repetir, dessa vez com a tensão se espalhando entre nós. Gina se aproximou mais e encostou-se em mim, Ron nem se atreveu a aproximar-se de Hermione, ele já deveria mesmo conhecê-la bem demais para saber que esse não era o menor momento. Ela olhou para o pergaminho, discou o número anotado e aguardou o que pareceu uma eternidade para que alguém atendesse do outro lado da linha.

_Boa tarde. _ Falou meio trêmula quando alguém atendeu. _ Por favor, poderia me informar se Wendell e Monica Wilkins trabalham ai?

Os segundos que antecederam a resposta foram longos até para mim, que observava a situação, imagino para ela que estava agora com o celular no ouvido aguardando o "sim" esperado ou o "não" que complicaria nossa vida. De repente, quase que num piscar de olhos, sua expressão desmoronou.

_Ok, obrigada.

A cara que Hermione fez para nós antes de cair no choro e ser abraçada por Rony dispensava qualquer resposta para o resultado da nossa busca. Gina e eu nos entreolhamos e eu não precisava perguntar para saber que ela estava calculando mentalmente o tempo que tínhamos para encontrá-los antes de voltar a Hogwarts: menos de 4 semanas.

Definitivamente, agora temos um problema!


	16. Chapter 16 - Tão perto

Cap. 16 – Tão Perto

**POV Harry**

_Não chore, amor. Nós vamos encontrá-los. _ Ron tentava consolá-la enquanto olhava para nós com cara de pânico pedindo ajuda.

_Como vou encontrá-los agora, Ron? Era minha esperança maior. Será que mudaram de profissão? _ Fungou. _ Era a única pista que eu tinha e agora nem isso mais.

_Mione, você sabe que os encontraremos. _ Minha namorada se levantou de onde estava e foi sentar-se ao lado dela. _ Você, Harry e Ron derrotaram Você-Sabe-Quem, acha mesmo que dois dentistas conseguirão fugir por muito tempo? _ Soou divertida e até Hermione riu um pouquinho.

_Obrigada, galera. Não sei o que faria sem vocês. _ Comentou ainda chorosa e limpando as lágrimas na camiseta do Ron, que fez uma careta enquanto ela não estava olhando. _ Precisamos de um plano agora, esse era o único que eu tinha.

_Você só tinha um plano? _ Ron perguntou confuso.

_Só, não consegui pensar em nenhum outro. _ Respondeu quase se desculpando.

Normalmente ela tinha quatro ou cinco planos para cada coisa que fazia.

_Ok! _ Gina anunciou enquanto dava um aceno com a varinha e fazia um pergaminho e uma pena voarem em sua direção. _ Vamos planejar então.

Nós quatro nos sentamos na cama no meio do quarto e Gina se inclinou com os objetos em punho, numa imitação exata de Hermione.

_Quando apagou a memória deles você tem certeza que deixou bem claro que eram dentistas, certo? _ Perguntou fazendo sua primeira anotação sobre a profissão de ambos.

_Sim. _ Hermione respondeu confiante, mas logo depois sua expressão tornou-se confusa. _ Quer dizer, não sei. Eu posso ter errado e...

_Eu duvido. _ Gina a cortou anotando "Dentistas" no papel. _Para onde você comprou as passagens e onde planejou que eles fossem morar?

_Comprei as passagens para o mesmo aeroporto onde desembarcamos, em Melbourne. Mas só enfatizei que iriam morar na Austrália.

_Certo. Que dia é hoje? _ Perguntou sem levantar os olhos do papel.

_Dia 16. _ Eu que respondi dessa vez.

_E o ano letivo começa dia...

_Primeiro de setembro. _ Disse Hermione com os olhos arregalados. _ Ai meu Deus, não vai dar tempo!

_Cala a boca Hermione. _ Gi respondeu naturalmente fazendo algumas contas. _ Bom, contando hoje temos dezesseis dias, já que dia 31 desse mês temos que estar n'A Toca para conseguir embarcar no dia seguinte.

Eu e Ron nos entreolhamos com a expressão nítida de que não nos envolveríamos caso não fossemos chamados na conversa.

_Mione, tem certeza que procuramos tudo que havia na internet? _ Olhou para ela pela primeira vez desde que começou a escrever.

_Nós procuramos por "Dentista Melbourne", Gi. Acho que vamos ter que procurar em toda a Austrália, mas não daria tempo.

_Podemos colocar cartazes de procurado com as fotos deles. _ Ron opinou.

_Não seja idiota, Ronald. _ Minha namorada respondeu. _ O que você faria se um dia de repente encontra-se um cartaz com sua foto sendo procurado? Qualquer pessoa normal fugiria.

Ron me olhou com aquela expressão de "eu queria ajudar" e voltou a ficar quieto. As duas conversaram mais alguns minutos sobre tudo que sabiam da nova vida dos pais de Hermione e quando aparentemente não havia mais nada para escrever, Gina se sentou direito e começou a ler:

_Então confirmando: os dois gostavam de ir ao teatro, sair à noite para jantar, viajavam bastante aos fins de semana e nunca faltavam ao trabalho.

_Isso mesmo. _ Mione confirmou mordendo a unha do dedão. _ E agora, o que faremos?

_Qual você disse que era mesmo aquela outra cidade grande da Austrália? _ Gina perguntou analisando as anotações.

_Sidney.

_Certo. _ Falou já se levantando. _ Galera vamos viajar, se arrumem que eu e Harry voltamos em uma hora para sairmos.

_Viajar? _ Nós três repetimos juntos.

_Sim, viajar. _ Ela respondeu naturalmente. _ Temos pouco tempo e não podemos ficar aqui parados esperando que eles batam na porta. Já tentamos de tudo aqui em Melbourne e nada, vamos para Sidney, fazemos a mesma coisa e se não der de novo procuramos outra cidade, até encontrá-los.

Nós três nos olhamos por alguns segundos e então eu me levantei decidido também.

_Ela está certa, Mione. Não podemos ficar parados e você deveria saber disso, já tivemos que procurar coisas mais difíceis. _ Lhe dirigi um sorrido gentil. _ Se arrumem que já voltamos para irmos.

_Mas Harry, isso é uma loucura... _ Hermione começou e eu a interrompi.

_Você tem uma idéia melhor? _ Perguntei e ela negou. _ Se tiver na próxima hora pode ir até o quarto ao lado e nos dizer, caso contrário esteja pronta.

Finalizei a frase com um sorriso e saí atrás da minha namorada, entrei no quarto ao lado encontrando-a sentada na cama e já reunindo seus pertences.

_Você acha mesmo que isso é uma boa idéia? _ Perguntei me juntando a ela na separação das nossas coisas.

_Se é boa eu não sei, mas pelo menos é uma idéia. _ Respondeu dando de ombros. _ A verdade é que eu estou meio preocupada, temos muito pouco tempo Harry, estou com medo de não encontrá-los. Temos que tentar de tudo.

_Verdade. _ Me sentei atrás dela abraçando-a. _ Estou com saudade de você.

_Amor, nós ficamos juntos o dia todo. _ Respondeu manhosa.

_Não é disso que eu estou falando. Nem temos mais tempo pra nós. _ Respondi com um beijo em seu pescoço fazendo-a se arrepiar.

_E eu achando que isso seria quase uma lua de mel. _ Falou enquanto se virava de frente para mim e se acomodava em meu colo, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

_Definitivamente Ron e Mione não estão convidados para nossa lua de mel. _ Disse rindo antes de colar minha boca na dela em um beijo cheio de segundas intenções.

Suas mãos estavam em meus cabelos e as minhas passeavam pela lateral do seu short. Me deitei trazendo-a junto comigo, para que seu corpo ficasse por cima do meu. Senti seus cabelos roçarem meu pescoço no movimento e me senti arrepiado na hora e imediatamente subi minhas mãos para suas costas, por dentro da camiseta um pouco mais larga que ela estava usando hoje e quando me preparei para desabotoar o fecho do seu sutiã algumas batidas na porta nos interromperam.

_É por isso que eles não estão convidados. _ Comentei assim que ela quebrou o beijo e se deitou ao meu lado.

Ainda ouvindo sua risada e após "ajeitar" um pouco minha bermuda eu abri a porta para que Ronald e Hermione, eufórica, passassem por mim.

_Já terminamos. _ Anunciou sentando-se na cadeira que estava ao lado da cama.

_Mas faz 10 minutos que saímos de lá. _ Questionei em dúvida.

_Eu sei, mas Gina está certa. Temos que começar o mais rápido possível, então já estamos prontos e vocês?

_Nós... ehn... _ Tentei pensar em algo que dizer.

_Estamos terminando. _ Gina completou minha frase.

Com um aceno de varinho Gi fez todas nossas coisas entrarem em uma mochila que eu acomodei facilmente no ombro e quarenta minutos depois já havíamos pago a conta de hotel e estávamos caminhando por Melbourne e decidindo qual seria o melhor meio de chegar a Sidney, que não era tão perto assim. Mais uma vez o avião seria a melhor opção: Gi ainda não se sentia bem aparatando a grandes distâncias, ainda mais para um lugar desconhecido.

Nosso vôo saiu pela noite, pouco antes das oito, e às onze e meia estávamos entrando em um hotel simples e confortável que ficava no centro da cidade.

_Não vamos procurar nada hoje, né? _ Perguntei em voz baixa para que só Gina me escutasse.

_Vou falar com ela, pode deixar. _ Me tranqüilizou e saiu em direção a minha amiga e o namorado que estavam um pouco à nossa frente no corredor dos quartos.

As duas trocaram algumas palavras rápidas e quando passaram em frente ao quarto 408 Gina se despediu e parou para me esperar.

_E ai? _ Perguntei parando ao seu lado e abrindo a porta para nós.

_Ela também acha que procurar alguma coisa hoje não vai funcionar. _ Respondeu já entrando. _ Temos uma noite de folga.

Tranquei a porta, deixei a mochila por ali mesmo e quando me virei ela estava abrindo os botões da calça.

_Nem pense em fazer isso. _ Falei caminhando em sua direção.

_Mas eu vou tomar banho, preciso tirar a roupa. _ Explicou-se confusa.

_Deixa que eu faço isso pra você. _ Respondi tranquilamente e ganhei um sorriso enorme.

Me sentei na beirada da cama e a puxei para que ficasse de pé na minha frente e antes de qualquer coisa dei um beijo em sua barriguinha linda. Segurei suas mãos enquanto ela tirava as sapatilhas que estava usando e desabotoei lentamente os botões da sua calça jeans. Seria impossível uma peça tão justa escorregar simplesmente, então fiz uma forcinha para tirá-la, e uma vez fora de seu corpo a arremessei para um canto qualquer no quarto.

Alisei um pouco suas coxas e o bumbum, mesmo por cima da calcinha, e depois a puxei pela cintura para que se sentasse no meu colo, da mesma maneira que estávamos pela tarde antes de Ron e Mione nos interromperem. Enquanto eu a acariciava um pouco mais nos beijamos de um jeito mais urgente, suas mãos nos meus cabelos e de vez em quando alisando meus braços e minhas costas. Nos separei tempo suficiente para tirar sua camiseta e deixá-la apenas de lingerie, antes de beijá-la novamente observei seu corpo branquinho em contraste com a minha camiseta preta.

_Gostosa!

Eu amava os sorrisos que ela abria diante dos meus elogios. Segundos depois ela já estava deitada na cama enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço e seus seios ainda vestidos com aquele sutiã branco e delicado. Antes de continuar minha inspeção apalpei o criado mudo em busca da minha varinha ou da dela e apontei para a porta murmurando "Abafiatto". Antes de me deitar sobre ela novamente esperei que minha camiseta fosse retirada lentamente e recebi de bom grado seus beijos úmidos em meu abdômen.

A empurrei para que se deitasse novamente e ela riu quando se chocou contra o travesseiro, aproveitei para atacar sua boca em um beijo mais urgente enquanto alisava seus quadris não tão delicadamente como deveria fazer. Sem desgrudar minha boca da dela desafivelei meu cinto e tentei desabotoar minha calça jeans, processo que estava um pouco difícil.

_Deixa que eu tiro. _ Falou ainda com a boca na minha e com as mãos apoiadas sobre a minha, seus dedos roçando levemente minha ereção.

Deixei que ela tomasse conta da situação e me deitei de costas quando ela me pediu para fazê-lo. Observei com um sorriso safado quando ela tirou minha calça e se sentou sobre minha cueca preta, esfregando nossos sexos sem nenhum pudor e se debruçou sobre mim levando seus lábios direto para o meu pescoço, me deixando inteiro arrepiado. Aproveitei o momento para tirar seu sutiã e acariciar seus seios nus, ouvindo-a arfar enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam neles.

Gina se encarregou de tirar as ultimas duas peças de roupa que ainda usávamos e do jeito que estávamos se encaixou sobre mim, subindo e descendo em movimentos que começaram um tanto mais lentos e depois se tornaram mais urgentes, para então alternar a velocidade novamente, fazendo-me gemer em protesto enquanto ela me lançava um sorriso safado para depois retornar àquela expressão de êxtase, com os lábios entreabertos e os cabelos ondulando levemente à medida que ela se mexia.

Eu adorava ver seu rosto enquanto fazíamos amor, a expressão forte e determinada que ela mantinha no olhar, tal como no dia em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez na sala comunal, mas não consegui manter os olhos abertos quando senti que ela diminuiu a velocidade e rebolou lentamente no meu colo. Abri os olhos em tempo de vê-la mordendo o próprio lábio inferior e arquear uma sobrancelha em tom de desafio, o que foi suficiente para que eu nos virasse e a deitasse embaixo de mim, determinando o meu ritmo que era um tanto mais rápido que o dela.

Quando nós dois chegamos ao ápice estávamos ofegantes e um pouco suados, no entanto com uma expressão de pura satisfação no rosto. Sai de cima dela e me deitei ao seu lado, que imediatamente se virou de frente para mim, me olhando com aquele olhar de adoração que eu ainda me sentia totalmente encabulado em receber. Essa era uma das inúmeras vantagens de namorar alguém que foi feito exclusivamente para você: nós não precisávamos falar para entender um ao outro, aquele olhar que estávamos trocando já bastava. E eu sabia que ela estava completamente feliz ali comigo, exatamente como eu estava com ela.

Depois de ficar um tempo admirando-a, me levantei e a puxei comigo para um banho que tomamos em meio aos carinhos com o qual nos tratávamos normalmente, algumas piadinhas sem graça por parte dela e muitas risadas de nós dois. Nos secamos e nos deitamos sem roupa mesmo, estava muito calor hoje.

_Amor _ Ela me chamou depois de um tempo deitados em silencio, eu a olhei e ela continuou. _ O que exatamente vocês fizeram naquela viagem?

Ela não me pressionaria a falar, mas eu via a curiosidade monstruosa que rondava seus olhos na expectativa da resposta.

_Acho que agora não tem mais problema te falar, não é? _ Brinquei antes de responder.

_Espero que não, embora hajam alguns comensais desavisados por ai ainda. _ Me respondeu no mesmo tom.

_Nós estávamos destruindo Voldemort. _ Respondi de maneira sucinta.

_Mas você não o destruiu naquele duelo no castelo? _ Seu semblante estava confuso.

_Não exatamente, aquele dia eu só terminei. Ele era muito mais indestrutível do que todos acreditavam.

_Não entendi. _ Falou deixando de lado a expressão de "não" curiosidade e se apoiou no cotovelos para me olhar melhor.

Eu não me sentia muito confortável explicando magia avançada das trevas para minha namorada, mas disse a ela tudo que me explicaram sobre horcruxes, desde algumas das aulas com Dumbledore até como tivemos que fazer para destruí-las. Quando finalizei a narração dizendo que finalmente descobrimos que a ultima era o Diadema Perdido, ela me olhava com uma expressão entre assombrada e brava.

_E onde estavam essas horcruxes?

_O medalhão estava no pescoço da Umbridge dentro do Ministério...

_Então é verdade que você foi visto no Ministério? _ Perguntou com os olhos arregalados?

_Sim, nós três invadimos. A Taça estava no Gringotes, no cofre da Belatrix. _ Pausei esperando sua indignação.

_Então foram vocês que arrombaram o Gringotes? _ Se alarmou ainda mais.

_Sim, fomos nós. E também é verdade que fugimos de lá voando num dragão.

_Essa parte não saiu no Profeta, mas de qualquer forma fico feliz de saber. _ Disse irônica e nós rimos.

_O Diadema estava na Sala Precisa e a Cobra estava com ele, como sempre.

_Quantas vezes você quase morreu nessas buscas? _ Perguntou e pelo seu tom de voz eu não soube se ela realmente gostaria de saber ou não.

_Algumas. _ Respondi vagamente.

_E por que você foi se encontrar com ele na Floresta? _ Perguntou isso me abraçando, como para garantir que eu não fugisse.

_Essa história é mais complicada Gi, é uma história longa...

_Não estou com sono, amor.

Eu entendi que ela iria querer saber, já sabia que ela perguntaria logo por isso e eu também queria contar então narrei tudo desde a memória que o Prof. Snape me deu até a ida à floresta e a Maldição Cruciatus quando ele achou que eu já estava morto.

_E o que você acha do Prof. Snape agora? _ Perguntou apoiando o rosto no meu peito.

_Eu acho que parte do que consegui fazer eu devo a ele, acho que ele é o homem mais corajoso que eu já conheci, porque a qualquer momento Voldemort poderia ter descoberto e certamente as conseqüências não seriam as melhores para ele, não é mesmo?

_E quem torturou Hermione? Na sua primeira noite você me disse que ela foi torturada...

_Foi Belatrix, quando encontrou a Espada de Griffyndor conosco. Eu e Ron não vimos, mas não foi agradável de ouvir. _ Respondi calmamente, embora a lembrança não fosse muito boa.

Ela ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, e eu achei que já estivesse dormindo. Não forçaria as informação, mas eu já tinha decidido que contaria a ela tudo que quisesse saber a respeito do tempo em que me ausentei, afinal eu queria que soubéssemos tudo um do outro e esse não era um fato ignorável.

_Você já usou as maldições imperdoáveis? _ Perguntou subitamente, e eu me assustei um pouco com a quebra do silêncio.

Essa não era uma pergunta que eu esperava.

_Já. _ Eu não mentiria para ela.

_Até a da morte?

_Foi a única que não usei. E não tenho nenhuma intenção de usar. _ Respondi fazendo carinho em seus cabelos e ela não falou nada. _ Está assustada?

_Claro que não. _ Seu tom de voz era óbvio. _ Estou é mais que feliz que esteja aqui, não me importa o que você precisou fazer para conseguir chegar.

_Que bom que pensa assim. _ Beijei sua testa e a aconcheguei mais no meu abraço. _ Não foi uma viagem fácil, nem divertida. E como eu te prometi no dia do meu aniversário, sem nenhum tempo para garotas. _ Ela riu baixinho e eu a acompanhei.

_Só quero ver quando voltarmos a Hogwarts. Vou precisar aprimorar minhas técnicas de azaração. _ Comentou distraidamente.

_E eu as minhas de tortura. _ Brinquei.

Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados e em seguida rimos de novo.

_Seremos da mesma sala esse ano. _ Deitou de novo enquanto falava, dessa vez de costas para mim. _ Vai ser interessante, não acha?

_Acho. Teremos mais tempo para nos ver e minhas notas cairão potencialmente. _ Suspirei em uma falsa lamentação.

_Eu posso te dar aulas particulares. _ Falou manhosa e eu ri preguiçosamente com o rosto em seus cabelos.

O assunto foi acabando ao mesmo tempo em que o sono nos vencia, e alguns minutos depois já estávamos dormindo abraçados, aproveitando ao máximo a presença um do outro. Acordei antes que Hermione viesse nos chamar e deixei que Gina dormisse mais um pouco enquanto eu tentava encontrar uma maneira brilhante de achar os pais dela, mas nada me ocorreu no tempo em que fiquei acordado sozinho.

O primeiro dia em Sidney passamos trancados no quarto procurando clinicas e mais clinicas dentárias pela cidade, e ligando para todas elas. Diferente de Melbourne, nossa cidade atual era enorme e o trabalho de procurar clinicas e endereços foi muito mais demorado do que havia sido antes.

Passamos toda a sexta feira e sábado pela manhã telefonando para todos os dentistas que encontramos e ninguém parecia nem conhecer alguém com sobrenome Wilkins. Sábado pela tarde e domingo não os procuramos porque normalmente os comércios estavam fechados e todos concordamos que seria inviável tentar encontrá-los numa cidade enorme como essa.

O dia foi aproveitado, ao contrário do que imaginei, com buscas na internet e anotações em nossa listinha de locais encontrados. Somente no domingo, depois do almoço, é que fomos passear um pouco e ver um pouco além do caminho hotel-restaurante-hotel. Ainda assim o passeio não foi demorado, afinal ficar o dia sentado em frente a um notebook era exaustivo, então terminamos nosso dia de folga deitados na cama do quarto que eu e Gina estávamos hospedados e assistindo um filme trouxa na televisão.

Segunda feira amanheceu no mesmo ritmo: café da manhã na Starbucks que há na rua do hotel, ligações infinitas para clínicas, almoço em um restaurante qualquer do shopping (Gina queria ir ao shopping em cada oportunidade que havia) e mais ligações pela tarde. No fim do dia ainda tínhamos uma lista de mais de 80cm com telefones diversos e o trabalho recomeçou na terça feira, seguindo exatamente a mesma rotina.

Era quase hora do almoço, estávamos sentados no chão e era a vez de Gina fazer as ligações enquanto Ron descansava e eu e Mione procurávamos por mais alguns telefones quando minha namorada discou o numero que acendeu todas as nossas esperanças:

_Bom dia, por favor, Wendell e Monica Wilkins trabalham ai?

Essa frase já havia sido repetida tantas vezes, e de maneira tão monótona que o grito de surpresa que ela deu depois disso fez com que eu derrubasse o copo no qual eu estava bebendo água.

_Trabalham? _ Seus olhos estavam enormes, Ron já estava ajoelhado ao lado dela, Mione havia quebrado seu prato de bolinhos quando o jogou de qualquer jeito para o lado e eu me esqueci completamente da minha intenção de consertar o copo quebrado. _ É, bem, sim. Eu gostaria de marcar uma consulta com a Sra. Wilkins.

Notei que as mãos dela tremiam um pouco segurando o telefone, não sei se de ansiedade pela noticia que todos esperávamos ou porque não fazia idéia que dentistas marcavam consulta.

_Não, não precisa me explicar nada agora, estou indo até ai. _ Hermione já mordia com tanta força os próprios lábios que a qualquer momento eles se cortariam. _ Eu peguei o endereço na internet, obrigada.

Gina mal tirou o telefone da orelha e Hermione já estava quase em cima dela:

_Encontramos? _ Perguntou com os olhos marejados. _ O que ela disse? Me conta!

_Ela confirmou que eles trabalham lá mas ficou o tempo todo tentando me interromper, acho que queria me dizer com detalhes o que os dentistas fazem, para o caso de eu não saber. _ Explicou tentando soar sábia;

Por incrível que pareça Hermione riu quando ouviu isso e já foi se levantando do chão apressada, olhando ao redor com o olhar tão perdido que eu quase acreditei que ela não sabia onde estava.

_O que eu visto? _ Perguntou apreensiva. _ Não posso simplesmente aparecer depois de um ano pra reencontrar meus pais usando um short de malha e a camiseta do Rony.

O olhar que Ron me lançou quando ouviu isso me fez ter certeza que ele também sabia que essa preocupação com a roupa era puro nervosismo, no entanto optamos por sair e deixar que ela e Gina e arrumassem para o tão sonhado encontro.

_Cara, nem acredito. _ Ele comentou quando entramos no quarto ao lado, onde eu e Gina nos hospedávamos.

_Nem eu. Só espero que esses Wendell e Monica Wilkins sejam realmente os que estamos procurando.

_Nem pensei nessa possibilidade. _ Me olhou em dúvida. _ Será que esse nome é comum na Austrália?

_Eu espero que não. _ Passei a mão pelos cabelos, como fazia quando estava nervoso. _ Ela já melhorou com você?

Diante da minha pergunta sinceramente preocupada Rony abriu o sorriso mais malicioso que já vi em seu rosto durante todos os nossos sete anos de convivência.

_Ok, não me conte. _ Nós rimos.

_Será que eles vão gostar de mim? _ Perguntou com a expressão cômica de sempre.

_Eles já conhecem você, Ron.

_Eu sei, mas antes eu não era namorado da filha deles. _ Explicou como se fosse óbvio. _ Acho que vou precisar falar com o pai dela também, não é?

_Acho que sim. Eu falei com seu pai. _ Dei de ombros como se não tivesse sido nada demais.

_E foi fácil?

_Na hora não, mas depois é tranqüilo. _ Tentei reconfortá-lo.

Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando a porta se abriu revelando uma Hermione roendo o que sobrava de suas unhas e usando uma das roupas que havia comprado no dia que fomos à Londres sozinhos. Minha namorada vinha logo atrás com o mesmo vestido que já estava usando.

_Vamos? _ Anunciou nervosa.

_Você está linda, Mi. _ Ron se apressou a dizer e eu me surpreendi que ele houvesse dito a coisa certa e na hora certa.

_Onde é a clínica, Gi? _ Perguntei para minha namorada.

_Ela me passou o endereço, mas não faço idéia se fica perto daqui. Podemos ir de carro, eu acho.

_O que acha Mi? _ Ron perguntou tentando incluí-la na conversa, já que sua expressão indicava mais que ela estava com o Aperto-Você-Sabe-Onde.

_Acho que podemos ir logo, e que estou nervosa. _ Respondeu voltando a roer uma unha.

_Vamos logo, antes que ela perca a ponta dos dedos. _ Gina sussurrou para que só eu ouvisse e em seguida virou-se para o irmão. _ Vamos, Ron.

Saímos na frente e logo em seguida os dois nos seguiram. Passamos pelo hall e como era de se esperar, já que estávamos com pressa, o primeiro táxi passou quinze minutos depois que estávamos parados na calçada esperando e eu estava vendo a hora que Hermione se decidiria a ir a pé, mesmo não sabendo para onde ir.

Assim que entramos no carro Gina entregou o endereço ao motorista e saímos em direção à tal clínica onde, se Deus quisesse, encontraríamos Sr. e Sra. Weasley disfarçados. Por incrível que pareça, pelo caminho pegamos um transito colossal por conta de um pequeno acidente envolvendo dois carros e o caminho foi feito de maneira muito lenta. Enfim, depois de quarenta minutos virando ruas e ruas pra fugir do congestionamento o motorista parou o carro e anunciou:

_Chegamos.

Paguei o valor cobrado e desembarquei antes que eles (eu havia vindo na frente, já que em carros trouxas o banco de trás era estritamente reservado para três pessoas), Ron e Gina desembarcaram logo em seguida e Mione precisou ser arrastada de lá de dentro, mas assim que se viu fora do carro quase correu em direção à entrada do prédio muito branco que se ergueu à nossa frente. Ela caminhou decidida até a porta de entrada, depois parou e se virou para Gina:

_Vai na frente Gina, por favor. _ Pediu com os olhos muito abertos, me fazendo lembrar nosso primeiro ano quando ela olhava para o Trasgo Montanhês que quase a atacou no banheiro.

Minha namorada segurou minha mão e passou por ela com um gesto mudo de apoio, se dirigindo ao balcão que havia no meio da pequena sala, comigo em seu encalço. A clínica era ainda mais branca por dentro, e atrás do balcão de atendimento havia uma mulher um pouco gordinha usando um uniforme cinza com o logotipo da empresa bordado na frente.

_Boa tarde, sou Gina Weasley. Liguei aqui há alguns minutos procurando por Monica e Wendell Wilkins, acredito que tenha falado com a senhora.

_Boa tarde, sim, a senhorita falou comigo.

_E os dois são exatamente esses, não é? _ Perguntou mostrando uma foto deles, que Hermione carregava consigo.

_Sim, são eles, mas...

_E eles trabalham aqui, certo?

_Certo, mas...

_E nós podemos vê-los? _ Pediu ansiosa.

_Não, vocês não poderão vê-los. _ Respondeu com a expressão inalterada.

_Por que não? _ Hermione se adiantou e perguntou quase alto demais.

_Porque o que estou tentando falar para essa mocinha _ apontou para Gina _ desde a hora que conversamos pelo telefone, é que os Srs. Wilkins saíram de férias ontem, pelo que me consta há essa hora provavelmente estão em alguma cidadezinha do interior descansando, e só retornam daqui um mês.

_Por favor, me diga onde eles estão ou um modo de encontrá-los. _ Hermione pediu quase chorando.

_Desculpe senhorita, não lhe diria nem que soubesse. Não é da política da nossa clínica passar informações confidenciais de funcionários para estranhos.

_Mas eu não sou uma estranha! Eu sou a... _ Ela parou sem saber o que dizer.

_A? _ Perguntou a atendente com tom irônico.

_Uma amiga de longa data. _ Finalizou com a expressão triste.

_Lamento, não posso ajudar. _ Encerrou a conversa e virou-se novamente para o que estava fazendo antes de entrarmos.

_Vamos amor. _ Ron passou o braço por sua cintura e a conduziu para fora dali.

Eu e Gina saímos logo atrás e ao invés de pegar um taxi direto para o hotel, Hermione atravessou a rua e sentou-se no bando de uma pequena pracinha que havia em frente ao local onde seus pais trabalhavam.

_Um mês. _ Sussurrou erguendo a cabeça e nos olhando. _ Só temos mais uma semana de férias!

_Pelo menos já sabemos onde eles estão. _ Tentei parecer confiante.

_Claro, Mione. E podemos voltar nas férias de natal para encontrá-los. _ Gina se manifestou pela primeira vez desde que saímos.

_Nas férias de natal eles já podem ter se mudado de cidade, de país, sei lá. _ Comentou baixando novamente a cabeça e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

_Se isso acontecer nós os encontraremos novamente. Derrotamos Voldemort, Mi, dois dentistas não fugirão de nós para sempre. _ Rony disse sabiamente antes de puxá-la pelas mãos e fazê-la se levantar _ Vem, vamos aproveitar que já encontramos o que estávamos procurando e conhecer melhor Sidney, ainda temos uns dias de férias.


	17. Chapter 17 - Inesperado

Cap. 17 – Inesperado

**POV Harry**

Depois do dia que encontramos o local onde os pais da Hermione trabalhavam as coisas ficaram um pouco diferentes. No início ela ficou mais ou menos da mesma maneira de quando Ron nos abandonou, depois a idéia de que ela já saberia onde encontrá-los no natal pareceu confortá-la bastante e finalmente ela aceitou aproveitar um pouco os pouquíssimos dias de férias que nos restavam.

Assim que conseguimos convencer Hermione que voltar lá e estuporar a atendente para pegar os dados dos pais dela não nos ajudaria em nada porque teríamos um problemão com o Ministério, a primeira coisa que fizemos foi mandar uma carta pra Sra. Weasley contando as novidades e dizendo que ficaríamos aqui até dia 29, aproveitando as férias. Nosso vôo sairia daqui nesse dia à noite e chegaríamos em casa no dia 30 pela manhã, com tempo suficiente para arrumar nossas coisas e no sábado, dia 1 de setembro, embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Decidida a data da volta, a primeira coisa que fizemos na quarta feira foi procurar uma agência de viagens e comprar as quatro passagens necessárias para isso. Momento onde, de fato, foi preciso confundir a agente para que a idade da Gina passasse despercebida. O resto do dia, para alegria total da minha namorada, foi aproveitado passeando em um shopping enorme que havia em Sidney.

No fim do dia, quando Gina pediu para entrar em uma loja de brinquedos trouxas e Rony foi ao banheiro, eu e Hermione estávamos sentados em um banco no corredor e ela finalmente falou algo a respeito dos pais.

_Sabe, talvez tenha sido bom eles estarem viajando.

_Por quê? _ Perguntei confuso, afinal ela estava totalmente triste minutos atrás.

_Eu ainda estou com medo de encontrá-los, de não conseguir desfazer o feitiço. Vou aproveitar as aulas com o professor de feitiços para treinar reversão de feitiços de memórias. _ Comentou resignada.

Apesar de ter certeza absoluta que ela conseguiria reverter qualquer feitiço a qualquer momento eu concordei com o que ela disse. Ron chegou minutos depois e nós três precisamos ir buscar minha namorada, que estava encantada com uma moto elétrica que andava quando a criança pisava em um botãozinho.

_Amor, precisamos levar um desses para o Ted! _ Comentou empolgada.

_Gi, isso é muito grande pra levar na viagem. A gente compra um pro Ted quando estivermos em casa, ta? _ Respondi abraçando-a e delicadamente levando-a embora dali.

Passamos algumas horas brincando naquelas maquinas eletrônicas que havia num pequeno parque de diversões, jantamos na praça de alimentação mesmo e já se passava das onze da noite quando chegamos ao hotel.

Pela primeira vez, desde que chegamos aqui, aproveitamos um tempo conversando sobre coisas banais e rindo à toa. Não havia mais aquela pressão de que poderíamos estar aproveitando esse tempo com algo mais útil, como procurar dois dentistas fujões.

Na quinta feira passamos o dia todo na praia. Teria sido um passeio muito tranqüilo se Ron não tivesse ficado o dia todo bravo com a Hermione por um moço loiro ter chamado-a de "princesa". De acordo com Gina meu amigo estava sendo extremamente idiota, porque chamar alguém de princesa era brega e Hermione nem havia olhado para a cara do tal meliante. Como sempre, não adiantou nada e os dois só fizeram as pazes quando Hermione parou de insistir que não havia feito nada e resolveu se divertir sem ele.

Em nosso passeio do dia anterior eu havia tido a feliz idéia de comprar uma maquina fotográfica trouxa, o que não era tão legal quanto ver as pessoas se mexendo, mas que certamente assustaria menos as pessoas ao nosso redor.

Na hora do jantar nós combinamos de comer algo que nenhum dos quatro jamais havia provado, idéia da Gina, que de uns dias pra cá estava inventando coisas demais. No fim descobrimos que não foi um sucesso, mas não tínhamos como prever que aqueles animaizinhos marinhos tinham um gosto estranho e um aspecto esquisitíssimo. Nossa professora de adivinhação certamente tentaria nos convencer de que aquilo era um mau agouro e que nós quatro estamos correndo um risco iminente de morte.

De qualquer forma terminamos a noite com uma caixa de pizza entre nós e muita risada exagerada, que só não nos trouxe preocupações graças ao "Abafiatto" que minha namorada murmurou apontando a varinha para a porta do quarto ao lado do nosso.

Eu ainda sentia como se esses momentos felizes ao lado deles fizesse parte da vida de outra pessoa, mas acho que daqui pra frente eu deveria me acostumar com isso. Era magicamente bom ver minha namorada rindo descontraída do meu lado, como se todo o resto pudesse não existir e ela ainda estaria rindo de qualquer coisa banal que acontecesse. E melhor ainda era chamá-la de minha namorada.

Ron e Mione provavelmente nunca mudariam. Nas duas horas e meia que ficamos sentados com eles comendo e conversando, houve tempo suficiente para discutirem e fazerem as pazes quatro vezes, e cada vez por um assunto mais insignificante. Acho que Hermione nunca deixaria de ser mandona e Rony nunca deixaria passar em branco as vezes que ela insiste em consertar suas manias mais estranhas.

Nos despedimos deles quando era quase duas da manhã e fomos para o quarto ao lado dormir. Hoje havia sido um dia longo, então cinco minutos depois de deitados já estávamos dormindo e só acordei quando o quarto já estava claro e o som do chuveiro ligado chamou minha atenção.

Antes de seguir minha intuição que dizia que atrás da porta à minha frente havia uma ruiva totalmente sem roupa eu olhei pela janela e reparei que a sexta feira amanheceu linda. Acho que eu sentiria falta da Austrália quando voltasse para o inverno em Londres.

Entrei no banheiro devagar e ela estava de costas para a porta lavando o cabelo, uma cena linda para se ver a essa hora da manhã. Mesmo eu não sabendo que horas eram. Observei em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois anunciei minha presença, com medo que ela se assustasse.

_Posso te fazer companhia?

Ela só virou o rosto para mim e sorriu em concordância com a minha proposta. Tirei o resto das minhas roupas e me juntei à ela na água morna que caía.

_Dormiu bem? _ Perguntou logo depois de me dar um beijo.

_Muito bem, e você? _ Ela acenou que sim. _ Por que acordou tão cedo? _ Perguntei massageando levemente suas costas.

_Não é cedo amor, já são mais de dez horas. Achei um milagre os dois não terem nos acordado ainda, por isso deixei você descansar mais um pouquinho. _ Respondeu de olhos fechados apreciando meu toque.

_Devia ter ficado lá comigo. _ Beijei seu pescoço.

_Estava com calor. É muito quente aqui. _ Me respondeu inocentemente.

Ficamos quase meia hora embaixo do chuveiro conversando, namorando, fazendo carinho um no outro e eu massageando suas costas sempre que dava. Desliguei o chuveiro e entreguei uma toalha para que ela se secasse enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com a outra. Fizemos tudo sem pressa nenhuma e aproveitando o tempinho que nos restava até que Ron e Mione esmurrassem a porta do quarto para que saíssemos, ligamos a TV e nos deitamos, ainda sem roupa, para ver qualquer coisa que passava.

O que não foi um sucesso, já que quando ambos estávamos sem roupas a ultima coisa que fazíamos era assistir programas trouxas na TV. Pouco depois do meio dia eu comecei a achar estranho o fato de ainda não termos sido interrompidos.

_Amor, não acha estranho ainda não termos sido interrompidos? _ Perguntei com a testa franzida.

_Muito. _ Respondeu rápido e se virou pra mim. _ Acha melhor irmos chamá-los?

_Acho, porque Hermione não é de dormir até tarde. Ron é, mas ela o acorda cedo de qualquer jeito. _ Falei já me levantando.

Gina fez o mesmo e ambos nos vestimos antes de sair. Não escolhemos muito, depois que decidíssemos onde iríamos passar o dia procuraríamos uma roupa melhor. Vesti uma cueca, um short, uma camiseta, calcei meus chinelos e me sentei para esperar Gina terminar de vestir a calcinha, o sutiã, o short, a camiseta, o chinelo, prender o cabelo, passar perfume e se olhar no espelho.

_Vamos? _ Convidou quando já estava pronta.

Assenti e me levantei para acompanhá-la. Saímos pelo corredor e paramos em frente à porta ao lado, onde Gina bateu e aguardamos alguns segundos, no entanto não tivemos nenhuma resposta. Depois de insistir um pouco e não sermos atendidos, achei melhor entrarmos mesmo assim para ver se algo havia acontecido.

_Alohomora! _ Murmurei apontando a varinha para a fechadura e incrivelmente a porta se abriu.

Eu e Gina olhamos desconfiados um para o outro e entramos. Em meio à organização iminente que sempre havia ali, inicialmente não havia nada de errado, exceto a ausência dos dois. A questão era que se Hermione deixou a porta desprotegida para um feitiço tão simples, ela certamente queria que entrássemos.

Sem soltar as mãos da minha namorada dei alguns passos mais para dentro do cômodo e já mais perto da cama, jogado displicentemente sobre os lençóis ainda um pouco bagunçados, havia um pedaço de pergaminho e mesmo de longe eu identifiquei o garrancho do Ron. Me debrucei e o trouxe para perto, para que Gina também pudesse ler.

"_Não temos tempo de explicar agora, mas não saiam desse hotel que estaremos de volta até o dia da viagem._

_Eu vou cuidar dela, se cuidem também._

_Ron"_


	18. Chapter 18 - Problema resolvido

Cap. 18 – Problema resolvido!

**POV Rony**

_Boa noite. _ Me despedi deles e fechei a porta.

Não que eu tivesse ciúmes do Harry, mas ainda me sentia estranho toda vez que ele e minha irmã se despediam e iam dormir juntos. Um lado eu sei que é meu ciúmes por ela e por outro tenho certeza que se deve ao fato de ter jurado para os meus pais que ela e Hermione dividiriam um quarto enquanto eu e Harry ficaríamos com o outro. Francamente, será mesmo que eles acreditaram nisso?

_Eles já foram? _ Mione perguntou saindo do banheiro.

_Sim. Disseram que você demora demais pra tomar banho e mandaram um beijo. _ Informei e me deitei na cama para observar seu ritual: secar o cabelo (com magia, é claro), escolher uma das minhas camisetas velhas que trouxe para eu dormir e na verdade ela que usa e vesti-la na minha frente, o que eu considero a parte mais legal porque ela tem que ficar só de calcinha.

Depois que ela se vestiu, nunca perdendo a oportunidade de me provocar um pouco, fui até o banheiro escovar os dentes e voltei para o quarto já encontrando-a na cama e com o computador no colo. Sinceramente eu acho que nunca entenderia como aquilo funciona, no entanto eu guardava minhas intrigas para mim, porque Hermione sempre brigava comigo quando eu inventava de querer desmontar tudo pra ver como funciona. O fato de desmontar em si não a irritava, mas eu querer fazer isso enquanto ela usava a engenhoca para procurar os pais sim.

_Ainda procurando Mi? _ Perguntei carinhosamente me sentando ao seu lado e sorrindo internamente ao vê-la instintivamente se encostar em meu peito.

_Não de verdade, já me conformei em deixá-los ter suas férias sossegadas e revê-los só no natal. É mais por habito mesmo. _ Comentou despretensiosamente, nem um pouco parecida com a Hermione briguenta do ano passado.

Eu sabia que ela ainda guardava uma pontinha mínima de esperança de encontrá-los, e era desconfortável pra mim vê-la disfarçar sua tristeza por meio das risadas escandalosas que ela e Gina trocavam e que obrigavam a mim e ao Harry a enfeitiçar o quarto para que ninguém ouvisse os ruídos. Então, no intento de animá-la um pouco tirei delicadamente o computador de cima das suas pernas e o coloquei no chão ao lado da cama, ela nem contestou, só suspirou conformada.

_Pare com isso, temos que aproveitar nossos últimos dias de férias juntos, e não nesse negócio ai. _ Puxei suas pernas e a fiz se deitar na cama, joguei o edredom fino em cima de nós e me deitei ao seu lado, as pernas em cima das dela e apoiado nos cotovelos para vê-la sorrir pra mim como boba. Era uma face dela que eu não imaginava conhecer até um tempo atrás. _ Você não vai contestar? _ Perguntei divertido e já sabendo a resposta.

_Não, eu gosto quando você toma o controle da situação, é excitante. _ Piscou me fazendo rir e riu também enquanto eu grudava minha boca na dela em um selinho demorado.

_Mas você é sempre tão mandona. _ Retruco me fingindo confuso.

_Só quando você parece uma criança. _ Responde como se fosse óbvio.

_Eu não pareço uma criança! _ Fingi indignação.

_Ronald, você queria entrar no laguinho do shopping pra ver de onde sai a água do chafariz! _ Exclamou rindo.

_Claro! Eu ainda acho que aquilo é magia, igual a setinha do mouse, aquele negócio me deixa confuso. _ Me defendi imediatamente.

_Já te falei amor, não é magia! _ Nós rimos. _ Gina disfarça melhor a cara de incredulidade.

_Claro que disfarça, o Harry compra tudo que ela acha interessante, assim ela pode surtar dentro do quarto. _ Retruquei torcendo os lábios. _ Como se minha irmã não fosse mimada o bastante por todo mundo.

_Eu não acho a Gina mimada. _ Minha namorada disse sinceramente.

_Porque você só convive com ela nas férias. _ Fiz uma careta e ela riu. _ De qualquer forma, nossos filhos têm que se acostumar com essas coisas de trouxa desde crianças pra não deixarem a mãe deles irritada.

Terminei essa frase óbvia _ óbvia porque se só teria filhos se ela fosse a mãe _ e escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço, ela estava cheirosa.

_Filhos? _ Ela perguntou depois de uns segundos consideráveis e eu me levantei novamente para olhá-la.

_Claro amor, ou você só estava pensando em me usar e depois me descartar? _ Perguntei em tom brincalhão, mas no fundo só um pouquinho magoado.

_Não é isso Ron. _ Ela rolou os olhos da mesma maneira que fazia quando precisava me explicar pela quinta vez um feitiço novo. _ É só que nunca falamos sobre isso e você aborda o assunto tão naturalmente.

_Mas é claro que é natural Mione. _ Dessa vez eu rolei os olhos. _ Ou você achou que eu quisesse ter meus filhos com a Lilá? Ai! _ Ela me deu um tapa no ombro. _ Era brincadeira.

_Então não brinque! _ Ordenou de cara feia e eu ri, era difícil vê-la com ciúmes.

_Então pare de renegar nossos filhos! _ Retruquei rindo. _ A Rosinha vai ficar muito triste de saber que a mãe dela na verdade não queria ter filhos.

_Rony, nunca disse que não quero ter filhos. _ Ela riu também. _ E Rosinha? _ Perguntou com cara de reprovação.

_Qual é? Eu gosto desse nome. _ Me defendi ofendido. _ E não me olhe com essa cara que parece mais a minha mãe!

_Vem aqui, bem bebê. _ Falou rindo de mim e eu escondi novamente meu rosto em seu pescoço, rindo também.

O carinho daquelas mãozinhas pequenas nos meus cabelos estava realmente muito bom e aos poucos eu senti a inconsciência me levando, misturado ao cheiro dos seus cabelos recém lavados e a maciez da pele da sua coxa embaixo da minha mão.

_O que? _ Ela perguntou de repente e do nada.

_O quê o que amor? _ Respondi preguiçosamente sem levantar o rosto.

_Você me chamou, eu respondi o quê. _ Ela explicou.

_Não chamei não. _ Retruquei da mesma maneira.

_Claro que chamou Ron, eu ouvi direitinho você falar Hermione. _ Disse carinhosa. _ Você devia estar dormindo, desculpe. _ Me deu um beijo rápido demais nos cabelos. _ De novo!

_De novo o que, Mi? _ Perguntei sem ter escutado nada novamente.

_Eu ouvi meu nome. Tem certeza que não me chamou? _ Me empurrou delicadamente e eu tive que levantar para olhá-la.

_Não amor, não te chamei. Pelo menos não intencionalmente...

_Hermione! _ Uma voz de mulher que eu nunca havia ouvido soou em algum lugar.

_Agora eu ouvi! _ Confirmei com os olhos arregalados.

_É a voz da minha mãe. _ Falou com a voz estrangulada.

_Mas como é que a voz da sua... _ E então eu me lembrei de algo óbvio e me levantei da cama tão rápido que ela se assustou. _ O desiluminador!

E agora eu também estava com um lampejo enorme de esperança dentro de mim. Abri a pequena cômoda em frente a cômoda e comecei a procurar como um louco pela minha herança de Dumbledore, assim que o encontrei entreguei a ela e ordenei:

_Abra.

_Rony, não quero apagar a luz. _ Respondeu ainda assustada.

_Hermione cala a boca e abre isso. _ Falei firme com ela pela primeira vez desde que começamos a namorar.

Ela me olhou chocada por um instante e tirou o objeto da minha mão, abrindo-o em seguida. Eu sorri extremamente aliviado quando a bolinha de luz branca saiu de lá de dentro e pairou um pouco à nossa frente para em seguida mergulhar direto para o coração da mulher mais linda do mundo pra mim, e que nesse momento estava com os olhos tão arregalados que tive medo de que ela os perdesse.

_O que é isso? _ Me perguntou e eu saí daquela sensação de torpor que entro quando olho atentamente seu rosto lindo.

_Se troca Mi, eu te conto enquanto isso. _ Respondi já vestindo a primeira coisa que vi na minha frente.

_Me trocar por que? _ Perguntou confusa.

_Vai se trocando que eu te conto. _ Pedi mais gentil, porém com a voz firme e ela se levantou da cama, pegando dentro de uma das gavetas uma daquelas calças jeans que eu sempre penso que nunca mais vai sair de dentro dela e começou a se vestir. _ Lembra quando abandonei você e ao Harry na floresta e consegui voltar por causa do...

_Claro! _ Ela me interrompeu com os olhos brilhando. _ Como não pensei nisso? Foi assim, não foi? Você me ouviu te chamando e conseguiu nos encontrar!

Ela concluiu toda a história sem precisar da minha ajuda e eu aproveitei o tempo em que ela revirava suas roupas atrás de uma camiseta para escrever um bilhete para que Harry e Gina não surtassem com nosso sumiço.

_Tira o feitiço de proteção da porta, Ron. _ Pediu enquanto passava uma camiseta roxa pela cabeça.

_Por que? _ Perguntei sem entender o motivo, afinal Hermione era fanática por proteção.

_Porque se a deixarmos trancada só com a chave Harry e Gina conseguirão entrar, eles certamente ficarão preocupados. _ Me explicou e só depois eu percebi que era óbvio.

Enquanto eu murmurava o contra feitiço de proteção do nosso quarto ela calçou uma sapatilha qualquer e com um aceno de varinha organizou suas roupas e as minhas. Agarrou a alça da bolsinha preta onde levava praticamente tudo que precisamos (incluindo a barraca de quando ficamos fora) e me olhou decidida.

_Pronto?

_Sim. _ Respondi e estendi a mão pra ela.

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de segurá-la e me olhou totalmente perdida (isso era raro!) e foi o suficiente para que eu soubesse que ela precisava demais de mim nesse momento.

_O que eu tenho que fazer agora? _ Me perguntou com a expressão ainda confusa e assustada e eu a abracei carinhosamente, repousando sua cabeça em meu peito e lhe pousando um beijo demorado ali.

O jeito que ela me abraçou fez com que eu me sentisse o máximo, porque eu sabia que ela não sabia o que fazer e estava confiando em mim dessa vez.

_Você sabe o que fazer e dentro de você sabe aonde ir. A sensação é estranha não é? _ Levantei seu queixo para que ela me olhasse. _ Você sempre sabe o que precisa fazer, e dessa vez vai saber do mesmo jeito. _ Ela fez uma expressão de duvida. _ Ei, e sem essa cara de duvida. Eu não vou mais te amar se você deixar de ser convencida, decidida e mandona.

Ela riu um pouquinho mais animada e eu me senti o máximo de novo. Depois disso deixamos a sorte nos levar, segurei sua mão e a ultima coisa que vi foram seus olhos fechados numa linda expressão de concentração.

Quando a famosa sensação de passar por dentro de uma mangueira cessou eu me deparei com um campo enorme, todo forrado por uma grama não tão bem cortada e algumas pedras maiores que serviriam perfeitamente como banco. A cor da paisagem era totalmente indefinida, visto que deveriam ser mais ou menos 4 horas da manhã.

À primeira vista não havia nada em volta além do céu estrelado, a imensidão de pasto e uma estradinha de terra que fazia uma pequena curva à nossa esquerda.

_Pra onde amor? _ Perguntei tão logo ela se equilibrou ao meu lado.

_ Pra lá! _ E pela expressão de "eu sei e não me questione" eu percebi que toda a sua insegurança já havia passado.

Ela apertou mais a minha mão e nos guiou exatamente na direção da curva à nossa esquerda e enquanto caminhávamos e silencio eu achei melhor quebrar um pouco essa tensão.

_E você achando que era eu. Francamente Mione, minha voz parece a da sua mãe? _ Perguntei fingindo indignação e ela riu baixinho. _ Porque se parecer eu imagino como deve ser traumatizante pra você quando eu falo seu nome nos nossos momentos de intimidade.

Ao contrário da timidez e do soco no ombro que eu esperava, ela gargalhou abertamente e se jogou no meu pescoço.

_Fique tranqüilo, não parece. Pode continuar falando meu nome quando estivermos transando, eu acho sexy. _ Finalizou e me deu um selinho que me deixou meio aceso e meio constrangido.

_Desde quando você é tão direta? _ Perguntei coçando a cabeça.

_Você mesmo diz que eu deveria me soltar mais e ser mais sem vergonha, estou levando a sério. _ Riu baixinho e eu a acompanhei.

O tempo todo que conversávamos ela manteve passos decididos, como se caminhasse por aquelas ruazinhas escuras todos os dias, ou todas as noites como era o caso. Até a curva para onde estávamos indo caminhamos mais ou menos quinze minutos e ao contorná-la nos deparamos com a pequena cerca de madeira de uma casinha graciosa onde se lia em uma pequena placa de madeira talhada: Pousada Recanto do Sol.

_Recanto do Sol? _ Comentei. _ Que nome trouxa.

Ela riu lindamente ao meu lado antes de parar e respirar profundamente.

_Você sentiu que eu e Harry estávamos próximos? _ Me perguntou serenamente.

_Senti. Você não sente?

_Sinto, é por aqui. _ Disse já tirando a varinha, discretamente, de dentro da roupa e apontando para o cadeado que trancava a entrada da pousada. _ Alohomora! _ murmurou.

_Você vai mesmo arrombar uma propriedade particular? _ Perguntei incrédulo.

_Depois de arrombar o Gringotes eu não me importo com mais nada particular. _ Respondeu divertida e empurrou o portão para que eu entrasse também.

Assim que entramos ela o trancou e continuou sua caminhada decidida entre as inúmeras casinhas extremamente iguais que haviam ali. Mesmo a noite eu conseguia reparar como tudo era bem arrumado e aconchegante: os inúmeros chalés de madeira situados um ao lado do outro continham uma porta, duas janelinhas e uma chaminé que eu imaginei tratar-se de uma lareira para o inverno. Em cada portinha havia um numero, e ela se deteve ao lado do 48.

_É aqui. _ Apontou discretamente e olhou em volta para ver se ninguém nos observava.

Eu olhei atentamente para o seu rosto, mesmo no escuro, à espera de que a paranóia de antes voltasse, mas ela estava estranhamente _ e anormalmente _ calma.

_E você pretende arrombar a porta e entrar lá a força para lançar um feitiço neles? _ Perguntei divertido, na esperança que esse tom escondesse meu medo de que ela realmente fizesse isso.

_Não. _ Respondeu rindo. _ Vamos esperar até que eles acordem, então eu desfaço o feitiço de memória.

Enquanto falava começou a procurar alguma coisa dentro da bolsinha e puxou de lá a capa da invisibilidade que eu conhecia muito bem.

_Você não pediu isso emprestado, não é? _ Acusei enquanto a pegava de suas mãos e cobria a nós dois.

_Não. O Harry nunca se preocupou muito com a segurança mesmo, então um Accio Capa fez com que ela viesse até mim sozinha. _ Se acomodou entre as minhas pernas depois que me sentei no chão. _ Depois eu devolvo, acho que ele nem vai sentir falta.

_E como eu não vi você fazendo isso? _ Perguntei tentando me lembrar do momento em que ouvi algo parecido com um feitiço convocatório.

_Você estava desfazendo o feitiço da porta, e eu normalmente não pronuncio meus feitiços em voz alta. _ Esclareceu normalmente, como se a coisa mais fácil do mundo fosse fazer feitiços sem pronunciá-los.

_Claro, porque a coisa mais fácil do mundo é fazer feitiços sem pronunciar uma palavrinha sequer. _ Falei irônico e ela sorriu.

Depois disso o assunto morreu naturalmente e ela descansou a cabeça no meu peito, respirando tranquilamente embora eu notasse que seus olhos estavam sempre alerta a qualquer movimento que pudesse acontecer, embora não tenha acontecido nada desde que chegamos. Eu estava encostado em uma árvore, com ela totalmente apoiada em mim e passando levemente a ponta do meu nariz na pele macia da sua bochecha quando os primeiros raios de sol, vindos sei lá de onde, começaram a incidir sobre nós e a casinha (que agora eu reparei ser azul claro) à nossa frente.

Ela deu uma olhada rápida para o lado, mas fora isso nem se mexeu. Continuei meu carinho, mantendo nossos dedos entrelaçados, e em parte isso me ajudava a espantar o sono estarrecedor que eu estava sentindo, mas que em hipótese alguma revelaria. Eu provavelmente devo ter cochilado sentindo o cheiro bom dos seus cabelos limpos (que orgulhosamente eu estava presente quando foram lavados) porque me sobressaltei quando ela deu um pulo e chamou meu nome um pouco alto demais.

_Ron! _ Abri os olhos a tempo de vê-la arregalar os olhos e apontar para o chalé à nossa frente. _ Acenderam a luz.

Eu até então não havia visto nada, mas depois dessa explicação óbvia reparei que uma das pequenas janelas havia se iluminado. Merlin, meus sogros acordam cedo! Que horas devem ser?

_Estranho, eles não acordam tão cedo assim. _ Ela comentou como que respondendo aos meus pensamentos, no entanto as habilidades que Hermione tinha de entender o que eu queria não me assustavam mais.

_O que vai fazer? Vamos entrar? _ Perguntei mudando o rumo da conversa.

_Não, eu não quero assustá-los. Vamos esperar que eles saiam. _ Falou começando a entrelaçar os próprios dedos, sinal claro de inicio de nervosismo.

Eles estavam demorando um pouco mais que o normal, e num acesso de consciência de que eu provavelmente não conseguiria distraí-la, independente do que eu faça, fiquei quieto, apenas dando apoio moral.

_Pega as orelhas extensíveis. _ Falou de repente e eu nem entendi direito o que ela quis dizer.

_Pegar o que amor?

_As orelhas extensíveis, na bolsa. Anda! _ Ordenou como sempre.

_Você vai ouvir a conversa dos outros? Mamãe sempre disse que isso é feio. _ Comentei enquanto tirava um fio cor de carne de dentro da bolsinha.

_São meus pais, eu posso ouvir a conversa deles. _ Esclareceu, embora isso não soasse como um esclarecimento para mim.

Ela se levantou e andou até a porta da casinha, eu a acompanhei de perto para que a capa continuasse cobrindo nós dois. Fazendo meu perfeito papel de cavalheiro eu me abaixei e plantei o objeto por baixo da porta, assim que me levantei Mione posicionou a outra extremidade entre nós dois para que ambos ouvíssemos.

__...Querida, vamos nos atrasar! _ Uma voz de homem, estranhamente familiar, soou do outro lado._

__Não vamos nos atrasar, até porque vamos fazer trilha sozinhos, então não temos horário. E eu nem precisava acordar tão cedo assim. _ Uma voz de mulher, também familiar, e com uma entonação muito Hermione Granger soou também._

_Ouvi o som de uma cadeira sendo arrastada, alguns passos abafados, um barulho muito parecido com alguém tamborilando os dedos sobre uma superfície de madeira e depois de alguns segundos em silêncio uma pergunta que fez minha namorada arregalar os olhos:_

__Quem é Hermione? _ O Sr. Granger (ou Wilkins) perguntou._

__Não sei. _ Minha desconhecida sogra respondeu. _ Por que?_

__Você falou esse nome enquanto dormia, umas três vezes eu acho..._

__Eu disse esse nome, tem certeza? Ou você anda sonhando com essa tal de Hermione? _ Perguntou novamente no tom Hermione Granger._

_Não sabia que mamãe era ciumenta _ Minha namorada comentou rindo.

__Você disse esse nome, tenho certeza absoluta. _ Meu sogro respondeu divertido. _ Já está pronta?_

__Sim, pode ir abrindo a porta, só vou pegar sua carteira, que você nunca pega._

Essa ultima frase se seguiu ao som da porta sendo destrancada, Hermione travando à minha frente e eu arrastando-a para o lado bem a tempo de ver o Sr. Granger (ou Wilkins) sair de lá de dentro com uma expressão tão mais jovem do que eu me lembrava de ver na estação de King Cross. Minutos depois (durante os quais ele olhou o relógio três vezes e revirou os olhos impacientemente) a Sra. Granger (ou Wilkins) sai também, a mesma expressão despreocupada.

__Meu Deus, mulher. Só vamos caminhar _ Meu sogro comenta entre divertido e irritado._

__Exatamente. _ Minha sogra responde. _ E eu não sei pra que isso!_

Os dois riem um para o outro e se juntam em um selinho carinhoso, que minha namorada olha com uma expressão total de nostalgia.

_Mione, desfaça agora. _ Encorajo-a em um sussurro.

_Não consigo, Ron. _ Ela choramingou.

_Consegue sim. _ Mantive minha voz firme enquanto infiltrava minhas mãos por dentro de sua camiseta e a retirava logo em seguida trazendo sua varinha e colocando-a em sua mão. _ Essa é a hora, eles estão próximos e não há ninguém por perto.

_Não posso fazer isso. Veja como eles estão felizes sem mim, nem fazem idéia de quem sou, não sei mais se voltar é uma boa coisa agora. _ Murmurou com tristeza.

_Claro que não se lembram de você! Você apagou a memória deles, lembra? _ Revirei os olhos enquanto dizia. _ Faça isso agora Hermione, ou eu mesmo faço e você sabe como eu posso ser ruim em feitiços quando estou nervoso! _ Ameacei sabendo que o efeito seria imediato, porque mesmo não admitindo ela me achava um horror em feitiços.

_Tá bom, eu faço. _ Respondeu rápido demais e logo em seguida tentou se retratar. _ Quer dizer, eu retirei a memória e quem melhor do que eu para fazê-la voltar, não é mesmo?

_Sim, Mi. Ninguém melhor do que você, agora ande logo. _ A encorajei com um beijo na bochecha e antes que ela tivesse tempo de reagir puxei a capa da invisibilidade de cima dela e lhe dei um empurrão leve, para que ela avançasse mais em direção a eles.

Enquanto mantínhamos essa conversa os dois se afastaram alguns metros do chalé onde eu ainda estava encostado, e depois de descoberta pela capa Hermione olhou perdida para os lados umas duas vezes, respirou fundo e andou decidida em direção a eles, que estavam distraídos demais enquanto o Sr. Granger (por enquanto ainda Wilkins) tentava convencer a Hermione Mor (teimosa) de que caminhar era legal. Ainda coberto pela capa eu acompanhei minha namorada de perto, para o caso improvável de algo dar errado.

Ainda com as mãos tremendo um pouco ela apontou a varinha para o casal à sua frente e com a expressão um tanto amedrontada, mas sem murmurar uma palavra sequer, desfez o tal feitiço de memória complexo no qual ela é tão boa. Eu soube disso imediatamente por causa da nevoa branca, quase invisível, que saiu da ponta de sua varinha e pareceu envolver os dois, e ali no meu seguro anonimato causa pelo objeto emprestado do meu melhor amigo eu me permiti olhar pra ela com toda a admiração do mundo. Primeiro por ser capaz fazer feitiços tão complexos, em horas tão complexas, e mesmo assim não precisar dizer nada, e depois porque ela era tão linda.

Quando a névoa branca enfim cessou eu olhava os dois tão atentamente quanto a filha deles ao meu lado, mas certamente não tão nervoso. Hermione não parava de morder o lábio inferior, o que pra ela era uma expressão de nervosismo e pra mim era uma cena sexy. Meus sogros fizeram uma breve expressão de dúvida enquanto olhavam em volta, abriram a boca algumas vezes e depois desistiram de dizer o que quer que seja, quando finalmente resolveram falar, ainda sem notar Hermione parada atrás deles, acredito que ninguém tenha entendido muita coisa.

_Mas... _ a Sra. Granger disse.

_Como... Que lugar? _ o Sr. Granger murmurou enquanto coçava os cabelos.

_Austrália? Por que? _ Minha sogra continuou e de repente, com os olhos arregalados um olhou para o outro e disse, em alto e bom som, com a voz carregada de preocupação e culpa. _ Hermione!

E eu reparei, por menor que tenha sido, o sorrisinho de alivio dela antes de dizer:

_Oi papai, mamãe. _ A insegurança na sua voz fazia lembrar uma criança que fez algo errado.

Os dois viraram para ela imediatamente, a expressão de surpresa dando lugar ao sorriso enorme no rosto de cada um dos três, e eu me senti sobrando quando eles se abraçaram. Bom, pelo menos eu não estava sendo visto!

_Mione! _ O pai dela disse apenas isso enquanto a abraçava.

_Filha, por que não nos lembrávamos de você? _ A mãe dela fez praticamente um discurso. _ E que história é essa de estar nos chamando de Monica e Wendel Wilkins? Por que não veio conosco pra Austrália? Você está tão magrinha bebe...

Eu reparei como um bobo o jeito como ela ria e tentava controlar duas lágrimas teimosas que rolavam por suas bochechas.

_Eu estava com tantas saudades de vocês. _ Confessou abraçando-os novamente.

_Estamos aqui, bebe. _ Meu sogro afagou suas costas como se falasse com uma criança e eu ri um pouco mais alto.

_Que barulho foi esse? _ Sra. Granger perguntou assustada.

_Foi o Ron. Acho melhor entrarmos mamãe. _ Ela pediu e foi prontamente atendida, o que me fez pensar que eles nunca negaram nada a ela.

No caminho de volta ao chalé Hermione andou entre eles, sendo abraçada por ambos. Nem pensei em me intrometer, era o momento deles e eu fiquei feliz em poder acompanhar de perto. A porta foi novamente destrancada e minha namorada a manteve aberta um pouquinho mais de tempo para que eu pudesse passar.

Por dentro a casinha parecia mais confortável e aconchegante que qualquer casa grande que eu já tenha visto, e me lembrava um pouco a sala comunal da Grifinória, em Hogwarts. Uma lareirinha de pedra ao canto direito deixava o ambiente elegante, e as duas poltronas vermelhar em volta dela o tornavam familiar. Um tapete felpudo no chão, uma pequena mesinha de centro, uma pia um pouco à esquerda da lareira e à minha esquerda uma porta que eu imaginei dar acesso ao quarto.

_Ron, pode tirar a capa. _ Mione interrompeu minha análise e só de pensar em encará-los eu me senti corando absurdamente.

Puxei a capa de cima de mim e à medida que eu ia surgindo à frente deles o olhar de espanto dos dois seria cômico se eu não estivesse tão nervoso.

_Mas como? _ Minha sogra murmurou e em segundos sua expressão se transformou, mostrando que ela já havia entendido tudo (isso também me lembrou Hermione). _ A capa da invisibilidade, não é? _ Perguntou para a filha, que confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. _ Mas não era do Harry?

_Pegamos emprestada. _ Mione esclareceu e veio para o meu lado, segurando minha mão e me deixando mais constrangido ainda. _ Papai, mamãe, esse é o Rony.

O Sr. Granger me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça discreto e seus olhos dispararam para nossas mãos unidas, Mione no entanto não a soltou. A Sra. Granger sorriu cúmplice para a minha namorada, que corou absurdamente, antes de dizer:

_Hnn, Rony. É um prazo finalmente conhecê-lo.

_O prazer é meu, senhora. _ Respondi sentindo minhas bochechas quentes.

Passado o momento constrangedor das apresentações, onde Mione propositalmente não citou nosso namoro, fomos convidados a nos sentar em uma mesa que havia na cozinha e a tomar café da manhã com eles.

A primeira coisa que a Sra. Granger quis saber quando nos sentamos foi o motivo de ter tido a memória arrancada por uma bruxinha metida a besta (palavras dela!). Enquanto Hermione contava com muito poucos detalhes nossa viagem, pulando propositalmente os piores momentos, eu via minha sogra fazer expressões de horror, desespero, raiva e alívio, simultaneamente. Quando Hermione terminou sua narração ficamos mais ou menos vinte minutos ouvindo um sermão de como isso foi perigoso e depois um tempo considerável escutando ela dizer como estava orgulhosa de nós três (do Harry também).

A Sra. Granger parecia exultante e não desviou os olhos do rosto de Hermione um segundo enquanto conversavam. O Sr. Granger apenas observava sorrindo mais discreto e eu me mantive calado, na verdade me sentindo um pouco intruso nesse momento deles. Apesar de ter passado a noite em claro junto comigo Hermione estava totalmente desperta, eufórica e feliz, o contrário de mim que só compartilhada da sua felicidade.

_Papai, vocês não estavam de saída? _ Ela perguntou e em seguida tomou um pequeno gole do seu chá.

_Estávamos, mas não tem mais importância. Íamos apenas caminhar pelas montanhas aqui perto, preferimos ficar com você. _ Ele respondeu solicito e sorrindo.

_Com certeza preferimos. _ A Sra. Granger concordou imediatamente.

_Na verdade, eu ia perguntar se podia ir junto. Morro de saudade desses nossos passeios juntos. _ Mione confessou um pouquinho vermelha.

_Oh meu bebe. _ minha sogra murmurou com os olhos extremamente brilhantes. _ Não nos tire mais de perto de você, nem que seja por essa bobagem de nos proteger. Você fez tudo ao contrário, nós é que devemos protegê-la sempre. _ Concluiu limpando uma lágrima teimosa enquanto Mione fez o mesmo e o Sr. Granger olhou para os lados disfarçadamente. _ Claro que vamos caminhar com você, não é John?

John? Não sabia que esse era o nome do pai dela.

_Claro que sim. _ Ele respondeu já se levantando. _ Essas roupas estão confortáveis Mi?

_Sim papai, obrigada. _ Se virou pra mim estonteante de felicidade. _ Vamos am... Ron?

Eu reparei que ela ia me chamar de amor, e os pais dela também. Agora, em conseqüência, os dois mantinham os olhos cravados em mim: A Sra. Granger com alegria, o Sr. Granger com espanto. Eu sei o que ela esperava de mim, e o fato de tentar concertar me chamando de Ron significava que ela estava me dando tempo e mentalmente eu agradeci por isso enquanto sorri sem graça para os dois e ela ficou escarlate, me lembrando nosso primeiro beijo.

Eu não tinha duvidas nenhuma de que deveria fazer isso, até porque mamãe me mataria se eu não fizesse. No entanto, eu não estava certo quanto ao momento ser ou não adequado. Então, nos segundos que se passaram eu juntei toda minha concentração e pensei rápido: eles já sacaram, não são bobos, e eu não posso correr o risco de estragar um dos dias mais felizes do amor da minha vida por medo infundado de uma coisa que acabaria acontecendo. Após concluir respirei fundo, tomei coragem e tentei soar o mais firme possível:

_Bom, Sr. Granger, Sra. Granger, será que poderíamos conversar um pouco antes de irem? _ Comecei tirando forças sabe-se lá de onde para olhar para os dois enquanto falava.

_Sobre o que? _ Ele perguntou.

_Claro que sim, querido. _ Ela concordou sorridente demais.

Olhei rapidamente para Hermione e ela era um misto total de vergonha e felicidade, e quando seus pais se sentaram ela sentou-se também, dessa vez segurando minhas mãos sobre a mesa, local para onde o Sr. John Granger lançou um olhar de quase pânico. O que eu teria achado cômico se uma das mãos não fosse minha.

_Bom, na verdade eu não sei por onde começar já que eu nem os conhecia direito até hoje de manhã. Mas eu também não acho cedo demais já que eu conheço Hermione há sete anos. _ Pigarreei e tentei reatar o rumo inicial da conversa, esse não é um bom momento para discursos e eu nem sou muito bom nisso. _ Acho que os senhores já perceberam e eu já tenho um "sim" dela _ apontei para uma Hermione exultante _ que na verdade me surpreendeu porque eu achei que ela fosse passar a vida inteira só brigando comigo _ nesse momento os três riram um pouco _ mas eu acho certo pedir também o consentimento de vocês para namorá-la.

Terminei de falar sentindo minhas orelhas muito quentes e eu sabia que estava vermelho. Mione me olhava com um carinho desmedido que me fez ter muita vontade de sentá-la no colo e dar um daqueles abraços bem fortes que faz ela me dar um tapa depois. A Sra. Granger nos olhava quase ou tão feliz quanto a filha e o marido olhou da filha para mim, para enfim dizer:

_Você gosta dela Ronald? _ Não havia acusação na sua voz, só duvida e preocupação.

_Eu a amo, senhor. _ Respondi corando um pouco mais.

_Bom, se ela já te deu um sim, como você mesmo disse, eu não tenho por que dizer não. _ Respondeu enfim. _ Grace? _ Perguntou para a mulher.

Grace? Minha sogra se chama Grace, que nome bonito!

_Não me oponho de forma alguma. Aliás, eu adoro seus pais e tudo que vocês fizeram por Hermione esse tempo que estivemos fora, contra nossa vontade, só me faz ficar mais feliz com essa noticia, Ronald. _ Concluiu sorrindo bondosamente para mim.

Depois disso eu fiquei encabulado demais para dizer qualquer coisa e Hermione também, então meu sogro veio em nosso socorro:

_Então, ainda querem caminhar? _ Perguntou animado e se levantando.

_Claro! _ Mione respondeu imediatamente enquanto ela e a mãe levantavam de um pulo.

Eu me mantive sentado, honestamente sem nenhuma vontade de ir também. Em partes porque estava morrendo de sono, em partes porque esse era um momento deles, o momento onde contariam tudo que aconteceu nesse tempo todo, e eu me sentiria um intruso.

_Não vem amor? _ Mione me convidou quando eu me mantive sentado.

_O que foi, querido? _ Sra. Granger me perguntou.

_Acho que vou ficar, se não se importarem. Esse é um momento de vocês, não quero atrapalhar. _ Falei parte da verdade.

Hermione não disse nada, ela sabia que não era só isso e eu também sabia que ela queria privacidade para contar a mãe sobre nós dois (isso em deixava feliz pra caramba).

_Não seja tolo, não irá nos atrapalhar em nada. _ Minha sogra insistiu.

_Mamãe, Ron tem razão. Faz muito tempo que não saímos juntos e ele terá inúmeras oportunidades para nos acompanhar. _ Piscou pra mim cúmplice. _ Só vou me despedir e já vamos.

Ao ouvir isso a Sra. Granger se retirou imediatamente arrastando o marido pelas mãos e nos deixando a sós.

_Está cansado, não é? _ Perguntou parando no meio das minhas pernas e eu a abracei pelos quadris, que eram onde meus braços alcançavam já que eu estava sentado numa cadeira relativamente baixa.

_Bastante. _ Confessei fechando os olhos para seu carinho nos meus cabelos. _ Se importa se eu não for?

_Não. Na verdade vai ser legal conversar um pouco a sós com meus pais.

_Falar sobre mim, não é? _ Perguntei convencido e ela ficou vermelha, mas riu comigo.

_Mesmo que eu não fale, assim que eu passar por aquela porta eles vão me encher de perguntas. _ Fez uma careta de desgosto e eu dei um beijinho suave um pouquinho abaixo dos seus seios, que era exatamente onde meu rosto alcançava.

_Será que eu poderia dormir um pouco? _ Perguntei com a cabeça encostada nela.

_Claro amor, eu mando um patrono quando estivermos voltando. _ Virou meu rosto pra cima e me deu um beijo suave na boca. _ Obrigada por estar aqui, por me ajudar.

_Você merece. _ Respondi simplesmente.

_Preciso ir ou eles vêm me arrastar. _ Me deu outro beijo. _ Se precisar de alguma coisa pode procurar, papai e mamãe não se importariam. Se cuida. Te amo.

_Também te amo. Se cuide também. _ Ela me deu mais um beijo e foi saindo, quando estava na porta eu a chamei e ela se virou para mim. _ Mi, seus pais são maravilhosos, de verdade.

Ela sorriu, me mandou um beijo e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu fiquei na janela da cozinha observando-os caminhas em direção ao portão que limita a propriedade da pousada. A essa hora vários chalés em volta já estavam com as luzes acesas e algumas pessoas inclusive caminhavam pelas ruas. Hermione foi paparicada o caminho todo: andando no meio dos pais, segurando a mão de ambos e ora sendo abraçada por um e por outro, se bem a conheço ela estava adorando isso. E eu estava feliz por ela.

Quando os três sumiram do meu campo de visão me virei e entrei timidamente no quarto da pequena casinha, assim como o resto do lugar ele era simples, mas aconchegante, e para minha total felicidade além da cama de casal havia um sofazinho de dois lugares ali, onde me aconcheguei para dormir e apesar do meu tamanho fiquei confortável. A idéia de dormir na cama dos meus sogros não me parecia muito certa, e acho que mamãe não aprovaria também, já que eu nunca pude dormir nem na cama dela.

Antes de dormir ainda me lembrei de Harry e Gina, ele deve estar ficando louco com tantas idas ao shopping, porque faz tudo que minha irmã quer e ultimamente ela só quer isso. Que eu saiba, e o que mais ela anda querendo não faço questão nem de imaginar.

Fechei os olhos para dormir e ainda pensando na cara de felicidade de Hermione deixei a inconsciência me levar: se ela estava feliz eu também estava, era sempre assim.


	19. Chapter 19 - Expresso de Hogwarts

Cap. 19 – Expresso de Hogwarts

**POV Harry**

Quando Gina parou de surtar no dia em que encontramos o bilhete avisando o desaparecimento dos nossos companheiros de viagem, ela quis aproveitar nosso dia sozinho do modo mais trouxa possível, que segundo ela consistia em ir ao shopping, à praia, jantar fora, assistir filme e fazer amor antes de dormir, o que me agradava bastante.

O problema mesmo começou quando no sábado de manhã eles ainda não haviam voltado.

Na hora que Gina levantou saltitante, se trocou e disse que ia chamar Hermione para saber onde os dois haviam ido eu achei totalmente normal, porque ela é um poço de curiosidade. Estranho mesmo foi vê-la voltar dois minutos depois, sozinha e com os olhos arregalados dizendo que eles ainda não estavam lá. Eu certamente achava isso muito preocupante, mas entre surtar e acalmá-la eu optei pela segunda opção.

_Amor, eles devem estar por ai se agarrando. Deixe os dois. _ Me sentei na cama e ela se sentou ao meu lado. _ Enquanto eles não voltam podemos aproveitar só nós dois, o que acha? _ A abracei pela cintura e beijei carinhosamente seu pescoço, fazendo-a sorrir. _ E podemos ir ao cinema.

_Cinema? Aquele lugar para ver filmes? _ Perguntou instantaneamente mais interessada.

_Sim. E podemos assistir o que você quiser. _ A distrai.

Passamos o dia quase todo assistindo filmes, porque Gina adorou as telas enormes que ela nunca havia visto. No geral foi um dia normal, onde eu ri muito com a minha namorada e nós parecíamos o que realmente éramos: dois jovens apaixonados e (agora) sem nenhuma preocupação com o futuro, porque ele já era quase certo.

No fim do terceiro filme eu pedi encarecidamente que fossemos comer algo e voltar para o hotel, porque podia ser que Ron e Mione já tivessem voltado. Ela não questionou e voltamos caminhando pela orla da praia descalços e de mãos dadas, falando bobagens e fazendo planos para quando voltássemos para Hogwarts.

_Será que eu ainda serei capitão do time? _ Perguntei ao acaso. _ Eu gostaria de ser.

_Acho que sim, ano passado não houve nada relacionado a isso, então não elegeram um novo capitão. Eu ainda estou na equipe? _ Perguntou com superioridade.

_Se você ainda jogar tão bem quando me lembro, está sim. _ Respondi dando de ombros e nós dois rimos.

_Se não fosse o quadribol nós estaríamos aqui hoje? _ Me perguntou sorrindo.

_Acho que sim. Eu não iria demorar tanto pra me tocar. E caso não estivéssemos ainda havia a opção de você jogar um balaço na minha cabeça pra eu acordar. _ Rimos de novo. _ Mas eu já teria falado com você, porque eu quebraria a cara do próximo cara que eu encontrasse te agarrando nas passagens secretas do castelo.

Ela gargalhou abertamente ao meu lado.

_Aquele dia eu não sei se ficava com mais vergonha de você ou mais raiva do Ron. _ Confessou sorrindo. _ Mas francamente, não sabia que você conhecia aquele lugar.

_E francamente, eu achei que você se desse mais o respeito. _ Brinquei e levei um soco no ombro.

_Olha quem fala, não sou eu que andava por ai me agarrando com uma japonesa falsa e sem sal. _ Falou com cara de nojo e rimos. _ De qualquer forma, aquele lugar é estratégico, podemos ir lá juntos.

_Nem pensar, vou me lembrar de Dino Tomaz e ser obrigado a te largar lá sozinha e ir atrás dele encher aquela cara sem graça de porrada! _ Disse em tom de brincadeira, mas sério. _ Acharemos um lugar nosso. _ A puxei para perto e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

_Se assim você diz, eu sempre senti uma certa atração pela salinha do capitão que tem no vestiário do campo de quadribol. Aquele podia ser nosso lugar, o que acha? _ Piscou pra mim no fim da frase.

_Não sei, podemos experimentá-lo e depois te dou meu aval de capitão. _ Respondi com ar de superioridade e ela riu novamente.

_Espero que mamãe esteja cuidando bem do Fred. _ Comentou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

_Não consigo imaginar nada que sua mãe não cuide bem. _ Respondi imediatamente e ela revirou os olhos.

_Você e mamãe devem parar de puxar saco um do outro. Nós, os filhos, ficamos enciumados. _ Apontou o dedo para mim enquanto dizia, me fazendo rir com ela.

_Será que eles já voltaram? _ Perguntei mudando o rumo da conversa.

_Espero que sim, estou começando a me preocupar já. Eles não levaram nada com eles, as roupas, os dois notebooks e o celular ficaram no quarto.

Antes de sair da areia da praia para o asfalto da calçada paramos para colocar nossos sapatos. Depois disso foram mais uns dez minutos de caminhada tranquila até entrar no nosso quarto.

_Não voltaram! _ Ela comentou com o cenho franzido e me olhando um tanto indecifravelmente. _ Será que deveríamos contar para a minha mãe?

_Nem pensar! _ Objetei com veemência. _ a Sra. Weasley mataria nós quatro.

Ela riu um pouco, e eu acredito que seja dos meus olhos arregalados.

_Vou tomar banho, amor. _ Me informou já se virando para o banheiro. _ Pode me acompanhar se quiser.

Eu abri um sorriso enorme antes de saltar da cama e entrar no banheiro com ela. Terminado nosso banho, ela vestiu uma das minhas camisetas, uma calcinha branca e se deitou ao meu lado, aninhando-se carinhosamente em meu peito, como todos o dias.

_Quando voltarmos pra casa eu vou sentir falta de dormir com você. Isso é, se o Rony voltar e mamãe me deixar viva para a primeira noite. _ Finalizou rindo e eu a acompanhei.

_Vou sentir falta também. Principalmente na academia de aurores.

_Eu não estou pensando nisso, então por favor não me lembre. _ Me pediu séria e eu não questionei.

Levantei seu queixo para que ela me olhasse.

_Eu te amo, ruiva. _ Beijei a ponta do seu nariz assim que terminei de falar.

_Também te amo, eleito. _ Me deu um selinho demorado e encostou o rosto no meu peito.

Aos poucos eu senti sua respiração ficando mais pesada e adormeci também, abraçado a ela.

_Acordem, os dois. _ Ouvi alguém sussurrando isso próximo a nós dois, mas não consegui identificar de imediato. _ Gina, Harry. Levantem. _ Agora eu também senti uma mão chacoalhando levemente meu ombro.

Consegui forçar meus olhos a se abrirem e ainda meio inconsciente senti minha namorada dar um pulo ao meu lado e gritar, simultaneamente.

_Seu idiota! _ Foi o que ela proferiu em meio à voz alta. _ Onde vocês estavam? Nós dois estávamos preocupada.

Me sentei imediatamente a tempo de ver ele dar dois passos atrás e Gina se levantar apontando o dedo para ele.

_Você é um bruxo, Ronald, e nem assim pensou na possibilidade remota de me mandar um aviso? Um patrono? Uma carta? Sei lá o que...

_E eu acho que você poderia se vestir. _ Ele respondeu. _ Não é como se eu estivesse confortável vendo minha irmã só de camiseta e calcinha.

Ele respondeu alto, mas ainda assim mais baixo que ela.

_Então olhe para o outro lado! _ Ela respondeu séria e sem se mexer. _ Onde você e sua namorada estavam enquanto nós dois nos preocupávamos com os dois?

Ele me lançou um olhar de "faz alguma coisa", mas eu só dei de ombros. Desde que comecei a namorar a irmã do meu melhor amigo prometi a mim mesmo nunca me intrometer nas recorrentes brigas dos dois.

_Se a senhorita parar de surtar, se vestir e me acompanhar, saberá. _ Meu amigo retrucou com as orelhas vermelhas e cruzou os braços ameaçadoramente na frente do peito.

Gina bufou alto, se virou e caminhou a passos largos até o outro lado do quarto, pegou um vestido dentro da mala e se trancou no banheiro, batendo a porta ao passar.

_E ai, cara, beleza? _ Perguntei quando ficamos só os dois.

_Comigo sim, com você já não sei. _ Respondeu divertido. _ Boa sorte pra você que pretender aguentar essa louca pela vida toda.

Nós dois rimos.

_Eu me acostumo. _ Dei de ombros e ele riu. _ Espero que você tenha uma boa explicação pra esse desaparecimento, porque ela ficou preocupada realmente.

_Eu sei. É que a minha irmã tem um jeito peculiar de demonstrar isso quando estamos perto. _ Rimos baixinho. _ Não sumiríamos daquele jeito se não fosse importante.

_Tem a ver com os pais da Mione? _ Perguntei curioso.

_Tem.

_Vocês os encontraram?

_SIm! _ Me respondeu radiante, e com um sorriso enorme.

_Mas como? _ Perguntei confuso.

_Isso que estou tentando contar pra vocês, então é melhor virem logo.

Me troquei e quando Gina saiu do banheiro com cara de poucos amigos eu entrei, fiz minha higiene matinal e os encontrei cinco minutos depois no quarto. Ainda sem conversar.

_Vamos? _ Convidei e ambos assentiram.

Rony foi à frente e Gina segurando minha mão. Descemos as escadas, atravessamos a rua e entramos numa pequena lanchonete que havia em frente ao hotel, onde encontramos rapidamente Hermione sentada radiante e Sr. e Sra. Granger em frente a ela, conversando alheios a tudo.

_Aaah! _ Gina exclamou ao meu lado assim que os viu. _ Estão perdoados, Ronald. _ Falou para o irmão e eu ri, Ron apenas a olhou e os dois se fuzilaram com o olhar.

_Com licença. _ Ron falou assim que chegamos ao lado deles.

_Aah Harry, Gina. Desculpem sair sem avisar. _ Hermione falou assim que nos viu e ambos sorrimos com compreensão para ela. _ Deixe-me apresentá-los. Papai, mamãe, esses são Harry e Gina, a irmã do Rony.

_Um prazer conhecê-los Sr. e Sra. Granger. _ Minha namorada falou educadamente apertando a mão dos dois.

_O prazer é nosso, querida. _ A Sra. GRanger respondeu pelos dois, o marido apenas sorriu amplamente para ela. _ Após conhecê-la eu devo supor que sua família é toda composta por lindos ruivos, Ron.

Rony e Gina coraram com o comentário e sorriram sem graça.

_E esse é o Harry, acho que se lembram dele. _ Mione continuou com as apresentações.

_Claro, nos lembramos sim. Como vai, Harry? _ Dessa vez foi o Sr. Granger que tomou a frente e me cumprimentou, a Sra. Granger apenas sorriu.

_Ótimo senhor, obrigada. _ Respondi sorrindo.

_Não pense que escapou da bronca, Harry. _ A Sra. Granger falou amável enquanto apertava minha mão e eu apenas sorri.

Nos sentamos todos juntos e tomamos café da manhã enquanto Ron e Mione contavam com detalhes o que havia acontecido desde a noite em que saíram. Quando finalizaram a narração dizendo que haviam ficado no sábado para conhecerem um pouco da cidadezinha onde estavam passando as férias e auxiliar os pais a arrumarem suas coisas para regressar a casa, Hermione se virou para mim e abriu a bolsa.

_Aah, e eu peguei uma coisa sua emprestada. Espero que não se importe. _ Falou me entregando a capa da invisibilidade.

_Não tem problema. _ A tranqüilizei. _ Se importa de deixá-la na sua bolsa? Eu pego no hotel depois.

Eu nunca havia conversado com os pais da Hermione, nos limitávamos a acenos distantes na plataforma do Expresso de Hogwarts. Eles se mostraram tão amáveis quanto Sr. e Sra. Weasley, com a diferença que era mais jovens e sabem falar 'telefone' corretamente.

Terminamos nosso café sem pressa e antes de levantarmos para sair a Sra. Granger chamou nossa atenção.

_Vocês voltarão na quarta feria para Londres, não é? _ Perguntou apenas para confirmar.

_Sim, na quarta pela noite. _ Hermione confirmou

_Então fazemos questão que passem o restante das férias conosco, na nossa casa. Não é John? _ Olhou sorridente para o marido.

_Certamente. Ficarão conosco e os levaremos até o aeroporto. _ O Sr. Granger confirmou.

_Vocês continuarão morando aqui? _ Hermione perguntou.

_Ainda não sabemos querida. Mas mesmo que voltemos para Londres três dias é muito pouco para organizar todas as coisas e voltar com vocês. _ O pai respondeu e ela assentiu.

_Não queremos incomodá-los. _ Falei para ambos.

_Não será incomodo nenhum. _ A Sra. Granger me tranquilizou. _ Podemos aproveitar que estamos de carro e levar as malas de vocês agora.

Saímos da lanchonete direto para o hotel e enquanto os pais da Hermione buscavam o carro nós quatro aproveitamos para organizar nossas coisas e pagar o hotel. Quando minhas malas e as de Gina estavam prontas eu tive certeza que aquilo tudo nunca caberia em um carro trouxa, assim que o jeito foi lançar mão de um feitiço compactador, como os que Hermione lançava naquela bolsinha de contas que levava para todo lado. Quando tudo finalmente foi reduzido a uma única e mais leve mala de mãos descemos para encontrar todos já a nossa espera.

_Que mala pequena para duas pessoas passarem mais de duas semanas! _ O Sr. Granger comentou enquanto colocava nossa bagagem no porta-malas e nos entreolhamos divertidos.

Depois de resolver que iríamos passar o dia em família e não na praia, como a Sra. Granger supôs que preferíssemos, nos esprememos no banco de trás enquanto o Sr. Granger entrava sentava-se no banco do motorista e a Sra. Granger no banco do passageiro, e fomos em direção à nova casa dos pais da minha melhor amiga.

Ao entrarmos pela porta da frente na sala de tamanho mediano e móveis claros que se estendia a nossa frente, eu apenas coloquei a mala no chão e olhei em volta discretamente, enquanto Hermione deu uma volta completa e completamente indiscreta olhando em volta.

_Uau. _ Comentou enquanto olhava atentamente todos os detalhes. _ Nada a ver com a nossa casa.

Seus pais riram baixinho.

_Falta seus milhares de livros. _ O Sr. Granger comentou fazendo todos nós rirmos.

_Venham, vou lhes mostrar onde colocar as coisas. _ A Sra. Granger nos chamou enquanto começava a subir uma escada estreita que havia no canto. No geral, aquela se parecia muito com a casa dos Dursley, embora fosse mais acolhedora e menos impecavelmente limpa.

Ao fim da escada havia um corredor grande com três portas à esquerda e uma ao fundo. Apontando para a primeira porta, a Sra. Granger nos disse:

_Os dois quartos de hóspedes têm o mesmo tamanho, então vocês podem escolher em qual deles dormirão os meninos e as meninas.

Nós quatro nos entreolhamos um pouquinho sem graças e a Sra. Granger se virou para nós exatamente nessa hora, com um olhar desconfiado.

_Não deixe seu pai ver essa expressão de decepção. _ Falou em tom divertido para Hermione, fazendo com que ela e Ron corassem absurdamente. _ E enquanto ficarem aqui, quartos separados. _ Acrescentou como um aviso não como uma bronca e desceu nos deixando a sós.

_Mamãe vai gostar dela. _ Rony comentou quando ficamos os quatro sozinhos no quarto onde as meninas ficariam, que era o segundo do corredor, e nós quatro gargalhamos abertamente.

Depois de separarmos nossas malas e nos acomodarmos em nossas respectivas habitações, nos reunimos na sala para passar nosso domingo em família, o que para Hermione significava o primeiro depois de muito tempo.

Os quatro dias que passamos com os Granger foram familiarmente trouxas. Foi ai que eu descobri como deveria ter sido minha vida até os onze anos, se os Dursley fossem um pouco mais humanos comigo. Nós saímos apenas duas vezes: fomos ao zoológico na segunda feira e a um parque aquático na terça feira, o resto do tempo foi aproveitado em casa, e sem nada de magia.

Os pais de Hermione eram divertidos, o tipo que senta no chão da sala com a gente, come besteiras durante a tarde e se prende por um filme bobo que está passando na TV, não deixando de lado, claro, todo aquele assunto relacionado a nossa saúde e alimentação. Apesar de a comida australiana ser um pouco diferente, a Sra. Granger fazia para nós coisas que passavam bem perto da comida londrina a que estávamos acostumados. Ela não era uma cozinheira tal qual a Sra. Weasley, mas nós adoramos suas invenções culinárias.

A quarta feira, dia da partida, amanheceu ensolarada como todos os dias que estivemos aqui, mas com uma sensação de abandono típica das despedidas _ quando não se tratava de se despedir dos Dursley.

Quando acordei, próximo às nove da manhã, Rony ainda estava dormindo como uma pedra e ao fazer uma visita sutil ao quarto ao lado descobri que Hermione já havia se levantado e Gina estava deitada de costas na cama, com os olhos bem abertos.

_Oi. _ Sussurrei através da porta entreaberta.

_Oi. _ Ela me respondeu sorrindo e eu entrei silenciosamente, lhe dei um selinho e me sentei ao lado da sua cama. _ Pronta pra voltar?

_Acho que sim. Pra onde será a viagem do ano que vem? _ Perguntou sorrindo e eu a acompanhei.

_Cancun? Aruba? Ilhas Gregas? _ Arrisquei alguns palpites e ela riu novamente. _ Gostou da primeira?

_Bastante. Obrigada, amor. _ Respondeu acariciando meu rosto.

_Você merece. _ Respondi sorrindo.

_Você vai me dar um computador e um celular? _ Perguntou me olhando divertida.

_Eu ia, mas você não quis comprar aquele dia no shopping. _ Falei dando de ombros.

_Dona Molly ia surtar se eu chegasse lá com duas malas de roupas a mais e objetos trouxas a tira colo, melhor não arriscar. _ Esclareceu dramática e nós rimos.

_Nós pensaremos um jeito de enganá-la. _ Me abaixei e beijei novamente seus lábios. _ Vou sair antes que os pais de Hermione me vejam aqui e nos expulsem seis horas mais cedo do que o correto.

A ouvi rindo baixinho e deixei o quarto no mesmo silêncio que havia entrado. Duas horas mais tarde ainda estávamos sentados na mesa do café da manhã e conversando menos animados que nos outros dias. Notei também que Hermione tinha os olhos um pouquinho vermelhos e que seus pais a olhavam numa expressão muda de apoio e saudade antecipada, o que fez com que eu, Ron e Gina nos sentíssemos intrusos.

Pela primeira vez em quatro dias pudemos usar magia, e com isso arrumamos nossas malas para que ficassem pequenas e leves. Processo que os Granger não quiseram ver, porque segundo eles nunca se acostumariam.

O almoço foi mais silencioso que o café da manhã, mas ainda assim aproveitamos o restinho do nosso tempo juntos conversando amenidades e rindo das opiniões do Rony sobre o mundo trouxa.

Quando vestimos nossas roupas de viagens, colocamos as malas no carro e saímos em direção ao aeroporto, a atmosfera ficou totalmente diferente e eu tive a impressão de que todos estavam tentando evitar pensar que estávamos indo embora, inclusive eu. As risadas altas demais eram minha evidência de que nós estávamos nos empenhando para transformar essa breve despedida em algo o mais sutil possível. O que funcionou, até ouvirmos a chamada do nosso vôo.

Havíamos chegado ao aeroporto com as normais duas horas de antecedência e quando aquela voz impessoal soou dizendo que deveríamos embarcar imediatamente o nosso clima de família feliz desmoronou completamente. Os pais de Hermione se despediram primeiro de Gina, Ron e de mim, deixando-a por último, e mesmo assim enquanto nós três éramos abraçados por eles já se podia ouvir os soluços não contidos da minha amiga.

_Não chore querida. _ O Sr. Granger murmurou em meio a um abraço triplo onde ele aparentemente era o único que ainda conseguia segurar as lágrimas. _ Resolveremos nossos assuntos por aqui e nas suas férias de natal já estaremos de volta a Londres para que fique conosco.

Se Hermione respondeu eu não escutei. Ron a abraçou carinhosamente pela cintura e depois de acenarmos uma última vez, embarcamos na aeronave que nos levaria embora da Austrália. O avião demorou aproximadamente mais vinte minutos para fechar as portas e decolar, tempo no qual não conversamos, mas eu fiz carinho nos cabelos macios da minha namorada constantemente.

_Não chore, Mi. _ Minha namorada tentou tranqüilizá-la. _ Eles estarão lá no natal. De qualquer forma você não os veria porque vai estar na escola.

Hermione apenas acenou em concordância e se aninhou novamente ao peito de Rony para continuar com seus soluços. Ele, por sua vez, apenas nos olhou com a típica expressão de quem é tudo que a namorada precisava nesse momento.

Não demorou a anoitecer e menos de uma hora depois de servido nosso jantar minha namorada já ressonava tranquilamente apoiada em mim. Eu aproveitei para fazer o mesmo, afinal se bem conheço os Weasley os próximos dois dias serão pouco para agüentar as broncas por falta de notícias, as perguntas por detalhes e arrumar nossas coisas para Hogwarts.

Desembarcamos no aeroporto de Londres antes da hora do almoço e os pais do Rony já nos aguardavam com sorrisos enormes, exatamente como eu previ.

_Papai, que saudade! _ Gina se jogou nos braços do Sr. Weasley, ela era a bonequinha dele e fazia tudo que ela queria.

_Olá princesa, também estava com saudades. Espero que eles tenham cuidado bem de você. _ Falou enquanto a abraçava.

_Oh meninos, que saudades. _ A Sra. Weasley sussurrou enquanto esmagava o pescoço do Ron e ele se encurvava para que ela o alcançasse. _ Não andaram se alimentando direito. Veja, Arthur, como estão magros.

Enquanto o Sr. Weasley sorria e concordava a Sra. Weasley abraçava a mim e Hermione e, por fim, Gina, com quem demorou mais do que a todos os outros.

Fomos para casa no carro mágico do ministério e não demoramos mais do que quarenta minutos para estar passando pela porta de entrada d'A Toca e encontrar todos os outros Weasleys a nossa espera, inclusive Tia Muriel.

_Arry, come estav a Australie? _ Fleur foi a primeira a me saudar com um abraço e um beijo em cada bochecha.

_Bem, Fleur, obrigada! _ Respondi um pouco sem graça ao ver o olhar mortal que Gina me lançava e pelo canto do olho observei Rony não ser tão receptivo com o beijo dela, dessa vez.

_Olá cunhadinho. _ Jorge me cumprimentou divertido.

Sorri e cumprimentei todos os membros da família, inclusive Percy, em quem dei apenas um discreto aperto de mão e troquei um olhar ameaçador, porém mudo. Quando cheguei a Tia Muriel tentei soar o mais simpático possível.

_Olá Tia Muriel. _ Saudei enquanto lhe estendia a mão.

_Olá garoto. _ Respondeu de má vontade. _ Francamente, pensei que Ginevra escolheria um homem feito, não um moleque metido. _ A ouvi sussurrar enquanto me afastava em direção ao Carlinhos.

_Não se importe, Tia Muriel nunca superou o fato de não ter se casado. _ Disse antes de me cumprimentar com um abraço caloroso, eu apenas sorri.

Passada fase de cumprimentos e toda a conversa a respeito de como havia sido a ida e a volta nos sentamos para almoçar. Eu reparei que em momento algum perguntaram pelos pais de Hermione, provavelmente porque a Sra. Weasley já os havia alertado que permaneciam "desaparecidos" e que seria indelicado tocar no assunto.

Comemos o bolo de caldeirão que minha sogra fazia maravilhosamente bem, acompanhado de muito suco de abóbora fresco e pudim para a sobremesa. Quando todos ja conversavam animadamente, num sinal claro de que o almoço já havia acabado Hermione se manifestou.

_Gente, por favor. Eu gostaria de contar uma coisa a vocês. _ Chamou e quando todos a olharam ela ficou um pouco vermelha, mas prosseguiu. _ Na sexta feira, depois que avisamos por carta o dia do nosso retorno, eu e Ron encontramos os meus pais. _ Falou naturalmente e com um sorriso enorme.

O alvoroço foi total e todos queriam falar ao mesmo tempo, perguntar como eles estavam e por que não haviam voltado conosco. Quando a Sra. Weasley exerceu sua autoridade de mãe de família e finalmente os calou com um grito, Hermione contou exatamente o que havia acontecido e os Weasley a nossa volta ouviram tudo com atenção, para logo depois parabenizá-la por tê-los encontrado e tranqüilizá-la, alegando que o natal chegaria logo.

Quando já anoitecia e todos foram para suas respectivas casas, a Sra. Weasley pediu para que subíssemos e começássemos a arrumar nossas coisas, pois um dia só era pouco para organizar tudo que precisávamos. Foi o primeiro momento, desde o inicio da viagem, que eu e Gina ficamos separados por um período maior do que um banho ou um provador de loja de shopping.

Eu e Ron entramos em seu quarto, no último andar antes do porão, e eu desfiz o feitiço que reduzia nossas bagagens a uma pequena mala leve, imediatamente transformando-as em três malas grandes e com um peso considerável.

_Cara, não reparei que você havia levado tanta coisa! _ Ron exclamou quando viu tudo aquilo.

_Não levei. Mas eu aproveitei para comprar algumas coisas para mim, porque eu nunca havia saído para realmente fazer compras. _ Esclareci.

_Não sei como alguém que tem tanto dinheiro consegue nunca ter feito compras aos dezoito anos de idade. _ Falou me olhando com a típica cara de dúvida que ele fazia muito bem.

Nós rimos e continuamos tirando as roupas sujas de dentro da mala.

_Você pediu Hermione em namoro para os pais dela? _ Perguntei um momento depois.

_Pedi! _ Respondeu se virando para mim e arregalando os olhos. _ Achei que fosse desmaiar. _ Falou exageradamente me fazendo rir.

_Bom, mas não deve ter sido tão difícil. O Sr. Granger é muito simpático.

_Claro, quando você não namora a filha dele. _ Argumentou como se fosse óbvio.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente enquanto ria e agora pegava um pouco das roupas da Gina que ainda estavam na minha mala e colocando ao lado das minhas, em cima da cama.

_Gina vai te levar à falência, cara. _ Ron falou apontando para a pilha de roupas coloridas.

_Não vai não. Na verdade eu até precisava de alguém para me ajudar a comprar coisas úteis com meu dinheiro. _ Respondi sorrindo como bobo ao me lembrar de como ela me parecia feliz durante nossos passeios consumistas.

_E você acha que comprar um shopping de roupas pra minha irmã é um gasto útil? _ Perguntou com a expressão nítida de quando me chama de idiota.

_Não Ronald. _ Rolei os olhos para ele. _ Isso aconteceu umas duas ou três vezes. Mas nós já combinamos que quando terminar Hogwarts e eu estiver na academia de aurores ela vai reformar nossa casa. _ Tranquilamente separando agora os meus tênis.

_A o quê? _ Ele perguntou quase gritando. Eu não entendi de imediato, então só o encarei assustado. _ A casa de vocês? _ Perguntou novamente frisando bem a palavra casa.

_Sim Ronald, a nossa casa. Qual o problema? _ Respondi me virando para ele.

_Mas vocês vão se casar? _ Perguntou novamente, com os olhos ainda mais abertos.

_Claro, seu idiota, ou você acha que eu estava usando ela para relaxar? _ Falei totalmente irônico.

Sua expressão mudou totalmente para uma compreensão um tanto constrangida, e sem falar nada ele se virou novamente para suas coisas.

_Francamente Ron, você não acha que está na hora de ter ciúmes de mim? _ Comentei casualmente tirando as malas vazias de cima da cama e pegando o meu malão no canto do quarto.

_Eu acho, mas eu não consigo. _ Explicou-se normalmente. _ Ela é minha irmãzinha, mesmo sendo chata e irritante a maior parte do tempo.

_Sua irmã não é chata nem irritante. _ Discordei dele.

_Acho muito bom que você pense assim, amor. _ A voz da minha namorada soou no momento exato que ela passou pela porta aberta do quarto do irmão.

Eu ri da sua petulância e Ron rolou os olhos para ela antes de continuar o que estava fazendo.

_Vim buscar minhas coisas. _ Informou assim que parou ao meu lado já pegando sua pilha de roupas. _ E avisar que o jantar está pronto, mamãe pediu para que avisasse.

_Obrigado amor, já vamos descer. _ Agradeci, dei-lhe um selinho rápido e ela saiu novamente, tão rápido quanto havia entrado.

Ron não puxou mais nenhum assunto depois disso, e alguns minutos depois já estávamos na cozinha desfrutando os dotes culinários da Sra. Weasley.

Fomos dormir cedo porque depois do jantar ninguém mais teve coragem de arrumar nada. Na sexta feira acordei um pouco mais tarde do que o normal e assim que abri a porta do quarto, ainda de pijama, eu e minha sogra quase nos esbarramos.

_Ah Harry, querido, estava indo acordá-lo. _ Cumprimentou sorridente. _ Pegue, são suas roupas limpas. Deixe tudo pronto hoje. _ Me passou uma pilha de roupas cheirosas e passadas.

_Obrigado Sra. Weasley. _ Agradeci e entrei novamente no quarto para acomodar as roupas limpas no malão.

O dia foi turbulento para todo mundo: a Sra Weasley ditando suas regras para todos os cantos, e nós quatro correndo de um lado para o outro para deixar tudo pronto. Depois do almoço meu malão já estava totalmente organizado, só faltava conferir os meus livros. No entanto, havia algo importante que eu deveria fazer antes.

_Sra. Weasley. _ Chamei da porta da cozinha.

_Sim Harry. _ Respondeu ainda preparando o lanche que levaríamos no trem.

_Se importa se eu sair por umas duas horas? _ Perguntei sabendo que ela não iria se opor.

_Ainda falta conferir seus livros, Harry. _ Me lembrou, dessa vez me olhando.

_Eu sei, estava pensando que Monstro podia fazer isso por mim. Eu realmente gostaria de ver o Ted antes de viajar. _ Esclareci minhas intenções e ela sorriu amplamente.

_Oh, claro, seu afilhado. Vá, eu mesma confiro as coisas do seu malão. _ Me incentivou e eu sorri de volta.

_Não se preocupe, vou chamar Monstro para fazer isso. _ Agradeci a ajuda e saí em direção ao quintal, onde minha namorada estava recolhendo suas ultimas roupas do varal para acomodá-las na mala.

_Gi. _ Chamei e ela se virou para mim. _ Vou sair uns minutinhos, quero visitar o Ted antes de irmos. Eu te convidaria para ir junto, mas não acho que a Sra. Weasley vá deixar.

_Eu também acho que não. _ Comentou rindo. _ Mas dê um beijo nele por mim, por favor.

_Dou sim. Tchau amor. _ Nos despedimos com um selinho demorado e eu saí em direção ao limite do portão, de onde já era possível aparatar.

Assim que cruzei a linha imaginária de proteção me entreguei à sensação desconfortável de passar por dentro de uma mangueira. Cruzei o beco estreito que havia escolhido para minha aparição e caminhei até a casa do outro lado da rua principal.

_Boa tarde Sra. Tonks, espero que não esteja atrapalhando. _ Cumprimentei assim que a porta foi aberta.

_Harry, que surpresa agradável. Não é incomodo algum, entre. _ Afastou-se para que eu entrasse. _ Teddy, venha ver quem está aqui, querido.

Assim que ela chamou, um garotinho minúsculo e com cabelos azuis turquesa surgiu a passinhos cambaleantes pela porta da sala, em suas mãos havia uma pequena vassoura de brinquedo. Ele me olhou confuso antes de sorrir e caminhar até mim, com os bracinhos estendidos.

Não soube o que fazer, de imediato, porque eu nunca havia tido que segurar uma criança antes, mas o peguei mesmo assim.

_Ele gosta de você. Eu sempre conto de você pra ele, para que cresça sabendo que tem alguém com quem pode contar. _ A Sra. Tonks falou pensativa enquanto olhava Teddy me mostrar a vassoura que emitia algumas faíscas coloridas, e que sem surpresa nenhuma eu reparei ter sido comprada nas Gemialidades Weasley. _ Se me dá licença, vou terminar o que estava fazendo. Importa-se?

_Claro que não, fique a vontade. Eu só vim ficar um pouco com ele antes de voltar para Hogwarts, só poderei vê-lo no natal. _ Expliquei me sentindo um pouco mal por ter vindo sem avisar.

Assim que ela sumiu de vista eu me abaixei e o coloquei novamente no chão, para que brincássemos um pouco. Ele ainda não falava, mas passava o tempo todo soltando alguns gritinhos estridentes e exibindo os únicos três dentinhos que tinha.

Eu o ensinei a equilibrar-se melhor em cima da vassourinha e ele retribuía com suas exibições, que sempre eram seguidas de um tombo. Eu não sei exatamente quanto tempo ficamos brincando na sala porque eu me perdi um pouco o vendo rir sem nenhuma preocupação e observando as mudanças de cores dos seus cabelos, mas soube que já era hora de ir embora quando, de uma hora pra outra, ele se sentou no meu colo e dormiu, quase imediatamente.

A Sra. Tonks havia aparecido umas duas vezes na porta para nos observar, e em uma delas ficou algum tempo olhando como nos dávamos bem e rindo das risadinhas escandalosas dele. Quando me levantei, totalmente sem jeito, com ele adormecido nos braços, foi preciso chamá-la algumas vezes para que me dissesse onde eu devia colocá-lo.

_Oh Merlin, está dormindo. Desculpe Harry, não tinha te ouvido, venha colocá-lo no berço, esse menino está pesadinho. _ Comentou enquanto subia as escadas na minha frente.

Eu não deixei de estranhar seu comentário, porque para mim ele parecia extremamente leve.

_Obrigada por passar o dia com ele, Harry. Acho que ele sente falta de brincar assim como fez hoje, eu não tenho mais a mesma disposição de quando Ninfadora nasceu. _ Seus olhos brilharam mais quando falou isso.

_Eu que agradeço ter podido ficar, eu quero ser totalmente presente na vida dele. _ Falei enquanto descíamos as escadas em direção à sala.

_Acho que isso será muito bom para ele. _ Se virou e apontou para o sofá. _ Gostaria de uma bebida? Eu vim aqui por duas vezes te oferecer algo, mas fiquei com dó de interromper a brincadeira vocês.

_Não se incomode, eu já vou indo. Ainda não terminei de organizar minhas coisas para Hogwarts, e amanhã já embarcamos. _ Me despedi e ela acenou antes de me conduzir até a porta. _ Obrigado mais uma vez, Sra. Tonks, foi um dia muito bom e espero voltar o mais breve possível.

_Venha sempre que quiser. Tenha um bom ano letivo. _ Se despediu de mim e saí em direção ao beco de onde havia surgido horas atrás.

Cheguei à Toca me sentindo muito feliz de ter aproveitado tão bem o tempo com o garoto e um pouco revoltado porque meus tios nunca tiveram vinte minutos para fazer o mesmo comigo. No entanto essa era outra parte da história e eu a superaria sendo a versão mais próxima de um pai que Teddy Lupin precisa.

_Merlin, Harry, já estava preocupada. Não pensei que fosse demorar tanto. _ Minha sogra falou assim que entrei pela porta da cozinha. _ Você perdeu o lanche da tarde, está com fome?

_Não Sra. Weasley, obrigado. E desculpe a demora, não reparei o tempo passando. Fiquei sentado no chão da sala vendo brinquedos durante toda a tarde. _ Expliquei e ela sorriu.

_E como ele está? _ Perguntou voltando-se para o jantar que estava sendo preparado.

_Andando! _ Exclamei como se isso explicasse tudo e ela riu mais.

Ouvi passos apressados vindo em direção à cozinha e já me virei sabendo exatamente quem era. Gina havia acabado de tomar banho e ainda tinha os cabelos molhados.

_Oi. _ Me cumprimentou apenas com um sorriso, nós não nos beijávamos na frente dos seus pais. _ Você demorou.

_Fiquei brincando com ele, desculpe. _ Me expliquei sorrindo de volta e pegando sua mão, para segundos depois ser arrastado para a sala. _ Você deveria vê-lo, está enorme. E se lembrava de mim, brincamos a tarde inteira.

_No natal podemos trazê-lo para passar uns dias conosco, o que acha? _ Perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado e apoiando as pernas em cima das minhas.

_Acho que prefiro fazer isso quando já estivermos na nossa casa, ficaremos mais a vontade. _ Opinei e ela meneou a cabeça em concordância. _ Monstro conferiu minhas coisas?

_Sim, mas depois eu conferi tudo de novo. Não havia faltado nada, mas vai que ele errou! _ Comentou normalmente e eu ri, internamente lisonjeado por sua preocupação.

Fiquei alguns minutos conversando com ela, enquanto estávamos sozinhos, e assim que Ron e Mione se jogaram no sofá à nossa frente o assunto foi totalmente convertido em planos que iam desde as próximas partidas de quadribol (assunto sugerido por Ron) até a quantidade de livros que deveríamos ler para os NIEMs (assunto sugerido por Hermione).

O jantar foi servido minutos depois que o Sr. Weasley chegou do ministério, e tão logo comemos a última colherada da sobremesa especial de despedida fomos todos expulsos e obrigados a dormir, porque amanhã não deveríamos nos atrasar.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley ficariam um pouco mais na cozinha, como faziam todos os dias, e depois de nos despedirmos, subimos para nossas respectivas acomodações, Ron e Mione a frente.

_Ron, preciso do celular. Quero ligar para os meus pais. _ Hermione falou enquanto passávamos em frente ao quarto da minha namorada.

_Está no meu armário, vem cá. _ Ele a convidou e continuaram subindo o próximo lance de escadas, que os levaria ao quarto que eu dividia com meu melhor amigo.

Meu primeiro intuito foi continuar subindo e me preparar para dormir enquanto Hermione pegava o que queria, mas assim que eles seguiram caminho fui puxado fortemente para o quarto mais feminino da casa. Eu pensei em rir ou até mesmo fazer uma brincadeirinha, mas antes sequer de conseguir raciocinar a porta já estava fechada, minhas costas prensadas na parede ao lado e minha ruiva grudada em mim, uma das pernas rodeando minha cintura e as mãos cravadas no meu cabelo enquanto ela atacava minha boca.

Eu adorava quando ela tinha esses ataques de loucura comigo, e como um imã eu já estava segurando-a pelo bumbum, friccionando nossos quadris. Aproveitei para alisar suas costas, a cintura e apertar suas coxas, enquanto ela se esfregava em mim e gemia baixinho ainda com a boca grudada na minha.

Quando seus beijos desceram para o meu pescoço eu fechei os olhos e apreciei a sensação gostosa que ela conseguia me fazer sentir, dessa vez passeando uma das mãos pelos seus seios, enquanto a outra ainda acariciava seu bumbum, agora por baixo da saia curta que Gina estava usando.

_Estou com saudade. _ Falou provocante no me ouvido.

_Eu também. _ Respondi mordendo de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha e atritando nossos quadris novamente.

_Mas é melhor parar, não é? _ Perguntou com a voz meio ofegante.

_Por enquanto sim, no domingo teremos a sala precisa à nossa disposição. _ Concordei grudando-a num abraço apertado e cheirando seu pescoço. _ Cheirosa.

Ela não me respondeu, mas seu sorriso no meu pescoço, que era onde sua boca ainda estava.

_Vou subir, Gi. Tenho medo que seus pais apareçam de repente aqui. _ Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. _ Boa noite princesa, te amo.

_Boa noite, te amo também. _ Grudou nossos lábios num selinho demorado.

Quando fechei a porta e me virei Hermione estava descendo as escadas com o celular nas mãos.

_Arrume o cabelo. _ Me alertou divertida. _ Boa noite, Harry.

_Boa noite, Mione. _ Respondi sorrindo.

Quando entrei Ron já estava deitado e eu fiz o mesmo. Assim que me cobri, já com o pijama, ele se inclinou sobre a cama auxiliar onde eu dormia.

_Esse ano será fantástico, não é? _ Perguntou empolgado.

_Será o melhor de todos. _ Respondi sorrindo também. _ Boa noite, Ron.

_Boa noite, cara.

Minutos depois eu já conseguia escutar seus roncos. Não sei precisar quanto tempo demorei para adormecer, mas não demorou para que isso acontecesse.

_Harry, acorda logo. _ Senti uma mão menos delicada que a de Gina, mas infinitas vezes mais carinhosa que a do Ron me sacudir. _ Anda, a Sra. Weasley já está nos chamando.

Apalpei o chão ao meu lado e peguei meus óculos, colocando-os de qualquer maneira no rosto para visualizar melhor o rosto desfocado de Hermione, cuja voz eu já havia reconhecido.

_Cadê o Ron? _ Perguntei ao reparar a cama vazia ao meu lado.

_Está no banheiro. Já são nove e meia da manhã, temos que estar em King Cross em menos de uma hora e meia, se apresse. _ Ordenou e saiu do quarto.

Eu já havia deixado minha roupa de viagem separada, então meu único trabalho adicional quando me levantei foi guardar o pijama no espaço reservado especialmente a ele. Quando Ron saiu do banheiro eu aproveitei para escovar os dentes e tentar arrumar o cabelo. O encontrei na escada já trocado e descemos juntos para tomar café da manhã.

_Vocês tem quinze minutos para terminar de comer, o carro já está esperando por nós. Seu pai está terminando de descer as malas e assim que terminar sairemos todos. _ A Sra. Weasley começou a falar assim que entramos.

_Mamãe, onde está a comida do Fred? _ Gina entrou correndo na cozinha.

Ela estava usando umas das roupas que compramos juntos na Austrália, calça jeans, tênis e uma baby look branca e rosa.

_Coloquei dentro da sua mochila Gina. _ Informou tirando o avental e ajeitando rapidamente o cabelo.

_Terminei, podemos ir. _ Anunciou o Sr. Weasley na porta da cozinha.

_Meninos, tempo esgotado. _ Com um aceno de varinha o café da manhã sumiu da minha frente e eu e Ron nos olhamos inconformados. _ Da próxima vez levantem-se mais cedo. _ Categorizou a Sra. Weasley. Vamos.

_Cadê a Hermione? _ Ron perguntou enquanto saíamos.

_Já está no carro. _ O Sr. Weasley respondeu. _ Ela me ajudou a descer as coisas, por isso terminamos rápido.

Pela cara que meu amigo fez, ele só não praguejou a pessoa que ajudou a corromper seu café da manhã porque se tratava da sua namorada, caso contrário era bem provável que lançasse uma azaração. Depois de todos devidamente acomodados, o carro deu partida e quarenta minutos depois adentrávamos a estação de sempre, rumo à plataforma já bem conhecida por todos.

_Primeiro vocês, garotas. _ Ordenou a Sra. Weasley e Gina e Hermione sumiram entre as plataformas 9 e 10.

Logo depois fomos eu e Ron, segundos depois surgiram o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. As chaminés já exalavam a costumeira fumaça branca nos agrupamos em frente a porta de um compartimento vazio para aguardar as instruções que ouvíamos todos os anos.

_Não se metam em confusão, comportem-se e estudem muito. Não se esqueça que é ano de NIEMs para todos vocês. _ Recomendou a Sra. Weasley com o dedo em riste. _ E não quero saber de nenhuma reclamação porque estavam se agarrando pelos corredores, estão me entendendo?

Essa ultima frase fez com que todos nós ficássemos vermelhos e o Sr. Weasley desviasse o olhar como se não estivesse presente. Passado o momento constrangedor ela nos entregou nosso lanche embrulhado em papel alumínio e embarcamos, ao som do apito sonoro que indicava que as portas estavam se fechando.

Como perfeito cavalheiro ajudei minha namorada a guardar sua bagagem no compartimento certo e os acomodamos um ao lado do outro, com Ron e Mione no banco à nossa frente.

_Começaremos as exibições e chateações agora ou manteremos mais algumas horas de paz? _ Hermione perguntou enquanto fechava a porta da nossa cabine.

_Mais algumas horas de paz. _ Gina respondeu se debruçando na janela para acenar para os pais e minha amiga fechou a cortininha que garantiria que não seriamos vistos.

O trem começou andar ao mesmo tempo em que as lagrimas da Sra. Weasley começaram a cair, como aconteciam todos os anos. Depois que eles sumiram de vista eu fechei um pouco a janela para que não ventasse tanto e observei a paisagem ainda muito urbana que contornava tudo à nossa volta.

_Eu não esperava que voltássemos quando fomos embora pela ultima vez. _ Hermione confidenciou se acomodando no abraço do namorado.

_Eu também não. _ Confirmei e abracei Gina pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto.

_Mas o importante é que estamos voltando, não é? _ Ron perguntou sorrindo. _ Poderiam nos presentear com a graça de não precisar fazer os NIEMs, não acham? _ Finalizou em tom brincalhão e nós rimos.

Durante a viagem conversamos sobre coisas banais, compramos algumas coisas no carrinho de lanches e no meio da tarde Ron e Mione foram chamados para o vagão dos monitores. Quando eu e Gina ficamos sozinhos ela se deitou e apoiou a cabeça nas minhas pernas, assim ficamos conversando enquanto eu lhe acariciava os cabelos.

Assim que começou a anoitecer colocamos nossos uniformes da Grifinória e finalmente Ron e Mione puderam se reunir a nós dois. Algum tempo depois notamos a velocidade reduzindo e a tão conhecida gritaria dos alunos do primeiro ano. Nem foi preciso olhar pela janela para entender o motivo: Hogwarts já estava à vista.

Os quatro dias que passamos com os Granger foram familiarmente trouxas. Foi ai que eu descobri como deveria ter sido minha vida até os onze anos, se os Dursley fossem um pouco mais humanos comigo. Nós saímos apenas duas vezes: fomos ao zoológico na segunda feira e a um parque aquático na terça feira, o resto do tempo foi aproveitado em casa, e sem nada de magia.

Os pais de Hermione eram divertidos, o tipo que senta no chão da sala com a gente, come besteiras durante a tarde e se prende por um filme bobo que está passando na TV, não deixando de lado, claro, todo aquele assunto relacionado a nossa saúde e alimentação. Apesar de a comida australiana ser um pouco diferente, a Sra. Granger fazia para nós coisas que passavam bem perto da comida londrina a que estávamos acostumados. Ela não era uma cozinheira tal qual a Sra. Weasley, mas nós adoramos suas invenções culinárias.

A quarta feira, dia da partida, amanheceu ensolarada como todos os dias que estivemos aqui, mas com uma sensação de abandono típica das despedidas _ quando não se tratava de se despedir dos Dursley.

Quando acordei, próximo às nove da manhã, Rony ainda estava dormindo como uma pedra e ao fazer uma visita sutil ao quarto ao lado descobri que Hermione já havia se levantado e Gina estava deitada de costas na cama, com os olhos bem abertos.

_Oi. _ Sussurrei através da porta entreaberta.

_Oi. _ Ela me respondeu sorrindo e eu entrei silenciosamente, lhe dei um selinho e me sentei ao lado da sua cama. _ Pronta pra voltar?

_Acho que sim. Pra onde será a viagem do ano que vem? _ Perguntou sorrindo e eu a acompanhei.

_Cancun? Aruba? Ilhas Gregas? _ Arrisquei alguns palpites e ela riu novamente. _ Gostou da primeira?

_Bastante. Obrigada, amor. _ Respondeu acariciando meu rosto.

_Você merece. _ Respondi sorrindo.

_Você vai me dar um computador e um celular? _ Perguntou me olhando divertida.

_Eu ia, mas você não quis comprar aquele dia no shopping. _ Falei dando de ombros.

_Dona Molly ia surtar se eu chegasse lá com duas malas de roupas a mais e objetos trouxas a tira colo, melhor não arriscar. _ Esclareceu dramática e nós rimos.

_Nós pensaremos um jeito de enganá-la. _ Me abaixei e beijei novamente seus lábios. _ Vou sair antes que os pais de Hermione me vejam aqui e nos expulsem seis horas mais cedo do que o correto.

A ouvi rindo baixinho e deixei o quarto no mesmo silêncio que havia entrado. Duas horas mais tarde ainda estávamos sentados na mesa do café da manhã e conversando menos animados que nos outros dias. Notei também que Hermione tinha os olhos um pouquinho vermelhos e que seus pais a olhavam numa expressão muda de apoio e saudade antecipada, o que fez com que eu, Ron e Gina nos sentíssemos intrusos.

Pela primeira vez em quatro dias pudemos usar magia, e com isso arrumamos nossas malas para que ficassem pequenas e leves. Processo que os Granger não quiseram ver, porque segundo eles nunca se acostumariam.

O almoço foi mais silencioso que o café da manhã, mas ainda assim aproveitamos o restinho do nosso tempo juntos conversando amenidades e rindo das opiniões do Rony sobre o mundo trouxa.

Quando vestimos nossas roupas de viagens, colocamos as malas no carro e saímos em direção ao aeroporto, a atmosfera ficou totalmente diferente e eu tive a impressão de que todos estavam tentando evitar pensar que estávamos indo embora, inclusive eu. As risadas altas demais eram minha evidência de que nós estávamos nos empenhando para transformar essa breve despedida em algo o mais sutil possível. O que funcionou, até ouvirmos a chamada do nosso vôo.

Havíamos chegado ao aeroporto com as normais duas horas de antecedência e quando aquela voz impessoal soou dizendo que deveríamos embarcar imediatamente o nosso clima de família feliz desmoronou completamente. Os pais de Hermione se despediram primeiro de Gina, Ron e de mim, deixando-a por último, e mesmo assim enquanto nós três éramos abraçados por eles já se podia ouvir os soluços não contidos da minha amiga.

_Não chore querida. _ O Sr. Granger murmurou em meio a um abraço triplo onde ele aparentemente era o único que ainda conseguia segurar as lágrimas. _ Resolveremos nossos assuntos por aqui e nas suas férias de natal já estaremos de volta a Londres para que fique conosco.

Se Hermione respondeu eu não escutei. Ron a abraçou carinhosamente pela cintura e depois de acenarmos uma última vez, embarcamos na aeronave que nos levaria embora da Austrália. O avião demorou aproximadamente mais vinte minutos para fechar as portas e decolar, tempo no qual não conversamos, mas eu fiz carinho nos cabelos macios da minha namorada constantemente.

_Não chore, Mi. _ Minha namorada tentou tranqüilizá-la. _ Eles estarão lá no natal. De qualquer forma você não os veria porque vai estar na escola.

Hermione apenas acenou em concordância e se aninhou novamente ao peito de Rony para continuar com seus soluços. Ele, por sua vez, apenas nos olhou com a típica expressão de quem é tudo que a namorada precisava nesse momento.

Não demorou a anoitecer e menos de uma hora depois de servido nosso jantar minha namorada já ressonava tranquilamente apoiada em mim. Eu aproveitei para fazer o mesmo, afinal se bem conheço os Weasley os próximos dois dias serão pouco para agüentar as broncas por falta de notícias, as perguntas por detalhes e arrumar nossas coisas para Hogwarts.

Desembarcamos no aeroporto de Londres antes da hora do almoço e os pais do Rony já nos aguardavam com sorrisos enormes, exatamente como eu previ.

_Papai, que saudade! _ Gina se jogou nos braços do Sr. Weasley, ela era a bonequinha dele e fazia tudo que ela queria.

_Olá princesa, também estava com saudades. Espero que eles tenham cuidado bem de você. _ Falou enquanto a abraçava.

_Oh meninos, que saudades. _ A Sra. Weasley sussurrou enquanto esmagava o pescoço do Ron e ele se encurvava para que ela o alcançasse. _ Não andaram se alimentando direito. Veja, Arthur, como estão magros.

Enquanto o Sr. Weasley sorria e concordava a Sra. Weasley abraçava a mim e Hermione e, por fim, Gina, com quem demorou mais do que a todos os outros.

Fomos para casa no carro mágico do ministério e não demoramos mais do que quarenta minutos para estar passando pela porta de entrada d'A Toca e encontrar todos os outros Weasleys a nossa espera, inclusive Tia Muriel.

_Arry, come estav a Australie? _ Fleur foi a primeira a me saudar com um abraço e um beijo em cada bochecha.

_Bem, Fleur, obrigada! _ Respondi um pouco sem graça ao ver o olhar mortal que Gina me lançava e pelo canto do olho observei Rony não ser tão receptivo com o beijo dela, dessa vez.

_Olá cunhadinho. _ Jorge me cumprimentou divertido.

Sorri e cumprimentei todos os membros da família, inclusive Percy, em quem dei apenas um discreto aperto de mão e troquei um olhar ameaçador, porém mudo. Quando cheguei a Tia Muriel tentei soar o mais simpático possível.

_Olá Tia Muriel. _ Saudei enquanto lhe estendia a mão.

_Olá garoto. _ Respondeu de má vontade. _ Francamente, pensei que Ginevra escolheria um homem feito, não um moleque metido. _ A ouvi sussurrar enquanto me afastava em direção ao Carlinhos.

_Não se importe, Tia Muriel nunca superou o fato de não ter se casado. _ Disse antes de me cumprimentar com um abraço caloroso, eu apenas sorri.

Passada fase de cumprimentos e toda a conversa a respeito de como havia sido a ida e a volta nos sentamos para almoçar. Eu reparei que em momento algum perguntaram pelos pais de Hermione, provavelmente porque a Sra. Weasley já os havia alertado que permaneciam "desaparecidos" e que seria indelicado tocar no assunto.

Comemos o bolo de caldeirão que minha sogra fazia maravilhosamente bem, acompanhado de muito suco de abóbora fresco e pudim para a sobremesa. Quando todos ja conversavam animadamente, num sinal claro de que o almoço já havia acabado Hermione se manifestou.

_Gente, por favor. Eu gostaria de contar uma coisa a vocês. _ Chamou e quando todos a olharam ela ficou um pouco vermelha, mas prosseguiu. _ Na sexta feira, depois que avisamos por carta o dia do nosso retorno, eu e Ron encontramos os meus pais. _ Falou naturalmente e com um sorriso enorme.

O alvoroço foi total e todos queriam falar ao mesmo tempo, perguntar como eles estavam e por que não haviam voltado conosco. Quando a Sra. Weasley exerceu sua autoridade de mãe de família e finalmente os calou com um grito, Hermione contou exatamente o que havia acontecido e os Weasley a nossa volta ouviram tudo com atenção, para logo depois parabenizá-la por tê-los encontrado e tranqüilizá-la, alegando que o natal chegaria logo.

Quando já anoitecia e todos foram para suas respectivas casas, a Sra. Weasley pediu para que subíssemos e começássemos a arrumar nossas coisas, pois um dia só era pouco para organizar tudo que precisávamos. Foi o primeiro momento, desde o inicio da viagem, que eu e Gina ficamos separados por um período maior do que um banho ou um provador de loja de shopping.

Eu e Ron entramos em seu quarto, no último andar antes do porão, e eu desfiz o feitiço que reduzia nossas bagagens a uma pequena mala leve, imediatamente transformando-as em três malas grandes e com um peso considerável.

_Cara, não reparei que você havia levado tanta coisa! _ Ron exclamou quando viu tudo aquilo.

_Não levei. Mas eu aproveitei para comprar algumas coisas para mim, porque eu nunca havia saído para realmente fazer compras. _ Esclareci.

_Não sei como alguém que tem tanto dinheiro consegue nunca ter feito compras aos dezoito anos de idade. _ Falou me olhando com a típica cara de dúvida que ele fazia muito bem.

Nós rimos e continuamos tirando as roupas sujas de dentro da mala.

_Você pediu Hermione em namoro para os pais dela? _ Perguntei um momento depois.

_Pedi! _ Respondeu se virando para mim e arregalando os olhos. _ Achei que fosse desmaiar. _ Falou exageradamente me fazendo rir.

_Bom, mas não deve ter sido tão difícil. O Sr. Granger é muito simpático.

_Claro, quando você não namora a filha dele. _ Argumentou como se fosse óbvio.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente enquanto ria e agora pegava um pouco das roupas da Gina que ainda estavam na minha mala e colocando ao lado das minhas, em cima da cama.

_Gina vai te levar à falência, cara. _ Ron falou apontando para a pilha de roupas coloridas.

_Não vai não. Na verdade eu até precisava de alguém para me ajudar a comprar coisas úteis com meu dinheiro. _ Respondi sorrindo como bobo ao me lembrar de como ela me parecia feliz durante nossos passeios consumistas.

_E você acha que comprar um shopping de roupas pra minha irmã é um gasto útil? _ Perguntou com a expressão nítida de quando me chama de idiota.

_Não Ronald. _ Rolei os olhos para ele. _ Isso aconteceu umas duas ou três vezes. Mas nós já combinamos que quando terminar Hogwarts e eu estiver na academia de aurores ela vai reformar nossa casa. _ Tranquilamente separando agora os meus tênis.

_A o quê? _ Ele perguntou quase gritando. Eu não entendi de imediato, então só o encarei assustado. _ A casa de vocês? _ Perguntou novamente frisando bem a palavra casa.

_Sim Ronald, a nossa casa. Qual o problema? _ Respondi me virando para ele.

_Mas vocês vão se casar? _ Perguntou novamente, com os olhos ainda mais abertos.

_Claro, seu idiota, ou você acha que eu estava usando ela para relaxar? _ Falei totalmente irônico.

Sua expressão mudou totalmente para uma compreensão um tanto constrangida, e sem falar nada ele se virou novamente para suas coisas.

_Francamente Ron, você não acha que está na hora de ter ciúmes de mim? _ Comentei casualmente tirando as malas vazias de cima da cama e pegando o meu malão no canto do quarto.

_Eu acho, mas eu não consigo. _ Explicou-se normalmente. _ Ela é minha irmãzinha, mesmo sendo chata e irritante a maior parte do tempo.

_Sua irmã não é chata nem irritante. _ Discordei dele.

_Acho muito bom que você pense assim, amor. _ A voz da minha namorada soou no momento exato que ela passou pela porta aberta do quarto do irmão.

Eu ri da sua petulância e Ron rolou os olhos para ela antes de continuar o que estava fazendo.

_Vim buscar minhas coisas. _ Informou assim que parou ao meu lado já pegando sua pilha de roupas. _ E avisar que o jantar está pronto, mamãe pediu para que avisasse.

_Obrigado amor, já vamos descer. _ Agradeci, dei-lhe um selinho rápido e ela saiu novamente, tão rápido quanto havia entrado.

Ron não puxou mais nenhum assunto depois disso, e alguns minutos depois já estávamos na cozinha desfrutando os dotes culinários da Sra. Weasley.

Fomos dormir cedo porque depois do jantar ninguém mais teve coragem de arrumar nada. Na sexta feira acordei um pouco mais tarde do que o normal e assim que abri a porta do quarto, ainda de pijama, eu e minha sogra quase nos esbarramos.

_Ah Harry, querido, estava indo acordá-lo. _ Cumprimentou sorridente. _ Pegue, são suas roupas limpas. Deixe tudo pronto hoje. _ Me passou uma pilha de roupas cheirosas e passadas.

_Obrigado Sra. Weasley. _ Agradeci e entrei novamente no quarto para acomodar as roupas limpas no malão.

O dia foi turbulento para todo mundo: a Sra Weasley ditando suas regras para todos os cantos, e nós quatro correndo de um lado para o outro para deixar tudo pronto. Depois do almoço meu malão já estava totalmente organizado, só faltava conferir os meus livros. No entanto, havia algo importante que eu deveria fazer antes.

_Sra. Weasley. _ Chamei da porta da cozinha.

_Sim Harry. _ Respondeu ainda preparando o lanche que levaríamos no trem.

_Se importa se eu sair por umas duas horas? _ Perguntei sabendo que ela não iria se opor.

_Ainda falta conferir seus livros, Harry. _ Me lembrou, dessa vez me olhando.

_Eu sei, estava pensando que Monstro podia fazer isso por mim. Eu realmente gostaria de ver o Ted antes de viajar. _ Esclareci minhas intenções e ela sorriu amplamente.

_Oh, claro, seu afilhado. Vá, eu mesma confiro as coisas do seu malão. _ Me incentivou e eu sorri de volta.

_Não se preocupe, vou chamar Monstro para fazer isso. _ Agradeci a ajuda e saí em direção ao quintal, onde minha namorada estava recolhendo suas ultimas roupas do varal para acomodá-las na mala.

_Gi. _ Chamei e ela se virou para mim. _ Vou sair uns minutinhos, quero visitar o Ted antes de irmos. Eu te convidaria para ir junto, mas não acho que a Sra. Weasley vá deixar.

_Eu também acho que não. _ Comentou rindo. _ Mas dê um beijo nele por mim, por favor.

_Dou sim. Tchau amor. _ Nos despedimos com um selinho demorado e eu saí em direção ao limite do portão, de onde já era possível aparatar.

Assim que cruzei a linha imaginária de proteção me entreguei à sensação desconfortável de passar por dentro de uma mangueira. Cruzei o beco estreito que havia escolhido para minha aparição e caminhei até a casa do outro lado da rua principal.

_Boa tarde Sra. Tonks, espero que não esteja atrapalhando. _ Cumprimentei assim que a porta foi aberta.

_Harry, que surpresa agradável. Não é incomodo algum, entre. _ Afastou-se para que eu entrasse. _ Teddy, venha ver quem está aqui, querido.

Assim que ela chamou, um garotinho minúsculo e com cabelos azuis turquesa surgiu a passinhos cambaleantes pela porta da sala, em suas mãos havia uma pequena vassoura de brinquedo. Ele me olhou confuso antes de sorrir e caminhar até mim, com os bracinhos estendidos.

Não soube o que fazer, de imediato, porque eu nunca havia tido que segurar uma criança antes, mas o peguei mesmo assim.

_Ele gosta de você. Eu sempre conto de você pra ele, para que cresça sabendo que tem alguém com quem pode contar. _ A Sra. Tonks falou pensativa enquanto olhava Teddy me mostrar a vassoura que emitia algumas faíscas coloridas, e que sem surpresa nenhuma eu reparei ter sido comprada nas Gemialidades Weasley. _ Se me dá licença, vou terminar o que estava fazendo. Importa-se?

_Claro que não, fique a vontade. Eu só vim ficar um pouco com ele antes de voltar para Hogwarts, só poderei vê-lo no natal. _ Expliquei me sentindo um pouco mal por ter vindo sem avisar.

Assim que ela sumiu de vista eu me abaixei e o coloquei novamente no chão, para que brincássemos um pouco. Ele ainda não falava, mas passava o tempo todo soltando alguns gritinhos estridentes e exibindo os únicos três dentinhos que tinha.

Eu o ensinei a equilibrar-se melhor em cima da vassourinha e ele retribuía com suas exibições, que sempre eram seguidas de um tombo. Eu não sei exatamente quanto tempo ficamos brincando na sala porque eu me perdi um pouco o vendo rir sem nenhuma preocupação e observando as mudanças de cores dos seus cabelos, mas soube que já era hora de ir embora quando, de uma hora pra outra, ele se sentou no meu colo e dormiu, quase imediatamente.

A Sra. Tonks havia aparecido umas duas vezes na porta para nos observar, e em uma delas ficou algum tempo olhando como nos dávamos bem e rindo das risadinhas escandalosas dele. Quando me levantei, totalmente sem jeito, com ele adormecido nos braços, foi preciso chamá-la algumas vezes para que me dissesse onde eu devia colocá-lo.

_Oh Merlin, está dormindo. Desculpe Harry, não tinha te ouvido, venha colocá-lo no berço, esse menino está pesadinho. _ Comentou enquanto subia as escadas na minha frente.

Eu não deixei de estranhar seu comentário, porque para mim ele parecia extremamente leve.

_Obrigada por passar o dia com ele, Harry. Acho que ele sente falta de brincar assim como fez hoje, eu não tenho mais a mesma disposição de quando Ninfadora nasceu. _ Seus olhos brilharam mais quando falou isso.

_Eu que agradeço ter podido ficar, eu quero ser totalmente presente na vida dele. _ Falei enquanto descíamos as escadas em direção à sala.

_Acho que isso será muito bom para ele. _ Se virou e apontou para o sofá. _ Gostaria de uma bebida? Eu vim aqui por duas vezes te oferecer algo, mas fiquei com dó de interromper a brincadeira vocês.

_Não se incomode, eu já vou indo. Ainda não terminei de organizar minhas coisas para Hogwarts, e amanhã já embarcamos. _ Me despedi e ela acenou antes de me conduzir até a porta. _ Obrigado mais uma vez, Sra. Tonks, foi um dia muito bom e espero voltar o mais breve possível.

_Venha sempre que quiser. Tenha um bom ano letivo. _ Se despediu de mim e saí em direção ao beco de onde havia surgido horas atrás.

Cheguei à Toca me sentindo muito feliz de ter aproveitado tão bem o tempo com o garoto e um pouco revoltado porque meus tios nunca tiveram vinte minutos para fazer o mesmo comigo. No entanto essa era outra parte da história e eu a superaria sendo a versão mais próxima de um pai que Teddy Lupin precisa.

_Merlin, Harry, já estava preocupada. Não pensei que fosse demorar tanto. _ Minha sogra falou assim que entrei pela porta da cozinha. _ Você perdeu o lanche da tarde, está com fome?

_Não Sra. Weasley, obrigado. E desculpe a demora, não reparei o tempo passando. Fiquei sentado no chão da sala vendo brinquedos durante toda a tarde. _ Expliquei e ela sorriu.

_E como ele está? _ Perguntou voltando-se para o jantar que estava sendo preparado.

_Andando! _ Exclamei como se isso explicasse tudo e ela riu mais.

Ouvi passos apressados vindo em direção à cozinha e já me virei sabendo exatamente quem era. Gina havia acabado de tomar banho e ainda tinha os cabelos molhados.

_Oi. _ Me cumprimentou apenas com um sorriso, nós não nos beijávamos na frente dos seus pais. _ Você demorou.

_Fiquei brincando com ele, desculpe. _ Me expliquei sorrindo de volta e pegando sua mão, para segundos depois ser arrastado para a sala. _ Você deveria vê-lo, está enorme. E se lembrava de mim, brincamos a tarde inteira.

_No natal podemos trazê-lo para passar uns dias conosco, o que acha? _ Perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado e apoiando as pernas em cima das minhas.

_Acho que prefiro fazer isso quando já estivermos na nossa casa, ficaremos mais a vontade. _ Opinei e ela meneou a cabeça em concordância. _ Monstro conferiu minhas coisas?

_Sim, mas depois eu conferi tudo de novo. Não havia faltado nada, mas vai que ele errou! _ Comentou normalmente e eu ri, internamente lisonjeado por sua preocupação.

Fiquei alguns minutos conversando com ela, enquanto estávamos sozinhos, e assim que Ron e Mione se jogaram no sofá à nossa frente o assunto foi totalmente convertido em planos que iam desde as próximas partidas de quadribol (assunto sugerido por Ron) até a quantidade de livros que deveríamos ler para os NIEMs (assunto sugerido por Hermione).

O jantar foi servido minutos depois que o Sr. Weasley chegou do ministério, e tão logo comemos a última colherada da sobremesa especial de despedida fomos todos expulsos e obrigados a dormir, porque amanhã não deveríamos nos atrasar.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley ficariam um pouco mais na cozinha, como faziam todos os dias, e depois de nos despedirmos, subimos para nossas respectivas acomodações, Ron e Mione a frente.

_Ron, preciso do celular. Quero ligar para os meus pais. _ Hermione falou enquanto passávamos em frente ao quarto da minha namorada.

_Está no meu armário, vem cá. _ Ele a convidou e continuaram subindo o próximo lance de escadas, que os levaria ao quarto que eu dividia com meu melhor amigo.

Meu primeiro intuito foi continuar subindo e me preparar para dormir enquanto Hermione pegava o que queria, mas assim que eles seguiram caminho fui puxado fortemente para o quarto mais feminino da casa. Eu pensei em rir ou até mesmo fazer uma brincadeirinha, mas antes sequer de conseguir raciocinar a porta já estava fechada, minhas costas prensadas na parede ao lado e minha ruiva grudada em mim, uma das pernas rodeando minha cintura e as mãos cravadas no meu cabelo enquanto ela atacava minha boca.

Eu adorava quando ela tinha esses ataques de loucura comigo, e como um imã eu já estava segurando-a pelo bumbum, friccionando nossos quadris. Aproveitei para alisar suas costas, a cintura e apertar suas coxas, enquanto ela se esfregava em mim e gemia baixinho ainda com a boca grudada na minha.

Quando seus beijos desceram para o meu pescoço eu fechei os olhos e apreciei a sensação gostosa que ela conseguia me fazer sentir, dessa vez passeando uma das mãos pelos seus seios, enquanto a outra ainda acariciava seu bumbum, agora por baixo da saia curta que Gina estava usando.

_Estou com saudade. _ Falou provocante no me ouvido.

_Eu também. _ Respondi mordendo de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha e atritando nossos quadris novamente.

_Mas é melhor parar, não é? _ Perguntou com a voz meio ofegante.

_Por enquanto sim, no domingo teremos a sala precisa à nossa disposição. _ Concordei grudando-a num abraço apertado e cheirando seu pescoço. _ Cheirosa.

Ela não me respondeu, mas seu sorriso no meu pescoço, que era onde sua boca ainda estava.

_Vou subir, Gi. Tenho medo que seus pais apareçam de repente aqui. _ Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. _ Boa noite princesa, te amo.

_Boa noite, te amo também. _ Grudou nossos lábios num selinho demorado.

Quando fechei a porta e me virei Hermione estava descendo as escadas com o celular nas mãos.

_Arrume o cabelo. _ Me alertou divertida. _ Boa noite, Harry.

_Boa noite, Mione. _ Respondi sorrindo.

Quando entrei Ron já estava deitado e eu fiz o mesmo. Assim que me cobri, já com o pijama, ele se inclinou sobre a cama auxiliar onde eu dormia.

_Esse ano será fantástico, não é? _ Perguntou empolgado.

_Será o melhor de todos. _ Respondi sorrindo também. _ Boa noite, Ron.

_Boa noite, cara.

Minutos depois eu já conseguia escutar seus roncos. Não sei precisar quanto tempo demorei para adormecer, mas não demorou para que isso acontecesse.

_Harry, acorda logo. _ Senti uma mão menos delicada que a de Gina, mas infinitas vezes mais carinhosa que a do Ron me sacudir. _ Anda, a Sra. Weasley já está nos chamando.

Apalpei o chão ao meu lado e peguei meus óculos, colocando-os de qualquer maneira no rosto para visualizar melhor o rosto desfocado de Hermione, cuja voz eu já havia reconhecido.

_Cadê o Ron? _ Perguntei ao reparar a cama vazia ao meu lado.

_Está no banheiro. Já são nove e meia da manhã, temos que estar em King Cross em menos de uma hora e meia, se apresse. _ Ordenou e saiu do quarto.

Eu já havia deixado minha roupa de viagem separada, então meu único trabalho adicional quando me levantei foi guardar o pijama no espaço reservado especialmente a ele. Quando Ron saiu do banheiro eu aproveitei para escovar os dentes e tentar arrumar o cabelo. O encontrei na escada já trocado e descemos juntos para tomar café da manhã.

_Vocês tem quinze minutos para terminar de comer, o carro já está esperando por nós. Seu pai está terminando de descer as malas e assim que terminar sairemos todos. _ A Sra. Weasley começou a falar assim que entramos.

_Mamãe, onde está a comida do Fred? _ Gina entrou correndo na cozinha.

Ela estava usando umas das roupas que compramos juntos na Austrália, calça jeans, tênis e uma baby look branca e rosa.

_Coloquei dentro da sua mochila Gina. _ Informou tirando o avental e ajeitando rapidamente o cabelo.

_Terminei, podemos ir. _ Anunciou o Sr. Weasley na porta da cozinha.

_Meninos, tempo esgotado. _ Com um aceno de varinha o café da manhã sumiu da minha frente e eu e Ron nos olhamos inconformados. _ Da próxima vez levantem-se mais cedo. _ Categorizou a Sra. Weasley. Vamos.

_Cadê a Hermione? _ Ron perguntou enquanto saíamos.

_Já está no carro. _ O Sr. Weasley respondeu. _ Ela me ajudou a descer as coisas, por isso terminamos rápido.

Pela cara que meu amigo fez, ele só não praguejou a pessoa que ajudou a corromper seu café da manhã porque se tratava da sua namorada, caso contrário era bem provável que lançasse uma azaração. Depois de todos devidamente acomodados, o carro deu partida e quarenta minutos depois adentrávamos a estação de sempre, rumo à plataforma já bem conhecida por todos.

_Primeiro vocês, garotas. _ Ordenou a Sra. Weasley e Gina e Hermione sumiram entre as plataformas 9 e 10.

Logo depois fomos eu e Ron, segundos depois surgiram o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. As chaminés já exalavam a costumeira fumaça branca nos agrupamos em frente a porta de um compartimento vazio para aguardar as instruções que ouvíamos todos os anos.

_Não se metam em confusão, comportem-se e estudem muito. Não se esqueça que é ano de NIEMs para todos vocês. _ Recomendou a Sra. Weasley com o dedo em riste. _ E não quero saber de nenhuma reclamação porque estavam se agarrando pelos corredores, estão me entendendo?

Essa ultima frase fez com que todos nós ficássemos vermelhos e o Sr. Weasley desviasse o olhar como se não estivesse presente. Passado o momento constrangedor ela nos entregou nosso lanche embrulhado em papel alumínio e embarcamos, ao som do apito sonoro que indicava que as portas estavam se fechando.

Como perfeito cavalheiro ajudei minha namorada a guardar sua bagagem no compartimento certo e os acomodamos um ao lado do outro, com Ron e Mione no banco à nossa frente.

_Começaremos as exibições e chateações agora ou manteremos mais algumas horas de paz? _ Hermione perguntou enquanto fechava a porta da nossa cabine.

_Mais algumas horas de paz. _ Gina respondeu se debruçando na janela para acenar para os pais e minha amiga fechou a cortininha que garantiria que não seriamos vistos.

O trem começou andar ao mesmo tempo em que as lagrimas da Sra. Weasley começaram a cair, como aconteciam todos os anos. Depois que eles sumiram de vista eu fechei um pouco a janela para que não ventasse tanto e observei a paisagem ainda muito urbana que contornava tudo à nossa volta.

_Eu não esperava que voltássemos quando fomos embora pela ultima vez. _ Hermione confidenciou se acomodando no abraço do namorado.

_Eu também não. _ Confirmei e abracei Gina pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto.

_Mas o importante é que estamos voltando, não é? _ Ron perguntou sorrindo. _ Poderiam nos presentear com a graça de não precisar fazer os NIEMs, não acham? _ Finalizou em tom brincalhão e nós rimos.

Durante a viagem conversamos sobre coisas banais, compramos algumas coisas no carrinho de lanches e no meio da tarde Ron e Mione foram chamados para o vagão dos monitores. Quando eu e Gina ficamos sozinhos ela se deitou e apoiou a cabeça nas minhas pernas, assim ficamos conversando enquanto eu lhe acariciava os cabelos.

Assim que começou a anoitecer colocamos nossos uniformes da Grifinória e finalmente Ron e Mione puderam se reunir a nós dois. Algum tempo depois notamos a velocidade reduzindo e a tão conhecida gritaria dos alunos do primeiro ano. Nem foi preciso olhar pela janela para entender o motivo: Hogwarts já estava à vista.


	20. Chapter 20 - Sala Precisa

Cap. 20 – Sala Precisa

**POV Harry**

O retorno a Hogwarts foi bem diferente do que imaginei. Apesar de todas as perdas, o lugar não ostentava um ambiente pesado ou desconfortável, ao contrário, ele parecia estranhamente leve. Assim que chegamos ao salão principal, na noite do dia 1 de setembro, a primeira imagem que vimos foi a professora Minerva na cadeira central, indicando que era a mais nova diretora.

Assim que Rony, Hermione e eu entramos no salão fomos saudados por nossos colegas e alunos de outras casas. Eu apenas agradeci com um sorriso e ainda segurando a mão de Gina fui me sentar à mesa da Grifinória.

_Da pra parar de ser tão metido? _ Ouvi Hermione perguntando para o namorado assim que dois se sentaram à nossa frente.

_Qual o problema? Somos estrelas agora. _ Foi a resposta que ele deu e fez Mione revirar os olhos incrédula, enquanto Gina e eu ríamos.

Após o discurso de inicio do ano letivo _ feito por uma voz feminina dessa vez _ o chapéu seletor selecionou os novos alunos para suas respectivas casas e o banquete foi servido. Rony devorou tudo, como sempre, e Hermione o repreendeu, como sempre. Pelo menos para mim, isso indicava que esse ano seria o mais normal possível. E era exatamente o que eu esperava.

Após o jantar Rony e Mione saíram correndo em direção à entrada do salão para guiar os alunos do primeiro ano. Hermione era delicada nessa função, enquanto Ronald agarra a gola da camisa dos que se perdiam ou faziam alguma gracinha. Minha namorada e eu observamos rindo enquanto ele puxava uma garotinha perdida pelo braço e ela o olhava com cara de susto.

_Ele não leva muito jeito, não é? _ Perguntou rindo e ainda olhando para o irmão.

_Nem um pouco. _ Concordei rindo também e abraçando-a pela cintura. _ Está feliz por ter voltado?

_Claro! Ainda mais agora que eu vou ficar super popular porque sou a namorada do menino que sobreviveu duas vezes. Não podia estar mais feliz.

Eu ri da sua frase e apoiei meu rosto em seu ombro.

_Também estou feliz. Hogwarts foi meu primeiro lar, eu precisava me despedir dele decentemente.

_Mas você sabe que terá um lar de verdade quando sair daqui, não sabe? _ Falou em tom meigo acariciando meus cabelos.

_Sei. E não vejo a hora. _ Dei um beijo em sua bochecha quando terminei de falar.

_Eu também não. _ Concordou comigo e girou no banco, ficando de frente para mim. _ Mas enquanto isso não acontece você me deve uma visita à Sala Precisa. _ Finalizou com uma piscadinha e rindo pra mim.

_Eu nunca me esqueceria disso. _ Ri também e grudei meus lábios no dela em um selinho demorado.

_Ora, ora Potter. Ainda não se cansou da namoradinha pobre? _ A voz irritante do Malfoy apareceu de repente, acabando com nosso momento.

Gina virou-se desconfortável e fixou seu olhar na direção oposta de onde ele estava e eu continuei abraçando-a enquanto respondia.

_Eu achei que o lugar de sonserinos traidores e solitários era do outro lado do salão, Malfoy. _ Ele ficou sem reação a princípio e eu aproveitei. _ Então se nos dá licença.

Aproveitei enquanto estava perplexo e saí rapidamente do salão com Gina ao meu lado.

_Você sempre vai brigar com o Malfoy? _ Me perguntou enquanto passávamos pelo buraco do retrato.

_Todas as vezes que ele pensar em insultar você, sim. _ Respondi obviamente.

Ela apenas deu de ombros e entrou na sala comunal. Como os alunos do primeiro ano normalmente seguiam direto para seus dormitórios, havia poucos grupos de pessoas nos sofás disponíveis. Perto da lareira avistamos Ron e Mione sentados em um sofá de três lugares e caminhamos em direção a eles. Como havia apenas um lugar disponível eu me sentei e Gi sentou-se no meu colo.

_Tomara que a professora Minerva entre aqui e veja vocês assim. _ Ron falou em tom de brincadeira nos fazendo rir.

_Não vejo a hora de começarem as aulas. _ Hermione comentou casualmente alisando os cabelos ruivos do namorado.

_Eu também não. _ Respondi enquanto abraçava Gina e apoiava a cabeça em seu peito. _ Quero ver como Hermione vai reagir quando tiver uma concorrente para o posto de melhor aluna da sala.

_Vou reagir normalmente, ta! _ Respondeu imediatamente e nos fez rir.

Continuamos conversando banalidades até bem tarde. Como o dia seguinte era domingo ninguém estava preocupado em dormir cedo, assim quando fomos nos deitar, já bem depois da meia noite, a sala comunal ainda não estava vazia.

Acordei para o café da manhã e Ron ainda estava roncando na cama ao lado da minha. Coloquei uma roupa que Gina gostava e desci para esperá-la na sala comunal, era uma característica dela acordar cedo e já havíamos combinado de esperar um ao outro para as refeições. Minutos ela desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino usando um vestido que havíamos comprado durante a viagem, e que ia até a metade de suas coxas. Ela estava linda com ele e eu senti o monstro ciumento dentro de mim dar alguns sinais de que estava acordado.

Embora houvesse um espaço vago ao meu lado ela sentou-se no meu colo e me abraçou apertado.

_Bom dia amor. Dormiu bem? _ Me perguntou após me dar um selinho.

_Bom dia linda. Dormi bem sim, e você? _ Perguntei retribuindo o beijo e pousando minha mão em sua coxa à mostra.

_Eu dormia melhor na Austrália. _ Comentou rindo e eu a acompanhei.

_Vamos? Estou com fome. _ Convidei e ela assentiu, se levantando e saindo da sala comigo ao seu lado.

Tomamos café demoradamente enquanto conversávamos sobre qualquer coisa. Quando estávamos nos preparando para levantar Ron e Mione chegaram e optamos por fazer-lhes companhia. Ron sempre se demorava no café da manhã, por isso aproximadamente uma hora depois conseguimos nos levantar e passeamos sem pressa nenhuma pelos jardins de Hogwarts, nas redondezas do lago.

Já havíamos combinado de visitar o Hagrid em nosso primeiro visita aqui, e todos concordamos imediatamente que a melhor hora de fazer isso era bem antes do almoço, para que fossemos embora sem correr o risco de sermos convidado. Por isso pouco depois do fim do café da manhã estávamos os quatro batendo na porta de sua cabana.

_Oh! Vocês realmente vieram! _ Ele comentou surpreso e feliz quando abriu a porta para que pudéssemos passar.

_Claro que sim, Hagrid! Estávamos todos com saudades de você. _ Hermione adiantou-se e cumprimentou-o com um abraço.

Depois dela todos nós fizemos o mesmo e nos sentamos ao redor da mesa em sua cozinha. Canino rapidamente veio reivindicar seu carinho a cada um de nós.

A manhã em companhia de Hagrid foi extremamente agradável e ele nos informou que continuaria dando aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e também que a reconstrução do castelo havia levado mais tempo do que o esperado, mas que nos final tudo havia ficado como era antes e que os professores estavam felizes com essa nova fase que estava começando, sem ameaças de todos os lados.

Difícil mesmo foi arrumar uma desculpa para não ficarmos para o almoço. Por fim eu disse que havia marcado de reunir o timo de quadribol no salão principal para já marcarmos o primeiro treino, já que eu fazia questão de ganhar a taça em meu ultimo ano aqui. Pareceu bem convincente, já que ele não questionou e inclusive me desejou sorte.

A melhor noticia chegou mesmo quando já estávamos de saída.

_Eu esperava contar durante o almoço, mas como vocês não poderão ficar eu conto logo. _ Hagrid começou e nós reparamos que ele já sorria de uma orelha a outra por baixo de toda aquela barba. Ficamos em silencio e ele prosseguiu. _ a professora Minerva agora é diretora da escola, então abriu uma vaga para diretor da Grifinória e...

_Não me diga que você é nosso novo diretor? _ Hermione o interrompeu com um sorrisão.

_Bom, eu gostaria de ter falado. Mas é isso sim Mione. _ Ele completou sorrindo e parecendo extremamente feliz.

_Então isso quer dizer que podemos namorar a vontade na sala comunal a partir de agora? _ Ron comentou risonho e todos rimos enquanto Hermione ficava extremamente vermelha.

_Só não abusem garotos. _ Hagrid respondeu rindo também.

Depois de o felicitarmos voltamos ao castelo para o almoço, que já estava sendo servido. Nessa hora vários alunos pararam para conversar conosco ou simplesmente falar um oi. Os do primeiro ano apenas sorriram, já que estavam muito nervosos para falar alguma coisa. Alguns integrantes do time de quadribol me procuraram para saber quando começariam os testes e eu aproveitei para marcá-los para quarta feira a noite, depois das aulas.

_Você vai fazer o teste, não vai? _ Perguntei para Gina enquanto comíamos a sobremesa.

_Achei que como sua namorada eu já tinha a vaga garantida. _ Comentou rindo. _ Vou fazer sim.

_Você vai passar. _ Garanti a ela. _ Vamos ter que escolher alguns jogadores novos. Os que eram da minha turma se formaram no ano passado, mesmo com toda aquela confusão.

_Eu te ajudo, se quiser. _ Ela ofereceu.

_Por favor, porque eu nunca consigo fazê-los ficar quietos. _ Assumi e ela riu ao meu lado.

_Harry, já terminamos de comer e vamos à biblioteca. Se vocês quiserem ir também podemos esperá-los. Quero começar a ler alguns livros que estão na lista de opcionais desse ano. _ Hermione convidou e eu reparei a cara de pânico que Ron exibia ao seu lado.

_Obrigado Mione, mas podem ir vocês. Vou aproveitar a tarde para repassar algumas táticas de treino e a Gi vai me ajudar. _ Inventei a primeira desculpa que me veio a cabeça. _ Depois as discutimos com você, Ron.

_Ok, então já estamos indo. _ Falou já se levantando e arrastando o namorado com ela. _ Vamos Rony.

Observamos os dois saírem e terminamos de comer nossas sobremesas. Assim que Gina terminou de comer eu a arrastei dali exatamente como Mione havia feito minutos antes.

_Vem, temos muitas coisas a fazer. _ Falei enquanto saíamos do salão.

Pelo caminho encontramos Draco _ sem os amigos dos anos anteriores _ e ele fez questão de não ficar quieto.

_Gostei da roupa Weasley. _ Falou em tom de provocação.

Antes que eu elaborasse toda a minha resposta ouvi Gina responder ao meu lado:

_Vá se foder, Draco.

E continuamos andando como se não houvéssemos sido interrompidos.

_Sério que você quer discutir táticas de quadribol? _ Gina perguntou desanimada. _ Eu havia imaginado algo mais romântico para o nosso primeiro dia aqui, tipo um passeio no lago.

Eu ri antes de responder.

_Sério, quero falar de esportes hoje. _ Respondi e ela reclamou baixinho.

Quando chegamos à escadaria que levava ao salão comunal da Grifinória eu passei reto em direção ao meu verdadeiro destino.

_Harry, acho que você errou o caminho. _ Ela falou confusa quando eu a puxei da direção que estava indo.

_Não errei não, é exatamente esse o caminho. _ Esclareci e virei à direita em um corredor comprido.

Ela não questionou nem disse nada, apenas quando subimos as escadas em direção ao sétimo andar ela percebeu onde estávamos indo e abriu um sorriso enorme, que eu retribui já com todas as minhas segundas intenções evidentes. Era claro, pelo menos para mim, quando sua expressão mudava de menina tímida _ como normalmente era na frente de todo mundo _ para mulher safada _ como normalmente era quando estávamos sozinhos.

_Você é rápido em cumprir suas promessas. _ Comentou divertida e com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

_É que estou com muita saudade de você. E morrendo de curiosidade de saber o que você tentou esconder com esse vestido minúsculo. _ Respondi no mesmo tom que ela, e aproveite para expressar minha opinião sobre o comprimento da sua roupa.

Ela só riu, como sempre fazia quando eu demonstrava ciúmes. E eu sabia que era a maneira que ela tinha de dizer que nem ligava para minha opinião nesse aspecto. De fato isso não me incomodava muito, era só aquele ciúmes normal de quando amamos muito uma pessoa.

_Tem alguma preferência? _ Perguntei quando chegamos em frente à tapeçaria que mostrava Barnabás sendo atacado por trasgos.

_Não. Surpreenda-me. _ Ela pediu parando no meio corredor esperando que eu passasse em frente a parede e fizesse meu pedido.

Eu achava incrível o jeito que ela conseguia me excitar apenas com aquele olhar malicioso que me lançava quando queria e sem nem muito pensar eu já sabia o que pediria. Eu queria exatamente aquilo que pedi quando dei a ideia a ela: um lugar para levar a namorada mais gostosa do mundo. Sem dúvidas, ela era a pessoa mais gostosa do mundo. Após passar três vezes em frente a parede e pensando claramente o que eu queria, uma porta se materializou ali.

_Primeiro as damas. _ Falei enquanto esperava Gina entrar na frente.

Ela deu um passo para dentro da sala e parou com a boca aberta olhando em volta. Para conseguir fechar a porta atrás de nós foi preciso empurrá-la um pouquinho para frente, o que eu fiz com prazer, aproveitando a situação para abraçá-la.

_O que exatamente você pediu? _ Ela me perguntou ainda olhando ao redor boquiaberta.

_Um lugar para levar a namorada mais gostosa do mundo. _ Respondi também admirando o que havia em volta de nós. _ Não me decepcionou.

Ao nosso redor se estendia o que parecia muito com uma casa. As paredes brancas, nada muito carregado e sem divisão de cômodos, apenas um sofá bege enorme e de aparência muito confortável a um canto e a sua frente o que parecia uma mesa de centro com flores em cima, o que dava um clima romântico ao lugar. Imagino que esse lado tenha contemplado a parte de levar a namorada.

Á nossa direta o clima era outro e tenho certeza que esse lado se referia ao 'mais gostosa do mundo'. Era exatamente como um quarto: a cama enorme, lençóis também brancos e ao lado, no criado mudo, as mesmas flores. O que mais me chamou atenção foi o conforto que havia ali e o clima tenso, que te convidava a relaxar. Imagino que Gina tenha sentido o mesmo que eu, porque quando parei ao seu lado e a olhei ela mantinha o olhar interessado e mordia os lábios casualmente, de um jeito que me deixava doido.

E isso foi o que faltou para puxá-la contra meu corpo e beijar descaradamente aquela boca gostosa. Com ela grudada a mim e minhas mãos apertando seu bumbum eu a guiei de costas até o sofá, já que nunca havíamos tido privacidade suficiente para fazer isso em lugar algum. Quando senti que suas pernas haviam encostado no assento, inclinei-me para segurar nosso impacto e não machucá-la, e tão logo me deitei sobre ela suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos e as minhas para baixo da sua saia.

_Você está sem calcinha?_ Perguntei alarmado.

_Não! _ Respondeu rindo. _ Mas é bem pequena. _ Esclareceu provocadora.

Não foi preciso mais nenhuma explicação de suas roupas interiores, já que o vestido curtíssimo que ela usava foi arremessado para um canto qualquer, segundos depois disso. Aproveitando que teríamos o dia todo apenas para nós dois, não tivemos pressa nenhuma em acabar com o nosso momento.

Eu matei toda a saudade que estava sentindo do seu gosto, do seu corpo, das sensações que ela me causava e também do quão bom era estar dentro dela. E fizemos questão de aproveitar cada cantinho do lugar onde estávamos.

Tenho a leve impressão de que nunca mais eu olharia para um sofá com os mesmos olhos. Nem para uma mesa de centro.

_Harry, já está quase anoitecendo. _ Ela falou enquanto caminhávamos novamente pelo sétimo andar em direção à Sala Comunal.

_Ron e Mione devem estar doidos atrás de nós. _ Comentei rindo e ela me acompanhou.

_Já é quase hora do jantar, precisamos nos apressar.

_Ou então Rony come tudo. _ Completei rindo.

O primeiro fim de semana em Hogwarts correu tranquilamente, assim como o primeiro mês. Setembro passou em meio a trabalhos escolares _ muitos trabalhos escolares! _ e passeios em Hogsmead nos fins de semana.

Quase como acontecia na Austrália, Gina e eu estávamos mais grudados do que nunca _ e eu estava mais apaixonado do que nunca. Claro, no castelo não podíamos, de forma alguma, dormir juntos, mas isso não nos impedia de fazer todas as outras coisas na companhia um do outro. Inclusive estudar, como Hermione vinha insistindo incansavelmente para que fizéssemos.

_Harry, eu já disse, os NIEMs não são tão fáceis igual aos NOMs. _ Ela repetiu pela milionésima vez enquanto eu ia em direção ao campo de quadribol, em uma manhã nublada de meados de outubro.

_E quem disse que os NOMs foram fáceis, Hermione? _ Respondi abrindo a porta da frente e já saindo em direção ao campo, com ela em meu encalço.

_Mais um motivo pra você estudar, Harry Potter! _ Ela se irritou e alterou a voz.

_Mione. _ Eu parei e me virei para fitá-la. _ Esse treino vai durar no máximo umas três horas, eu prometo. Depois podemos estudar. Não posso abandonar a equipe e nem quero, só preciso ganhar mais um campeonato pra me sentir realizado. _ Ela me encarava impassível. _ Agora, por favor, me deixe ir porque já estão todos me aguardando.

_Você é tão teimoso quanto Ron e Gina. _ Ela bufou e virou-se para voltar para a escola.

_Por que não assiste ao treino, Mione? _ Gritei a pergunta.

_Só porque o livro Feitiços Avançados e Meios de Praticá-los sem Oferecer Riscos tem mais de mil e duzentas páginas e eu pretendo terminá-lo antes do próximo fim de semana. Caso contrário eu iria. _ Respondeu sarcástica e se virou novamente, batendo os pés ao caminhar.

O treino desse dia não foi fácil, exatamente como todos os treinos feitos antes desse. A escalação dos jogadores foi feita ainda na primeira semana de aula, e alguns deles continuaram no time, como Ron e Gina, por exemplo, os outros quatro eram todos novos. Inicialmente houve alguns comentários desagradáveis a respeito da minha namorada fazer parte da equipe, mas eles cessaram imediatamente após o primeiro jogo _ no final de outubro _ onde ela marcou vinte e dois, dos vinte e nove gols da partida.

Quando novembro chegou as coisas ficaram um pouquinho mais difíceis de contornar. As pessoas ao redor de nós _ principalmente as pessoas do sexo feminino _ começaram a perceber que Gina não era um caso qualquer e sem importância. Ao contrário da onda de paz, respeito e tranquilidade que eu esperava que esse conhecimento trouxesse elas pareceram formar verdadeiros complôs para nos separar.

Vez ou outra Hermione nos contava que flagrou algumas garotas no banheiro discutindo táticas de fazer o gato do Harry (palavras de terceiras, não da Mione) largar a sem graça da Weasley (outra vez não eram palavras da Hermione). Gina apenas ria, e vez ou outra dizia coisas como "mande-as nascer com os cabelos vermelhos na próxima vida", mas eu tinha certeza que aquilo a magoava.

A situação começou a ficar pior quando Mione correu até mim um dia, ofegante, para me dizer que não bebesse nada que eu não mantivesse em minhas mãos durante todo o tempo, porque ultimamente essa escola tinha mais poções do amor do que penas. E foi nesse momento, mais do que nunca, que eu me lembrei do professor Moody e sua famosa frase "vigilância constante!" e comecei a beber coisas apenas da minha própria garrafa.

Para Rony a situação era extremamente engraçada, até o dia que uma garota loira do quarto ano resolveu se jogar nos braços dele e declarar-se, em meio a toda a sala comunal, dizendo que o amava e que ela estava disposta a fazê-lo esquecer daquela "monitora mandona" _ palavras dela! _ para serem felizes juntos. O problema foi Hermione ter entrado quando ela ainda estava agarrada no pescoço dele e depois de ter dito essas frases.

O ato rendeu uma Hermione prestes a soltar fogo pelas narinas e um Rony mais vermelho do que pimentão empurrando a garota e indo atrás da namorada. Gi e eu assistimos divertidos quando os dois voltaram, horas depois, e aparentemente meu amigo não havia tido nenhum sucesso em sua tentativa de explicar-se.

_Harry, diga a ela o que aconteceu. _ Ele pediu, quase implorando, depois que a namorada o ignorou completamente e disse a mim e a Gina que estava indo dormir. _ Ela não quer me escutar, mas vai ouvir você.

Foi nesse dia que eu entendi uma coisa que Tio Valter sempre repetia: negociar é uma arte que faz bem às relações.

_Eu falo...

_Obrigado, cara!

_Se _ continuei e ele me olhou desconfiado _ você parar com essas manias de rir e achar engraçado todas as vezes que essas loucas tentam me drogar, ou fazer sei lá o que comigo. Isso é chato, cara, e sua irmã fica magoada.

_Feito, eu nunca mais rio de você. _ Concordou imediatamente.

_E tem mais! _ Seu olhar ficou imediatamente suspeito outra vez. _ Você vai me encobrir, me apoiar e me ajudar quando voltarmos para casa e eu quiser sair com a sua irmã, não importa a hora.

_Seu idiota, ela é minha irmã! Não posso ser conivente com essas coisas. _ Ele esclareceu como se fosse óbvio.

_Mas bem que você vai sair com Hermione quando bem quiser, não é? _ Rebati e dei minha cartada final. _ Se ela ainda for sua namorada.

_Ta bom Harry, eu encubro vocês dois. Agora por favor, vá lá falar com ela!

_Amanhã Ron, eu não consigo subir no dormitório das garotas, lembra? _ Respondi rindo da sua cara incrédula. _ Vamos dormir também, amanhã eu falo com ela.

Explicar a situação para Hermione no dia seguinte foi fácil, difícil foi convencê-la a desculpá-lo. Mas, felizmente, uma semana depois, e após muita insistência, eles voltaram ao normal e Gina e eu não precisamos mais nos dividir para fazer companhia a ambos _ Gina e Hermione na biblioteca enquanto ela falava incansavelmente que Ronald Weasley nunca iria crescer, Ron e eu no campo de quadribol enquanto ele repetia que ela parecia mais um aspirante a ditador.

Curiosamente Gina e Hermione não foram importunadas por nenhum engraçadinho, e certamente não era por falta de admiradores. Eu tenho a teoria de que a cara de brava com a qual Hermione retribuía os olhares libidinosos e a fama de Gina pela azaração de bicho papão os repeliam com muito sucesso. Para minha felicidade, e do Rony também.

Ao fim das quatro primeiras rodadas do campeonato de quadribol, no inicio de dezembro, a Grifinória havia ganhado todos os jogos que disputou. Para minha carreira de capitão isso era ótimo, mas para a competitividade entre Malfoy e eu era péssimo.

_Ora Potter, então quer que sua namoradinha está treinando bem o time pra você, hãn. Porque eu duvido que você tenha talento pra vencer sequer uma partida de snaps explosivos.

E para minha popularidade entre as garotas também não era nada bom.

_Ele é um gato, Evvy, e joga quadribol como ninguém. Vê? Até hoje não perdemos nenhum jogo. Mal posso esperar para me agarrar a ele e àqueles seus cabelos bagunçados. _ Exclamou uma garota na sala comunal, segundo o que Hermione havia me contado.

_Fale baixo, Rachel, a namorada dele está logo atrás de você. _ A amiga respondeu sem graça.

_Namorada? Aquela garota é sem graça, isso sim! _ A outra expressou, sem nem um pingo de consentimento.

Depois desse episódio Gina perguntou educadamente a Hermione se podia quebrar a cara de uma colega de casa. A resposta que obteve foi a seguinte: como amiga eu até te ajudaria, mas como monitora sou obrigada a impedi-la.

Hermione e suas malditas regras inquebráveis!

Depois desse fatídico acontecimento, no qual eu estava ausente mas fui informado no dia seguinte, eu me esforcei para mostrar à minha namorada que não importa o que digam, eu não iria trocá-la por qualquer garota estúpida que se ache totalmente interessante.

E foi nessa tentativa incansável de ser romântico e cavalheiro que eu acabei um fim de semana em detenção. Mais precisamente o ultimo fim de semana antes das férias de Natal.

_O que ela tem que eu não tenho, posso saber Potter? _ A tal da Rachel me perguntou depois que eu recusei, educadamente, seu convite para ir a Hogsmead no fim de semana porque ia com a minha namorada.

_O cabelo ruivo é o detalhe mais visível, a Inteligência e a beleza são os mais marcantes e ela é agradável também, o que eu acho ótimo. _ Respondi coçando a cabeça. _ Eu posso continuar listando coisas que ela tem e você não, mas nós dois nos cansaríamos aqui.

Ron, que estava ao meu lado o tempo todo, começou a gargalhar descontroladamente depois que eu respondi à pergunta da garota e motivada por isso, ela saiu de perto de nós aos prantos. Meia hora depois Hagrid, o diretor da Grifinória, veio me buscar da aula de Poções para avisar que eu iria cumprir detenção com ele por humilhar uma colega na frente dos outros.

Eu, particularmente, achei a decisão exagerada, mas entendi que Hagrid precisava manter as aparências. Além disso, detenção com ele significava sentar atrás de sua cabana e separar tronquilhos.

_Sabe, Harry, eu tive que me segurar para não rir quando aquela garota, Rachel, veio me contar, toda chorosa, o que você tinha respondido a ela. _ Ele disse com uma risada rouca. _ Eu não esperava outra atitude do filho de Tiago Potter, ele se metia em vários problemas por causa de Lilian.

Eu sorri como bobo, como sempre sorria quando ouvia qualquer informação, por menor que fosse, sobre meus pais. E a tarde de detenção passou enquanto eu conversava sobre meus pais e separava aqueles bichinhos estranhos.

No fim da tarde, quando Gina, Ron e Mione chegaram minha namorada estava com uma bela cara de brava enquanto os outros dois riam baixinho e de mãos dadas.

_ Aquelas idiotas que vieram me perguntar se meu passeio estava sendo divertido, só porque eu estava com Ron e Mione e os dois não pararam um segundo de se agarrar. _ Bufou descruzando os braços e me dando um selinho. _ A propósito, te trouxe isso.

Abri o embrulho que ela trazia e encontrei um bolinho de abóbora graciosamente decorado.

_Obrigado amor. Mas só por isso você está brava?

_Não. Estou brava porque Hermione não me deixou azará-la! _ Respondeu emburrada.

Eu ri e aproveitei que estávamos sozinhos para convidá-la para um passeio na Sala Precisa, assim quem sabe ela não se acalmaria! Gina nunca negaria um convite desses, então quando abri a porta, logo depois de pedir um lugar para acalmar minha namorada, novamente não nos decepcionamos.

A ultima semana antes das férias passou voando, quase literalmente! Na quinta-feira, enquanto tomávamos café da manhã, Hermione recebeu uma carta dos pais dizendo que chegariam da Austrália no sábado pela manhã e que domingo estariam n'A Toca para esperá-la e irem para casa depois de passarem o dia juntos. Depois dessa noticia ela não se cabia de felicidade e Ron se esforçava ao máximo para esconder a decepção de saber eu não passariam as férias juntos.

Na sexta feira a noite, sob ordens expressas de Hermione Granger, eu arrumei o meu malão, o tranquei, e guardei na mochila apenas o que ia levar para as férias, nada de exageros. Passamos o sábado juntos, visitamos Hagrid pela tarde e nos policiamos para dormir cedo, porque queríamos chegar em casa para o café da manhã.

Usaríamos Pó de Flu para a viagem de volta, então eu preferi realmente não comer nada antes de entrar na lareira. Hermione foi a primeira, porque estava morrendo de ansiedades para ver os pais e Ron foi em seguida.

_Quer ir primeiro? _ Gina me perguntou preocupada. _ Eu sei que você não gosta muito disso.

_Não, pode ir você, obrigado. _ Agradecei sorrindo pra ela. _ Só me espere lá na sua casa, eu nunca desembarco com tanta elegância como você.

Ela riu antes de entrar e sumir nas chamas esverdeadas. Respirei fundo, pisei nas cinzas que estavam ali e com determinação falei "A Toca!" antes de jogar o punhado de pó no chão. Me senti girar em várias direções, passei por algumas lareiras desconhecidas e uma infinidade de tempo depois meus pés tocaram novamente o chão. Eu estava em casa.


	21. Chapter 21 - Natal

Cap. 21 – Natal

**POV Harry**

_Ta aprendendo! _ Gina comentou rindo assim que cambaleei apenas duas vezes ao firmar os pés no chão.

Ri junto com ela por dois segundos antes de ser esmagado pela Sra. Weasley e seu abraço carinhoso. Estavam todos ali: Sr. e Sra. Granger agarrados a Hermione, que lhes contava alguma coisa, Ron, todos meus outros cunhados, inclusive Percy, tia Muriel e os pais de Fleur.

_Harry, querido, estávamos todos com muitas saudades. _ A Sra. Weasley disse assim que me soltou. _ Vamos, vamos, deixem essas mochilas nos quartos e desçam para o almoço.

_Ginevra!

Uma voz chamou quando estávamos indo em direção às escadas, minha namorada rolou os olhos pra mim antes de virar, com cara de tédio, para a tia que a chamava.

_Olá tia Muriel. _ Cumprimentou tentando soar simpática.

_Ora garota, vá buscar um pedaço de bolo de caldeirão para mim. _ Ordenou sem o menor esforço de soar simpática.

Gina me entregou sua mochila e saiu em direção à cozinha. Eu aproveitei a oportunidade para sair correndo da sala. Não precisava que ela me alugasse também. Entrei no quarto que dividiria com Ron e deixei minha mochila em cima da cama auxiliar, desci as escadas novamente e entrei no quarto da minha namorada para guardar as coisas dela.

_Ela é um terror, juro! _ Gina disse entrando e fechando a porta. _ Quando era criança mamãe nos ameaçava dizendo que se não nos comportássemos iríamos passar as férias com ela.

Eu ri desse comentário.

_Deveríamos ter ficado na escola. _ Ela resmungou se jogando sentada na cama. _ Ela vai me encher o saco o tempo inteiro.

_São só alguns dias, depois voltamos pra lá. _ A reconfortei.

_Se eu sobreviver, né? _ Falou exageradamente.

Eu estava em pé, encostado em sua cômoda, e ela sentada na cama, ambos rindo, quando a porta do quarto se abriu, sem nenhum aviso precedente. Percy colocou metade do corpo para dentro do quarto e olhou para mim com superioridade antes de virar-se para a irmã.

_Desça, agora! _ Ordenou.

_Por quê? _ Perguntou desafiadora.

_Porque eu não quero você aqui com ele. _ Falou grosseiro.

Eu me controlei e comecei a contar dragões azuis para continuar quieto e parado exatamente onde estava.

_Esse não é um motivo forte o suficiente. Com licença Percy, estamos conversando. _ Ela respondeu indiferente.

_Ginevra, desça! _ Falou um pouco mais alto.

_Desça você, Percy! Mesmo que essa ainda fosse sua casa, esse é o meu quarto e eu tenho total direito de conversar aqui com quem eu quiser. Então, se me der licença eu vou terminar meu assunto com o meu namorado e depois desço. _ Levantou-se e fechou a porta, sem esperar que ele saísse totalmente do quarto.

Eu assisti toda a cena sem falar nada, apenas olhando meus próprios tênis e prestando atenção a cada movimento que ele fazia porque eu não tinha intenção de me manifestar nessa discussão, mas ele certamente não iria agredi-la na minha frente.

_Ele me irrita! _ Ela desabafou voltando até sua cama e sentando-se.

_Hmm.. _ Murmurei sem querer concordar com ela.

_Eu sei que irrita você também, pode dizer. _ Brincou rindo um pouco.

_Quando fala de mim até que não, mas quando te trata assim, me irrito bastante. _ Confessei e ela abriu um sorriso compreensivo. _ E você queria conversar comigo?

_Não, mas não vou obedecer ao Percy então... _ Deu de ombros e eu ri um pouco.

Eu não dei minha opinião, porque eu acho que me meter nessas coisas de família não é muito legal. Depois que ela for da minha família, caso a situação continue assim, eu vejo o que posso fazer porque minha mulher não vai ter que aguentar esse tipo de comportamento de ninguém.

_Você não acha melhor irmos? Tem bastante gente lá embaixo esperando a gente. _ Falei ainda encostado ao móvel atrás de mim.

Antes que ela respondesse ouvimos duas batidinhas suaves na porta e uma pessoa muito mais harmoniosa entrou sem esperar resposta.

_Ah, vocês estão aqui. _ A Sra. Weasley falou assim que entrou e fechou a porta. _ Crianças não entendam mal, mas por favor, desçam comigo. Percy chegou lá na sala dizendo que Gina estava trancada no quarto com o namorado, Arthur queria ter subido, mas eu o repreendi e vim em seu lugar.

Ela me parecia muito sem graça ao nos dizer isso.

_Percy não sabe o que fala mamãe, nós estávamos aqui conversando quando ele entrou sem ser convidado e ordenou que eu descesse com ele porque não queria que eu ficasse sozinha com o Harry. Isso é um tanto ridículo, não acha? Nós estudamos juntos e se considerar que somos da mesma casa, moramos juntos também. _ Minha namorada falou e eu, mais uma vez, comecei a mirar meus tênis.

_Eu sei Gina, mas também não precisamos testar a paciência de seu pai. Ande, vamos descer. _ Ela convidou novamente e saiu, deixando a porta aberta para que saíssemos também.

_Venha, a Sra. Weasley tem razão. _ Chamei estendendo minha mão e puxando-a da cama assim que ela segurou.

Chegamos ao fim da escada a tempo de ouvir tia Muriel reclamar algo como "não reclamem quando essa menina engravidar", Percy concordou freneticamente, e nós dois os ignoramos, seguindo para o outro lado da sala.

Passada a euforia da nossa chegada, o resto do dia foi o mais normal possível, em se tratando de quando estamos n'A Toca. Almoçamos todos juntos, as pessoas ainda ficaram para o café da tarde e quando já estava anoitecendo todos foram para suas respectivas casas, inclusive Hermione e seus pais.

_Cara, sem ela aqui não dá. _ Ron falou assim que me deitei na cama ao lado da sua.

_Mas vocês não dormiam juntos aqui, Rony. _ Argumentei.

_Eu sei, mas ela estava ali na porta do lado, entende? _ Respondeu. _ Amanhã nós vamos à casa deles, não é?

_Acho que sim, eles nos convidaram para almoçar lá e seu pai ficou muito animado com as coisas que o Sr. Granger disse que mostraria a ele. Aposto que amanhã, antes do café, ele já vai estar nos apressando.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. No dia seguinte, mais cedo do que eu esperava, fomos acordados, obrigados a levantar, nos arrumar, tomar café da manhã e sair para passar o dia com a família trouxa mais legal que eu conhecia.

Como todos os outros já haviam voltado para suas casas no dia anterior logo após o jantar, apenas Ron, Gina, meus sogros e eu n os dirigimos até o limite dos portões d'A Toca para aparatar direto na rua lateral do bairro muito tranquilo onde Hermione morava.

Nenhum de nós nunca havíamos ido até a casa dela, no entanto não foi surpresa nenhuma perceber que o ambiente era tão metodicamente arrumado quanto seus objetos pessoais. Não se via ali nenhuma almofada, enfeite ou móvel afastado um centímetro sequer do lugar que parecia ser seu espaço de origem.

O Sr. Granger estava sentado na sala organizando alguns papeis que pareciam mais fichas de saúde, daquelas que haviam em consultórios médicos e a Sra. Granger surgiu de uma porta lateral trajando um avental branco, muito semelhante ao de Tia Petúnia, por cima do vestido de inverno. Ela e Hermione eram extremamente parecidas.

_Ah que bom que chegaram! _ Exclamou assim que nos viu. _ John não via a hora de recebê-los aqui.

_Ah, mas é claro que viríamos. _ Respondeu a Sra. Weasley um tanto envergonhada, enquanto o Sr. Weasley já se dirigia para o sofá e questionava tudo a respeito do que o outro homem estava fazendo e a necessidade de fazer aquilo.

A Sra. Weasley acompanhou a mãe de Hermione até a cozinha enquanto as duas conversavam animadamente sobre as diferenças da culinária bruxa e trouxa.

Quando todos já haviam feito suas respectivas amizades e começado os assuntos de seus interesses, Ron, Gina e eu ficamos parados no meio da sala, sem saber o que fazer ou aonde ir, olhando de um para o outro sem saber como interrompê-los.

_Aaah, crianças, Hermione está no quarto, podem subir. Segunda porta à esquerda. _ Finalmente o Sr. Granger se lembrou de nós, aproximadamente dez minutos depois.

Subimos as escadas tão logo ele terminou a frase e um corredor bege, de portas brancas e carpete marrom, adornado com quadros que não se mexiam, se materializou à nossa frente. Ron foi à frente, e sem nem bater abriu a porta que havia sido indicada.

_Rony! _ Ouvi a voz de Hermione repreendê-lo logo após a exclamação de susto. _ Podia ter batido na porta, né? E se eu estivesse me trocando?

_Não tive tanta sorte. _ Ele respondeu já dentro do quarto e sem nem prestar atenção na brinca que havia recebido há pouco.

Gina e eu entramos logo atrás, Hermione estava sentada na cama, com um livro na mão. O que realmente não era novidade nenhuma.

_Olá! _ Gina exclamou sentando-se ao lado dela na cama.

_Oi Gi, oi Harry. _ Nos cumprimentou.

Rony já havia substituído o lugar de seu travesseiro e estava encostado na cabeceira da cama enquanto Hermione se apoiava ele.

_Estava lendo esse livro, só para me distrair. Havia me esquecido de quão fascinante é Shakespeare. _ Falou se explicando sobre o livro enorme que estava segurando.

_Tia Petúnia vivia insistindo que Duda lesse Shakespeare porque ela achava incrivelmente lindo crianças cultas. Ele usava os livros para desenhar. _ Falei fazendo-os rir.

_Mione, seu quarto é incrível! _ Gina exclamou. _ Você não colocou nada de magia nele.

_Não, eu quis deixá-lo como sempre foi. Gosto muito dele assim. _ Respondeu olhando em volta, exatamente como Gina fez antes. _ Pode olhar o que quiser, Gi. Acho que tem algumas coisas aqui que você nunca viu.

Depois da permissão que ela esperava, Gina passou o resto da manhã andando pelo quarto e mexendo em pequenas coisinhas que ela não conhecia, como caixinhas de musica e o interruptor que acionava o ventilador de teto. Devo acrescentar que quando viu este quase caiu para trás de susto, depois se acostumou e gostou tanto que me disse (à noite, quando estávamos conversando sozinhos, é claro.) que em nossa casa haveria um em casa cômodo.

No inicio da tarde a Sra. Granger veio nos avisar que almoço estava servido, para que não esperássemos tanto ou então as massas que ela havia feito iriam esfriar. Rony, de qualquer forma não nos deixou esperar muito e insistiu para irmos depressa.

Durante o almoço, conversando como se fossemos todos amigos de anos, o Sr. Weasley explicou aos pais de Hermione exatamente qual era sua função dentro do ministério, a Sra. Weasley disse resumidamente tudo que seus objetos enfeitiçados faziam por ela dentro de casa e que agora como o elfo doméstico era útil com as coisas menores com que não havia como usar magia. Desgnomizar o jardim, por exemplo.

Quando o Sr. Granger começou a contar, em detalhes, os detalhes do que ele e a mulher faziam no consultório meu sogro praticamente pulou de felicidade na cadeira. E neste momento, exatamente, eu descobri como seu poder de persuasão era grande porque ao final do almoço, depois que a Sra. Weasley deixou os pratos sendo lavados magicamente na pia da cozinha, saímos todos em direção à Clinica Odontológica Grangers para que o Sr. Weasley pudesse ver como funcionava o curioso motorzinho sobre o qual o Sr. Granger havia falado.

Saímos da clínica quatro horas mais tarde, rindo como quem havia saído de um circo, graças aos comentários do Sr. Weasley, que por sua vez tinha agora uma obturação em um dos molares.

_É apenas para ver como funciona, Molly. _ Repetiu ele para a esposa quando ela viu o Sr. Granger com a agulha de anestesia nas mãos.

O mais engraçado, no entanto, era ver meu sogro desesperado porque a anestesia estava, segundo ele, deixando-o totalmente dormente. Depois de explicar milhares de vezes e convencê-lo de que o efeito passaria em algumas horas, finalmente ele se acalmou a ponto de aceitar sair conosco novamente.

Por recomendação do dentista responsável pelo trabalho, saímos do consultório direto para uma sorveteria no centro de Londres, o que ajudaria o efeito a passar mais rápido. Quando já estava anoitecendo, eu sugeri que fossemos ao cinema, apenas para que o Sr. Weasley tivesse algo mais para se impressionar.

Tão logo mencionei a frase "como uma TV gigante" ele aceitou e lá estávamos nós na fila enorme da bilheteria para conseguir os ingressos. O Sr. Weasley fazia tantas exclamações de surpresa que fomos repreendidos diversas vezes pelas pessoas ao nosso redor, não que isso tenha afetado a satisfação ou a felicidade dele em estar ali.

O dia, extremamente agradável em minha opinião, terminou da maneira mais trouxa possível: todos juntos, caminhando vagarosamente Av. Shaftesbury (aquela onde Hermione costumava ir ao teatro com os pais), comendo pipoca de cinema e conversando.

_Está vendo Molly, e você nunca queria ir ao centro trouxa de Londres porque considerava perigoso para gente como nós. _ O Sr. Weasley disse arrancando mais risadas e deixando a esposa um pouco vermelha.

_Ora Arthur, não conhecemos direito esse lugar, claro que fiquei com medo. _ Tentou justificar-se.

_Depois que as crianças voltarem para a escola poderíamos passear com mais frequência, querida. _ O Sr. Weasley parecia muito empolgado.

_Claro que sim, tenho certeza que vocês adorariam o campo de golfe, não é querida? _ O Sr. Granger interrompeu e envolveu a esposa na conversa.

A expressão que a mãe de Hermione fez me deu a impressão de que ela não adorava tanto assim o campo de golfe.

Assim que entramos novamente na sala da casa dos Granger nos despedimos de todos eles e aparatamos para A Toca. Hermione ficou totalmente divida entre ir conosco (ou ir com Rony, como preferir...) e ficar com os pais. Por fim ela ficou, com a promessa de que iria passar o natal lá junto com os pais.

_Mas isso é só daqui uma semana. Eu não vou sobreviver! _ Rony exclamou emburrado enquanto abríamos os portões da frente para entrar.

_Pare de ser exagerado Roniquinho! _ Gina o repreendeu rindo.

_Você fala isso porque nunca ficou longe do Harry! _ Falou instintivamente e minha namorada ergueu uma sobrancelha de maneira ameaçadora. _ Tá, esquece. _ Retratou-se.

Sr. e Sra. Weasley haviam vindo na frente e já estavam dentro de casa enquanto nós três ainda estávamos caminhando pelo quintal.

_Relaxa cara, você por ir vê-la no meio da semana. _ Tentei animá-lo.

_É... _ Ele respondeu pensativo.

Ao entrar em casa Gina me disse que estava cansada e subiu direto para seu quarto, Ron e eu ainda ficamos na sala conversando até altas horas, relembrando os velhos tempos. A diferença é que naquela época discutíamos possíveis esconderijos de horcruxes, agora estávamos falando de esportes.

A semana que antecedeu o natal passou tranquila, sem grandes novidades. Monstro estava nos ajudando agora então não havia muito para ser feito alem de jogar quadribol à tarde, conversar com Rony sobre qualquer coisa, visitar a casa da arvore com Gina (esses eram os passeios mais legais) e ajudar a Sra. Weasley a preparar as refeições. Quando ela permitia.

Na quarta feira Ron passou o dia com Hermione, só voltou para casa depois do jantar, e pela primeira vez desde que o conheço, seus pais não reclamaram por ele ter ficado tanto tempo na rua.

_Mione está bem? _ Foi a única coisa que a Sra. Weasley perguntou a ele antes de ir se deitar.

Sábado, véspera de natal, amanheceu como era típica nessa época: nevando. Descendo para o café da manhã encontrei Gina no corredor, vestida com um casaco muito bonito que compramos em um passeio ao shopping, luvas e touca.

A Sra. Weasley passou o dia preparando os pratos para o jantar e dispensou toda ajuda que oferecemos, alegando que na maioria das vezes acabamos atrapalhando. Monstro foi o único que pode ficar na cozinha com ela, e mesmo assim suas atividades foram vetadas a preparar os arranjos natalinos e arrumar os pratos, já prontos, na mesa.

O Sr. Weasley ficou o dia todo organizando sua pequena oficina, sob ordem da esposa, claro. Ron, Gina e eu desgnomizamos o jardim (embora não houvessem muitos gnomos no inverno) e erguemos a tenda que ficaria em parte do jardim, para o caso de não caber todos os convidados na casa.

Todos os anos a tenda era colocada como uma possibilidade de não caber todo mundo, e todos os anos a casa e a tenda ficavam cheias. Era quase um ritual. No fim da tarde os primeiros convidados foram chegando, e como não era pra se esperar menos, Tia Muriel foi a primeira a aparecer aqui, segurando uma bengala em uma das mãos, a varinha na outra e com uma bolsa berinjela berrante embaixo do braço.

_Molly! _ Gritou da porta e a Sra. Weasley veio correndo acomodá-la na poltrona que usualmente era do Sr. Weasley.

Eu não fiquei muito tempo na sala para escutá-la, porque de certa forma ela me lembrava Tia Guida e eu não queria fazer ninguém se transformar num balão. Gina estava terminando de se arrumar então eu passei direto para o quarto que dividia com Rony e peguei, dentro da minha mochila, um pequeno embrulho prateado. Desci as escadas novamente e dei duas batidas leves na porta.

_Pode entrar. _ Sua voz respondeu.

_Está linda! _ Falei quando entrei e a vi terminando de se ajeitar em frente a um espelho grande.

_Obrigada. _ Respondeu sorrindo. _ A que devo a honra dessa visita?

_O primeiro motivo é fugir da Tia Muriel. _ Ela riu comigo. _ E o segundo é que eu não acho que haverá um lugar sossegado para te entregar seu presente de natal. _ Falei ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava a ela o embrulho, até então atrás das minhas costas.

_Harry! _ Ela exclamou entre irritada e emocionada. _ Eu não comprei nada pra você.

_Não precisava. _ Respondi de modo automático.

_E você não precisava ter gasto dinheiro. _ Argumentou.

_Não gastei nada. _ Me defendi. E era verdade, em partes.

Ela se aproximou e pegou o embrulho das minhas mãos.

_Obrigada amor. _ Agradeceu ficando na ponta dos pés e me dando um selinho demorado.

Me puxou até sua cama e nos sentamos ali, enquanto ela terminava de desfazer o laço do embrulho. Puxou de dentro uma caixinha preta de veludo e suas mãos tremeram um pouquinho enquanto ela me olhava assustada.

_Não é um pedido de casamento, pode ficar tranquila. _ Ri quando a vi relaxar.

Ela terminou de abrir ainda rindo, e puxou de dentro da caixa uma pulseira feminina e delicada, de ouro, sem nenhum pingente e a ergueu na frente dos olhos.

_É linda amor. Mas você disse que não tinha gastado nada. _ Sorriu enquanto me repreendia.

_Na pulseira não gastei nada mesmo, estava no meu cofre, provavelmente era da minha mãe. Pedi para Monstro buscar pra mim. _ Expliquei. _ Eu só gastei um pouquinho no pingente.

Ela girou os olhos, mas me olhou em expectativa enquanto eu tirava do bolso uma sacolinha vermelha de veludo e a abria, para então mostrar a ela a miniatura de pomo de ouro que eu havia pedido para que Monstro comprasse, no mesmo dia que foi ao banco.

Ela me olhou meio encantada por alguns segundos e eu imaginei que ela não soubesse o que dizer.

_Bem sugestivo, não é? _ Brinquei puxando a pulseira de sua mão, passando a pingente por ela e puxando seu braço direito para prendê-la ali. _ Eu precisava garantir que você não se esqueceria nunca do nosso primeiro beijo.

Antes ainda que ela se manifestasse eu peguei a varinha e fiz um pequeno encantamento, apenas para garantir que ela não iria quebrar.

_Se você continuar muda vou achar que não gostou. _ O que eu sabia que não era verdade, porque ela estava olhando para a pulseira encantada.

_Tenho algumas coisas a dizer. _ Falou brincando e depois me olhou mais séria. _ Primeiro, eu adorei. Nem consigo expressar o tanto que gostei, é linda e ainda bem que você a enfeitiçou porque eu iria me matar se a perdesse ou quebrasse. _ Nós dois rimos quando ela falou e eu sabia que era bem possível que ela fizesse alguma dessas duas coisas enquanto jogava quadribol. _ Mas você me deixa sem graça, porque eu não comprei nada pra você e nem poderia te dar uma coisa linda assim.

_Não precisa me dar nada, já disse. Eu gosto de ver essa sua carinha linda de satisfação, é meu presente já. Mas se faz tanta questão assim, você pode me presentear de algumas maneiras não monetárias e muito prazerosas. _ Pisquei sugestivamente e ela riu, me dando um tapa no ombro.

_Bobo. _ Finalizou rindo e me olhou mais séria. _ Por ultimo, você acha que sua mãe iria achar ruim que você me desse essas coisas que foram dela?

_Minha mãe iria amar você, Gina. Tenho certeza disso. Ela não poderia querer ninguém que me fizesse mais feliz do que você faz. _ Respondi sinceramente.

_Bom, se você diz. _ Ela suspirou e passou a mão pelo pulso, sobre o presente. _ Minha mãe vai ficar doida quando souber que você me deu outro presente.

_Ela tem medo que você fique insuportavelmente mimada. _ Falei rindo e ela me acompanhou.

_E você está ajudando muito para isso, devo dizer. _ Finalizou e se inclinou, grudando a boca na minha.

Nosso beijo foi ficando mais intenso à medida que ela se aproximava de mim, e quando suas mãos grudaram no meu cabelo e a minha alcançou seu bumbum eu nem me lembrava que no andar de baixo sua família provavelmente já estava toda reunida. Não me lembrava a te a porta se abrir.

_Desculpe pessoal, é que Ron está vindo e ele nunca bate na porta. Acho que se sentiria mais incomodado do que eu em ver essa cena.

Hermione disparou a falar enquanto Gina e eu nos ajeitávamos, porque ela já estava praticamente no meu colo.

_Que cena? _ Ron perguntou abruptamente parando atrás da namorada e apoiando as mãos na cintura dela.

_Harry se declarando todo enquanto dava o presente de natal da Gina. _ Ela desconversou tão rapidamente que eu quase acreditei que ela havia ouvido enquanto eu entregava. _ Alias bela pulseira! _ Elogiou me deixando boquiaberto com a capacidade que as mulheres têm de observar umas as outras.

_É linda, não é? _ Gina respondeu com um sorriso enorme. _ Eu nem soube o que dizer quando a vi.

Ela e Hermione ainda estavam rindo uma pra outra quando Ron interrompeu.

_Vim chama-los para descer, mamãe disse que a festa já começou e que quer que fiquemos com toda a família, e não trancados no quarto fofocando como sempre. _ Falou de um fôlego só. _ Palavras dela.

_É verdade. _ Hermione confirmou.

_Bem, se não tem jeito. _ Respondi conformado e me levantei, puxando minha namorada para que se levantasse também.

_Vamos então. Mal posso esperar para mostrar meu presente para todo mundo e ouvir Percy falar por horas sobre como Harry está me comprando. _ Ela falou com falsa empolgação.

A primeira pessoa que vimos assim que descemos as escadas foram os pais de Hermione, parecendo totalmente perdidos e rindo dos sustos que levavam todas as vezes que uma bandeja passava flutuando por eles. A segunda foi Tia Muriel olhando-os com um misto de divertimento e curiosidade.

A família de Ron era conhecida por ser amiga e simpatizar com trouxas (ou, como nos tempos da guerra, Traidores do Sangue), mas isso não queria dizer exatamente que todos os Weasley mantivessem as casas cheiras de trouxas ou de artefatos trouxas. Tia Muriel visivelmente não tinha nada contra eles, mas eles certamente não seriam as principais pessoas em sua lista de melhores amigos e pessoas preferidas.

Depois do habitual discurso onde Percy insiste em que eu estou comprando a irmã dele e Gina rebate dizendo que se estivesse era ela quem deveria determinar o preço, fomos para o quintal cumprimentar todos os presentes.

Teddy infelizmente não pode estar presente, ele e a avó foram visitar alguns parentes da família dela. Recebi uma coruja essa semana, se desculpando por não trazê-lo para me ver. Do lado de fora haviam algumas pessoas, a maioria de cabelos ruivos e algumas sardas. Eu não conhecia a maioria delas, então depois de cumprimentar todo mundo educadamente, me juntei aos pais de Hermione e ficamos conversando sobre as noticias do mundo trouxa.

A noite se passou extremamente lenta na minha opinião, diferente da semana que seguiu. No domingo ainda houve o almoço de família, mas eu, Gina e Rony fomos salvos pelo Sr. Granger que insistiu que o acompanhássemos até Londres para ver a decoração de natal. Por isso quando chegamos em casa Monstro já havia arrumado tudo e estava na mesa da cozinha tricotando um gorro de lã.

O pobrezinho quase caiu da cadeira quando eu entrei de repente e tentou a todo custo esconder o que fazia.

_Monstro não queria, me desculpe Senhor. Monstro vai prender os dedos das mãos e dos pés no forno quente para se castigar, Monstro promete... _ Falava sem parar enquanto fazia uma reverencia exagerada.

_Monstro, para! _ Ordenei e ele imediatamente ficou em pé. _ Agora me fala, tranquilamente, o que você fez de errado.

_Monstro estava fazendo um gorro de lã, mas Monstro sabe que é errado. _ Gaguejou um pouco, mas respondeu por fim.

_E por que isso é errado, Monstro? Está muito frio, você deve mesmo usar um gorro, uma luva, até uma roupa, eu acho. _ Respondi tranquilamente.

_Senhor, um elfo não pode usar roupas! _ Respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

_E por que não, Monstro? Eu não vejo mal nenhum em um elfo usando roupas. Vocês veem? _ Perguntei a Rony e Gina, que estavam parados atrás de mim.

_Eu não. _ Gina respondeu prontamente.

_Eu também não. _ Rony respondeu também.

_Mas quando um elfo usa roupas é por que foi libertado, não fez seu trabalho direito. E isso é uma vergonha! _ Ele respondeu ainda fungando.

_Monstro, você quer ser libertado? _ Perguntei diretamente.

_Claro que não meu senhor! Monstro é muito feliz trabalhando para o senhor e para os Weasleys. _ Respondeu imediatamente e com cara de pânico. _ A Sra. Weasley trata Monstro como se fosse um bruxo.

_Ótimo Monstro, eu também não quero perder você. Você é um ótimo elfo. _ Elogiei e ele imediatamente se curvou, quase encostando o nariz no meu sapato.

_ O senhor é muito gentil, senhor Potter. _ Agradeceu visivelmente emocionado.

_Então _ O levantei pelos ombros magrelos e o fiz me olhar novamente. _ Se você já sabe que eu não quero que você vá embora, qual o problema de usar roupas? Eu não vou te libertar, Monstro. Hm.. Nunca! _ Pensei na melhor forma de convencê-lo. _ Você é o melhor elfo do mundo.

Rony tossiu sarcasticamente atrás de mim e Gina sufocou uma risada, disfarçando com um falso espirro. Monstro, por sua vez, parecia que ia chorar.

_Neste caso, pode usar quantas roupas quiser. Eu realmente não quero que você morra de frio. _ Finalizei e ele me olhou pensativo.

_Mas os outros elfos, eles vão pensar mal de Monstro... _ Argumentou.

_Então não use as roupas na frente deles, use quando estiver em casa, sei lá. _ Dei de ombros. _ Já sei, use as roupas quando tiver vontade. Sempre que quiser, pode usar roupas. _ Finalizei e ele sorriu. _ Só, por favor, não use as minhas roupas nem as de ninguém da casa. Não sei, você pode fazer suas roupas, não pode?

_Sim, Monstro pode... _ Respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

_Ótimo! Faça suas roupas e use quando tiver vontade. Boa noite Monstro! _ Me despedi e sai às pressas, antes que ele me interrompesse para outra onde de agradecimentos.

_Se você desistir de ser auror, pode fazer Psicologia Élfica. _ Rony falou enquanto subíamos as escadas e Gina gargalhou quase alto demais.

Voltaríamos para a escola na quarta feira, antes mesmo do ano novo. Esse ano haviam muitos alunos nas turmas do sétimo ano, então nossas aulas foram estendidas para que houvesse o mesmo aproveitamento. Nosso retorno estava marcado para as oito, e a primeira aula, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, começaria vinte minutos depois.

Como era de se esperar, Hermione chegou pontualmente às 07h52min. Voltaríamos usando Pó de Flu, então o tempo era mais que suficiente para ela, mas previsivelmente acordamos todos atrasados, então o congestionamento no banheiro foi inevitável, a mochila do Ron não estava totalmente pronta, Gina não sabia da comida de Fred e eu esqueci a Firebolt no quarto e precisei voltar. Enfim, quando conseguimos entrar na lareira, gritar "Hogwarts" e rodopiar até a sala da professora Minerva já eram 08h33min. Hermione foi primeiro, seguida de Rony, depois eu e Gina por ultimo, que só não caiu porque bateu nas minhas costas e eu consegui segurá-la.

_Estão atrasados. _ A nova diretora exclamou sem nem tirar os olhos do pergaminho onde escrevia. _ Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória.


	22. Chapter 22 - Auror

Cap. 22 – Auror

**POV Gina **

Retornar à escola no segundo semestre aparentemente nos levou a um mundo diferente do qual havíamos saído antes das rápidas férias. Não havia mais aquela ansiedade por ver Harry, Rony e Hermione passarem, nem poções do amor sendo feitas em cada canto pelo qual passávamos.

As aulas estavam com força total e os professores não se cansavam nunca de passar trabalhos e mais trabalhos para as horas vagas. Entre tudo isso ainda precisava treinar para os jogos de Quadribol.

Até o momento havíamos perdido apenas dois jogos, o primeiro contra a Corvinal e o Segundo contra a Sonserina, e por isso não podíamos perder mais nenhum se ainda quiséssemos ser os campeões desse ano. Como Harry fazia questão de ganhar a taça em seu ultimo ano os treinos estavam sendo quase diários, para o terror de Hermione.

Eu não estava tendo muito tempo livre, já que as aulas tomavam parte do dia, os treinos parte da tarde e os deveres de casa o restante da noite, então Harry e eu não tínhamos mais tantos momentos juntos. Ao contrário das expectativas, estávamos ainda mais grudados, já que eu o ajudava com as lições de casa e ele me passava algumas táticas melhores durante os jogos.

Ron e Mione passavam quase todo o tempo conosco, apenas nos horários de treino ela nos abandonava e ia para a biblioteca estudar enquanto passávamos horas em cima da vassoura. E minha amiga nunca saia sem antes nos dar um sermão sobre como estávamos sendo irresponsáveis em não estudar para os NIEMs, que aconteceriam dali a quatro meses.

No inicio de fevereiro aconteceu um fato que me fez ficar totalmente dividida entre a raiva mortal e a incredulidade infinita: Harry e Malfoy brigaram, outra vez.

O tema da vez não fui eu, como vinha sendo antes das férias, mas a mania dos dois em querer serem sempre os melhores no jogo. Depois de uma sessão aparentemente interminável de ofensas de ambas as partes, Malfoy insinuou que talvez Harry não houvesse herdado o talento do pai em ser apanhador, já que nós havíamos perdido para eles.

Depois dessa afirmação infeliz o Malfoy levou um soco, Harry pegou uma semana de detenção e quando ficou livre outra vez durante as noites resolveu dobrar as horas diárias de treino e acabar com a paz de espírito de todo mundo.

Essa foi a primeira vez, desde que começamos a namorar, que eu pensei seriamente em perguntar se ele era idiota ou o quê, mas acabei entendendo os motivos dele e deixei passar.

Não houve, depois disso, nenhum fato relevante que tornasse o semestre diferente de normal. Não sei se Ron gostou muito disso, mas Hermione certamente ficou muito feliz em não ter que ficar intimidado meninas do primeiro ano para não se jogarem aos pés de seu namorado.

_Não é ciúme, Gina Weasley, imagina se eu teria ciúmes do seu irmão. _ Ela argumentou de novo. _ É só que como monitora eu considero essas atitudes inadequadas.

_Entendi... Mas nunca vi você fazer isso quando elas se jogam em cima do Harry. _ Respondi segurando o riso enquanto ela ficava vermelha.

_Ora, é só que Harry sabe lidar melhor com essas coisa do que o Ronald, então eu preciso interferir. _ Respondeu sem graça e mudando de assunto.

O mês de abril chegou e junto com ele as preparações finais para os NIEMs, que fizeram Rony, até então tranquilo, surtar. Assim que ele viu a quantidade exagerada de matérias que deveria aprender em um mês foi correndo pedir socorro para Hermione, que não perdeu a oportunidade de fazê-lo implorar um pouquinho, para depois ceder.

Essa foi a ocasião em que Harry e eu começamos a ter novamente nossos momentos a sós, para estudar. Não que ele fosse exatamente um gênio na escola, mas sabia exatamente o que precisava saber para ser um auror, enquanto eu estudava de tudo um pouco, porque não fazia ideia do que queria fazer quando saísse daqui.

_Relaxa, Gi, você vai encontrar algo que goste de fazer, e quando isso acontecer saberá exatamente o que é. _ Ele sempre repetia para mim.

_Você sempre fala isso, mas já pesquisei sobre todas as profissões bruxas possíveis e nada me agrada. _ Respondi abrindo novamente o livro de poções para reler o capítulo sobre antídotos.

_Procure sobre profissões trouxas, então. _ Sugeriu casualmente enquanto apanhava meu livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Na hora eu ri, mas esse assunto povoou seriamente meus pensamentos durante as semanas seguintes. Eu precisava de uma profissão, disso eu tinha certeza, não fazia muito meu tipo ficar em casa sendo sustentada pelo marido (mesmo meu futuro marido sendo absurdamente rico) e pensando nesse aspecto, que problema havia em escolher uma profissão que nada teria a ver com magia?

Como em Hogwarts não havia nada que eu pudesse usar para pesquisar sobre profissões trouxas, me dediquei em tentar novamente encontrar algo que me interessasse no meu mundo.

Os NIEMs finalmente chegaram e trouxeram as provas mais difíceis que eu já fiz na vida. Assim que deixamos o salão principal, depois das provas, Hermione começou a nos perguntar freneticamente como havíamos nos saído,enquanto repassava sua própria prova mentalmente em busca de algum erro, que certamente não encontraria.

Ron estava meio pálido, e por isso eu perguntei mais de uma vez se ele estava bem, enquanto Harry estava normal, apenas um pouco quieto.

Eu não estava nervosa, sabia que o que fiz era suficiente para conseguir uma nota aceitável em todas as matérias, então era o que bastava para mim. Quando questionei ao meu namorado o que ele tinha, ele disse que nada exatamente, estava apenas preocupado com sua nota de poções.

Ao contrário dos NOMs, em que os resultados eram enviados por corujas, o resultado dos NIEMs era necessário para nossa aprovação e conclusão da escola, então os resultados eram entregues enquanto ainda estávamos na escola.

No fim de maio foi nosso ultimo jogo de quadribol, ele valia a tão sonhada taça e seria contra a Sonserina. Foi nesse dia que Harry surtou tudo que não havia surtado o ano inteiro. Ele nos reuniu na primeira hora do dia já destilando instruções para todo mundo e pedindo por Merlin que ganhássemos esse jogo.

E não sei se porque ele pediu tanto ou se porque todos estavam muito animados com a ideia, mas nós realmente ganhamos o torneio. Foi a comemoração mais estrondosa que aquela sala comunal já viu, com certeza, e meu namorado estava tão feliz que eu fiquei preocupada que aquele sorriso não deixasse mais seu rosto. Depois da comemoração publica, nós fizemos nossa ultima visita à Sala Precisa para a comemoração a dois.

A ultima semana de aula chegou junto com os resultados dos NIEMs e uma choradeira danada por parte de alguns alunos que não conseguiram a nota necessária para seguir a profissão que queriam. Hermione, como sempre, tirou O em tudo, menos em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde conseguiu um E. Eu tirei E em quase todas, menos em Poções, porque tirei A, e em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde tirei O.

Harry e Rony tiraram exatamente as mesmas notas, o que fez Hermione duvidar muito da autenticidade de suas provas, mesmo eles tendo insistido em que as penas usadas eram anti colas e que não haveria como burlar essa magia. Os dois queriam ser aurores, e suas notas foram suficientes para isso.

Com essa noticia eu experimentei um misto estranho de alegria e tristeza, porque se por um lado significava que ele faria aquilo que gosta e seria feliz, significaria também ficar longe por dois anos, vendo-o só de vez em quando.

Rony e Hermione também tiveram pontuação suficiente para seguir a carreira de auror (Rony teve a pontuação mínima necessária nas matérias específicas e Hermione teve pontuação suficiente para seguir qualquer carreira) e no dia em que os três receberam a carta de aceitação da Academia de Aurores foi uma festa imensa, para eles.

Não que eu não estivesse muito feliz com essa notícia também, mas não consegui não me sentir excluída como da outra vez. Eu vi a cena se repetindo: os três sairiam em algumas semanas e eu ficaria novamente em casa. Mesmo que dessa vez fosse diferente e eu certamente fosse ter noticias, cartas e visitas regulares, eu quis, nem que fosse um pouquinho, gostar tanto de salvar o mundo, como eles gostavam.

Hogwarts não tinha nenhum evento diferente para o encerramento do ano letivo daqueles que estavam se formando, acontecia o jantar de sempre, as despedidas formais e a volta para casa no trem de todos os anos. Esse ano é que as coisas foram um pouco diferentes, porque as despedidas duraram um pouco mais e pela primeira vez em sete anos que frequento essa escola o Expresso de Hogwarts se atrasou.

O caminho de volta foi meio nostálgico para todo mundo, pois ele certamente significava nosso adeus ao castelo. Mesmo que um dia voltássemos, nunca mais seria para dormir naquelas camas ou participar do banquete de inicio do ano letivo.

Quando chegamos em Londres papai e mamãe já estavam nos esperando junto com Sr. e Sra. Granger, que ainda se espantavam quando alguém surgia da parede. A primeira coisa que os três fizeram foi exibir suas cartas de aceitação da Academia e receber, com muita empolgação, os cumprimentos e felicitações de todos em volta.

_E você, meu bem, já sabe o que vai fazer também? _ A mãe de Hermione me perguntou carinhosamente.

_Ainda não. _ Respondi sem graça. _ É muito difícil se decidir.

Todos sorriram compreensivos para mim e voltaram aos seus assuntos iniciais. Menos Harry, que deve ter ficado tão deslocado quanto eu quando papai e mamãe abraçavam Rony um pouco emocionados e os pais de Hermione faziam o mesmo com ela.

_Está feliz? _ Perguntei quando ele parou ao meu lado e passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura.

_Sim, um pouco. _ Respondeu me olhando. _ E você?

_Sim e não. _Respondi sincera e ele riu um pouco.

_Eu vou dar noticias.

_É muito bom mesmo que você faça isso. _ Ameacei e ele riu um pouco.

Hermione não foi para A Toca conosco, para o terror de Rony, então fizemos o caminho de volta por meio de aparatação. Assim que chegamos nossos malões foram levados para os quartos e, pela ultima vez, desfeitos.

Não havia uma comitiva de recepção para nós, mas meus irmãos apareceram à noite para jantar conosco e perguntar como haviam sido nossos últimos meses na escola.

Carlinhos ficou empolgadíssimo quando contamos que ganhamos a Taça de Quadribol e Percy ficou decepcionado quando soube que perdemos a Taça das Casas para a Lufa Lufa.

_Não se pode ganhar tudo, não é? E a Taça de Quadribol já é um feito histórico e tanto no ultimo ano de Hogwarts. _ Jorge argumentou para o irmão mais velho. _ Fred e eu, os mais importantes, sabemos como isso é importante, então não deem atenção ao Percy.

Todos riram da sua ultima frase. Ao contrario do que se imaginava a principio, Fred não era um assunto intocável, e sim uma lembrança boa entre nossas conversar.

Na hora da sobremesa Harry e Rony deram a noticia de que já haviam sido aceitos pela Academia de Aurores e dessa vez sim a comemoração foi notável. Papai abriu até sua garrafa especial de wisky de fogo para comemorarmos. Mamãe não conteve por muito tempo a emoção e chorou copiosamente depois da segunda taça de bebida, enquanto nós apenas riamos da cena.

Já bem depois da meia noite nossos irmãos foram embora para suas casas e fomos todos dormir. Apesar de não ter hora para acordar no dia seguinte, mamãe nunca nos deixava acordados até muito tarde.

Nós teríamos três meses de férias e depois disso eles iriam para seus treinamentos enquanto eu iria fazer o que quer que seja que eu escolha até lá. As duas primeiras semanas em casa foram de total e completa ociosidade. Estávamos descansando tudo o que o ultimo ano letivo havia nos cansado e por incrível que pareça ninguém nos atrapalhou todas as vezes que quisemos dormir no meio da tarde.

Hermione nos visitou umas quatro ou cinco vezes, para a alegria de mamãe e felicidade extrema de Rony, e nessas ocasiões sempre dávamos muitas risadas e éramos entupidos de comida por D. Molly. Nesse tempo que ficamos em casa mamãe não insistiu em controlar nossos passeios nem nossos horários, o que me fez acreditar que ela finalmente havia percebido o quanto crescemos.

Mais ou menos na metade do mês de julho eu comecei a ficar seriamente preocupada com o presente de aniversario do Harry. Eu já sabia que não conseguiria dar a ele nada parecido com os presentes lindos que ele sempre me dava, por isso eu fui ficando cada vez mais constrangida.

Eu pensei em pedir a ajuda de Rony ou Hermione, mas desisti porque queria que o primeiro presente que ele ganhasse de mim fosse totalmente autentico, ideia minha. O problema era que nada que eu pensava se mostrava à altura dele ou do que eu sentia e o fato de não ter dinheiro ajudava muito para o insucesso de tudo que se mostrava aceitável.

Eu nunca senti vergonha da condição financeira da minha família e não sentiria agora justamente com meu namorado, mas eu considerava a situação um tanto constrangedora, visto a quantidade de presentes caros que ele havia me dado até hoje. Faltando três dias para o seu aniversário eu decidi que não haveria nenhuma possibilidade melhor ou mais significativa do que a ideia que eu havia deixado em segundo plano até agora, então comecei a me esforçar para desse certo.

Eu acordei no dia 31 de julho com a ideia em mente de pedir para que mamãe fizesse um bolo e uma daquelas coisas gostosas que ela sempre faz, mas como já era de se imaginar não foi preciso, pois assim que entrei na cozinha, bem cedo, ela e Monstro já se empenhavam em vários pratos diferentes para comemorar os 19 anos do meu namorado.

Como qualquer ajuda que eu ofereci foi terminantemente dispensada sob o pretexto de que eu mais atrapalharia do que ajudaria, fui para o meu quarto novamente terminar a carta que eu levava dois dias escrevendo. Há dois anos eu havia dado a ele um beijo de presente de aniversario e ele se mostrou muito feliz em recebê-lo, então agora eu daria algo que lembrasse o meu cheiro e os nossos bons momentos juntos.

Assim que ele e Rony acordaram eu soube, pois a barulheira foi geral e as conversas também. Quando os ouvi passando pelo corredor desci também para tomarmos café da manhã juntos. Ao entrar na cozinha vi mamãe já agarrada a Harry lhe desejando todos os votos de felicidades do mundo e em cima da mesa um suéter de lã extremamente grossa que ela mesma havia feito para que ele levasse para a Academia de Aurores em setembro.

Sentei-me à mesa e esperei que todos estivessem sentados também até começar a comer. Rony terminou rápido porque havia combinado de buscar Hermione em sua casa para que ela passasse o dia aqui conosco.

Logo que ele saiu eu conclui que aquela seria a melhor hora, porque assim que ela chegasse iríamos nos juntar e passar a tarde toda juntos, como sempre. Então esperei apenas que ele terminasse seu café o chamei para caminhar um pouco.

_Terminei, vamos? _ Convidou já se levantando da mesa, após meu convite.

_Claro, só preciso ir ao meu quarto antes. _ Respondi e corri escada acima.

Ao retornar eu trazia comigo a carta que havia escrito e na qual eu dizia tudo que senti nesses anos todos e o quanto ele era importante para mim, e um embrulho contendo o presente mais simples do mundo.

_Não acredito. _ Ele argumentou a contra gosto quando me viu.

_Você não achou que eu fosse deixar seu aniversário passar em branco, achou? _ Perguntei segurando a mão que ele me oferecia e saindo para o quintal em sua companhia.

_Pois deveria. _ Respondeu normalmente. _ Você sabe que não me importo para presentes.

_Você vai gostar desse, tenho certeza. _ Finalizei o assunto sorrindo para ele.

Caminhamos até um ponto muito bonito que havia nos limites dos quintais d'A Toca, onde já não víamos a casa nem o galinheiro, mas a paisagem era muito atraente, e assim que nos sentamos na grama eu entreguei primeiro a carta, que ele leu sorrindo o tempo todo antes de me abraçar.

_Só com isso eu já estaria mais que feliz. _ Falou ainda abraçado à mim.

E então eu entreguei o embrulho.

_Eu espero que você se lembre e que goste. Não consegui pensar em nada melhor para te dar. _ Falei um pouco sem graça enquanto ele abria o pacote.

Pelo visto ele gostou, e certamente também se lembrava, já que sorriu pra mim quando viu o que era.

_Se não estou muito enganado esse era o pijama que você usava para dormir comigo na Austrália, não era? _ Falou sorridente.

Eu ri antes de responder e enquanto ele cheirava a peça.

_Dormi com ele hoje e pela manhã apliquei um feitiço para que o cheiro não saia. _ Respondi corando um pouco. _ Espero que seja útil nos dias em que você ficar longe de mim.

Depois disso, nosso passeio acabou com mais uma visita à casa da arvore que ele e eu tanto gostávamos. Ao voltar para casa, algumas horas depois, Ron já estava lá com a namorada e mamãe já estava arrumando a mesa para o almoço, que seria servido em breve.

A tarde passou rápido, assim como a comemoração simples que mamãe preparou apenas para nos e Jorge. Hermione deu a ele um livro (mais um), Jorge deu alguns artigos da loja que segundo ele seriam uteis quando quiser uma folga do treinamento pesado que o espera e Rony deu alguns pares de meias para que Harry parasse de pegar as dele emprestadas.

Passado o aniversario dele, era a vez do meu, que acontecia apenas doze dias depois. Eu não sabia o que esperar dessa data, só sabia que Harry prepararia algo especial, assim como fez no ano anterior.

Na semana que antecedeu ele esteve meio ausente e houve inclusive um dia que saiu só com Hermione, deixando Ron enciumado e eu morrendo de curiosidade. Era estranho pensar que eu não sentia ciúme algum dela, mas eu gostava que isso fosse assim.

Aparentemente mamãe sabia o que se passava ao redor, já que de uns dias para cá me olhava sempre com os olhos emocionados e no dia anterior ao meu aniversario inclusive derramou uma ou duas lagrimas quando eu perguntei o que ela tinha.

O dia 11 de agosto amanheceu nublado e com algumas ameaças de chuva, mas visto o barulho que vinha do andar de baixo, isso não atrapalharia em nada os planos para hoje. Assim que sai do quarto Hermione me esmagou em um abraço super apertado enquanto me entregava um livro sobre todas as profissões e o que faziam, para que eu pudesse escolher mais facilmente.

Assim que apareci na cozinha mamãe me deu um abraço de urso e entregou para mim um casado feito por ela também, e que era realmente muito bonito. Ron não me deu presente algum, mas se desculpou e me desejou parabéns.

Harry foi o ultimo a me cumprimentar e curiosamente não me deu nada, alem de um beijo e felicitações. Eu não achei ruim, mas estranhei o fato, já que não era muito a cara dele fazer essas coisas. Tomei café com todo mundo e observei Monstro muito sem graça ao me entregar um gorro de lã que ele mesmo havia feito e desejar parabéns quase encostando o nariz no chão.

Quando meu pai chegou trazendo Percy e Jorge eu tive meu costumeiro parabéns cantado em frente ao bolo rosa que minha mãe fez, apaguei algumas velinhas e, para total surpresa, saí para jantar _ só com Harry. O mais impressionante disso tudo era que mamãe e papai sabiam e me apressaram, dizendo que eu iria me atrasar.

Assim que sai para o quintal com ele foi impossível não rir ao ver meus irmãos questionarem o fato enquanto meus pais apenas davam de ombro e os convidavam para outro pedaço de bolo.

Meu namorado me levou a um restaurante no centro de Londres onde comemos um jantar simples, mas maravilhoso, e depois me levou para caminhar em uma praça muito bonita que havia no centro trouxa da cidade e que ate então eu não conhecia.

Eu o sentia um pouco nervoso enquanto tentava me falar alguma coisa que intimamente eu já sabia o que era, e eu estava tão nervosa quanto ele para falar o 'sim' que certamente ele ouviria assim que pronunciasse.

Para mim não importava que fossemos muito jovens ou que estivéssemos namorando apenas há um ano, desde os meus onze anos eu sabia que ficaria com ele no fim, e que essa era a coisa certa a se fazer. Quando ele sugeriu que eu deveria decorar o Largo Grimould da maneira que mais me agradasse para que ficasse com a nossa cara disse também que o pedido seria feito de maneira especial.

E foi.

Não houveram palavras decoradas, ele não ficou de joelhos e nem me fez uma serenata. Ao contrário, ele gaguejou, como eu imaginei que faria, e quase não conseguiu terminar a frase, mas me deu um sorriso lindo quando eu respondi que passaria o resto da minha vida com ele. O anel que e ganhei não era novo, nem muito menos de uma grife famosa, mas era o mesmo anel que Thiago havia pedido Lilian em casamento, e saber disso o fez tão especial para mim quanto era para ele.

Foi a noite mais mágica em meus dezoito anos de vida, e eu devia isso ao moreno de olhos verdes que sorriu ao meu lado o tempo todo enquanto andávamos ao redor do lago embaixo de uma garoa fina. Em alguns momentos de silencio eu me lembrei da cara da minha mãe para mim nos últimos dias e o sorriso enciumado do meu pai quando saímos de casa.

_Meus pais sabem disso? _ Perguntei olhando-o.

_Sabem. Eu pedi para o seu pai na semana passada. _ Respondeu meio sem graça. _ Ele precisou completar o pedido por mim e dizer que permitia, porque eu não consegui falar a frase inteira.

Ao fim ele riu um pouquinho e eu gargalhei abertamente, recebendo um olhar tímido para depois me desculpar.

_Desculpe, deve ter sido engraçado. _ Me desculpei e ele riu também. _ Meus irmãos já sabem também?

_Não, só Hermione, que me ajudou a escolher o lugar. _ Quero contar pra todo mundo junto com você. _ Respondeu me abraçado.

_Estou muito feliz. Obrigada! _ Falei ainda abraçada a ele e depois de um momento de silencio.

_Eu também. E eu tenho mais a agradecer do que você. _ Respondeu fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos.

_Por quê? _ Perguntei confusa.

_Porque você vai me dar uma família. E eu nunca tive isso. _ Disse calmamente.

Eu engoli bravamente a vontade de chorar diante dessa afirmação e o abracei ainda mais apertado.

_Vou sentir saudades quando você estiver fora. _ Mudei de assunto.

_Eu também, linda. _ Deu um beijo na minha testa. _ Mas poderei voltar para casa a cada dois meses, ou até antes, e vou escrever sempre para você.

_É bom mesmo que escreva. _ Respondi ainda abraçada a ele e rimos juntos, antes de voltar a caminhar.

Chegamos em casa muito tarde naquela noite, e pela primeira vez na minha vida, não havia ninguém me esperando. Para não abusar, eu fui para o meu quarto e ele foi se deitar no quarto do Ron, onde normalmente dormia quando estava aqui.

O dia seguinte ao meu aniversário foi repleto de perguntar de todo mundo e lagrimas da minha mãe, que dizia não poder imaginar ninguém melhor que o Harry para mim e ninguém melhor que eu para ele. Papai nos parabenizou e pediu para que não apressássemos as coisas.

Ron ficou vermelho quando soube e Hermione precisou pedir para que ele respirasse. Jorge e Percy ficaram sabendo por mim, naquele mesmo dia, e enquanto Jorge nos parabenizou e exigiu que dormíssemos em quartos separados depois do casamento pelos próximos cinco anos, Percy começou cedo demais a dizer que nossos pais estavam loucos em achar aquilo normal.

Já estávamos na metade do mês de agosto e o ano letivo começaria em setembro, o que significava que eu deveria me matricular logo em alguma coisa caso não quisesse perder tempo. Por isso comecei a ler o livro que Hermione havia me dado e encontrei uma matéria muito interessante sobre pessoas que escreviam para o Profeta Diário.

Uma semana antes de embarcar para a Academia, Harry comprou quatro ingressos para o jogo de Quadribol das Harpias de Holyhead contra Flechas de Appleby, e foi nesse dia que eu decidi que seria comentarista de esportes para algum jornal bruxo.

_Tem certeza, Gina? _ Minha mãe perguntou pela milionésima vez desde que eu comecei a preencher minha ficha para ser aceita na escola de jornalismo do Profeta.

_Sim, mamãe, tenho certeza. Eu sempre gostei de esportes, o que mais posso fazer? _ Respondi de novo a mesma coisa.

Harry e Hermione aprovaram a ideia assim que eu os comuniquei, e Ron aprovou porque a namorada havia aprovado, mas estava tudo bem.

No dia em que os três embarcaram para a cidade bruxa onde o treinamento era realizado eu acordei me sentindo extremamente triste, como todos em casa. O embarque seria ao meio dia, então tivemos pouco tempo juntos antes de leva-los até o ponto onde a chave de portal os esperava.

Eu não era muito de chorar, mas não consegui segurar as lagrimas ao me despedir de Harry.

_Não chore amor, nós vamos nos ver sempre que possível e eu vou escrever para você toda semana. _ Prometeu me abraçando e eu apenas assenti. _ E não se esqueça da nossa casa, você precisa fazer um excelente trabalho nela.

Terminadas as despedidas eles se foram e eu voltei para casa com a minha mãe, que também havia derramado algumas lagrimas. Assim que aparatamos e entramos no quintal d'A Toca uma coruja acinzentada pousou em meu braço e deixou que eu pegasse o envelope que trazia, para sair voando novamente depois de pegar um biscoitinho que ofereci a ela.

Era minha carta de aceitação no Profeta, junto com uma bronca por eu ter deixado tão para cima da hora. As aulas começariam em quatro dias, e a primeira coisa que fiz foi escrever a primeira de muitas cartas para Harry, já contando as primeiras novidades.

Jornalismo bruxo era mais interessante do que eu pensei e a reforma da casa dava mais trabalho do que eu podia imaginar. Como as aulas eram sempre pela manhã, eu tinha as tardes livres para me dedicar ao meu futuro lar.

Monstro ia todos os dias comigo ao Largo Grimould e isso tornou tudo muito mais fácil. Quando dei a ordem para que ele tirasse a arvore genealógica e o quadro da Sra. Black da parede ele ficou extremamente dividido, então tive que usar todo meu poder de negociação para convencê-lo.

_Você pode ficar com eles para você, Monstro, mas temos que tirar das paredes. _ Argumentei pela ultima vez e ele aceitou.

Dificil foi ouvir a gritaria da Sra. Black enquanto seu quadro era removido, por isso eu me retirei para o andar de cima e comecei a esvaziar os quartos. No fim, quando já estava tudo limpo e já sem toda a tralha dispensável, é que pude perceber como aquela casa era grande e perfeita, em certo sentido.

Toda essa limpeza inicial demorou mais de um mês para terminar, e antecedeu em duas semanas a primeira visita do Harry desde que começou a Academia. Ele podia passar apenas um fim de semana em casa, e eu não o deixei ver como nossa casa estava, pois a primeira ida dele até lá deveria ser uma surpresa.

Após a limpeza total começou a parte mais constrangedora para mim: comprar as coisas. Eu estava totalmente empolgada com a ideia de ter um lar como aquele, do jeito que toda mulher sonha, mas ainda me sentia mal em não poder ajudar em nada financeiramente. A questão principal era que Harry me deixava tão a vontade para fazer essas coisas que esse sentimento logo deu lugar à vontade impressionante de surpreende-lo com tudo que podíamos fazer naquela casa.

A primeira coisa foi clarear todas as paredes e o chão, o que fez com que aquele ambiente escuro e pesado desse lugar à uma casa clara,ampla e iluminada. Não era prioridade, mas eu não resisti em comprar alguns quadros coloridos para enfeitar alguns ambientes.

A segunda visita de Harry, no Natal, chegou junto com o termino de toda a reforma de cores e acabamentos, e pela primeira vez desde que entregou as chaves a mim, ele pode entrar em nossa casa.

Ao contrário do que ele havia deixado, o que o surpreendeu assim que abriu a porta foi um ambiente iluminado, claro, aconchegando mesmo que sem nenhum móvel, e com cara de lar. A julgar pela maneira como reagiu, ele aprovou todas as mudanças que foram feitas e ressaltou, um milhão de vezes, que ele próprio não teria feito um trabalho tão bom.

Após o ano novo ele voltou para a Academia com Rony e Hermione e eu voltei à minha rotina de sempre, estudando pela manhã, visitando nossa casa e um milhão de lojas pela tarde e sendo paparicada pelos meus pais a noite.

A maior vantagem de ser a única filha da família e morar só com os pais é que eles dedicam total atenção a tudo que você quer. E desde que a noticia de que assim que Harry concluísse o treinamento nos casaríamos ficou conhecida pela família eu estava recebendo mais atenção do que o normal.

Mamãe sempre que possível deixava seus afazeres de lado e visitava varias lojas comigo. A princípio foram apenas lojas bruxas, mas depois de algumas insistências ela aceitou conhecer algumas lojas de decoração trouxa e concordou comigo que eles tinham um bom gosto inquestionável.

Dois meses após o ano novo, quando Harry viria nos visitar novamente,eu recebi uma carta dele avisando que não seriam liberados naquele fim de semana e pedindo um milhão de desculpas. Eu estava extremamente ansiosa para mostrar a ele a decoração que havia feito em nosso quarto, e a noticia me decepcionou um pouco, mas eu entendi que ele viria, se fosse possível.

Em abril ele pôde ficar quatro dias comigo, e aproveitamos ao máximo nosso tempo juntos para namorar, matar um pouquinho da saudade imensa e ter ideias para os outros cômodos, já que eu não havia terminado todos.

Os meses seguintes coincidiram com as minhas provas anuais, então quando ele veio me visitar, em junho, eu não consegui ficar muito tempo com ele, porque tinha uma montanha de livros para ler. Como sempre, Harry foi totalmente compreensivo e ficou ao meu lado, em silencio, quase o tempo todo, apenas me fazendo um carinho gostoso.

Ele estava entrando em uma época mais pesada de treinamentos, e por isso não conseguimos nos ver no aniversário dele, nem no meu. Apesar disso, eu não deixei de enviar um pequeno bolo pra ele, com um cartão de parabéns que encontrei em uma loja trouxa enquanto tentava encontrar um sofá perfeito para nossa casa.

Sua próxima visita aconteceu apenas em outubro, quando ele estava totalmente sem graça e eu fui obrigada a interromper seus pedidos de desculpa com um beijo informando que tínhamos coisas mais interessantes para fazer naqueles dois dias do que pedir desculpa e ser desculpado.

À essa altura nossa casa já estava quase toda pronta, faltavam apenas algumas coisas na cozinha porque eu não tinha certeza se ele gostaria de algo totalmente bruxo ou como era em sua antiga casa. Depois de conversar sobre isso, decidimos montar a decoração trouxa e colocar magia nos objetos, assim agradaria a nós dois.

Quando ele veio para o Natal eu ainda não havia comprado as coisas que faltavam, porque se não a ansiedade iria me corroer até que ele voltasse para que eu mostrasse tudo. Não foram umas férias muito longas, duraram apenas 5 dias, mas não nos desgrudamos um minuto sequer.

Durante essas visitas esporádicas eu notava como Rony e Hermione estavam cúmplices ultimamente, mais sincronizados, sem tantas brigas. Essas ocasiões me fazia imaginar como Harry deveria estar se sentindo sozinho, exatamente como eu me sentia aqui.

Faltando três meses para o fim do treinamento de auror ele fez sua ultima visita antes de retornar de vez para casa. Foi apenas um fim de semana, como quase todas as outras, mas eu estava morrendo de saudade, então fizemos questão de aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

Meu curso de jornalismo também estava na reta final e por isso não tive muito tempo para mais nada. Eu havia me identificado muito com o que escolhi fazer, e isso ajudava muito para que meu rendimento escolar fosse exemplar.

Nossa casa já estava pronta, apenas esperando que fossemos felizes nela, e como não havia mais o que fazer eu apenas pedi para que Monstro a mantivesse limpa e organizada para quando Harry voltasse.

No final de junho eu terminei minhas ultimas provas e fui declarada oficialmente jornalista. A vaga que eu queria, para comentar a coluna de esportes, já estava preenchida e por isso precisei escolher alguma outra que estivesse livre. Por esse motivo, minha vida profissional iniciou como colunista da previsão do tempo (?). Pois é, nada é perfeito.

Eu comecei a trabalhar duas semanas depois do fim das minhas aulas, e Harry foi a primeira pessoa a saber da novidade pela carta que eu enviei. Sua resposta chegou dois dias depois, com um parabéns empolgado e a noticia maravilhosa de que era a ultima semana de testes e o retorno estava marcado para o dia 31, mesmo dia em que completaria 21 anos.

No dia em que recebi a carta faltavam quatorze dias para o seu retorno, e eu não sabia como comemorar a empolgação que estava sentindo. Pelo menos dessa vez eu teria o presente perfeito para dar a ele.

Os dias se arrastaram a partir de então, e quando o sábado que ele chegaria amanheceu eu quase não me contive de ansiedade. Sem que fosse preciso alguém me chamar eu levantei cedo, me arrumei, tomei café e uma eternidade depois aparatei na estação de trem onde ele chegaria, vinte minutos antes do horário previsto para o seu retorno.

Assim que aquele trem de viagem, totalmente trouxa, estacionou na plataforma e as portas se abriram, eu senti meu coração bater mais rápido que os rasantes que meu namorado costumava dar atrás do pomo de ouro em nossos jogos na escola.

Rony e Hermione desceram primeiro, abraçados e sorridentes. O abraço que ganhei deles foi duplo e me fez sorrir de pura felicidade antes de parabenizá-los pela formação enquanto eles faziam o mesmo comigo. Hermione comentou também como eu estava linda, o que me fez ficar sem graça e Ron chamá-la de mentirosa, em tom de brincadeira.

Harry desceu logo atrás, trazendo aqueles olhos verdes que me tiravam dos eixos e sorrindo de canto para mim, como sempre fazia quando ficávamos muito tempo sem nos ver. Assim que ele me abraçou, com tanto entusiasmo que me tirou do chão, eu ganhei o beijo mais apaixonado do mundo, que fez meu coração disparar.

_Oi, auror. _ Falei sorrindo como boba para ele.

_Oi, jornalista. _ Respondeu da mesma maneira e rimos um para o outro.

_Feliz aniversário. _ Desejei levantando o molho de chaves preso em um laço azul feito com fita de cetim.

_O que é isso? _ Perguntou tirando o presente das minhas mãos e olhando atentamente.

_O lar que você me pediu. _ Respondi olhando-o apaixonadamente.

O abraço que ele me deu em seguida me fez ter certeza de que ele estava tão feliz quanto eu em estarmos juntos e de que a escolha do presente havia sido perfeita.


	23. Chapter 23 - Família Potter

Cap. 23 – Família Potter

**POV Harry**

Os anos na Academia de Aurores me fizeram relembrar, de uma maneira bem mais descontraída, do tempo em que eu procurava freneticamente por Horcrux que eu nem sabia o que eram. Ron, Mione e eu estávamos juntos novamente e os treinamentos eram bem práticos para serem caracterizados como simples treinamentos, e foi numa dessas ocasiões que eu entendi que era realmente possível que o professor Moody não tivesse parte do nariz e que eu percebesse o tamanho absurdo da sorte que eu tive por ainda estar vivo.

Voltar para casa no dia do meu aniversário foi, no sentido mais literal possível, um presente pra mim. Assim que desembarquei Gina já estava me esperando na plataforma e com um sorriso enorme no rosto, demonstrando tamanha satisfação em me ver que era impossível não me sentir um pouco bobo com esse fato. Não sei se foi o tempo longe e a correria que sempre estávamos quando nos víamos, mas ela estava incrivelmente linda.

Eu estava com tanta saudade dela, e me sentindo tão adolescente com a proximidade do seu corpo quando aparatamos abraçados, que assim que cruzamos os portões da frente d'A Toca eu falei para Ron e Mione irem à frente e a puxei para trás de uma árvore grande do jardim para darmos uns amassos cobertos com a capa da invisibilidade, que eu ainda carregava comigo para todos os lados.

_Agora eu sou uma jornalista, sabia? Você precisa me respeitar. _ Falou meio sem fôlego enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço e descia minhas mãos pelas suas costas em direção aquele bumbum durinho e tentador.

_E eu sou um auror, estou treinando como enfraquecer suas defesas. _ Respondi e ela riu correspondendo minha empolgação.

Alguns minutinhos a mais de pegação e ela se separou de mim, respirando fundo, antes de dizer:

_Vamos, precisamos entrar logo. Estão todos ai.

_Tenho outra festa surpresa? _ Perguntei tentando me concentrar em outra coisa para que a situação fosse o menos embaraçosa possível quando eu entrasse na casa.

_Sim. E finja que está realmente surpreso. _ Finalizou e recomeçou a andar em direção à casa me puxando pela mão.

Todo o meu trabalho de concentração foi desperdiçado ao vê-la caminhar rebolando na minha frente. Eu busquei na minha memória as cenas da escola e dos verões que passei aqui apenas para confirmar que aquele não era seu jeito natural de andar e que ela estava de fato me provocando.

Minha festa surpresa aconteceu como todos os anos: Weasleys reunidos, suéter de lã de presente, bolo caseiro muito bom e muitos pratos deliciosos para todos comerem. A exceção esse ano era que a Sra. Tonks havia trazido Teddy para me ver e ele estava aparentando muita felicidade com os cabelos roxos e assim que entrei na cozinha ele deu um jeito de pular para o meu colo.

Quando todos já haviam feito seus respectivos grupos de conversa, eu estava encostado no armário da cozinha, com Teddy já meio sonolento no meu colo e Gina ao meu lado abraçada a mim e brincando com ele. Eu assistia aquela cena com um misto um pouco estranho de sentimentos, porque ela me mostrava a perspectiva de uma posição que eu estive durante muito pouco tempo e ao mesmo tempo a vaga ideia do que eu iria representar para alguém dentro de alguns anos.

_Não dava pra ter esperado mais um dia, não? _ Ron perguntou chegando perto de nós e se referindo à hora em que chegamos.

_Desculpa cara, mas olhando tudo isso não dava não. _ Respondi apontando o corpo da minha noiva.

Ron riu conosco depois que falei, há tempos ele não era mais o irmão ciumento de antes e isso facilitou muito meu relacionamento com a protegida dele.

_Percy acabou de puxar o assunto sobre o casamento de vocês. _ Hermione informou encostando confortavelmente no Ron, que se encostou no armário ao nosso lado.

_E o que foi dessa vez? _ Gi perguntou fazendo uma careta e arrancando uma gargalhada sonolenta do nosso afilhado. _ Dessa vez o Harry vai me largar pra ir atrás da primeira aventura ridícula que aparecer, da primeira bruxa gostosona ou ele voltou a ser só o moleque aparecido que não me merece?

Eu não gostava de quando ele falava aquele monte de besteiras, porque eu sabia que por mais que ela demonstrasse não se afetar e brincasse com a situação eu sabia que por dentro existia um pouco de medo infundado de que aquilo acontecesse realmente.

_Sei lá, não ficamos pra ouvir. _ Foi o Ron que respondeu. _ Quando ele puxou o assunto nós saímos porque ele me irrita quando fala assim. O Percy tem que entender que agora tem um auror na família e que se o Harry te largar eu consigo matá-lo bem lentamente. Hermione deu um tapa no ombro dele, mas todos nós rimos com o comentário.

Já bem depois da meia noite a Sra. Tonks apareceu na cozinha, onde nós quatro ainda estávamos conversando e eu segurava um Teddy profundamente adormecido no colo, para levá-lo para casa. Eu me ofereci para levá-lo até lá, mas ela disse que não era necessário e minutos depois já desaparecia de vista levando-o.

Era mais do que óbvio que ninguém nos deixaria dormir juntos n'A Toca, então assim que Hermione e os pais, os últimos a sair, foram embora a Sra. Weasley mandou todos irmos dormir, pois provavelmente estávamos cansados.

Como o dia seguinte ao nosso retorno era domingo, ninguém trabalharia e por isso minha sogra deixou que dormíssemos um pouco mais do que o normal. Tomamos café já quase na hora de almoçar e assim que terminamos Gina me levou para conhecer a nossa casa. Da mesma forma como no dia em que saímos para jantar, ninguém questionou ou tentou nos impedir de ir sozinhos.

_Sério amor, se você não gostar é pra falar! _ Gina repetiu pela décima vez desde que saímos d'A Toca e assim que paramos em frente à porta da nossa casa.

_Eu vou gostar, tenho certeza! _ Ela estava colocando a chave na porta e parou de súbito ao ouvir minha resposta.

_Assim não vale, você nem viu ainda. _ Argumentou virando-se para mim e eu aproveitei o momento para tirar a chave da sua mão. _ Devolve! _ Pediu rindo quando eu já estava destrancando a porta.

_Não devolvo não, eu quero conhecer a nossa casa e você fica enrolando, estou curioso! _ Finalizei rindo e abrindo a porta no mesmo momento em que ela tampava meus olhos com as mãos, me impedindo de ver.

Eu podia ter tirado suas mãos do meu rosto facilmente, mas não queria estragar sua brincadeira, então fechei a porta com o pé, trancando-a com a varinha, e acompanhei sua risada descontraída.

_Antes de deixar você ver eu vou pedir de novo para que você me fale se não tiver gostado, ok? _ Perguntou bem perto de mim.

_Ok, senhorita. Posso conhecer minha nova casa agora? _ Perguntei irônico e abraçando-a.

_Agora pode. _ Respondeu depois de me dar um selinho e em seguida tirou as mãos dos meus olhos.

A casa que se estendeu à minha frente era realmente um lar, muito diferente do lugar pesado e completamente desaconchegante que havia nesse mesmo endereço antes. Gina estava um pouco insegura ao meu lado, me olhando em duvida, mas acho que minha expressão de surpresa boquiaberta a fez se sentir um pouco melhor.

A sala ampla era agora toda branca, com uma decoração de cores neutras e suaves, alguns sofás de aparência muito confortável e uma TV enorme em uma das paredes. No canto oposto uma lareira de pedras também neutras e um quadro abstrato de muito bom gosto que não combinava em nada com o tapete bege, mas proporcionava um contraste agradável.

De momento, parado onde eu estava, era a única parte da casa que eu conseguia ver, sem contar a escada que agora possuía um corrimão de madeira e degraus completamente reformados.

_E então? _ Perguntou ansiosa.

_Para você não dizer que estou sendo tendencioso, vou dizer apenas que a sala está perfeita. Eu certamente não teria feito um trabalho tão bom quanto você fez. Agora quero ver o resto. _ Anunciei segurando sua mão e já a puxando para onde ficava a cozinha.

Mais uma vez não me decepcionou, ambiente claro e amplo com vários artigos trouxas, como nos combinamos que seria, e uma pequena mesa para quatro pessoas. Ela havia reduzido o cômodo e usado parte da sala para fazer uma sala de jantar com uma mesa de madeira com dez lugares.

_Teremos uma família bem grande, Harry! _ Foi sua resposta quando eu perguntei se tudo aquilo não era exagero.

O minúsculo quartinho de bagunça que havia anexo à cozinha agora estava limpo, reformado e com uma pequena cama infantil. Na parede ao lado, o que me fez ter certeza de que se tratava do quarto de Monstro: o retrato da Sra. Black.

_Você não se importa, não é? Ele me ajudou tanto que não tive como negar isso a ele. Não que ele tenha pedido, é claro... _ Minha namorada se justificou quando eu a questionei.

_Desde que ela não grite... _ Respondi baixo e dando de ombros enquanto fechava a porta.

Ao invés de fazer o caminho de volta à sala, Gina me puxou para uma portinha lateral que antes não existia na cozinha.

_Agora uma surpresa, espero que você goste. _ Falou abrindo a porta para um jardim que antes não existia ali.

Não era tão grande quando o quintal d'A Toca, mas com certeza era suficiente para duas ou três crianças brincarem até se cansar e para recepcionar as festas de aniversário que com certeza nossos filhos teriam todos os anos. Apesar de ter adorado, eu ainda não entendia exatamente como aquilo havia sido feito.

_Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão. _ Me explicou antes mesmo que eu perguntasse. _ O mesmo que Hermione fez naquela bolsinha antes de vocês viajarem. Quase todas as noites eu a via guardando coisas ali e me lembrei disso numa das noites que estava em casa pensando que nossos filhos precisariam de um espaço seguro e amplo para brincarem, já que a casa fica num lugar muito urbano.

_Sério, você é perfeita! _ Falei enquanto a abraçava e grudava nossos lábios num selinho demorado.

A próxima parte foi conhecer o andar de cima, que se dividia entre um corredor longo e igualmente branco e iluminado. A primeira porta à nossa esquerda era onde antes ficava o quarto de Regulus, e agora havia se transformado em um espaçoso quarto de hospedes com uma cama de casal e uma pequena cômoda.

_Eu não quis colocar muitos moveis aqui, porque esse vai ser o quarto do nosso menininho e a gente logo ia ter que tirar tudo de qualquer forma. _ Gina me explicou sorridente e eu me senti um pouco emocionado ao vê-la falar com tanta certeza de que teríamos um filho em breve.

A segunda porta era decorada quase da mesma maneira, à exceção de que ao invés da cama de casal haviam duas camas de solteiro com camas auxiliares. Eu imaginei que pelos mesmos motivos do anterior.

_E esse vai ser o quarto da nossa menininha. _ Informou e eu já quase pude imaginar uma menina, linda como a mãe, bagunçando todo aquele espaço milimetricamente organizado.

A terceira porta à direita revelava um banheiro espaçoso e bem decorado, mas sem luxos desnecessários. Eu me lembro bem de que sempre que a visitava ela me perguntava se havia uma quantia máxima que eu esperava gastar em nossa casa para que se refreasse e eu sempre disse que não. Numa das ultimas visitas, inclusive, ela comentou que achava que havia se excedido um pouco nas compras, no entanto até agora eu havia notado tudo muito simples, com extremo bom gosto, mas nada que me fizesse imaginar excesso de gastos.

_Amor... _ Chamei enquanto ela se dirigia à ultima porta, logo em frente, onde provavelmente seria nosso quarto. _ Você me disse que havia se excedido um pouco em algumas compras, mas até agora sinceramente não vi nada que fosse exagerado. Quer dizer, está tudo muito lindo, mas não vi nada de exagero.

_Até agora... _ Ela respondeu um pouco corada antes de abrir a porta do ultimo cômodo que faltava me apresentar.

Meu queixo quase foi parar no chão, literalmente. Nosso quarto era amplo, com uma cama gigantesca no centro, uma televisão enorme à frente, uma poltrona de descanso e na parede oposta à entrada duas portas até então fechadas.

Nossa cama estava arrumada com lençóis, edredons, colchas e não sei mais o que, todos em harmoniosos tons azuis claros e ao lado dois criados mudos davam um toque mais clássico à decoração. A poltrona, eu tive certeza só de olhar, era quase tão confortável quanto a cama.

_Acho que encontrei! _ Falei ainda boquiaberto com o que via.

_Ainda não acabou. _ Ela falou depois de rir e me puxando pela mão até a primeira porta da parede oposta.

Assim que ela revelou o que havia por detrás, um banheiro enorme, com uma banheira enorme e completamente decorado em pedras brancas e pretas se estendeu à nossa frente. Mais uma vez eu fiquei boquiaberto e mais uma vez ela me olhou em duvida.

_Essa banheira já está me dando ideias desde agora. _ Pisquei maliciosamente para ela ao final da frase.

Ela riu abertamente e descontraída antes de me puxar de novo para a última porta. Assim que entramos me deparei com um ambiente completamente coberto por guarda roupas e com um chaise branco ao centro. Tudo ainda estava vazio, mas com certeza cabia ali muito mais coisas do que nós dois tínhamos.

_Não resisti fazer um closet, eu nunca tive um! _ Explicou-se com os olhos brilhando e me fazendo rir e abraça-la. _ Você gostou?

_Muito mesmo. _ Respondi me sentando no chaise e trazendo-a junto comigo.

_Do que você mais gostou?

_Do nosso quarto, com certeza. _ Respondi sem nem precisar pensar.

_Você não achou exagerado? Acha que deveria ter feito algo mais simples? _ Questionou ainda parecendo em duvida.

_Exagero? Ficou perfeito! Passei metade da minha vida dormindo embaixo de uma escada, então agora que eu posso pagar qualquer exagero é pouco. _ Respondi gesticulando e indicando o espaço à nossa volta.

_Bom, eu não dormi embaixo de uma escada, mas você sabe como meu quarto é muito simples. Então eu não consegui frear esse impulso. _ Falou divertida me abraçando. _ Mamãe achou um absurdo quando veio aqui pela primeira vez, mas adorou.

Gina terminou de falar sentada no meu colo e com os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, o rosto bem próximo ao meu. Mal ela havia terminado a frase e eu já a estava beijando com toda a pressa do mundo e com toda a saudade que senti nesse tempo longe, e como sempre eu fui correspondido com a mesma vontade.

Eu já estava explorando todas as partes estratégicas do seu corpo e ia começar a subir sua camiseta quando ela segurou minhas mãos e disse "Não".

_Por que não? _ Perguntei confuso, mas ainda beijando seu pescoço e tentando delicadamente soltar minhas mãos de seu fraco aperto.

_No nosso quarto não. _ Falou meio sem fôlego e se afastando de mim para me olhar. _ Em qualquer outro lugar da casa que você quiser, mas no nosso quarto não.

_Algum motivo especial? _ Questionei voltando a acariciar suas coxas, que estava ao redor do meu quadril.

_Sim, é o nosso quarto. E eu quero que ele seja um lugar especial para nós dois depois que nos casarmos. _ Explicou com os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e acariciando minha nuca. _ Foi a parte da casa que mais me dediquei e que mais pensei em nós ao decorar, então não vai ter graça se a gente simplesmente fizer amor e for embora. Eu quero ficar com você aqui, namorar, dividir nossos problemas, nossas felicidades. Por isso.

_Hummm... É que aquela cama me pareceu tão confortável. _ Argumentei divertido e beijando novamente seu pescoço.

_E é! Eu dormi durante uns quarenta minutos nela uma vez enquanto Monstro limpava o andar debaixo. _ Olhei para ela fingindo estar bravo e ela riu. _ Foi só uma vez, juro!

Ri com ela antes de me levantar e sair do nosso closet em direção ao corredor, trazendo-a junto comigo.

_Então é só o quarto que não pode ainda? _ Perguntei e ela assentiu. _ Qualquer outro lugar? _ Assentiu novamente. _ Então vamos, adorei o sofá da sala.

Gi também não quis deixar que tomássemos banho no banheiro do nosso quarto, porque ele também merecia uma estreia digna, então fizemos isso no banheiro que havia no corredor. Eu estava fazendo carinho em seus cabelos e estávamos em silencio sob a água quando eu perguntei.

_Quando você quer se casar, amor?

_Não sei... _ Disse lentamente. _ Eu fiquei um pouco ansiosa pra isso depois da reforma da casa, porque ficou tudo tão lindo. Mas não sei...

_Eu estou ansioso também, não quero que demore. _ Falei abraçando-a e trazendo mais para perto.

_Também não quero demorar. _ Ela respondeu com uma frase solta.

_Em dezembro? _ Perguntei de súbito, alguns minutos de silencio depois.

Minha namorada se separou de mim abruptamente e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

_Não está muito perto?

_Faltam 5 meses ainda, é tempo suficiente para arrumarmos tudo, eu acho. _ Respondi dando de ombros.

_Isso sim, mas você não acha precipitado? _ Perguntou sem realmente ter duvida, apenas querendo ouvir o que eu responderia, por isso eu ri antes de contestá-la.

_Não, eu não acho precipitado. Por que seria? Fomos feitos um para o outro.

Ela sorriu lindamente para mim, com a maior cara de apaixonada do mundo.

_E onde você vai morar até lá? _ Perguntou em dúvida.

_Aqui. Não posso me mudar para sua casa de vez. _ Esclareci e ela aquiesceu compreensiva.

_Nada de dormir no nosso quarto! _ Ordenou com o dedo em riste.

_Sim, senhora. _ Respondi rindo e ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio.

_Dezembro me parece ótimo, podemos aproveitar as decorações de natal, elas são tão lindas! _ Afirmou com a expressão muito sonhadora.

_Podemos fazer como você quiser. Assim como a casa, você tem passe livre para organizar como quiser. Algo mais intimo ou não, você que sabe.

_Então já posso começar a organizar tudo, de verdade? _ Perguntou mordendo a unha do dedão, como fazia quando estava um pouco nervosa.

_Pode, e eu gostaria de acompanhar dessa vez, me envolver mais. Porque aqui você fez tudo sozinha. _ Pedi dando de ombros e aparentemente ela adorou a ideia, porque se jogou nos meus braços e me beijou, mostrando-me uma prévia do que provavelmente será nossa vida a dois.

Naquele mesmo dia informamos à família que decidimos nos casar em dezembro. Como quando anunciamos o noivado, houve um misto de alegria e tristeza que eu não soube entender, mas no fim da noite todos já estavam dando palpites para a cerimônia e a festa.

Nessa noite eu anunciei também que iria me mudar para o Largo Grimould. Gina foi a única que não se espantou, porque já sabia, e a Sra. Weasley inclusive chorou por alguns minutos. Depois de explicar a eles meus motivos finalmente todos entenderam, não sem antes argumentar de todas as formas possíveis, e minha sogra insistiu para que eu levasse Monstro comigo, para me ajudar e fazer companhia.

No fim, depois de muita negociação e de perguntar ao elfo o que ele gostaria de fazer (o que o deixou comovido quase ao ponto de chorar), decidimos que ele dormiria todas as noites em nossa casa, mas que passaria os dias n'A Toca quando não tivesse nada para fazer e quando a Sra. Weasley precisasse de ajuda. Afinal, a partir do dia seguinte eu passaria quase todo o meu dia no Ministério.

No domingo que antecedeu o dia do meu retorno eu ainda dormi n'A Toca. Ficou acertado que Monstro e a Sra. Weasley levariam minhas coisas para minha casa no dia seguinte e depois do primeiro dia de trabalho eu iria direto para lá.

Enfim, na segunda feira começou a vida real. O departamento de aurores era o lugar mais abarrotado de coisas que eu já havia conhecido e possuía um numero enorme de arquivos confidenciais. Ron, Mione e eu começamos ainda como auxiliares, entendendo os casos em andamento e usando esses primeiros meses para entender como o trabalho funcionava na prática e isso nos levava muito tempo.

Durante os dois meses seguintes eu não saí do trabalho no horário certo e quase não comi também, já que eu usava meu horário de almoço para conversar com Gina sobre o andamento da organização do nosso casamento e matar um pouco da saudade. A essa altura já havíamos decidido que a festa seria no jardim d'A Toca, que a decoração seria toda em tons de azul e que seria uma cerimônia mais familiar, com poucas pessoas.

A lista de convidados eu deixei por conta dela também, até porque eu não teria ninguém para convidar exceto poucos amigos da escola que ela certamente chamaria. Por questões pessoais eu sugeri casualmente que ela não deveria convidar Dino Tomaz. Os padrinhos foram a escolha mais fácil do mundo: Ron, Neville, Mione e Luna.

Em novembro os convites foram distribuídos já com a data em que nós casaríamos: 19 de dezembro. Ninguém considerou aquilo realmente uma surpresa, com exceção de Luna que outra vez comentou que aquilo seria legal porque ela se sentiria como se tivesse amigos e mais uma vez repetimos que nós somos seus amigos.

Durante esse tempo em que eu morei sozinho no Largo Grimould Gina não dormiu nenhum dia comigo, mas não foram poucas as vezes que eu chegava do trabalho e a encontrava com alguma surpresinha para adultos, ou apenas com um jantar feito por ela. Devo admitir que eles não eram tão gostosos quanto os que Monstro ou a Sra. Weasley faziam, mas eu adorava comê-los em sua companhia.

O trabalho no Ministério estava cada vez mais complexo e corrido. Mesmo que Voldemort estivesse morto agora, sempre haveriam as trevas e aqueles que almejavam substituí-lo, disso não há duvida. Mas parece que desde que Ron, Mione e eu entramos as coisas tem se intensificado ao invés de se acalmarem. Por isso, no dia anterior ao meu casamento eu aparatei em casa quase uma hora da manhã.

Se não fosse a poção rejuvenescedora que Monstro preparou, eu certamente estaria com cara de velório no meu próprio casamento, o que com certeza desagradaria minha futura esposa. Cheguei n'A Toca aproximadamente uma da tarde e a cerimônia estava marcada para as seis.

Assim que me viu, a Sra. Weasley já começou a chorar e se abraçou a mim murmurando alguma coisa como cuidar da sua menina, ou algo assim. Eu a acalmei com alguns tapinhas nas costas e fui me sentar na sala com Ron, Carlinhos e Jorge, que começaram a falar desde já que eu estava proibido de ter uma noite de nucpcias pelos próximos cinco anos.

Algumas vezes Hermione e Luna desceram as escadas apressadas e pediram algo para a Sra. Weasley. Essas aparições eram tão rápidas e entusiasmadas que elas me notaram apenas na quarta vez que passaram pela sala. Eu não queria demonstrar de forma alguma, mas minhas mãos estavam suando cada vez mais à medida que a hora se aproximava.

Às quatro da tarde eu subi para o quarto que era de Fred e Jorge e vesti meu smoking, comprado especialmente para a ocasião, arrumei os cabelos da melhor forma possível, tomando o cuidado de deixá-los propositalmente desarrumados como eu sabia que minha futura esposa gostava, e desci para os jardins para recepcionar alguns convidados que chegavam.

Neville foi um dos primeiros, junto com sua avó e seguidos pelos pais de Hermione. Meus cunhados já estavam todos vestidos e do lado de fora, também recepcionando os convidados. Apenas Percy não havia se juntado a nós e estava sentado na sala sozinho. Meu sogro irradiava felicidade por todos os poros, e minha sogra havia se juntado às garotas.

Sra. Tonks e Teddy chegaram bem cedo também, e quando a Sra. Weasley apareceu nos jardins com a expressão de choro ele estava no meu colo e o Sr. Weasley brincando com ele, que ria abertamente.

_Me dê ele, querido. _ Pediu tirando meu afilhado do meu colo e o entregando para a avó, que estava por perto. Vá buscá-la Arthur, ela está pronta. _ Falou para o marido com a voz tremendo um pouco. _ Está na hora, meu bem. _ Falou já enroscando seu braço no meu e nos direcionando para a tenda onde aconteceria a cerimônia.

Eu mal tive consciência dos nossos padrinhos entrando à frente ou de todos os rostos sorridentes voltados para mim quando eu passei de braços dados com a Sra. Weasley, toda a minha atenção estava voltada para o ponto onde ela surgiria em breve, linda como sempre e mais deslumbrante do que nunca.

Podem ter se passado apenas alguns minutinhos, mas me pareceram algumas décadas, e finalmente ela surgiu. Com um vestido branco bem grudado em seu corpo, mas com um pouco de volume na saia, um arranjo gracioso em seus cabelos vermelhos e quase que totalmente soltos, e apenas de braços dados com o pai, já que bruxos não tinham a mania de usar flores como os trouxas faziam.

Mais do que nunca ela me pareceu perfeita, porque tudo ali era como eu havia imaginado: ela estava simples, porque toda a beleza que ela irradia não depende da roupa que usa, e seu sorriso pra mim demonstrava uma dose de felicidade e satisfação que eu sempre percebia em seu rosto quando me olhava. Provavelmente o mesmo sorriso que ela exibia aos onze anos quando se lembrava de mim.

A cerimônia se passou rápido, ou apenas eu estivesse muito ocupado olhando apenas para a garota que se tornava minha mulher, e o resto da noite foi banhado por cumprimentos, felicitações e muita animação por parte de toda a família e amigos mais próximos que ali estavam. Já de madrugada os convidados começaram a se despedir e nós dois fizemos o mesmo, porque agora era hora de ir para nossa casa.

A Sra. Weasley chorou mais uma vez quando abraçou a filha, e embora eu tenha visto que o Sr. Weasley morreu de vontade de fazer o mesmo ele segurou bravamente. Ron nos cumprimentou como se estivéssemos nos mudando de planeta e Hermione sorria tanto que eu cheguei a pensar que ela também havia se casado e eu não tinha visto.

Aparatamos na nossa casa e fomos direto para o nosso quarto dessa vez. Estava tudo arrumado, nossas coisas em seus devidos lugares, minhas roupas e as dela ocupando o mesmo closet. Agora era o nosso lar.

_Então, Sra. Potter, como se sente agora? _ Perguntei abraçando-a e caminhando em direção à nossa cama.

_Me sinto completa. _ Respondeu antes de me beijar e estrearmos nosso novo cantinho.

A noite foi um pouco agitada, então no dia seguinte acordamos atrasados para a única coisa que eu havia feito questão de planejar sozinho: a viagem. Quando anunciamos que passaríamos o natal fora pela primeira vez foi uma briga, mas não havia mais o que ser feito, então aqui estávamos nós já com as malas prontas indo em direção ao aeroporto (minha esposa gostava bastante de experimentar meios trouxas de fazer as coisas )para nossa primeira viagem a sós.

O primeiro destino foi Berlim, seguido de Roma, natal em Paris e ano novo em Barcelona. Voltamos para casa uma semana antes das nossas férias acabarem, pra poder curtir um pouco a nova vida.

Quando a vida real começou mesmo é que nós aprendemos como era dividir o mesmo teto com outra pessoa, mesmo que essa fosse o amor da sua vida. Gina era um pouquinho arrumadinha demais com tudo e eu era naturalmente bagunceiro, então esse foi o motivo da nossa primeira briga. Meia hora depois já estávamos fazendo as pazes da melhor maneira que existia no mundo, e na melhor ideia que ela teve para essa casa: a banheira.

Um mês depois que nos casamos eu saí em minha primeira missão no trabalho, precisei ficar dois dias fora e quando voltei Gina pulou no meu pescoço como se eu estivesse ausente a um mês e com um olhar tão aflito que parecia que eu havia retornado de uma batalha militar. Com o tempo ela foi se adaptando à situação, mas sua empolgação quando eu chegava era sempre a mesma.

Seis meses depois ela conseguiu a vaga que queria no Profeta Diário como comentarista de Quadribol, e com isso vieram também as viagens dela para cobrir jogos em outros países. Eram sempre viagens curtas, de menos de um dia, mas ela sempre chegava em casa de madrugada e eu sempre ficava morrendo de saudade.

Nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento foi comemorado em casa mesmo. Dispensamos Monstro e passamos o dia juntos preparando um jantar romântico. A ideia não foi totalmente um sucesso, mas nos divertimos muito e foi muito melhor do que ir a outro lugar qualquer.

A família de Gina, minha nova família, nos visitava com bastante frequência, e eram sempre momentos muito divertidos em que ríamos muito e acabávamos por mimar Victoire, que era filha de Gui e Fleur e primeira neta e sobrinha da família.

Ron e Hermione estavam absurdamente grudados um no outro, tanto no trabalho quanto fora dele, e viviam em nossa casa nos visitando. Na verdade, um dos nossos quartos de hóspedes já era mais do Ron e da Mione do que de hóspedes. Eles não brigavam tanto mais e a relação parecia ter atingido um nível de equilíbrio que os tornava certos um para o outro.

Sempre que perguntávamos se eles não iriam se casar a resposta era que só quando já tivessem sua própria casa, enquanto isso eles não se importavam de aproveitar a minha. Essas respostas sempre geravam uma má resposta da minha parte e risadas de todos nós.

Mesmo assim eu concordava com a decisão deles de esperarem um bom momento, eu teria feito o mesmo se meus pais não me tivessem deixado numa condição confortável financeiramente, porque todos no mundo bruxo sabiam que aurores ganhavam muito bem, mas não enquanto ainda eram auxiliares no departamento.

Neste mesmo ano, mais ou menos em maio, Ron foi promovido a auror, enquanto eu e Hermione demoramos mais seis meses para ter o mesmo cargo. Foi um daqueles momentos em que nós ficamos surpresos, mas felizes, e ele ficou tão cheio de si que não soube disfarçar e se atrapalhou todo em tudo mais que tentou fazer.

Enquanto eu comemorei minha promoção com um jantar romântico e caro e um carro trouxa que Gina achou o máximo quando chegou, Ron e Mione comemoraram a deles começando a juntar dinheiro para comprar uma casa e enfim se casarem.

Nosso segundo aniversário de casamento foi comemorado em um cruzeiro de 15 dias pelas praias da Grécia, a viagem mais linda que fizemos, e um dia depois que voltamos a Sra. Tonks apareceu em casa trazendo pela mão um Teddy já com cinco anos e chorando aos prantos, com o cabelo em um tom opaco de castanho. Ela se desculpou um milhão de vezes antes de dizer que Teddy estava assim porque estava com saudade do padrinho e da madrinha e que queria nos ver. A partir desse dia ele começou a dormir em nossa casa pelo menos uma vez por semana.

As visitas de Teddy eram muito constantes e Gina estava cada vez mais apegada a ele, que por sua vez idolatrava a madrinha. Num belo dia, mais ou menos em março, eu e Gina fomos nos deitar depois de um dia muito divertido e cansativo com ele em um parque trouxa e estávamos abraçados em silêncio, quando ela falou de repente:

_Eu queria um filho.

Eu fiquei sem reação durante alguns minutos e ela provavelmente interpretou errado, porque se virou lentamente para mim e perguntou apreensiva:

_Você não quer?

_Quero demais. _ Respondi abraçando-a e grudando-a mais ainda a mim. _ Só não sabia que você já queria também. Quer dizer, só estamos casados há dois anos, achei que você quisesse esperar mais.

_Não quero esperar, nem vejo motivos para esperar mais. _ Falou alisando meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

A partir desse dia nós paramos de usar métodos contraceptivos e começamos a esperar que o destino nos desse um bebezinho lindo. Que não chegava nunca. Três meses depois que começamos a tentar ter um filho ela ainda não tinha engravidado, e isso começou a nos preocupar um pouco. Mais do que só preocupação, ela começou a ficar triste, sempre indisposta e nunca queria fazer nada e por isso eu decidi que precisávamos fazer algo a respeito.

Pedi para sair mais cedo do ministério e fui até a parte trouxa de Londres procurar por um daqueles médicos especializados em fertilidade. Como estava sozinho, eu só consegui tirar algumas dúvidas, mas já deixei a consulta dela marcada para dali alguns dias. A princípio ela não aprovou muito minha ideia, dizendo que não confiava muito nesses métodos, mas após pesquisar um pouco sobre isso no notebook que eu dei de presente no mesmo dia para ver se a animava, ela aceitou.

Quando saímos do consultório ela estava bem confiante e eu bem ciumento, porque antes eu não sabia como funcionavam exames desse tipo. Ele nos pediu um monte de exames, para os dois, e combinamos de realizá-los ainda naquela semana.

No sábado que antecedeu a semana do retorno ao médico com todos os resultados, estávamos sentados em casa, sozinhos, usando pouca roupa e fazendo planos bobos do tipo onde passaríamos nossas férias com as crianças quando a campainha tocou insistentemente. Eu coloquei minha calça de moletom por cima da cueca boxer e Gina vestiu o short do pijama para compor uma roupa quase adequada para abrir a porta e dar de cara com uma Hermione chorando compulsivamente e um Ron com cara de quem viu outro ninho de aranhas gigantes.

_Merlin, o que aconteceu? _ Minha esposa perguntou quando Hermione se jogou nos braços dela.

Eu não falei nada, apenas encarei assustado meu melhor amigo mudo enquanto ele entrava e se sentava no sofá da sala. Demoraram alguns minutos e foram necessários dois copos de água para Hermione conseguir falar:

_Estou grávida, Gi.

Pelo modo como Gina me olhou eu soube exatamente o que ela estava sentindo, porque eu senti igual, e as duas lágrimas discretas que ela derramou não tinham nada a ver com o desespero da amiga, embora ela se justificasse assim.

_Ok, calma Mione. Se você está grávida a primeira coisa a fazer é se acalmar, vai fazer mal pra criança. _ Minha esposa falou abraçando-a novamente e os soluços foram se acalmando aos poucos.

Quando ela parou de chorar e se recompôs, começamos as perguntas:

_Os seus pais já sabem? _ Eu perguntei.

_Ainda não, acabamos de saber. Vocês são os primeiros para quem contamos. _ Ron se manifestou pela primeira vez desde que chegou.

_E por que você está tão desesperada? _ Gina perguntou segurando suas mãos. _ São adultos, os dois, e com responsabilidade suficiente. Ninguém pode brigar com vocês por causa disso.

_Eu sei, mas eu não tinha planejado assim, meus pais ficarão chateados, a Sra. Weasley também... _ Hermione respondeu soluçando de levinho.

_Mione as coisas não são sempre como planejamos, aceite isso que é melhor. Você conseguiu cumprir todos os seus planejamentos até agora, o que já é uma grande vitória. _ Gina argumentou.

_Eu queria me casar, e...

_Mas nós vamos nos casar! _ Ron afirmou. _ Agora mais do que nunca.

Nesse momento Hermione o encarou com tanto afeto que eu me senti meio intruso naquele contexto.

_Como nós vamos contar isso pras nossas famílias? _ Hermione me perguntou, parecendo perdida pela primeira vez.

_Do mesmo jeito que contaram para nós dois, só espero que chorando menos, senão Molly enfarta antes de ter a oportunidade de ficar feliz com a novidade.

Ela riu um pouco entre lágrimas e apoiou o rosto entre as mãos. Rony, que até então mal havia respirado, se levantou e sentou ao lado dela, abraçando-a.

_Não precisa ficar nervosa, amor.

_Você não está nervoso? _ Ela perguntou encarando o namorado.

_Sim, mas não tem uma criança dentro de mim, então eu posso. _ Respondeu com todo o cinismo que só ele tinha e nós quatro rimos.

Depois dessa cena e do choro de Hermione cessar Gina foi para a cozinha sob o pretexto de preparar algo para comermos e assim que ela passou pela porta eu fui atrás. Encontrei-a debruçada sobre o balcão, com o rosto apoiado entre as mãos e chorando em silencio. Eu apoiei meus braços ao redor do seu corpo e dei um beijo de leve no seu ombro. Assim que sentiu ela limpou o rosto rapidamente e sorriu tentando disfarçar.

_Vai disfarçar pra mim, Ginevra Potter? _ Tirei suas mãos do rosto e limpei de leve a lágrima que caia enquanto ela riu um pouco.

_Ela nem queria e conseguiu, porque eu não consigo? _ Perguntou me abraçando e encostando o rosto no meu peito.

_Você não consegue, não. _ Falei puxando seu rosto para ela olhar pra mim. _ Nós não estamos conseguindo por enquanto, mas conseguiremos em breve. _ Ela riu e me deu um beijo, antes de se aconchegar nos meus braços em um abraço demorado.

Rony e Mione só foram embora no dia seguinte e direto para a casa dos pais de Hermione, onde marcaram um almoço com meus sogros para contar a novidade. Gina inventou uma dor de cabeça de ultima hora e recusou o convite para ir também, mas eu sabia que no fundo ela apenas não queria ver a comemoração que ela queria que fosse nossa. Alguns chamariam de egoísmo, mas eu entendi perfeitamente e a apoiei.

No dia do nosso retorno ao médico eu conseguia disfarçar bem meu nervosismo, mas ela não. Chegamos ao consultório e não havia ninguém na sala de espera, então fomos atendidos rapidamente. Assim que entramos ele nos cumprimentou e já começou a abrir os inúmeros envelopes de resultados que entregamos, e sem dizer uma palavra analisou atentamente um a um, para depois cruzar os braços sobre a mesa e se virar calmamente para nós antes de dizer:

_Vocês não tem nada.

_Como assim, nada? _ Gina perguntou em dúvida.

_Nada, Sra. Potter, não há nenhum problema fisiológico que os impeça de ter uma criança. Ambos são completamente saudáveis e férteis. _ Esclareceu.

_Então por que não conseguimos? _ Minha esposa questionou completamente aturdida.

_Essa é uma questão interessante, e a senhora vai discordar de mim num primeiro momento, mas te garanto, de acordo com a minha experiência, que estou certo. Sua ansiedade é que atrapalha.

_Minha ansiedade? _ Gina perguntou incrédula. _ Então quer dizer que o problema todo está na minha cabeça?

_Exatamente. _ Disse ajeitando-se em sua cadeira. _ Escutem, não adianta ficar ansiosos, essa gravidez vai acontecer. Enquanto isso eu aconselho que aproveitem o momento, a vida de vocês. Viajem se for possível, isso ajuda bastante. Distraiam-se, é o único que posso dizer.

Quando saímos do consultório ela estava quieta, e assim permaneceu até chegarmos à entrada de visitantes do ministério, que era próxima ao lugar onde estávamos. Aproveitei que entramos juntos na diminuta cabine telefônica para trazê-la para perto e conversar com ela um pouco.

_Viu, não temos nada.

_É, mas mesmo assim a culpa é minha...

_Ei, pare com isso. _ Falei colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios para que ela se calasse. _ Eu também estou ansioso, então a culpa é de nós dois. Vamos parar de nos preocupar, de pensar nisso um pouco. Vamos viajar, aproveitar nosso casamento enquanto somos só nós dois, e quando tiver que acontecer vai acontecer.

Ela assentiu ainda sem falar nada.

_Promete que vai parar de pensar nisso, parar de se culpar? _ Pedi.

_Prometo que vou tentar.

_Ótimo, já é um começo. Se concentre no seu trabalho. Você quis tanto e está quase chegando ao cargo de editora, aproveita que vai começar a copa de quadribol no próximo mês e se foca nisso. Eu te acompanho nas viagens, se você quiser, e podemos ficar mais tempo nos países.

Nessa hora o elevador chegou ao hall, nós descemos e nos dirigimos a um canto um pouco mais reservado.

_Obrigada, você é o melhor marido do mundo. _ Falou me abraçando.

_Você também é a melhor esposa do mundo, e eu te amo. _ Respondi e a abracei de volta, beijando seus cabelos e inalando seu cheiro gostoso.

Ela foi se soltando aos poucos de mim, antes de dizer.

_Preciso ir, e você também.

_Sim, te acompanho no elevador. _ A conduzi até o elevador mais próximo, sem mãos dadas porque aqui era nosso trabalho e separávamos as coisas. _ Vai sair muito tarde hoje?

_Não, hoje quero ir embora logo, descansar. As seis vou pra casa. _ Respondeu entrando em um elevador vazio que parou no andar e se segurando nas barras de segurança, eu a segui.

_Ótimo, vou sair cedo também, então. Vamos jantar fora hoje? _ Convidei dando um selinho rápido nos seus lábios, aproveitando que estávamos sozinhos, assim que o elevador parou no andar de comunicação e ela se preparou para descer.

_Vamos. Pode escolher o lugar. Amo você. _ Respondeu saindo em direção ao corredor que levava à redação do Profeta Diário.

Desci mais três andares e cheguei ao departamento de aurores, onde todos estavam em suas mesas, muito ocupados com novos casos. Depois de murmurar um "Abafiatto" Ron se virou para mim e perguntou:

_E ai, como foi?

_Graças a Merlin não temos nada. _ Respondi me sentando e relaxando na cadeira. _ Cadê a Mione?

_Foi almoçar. Ela tem fome o dia todo. _ Falou assustado e eu ri. _ Se não tem nada então qual é o problema?

_Olha só quem está julgando. _ Falei rindo e ele me acompanhou. _ Segundo o médico é a ansiedade da sua irmã que atrapalha.

_Cara, Gina sempre foi meio paranoica quando coloca uma coisa na cabeça. _ Ron divagou mais para si mesmo. _ Mas ela tem que relaxar, e você tem que ajudá-la.

_Eu sei disso, mas não sei como fazer. Nós vamos jantar fora hoje, mas com certeza vamos chegar em casa e ela vai estar toda triste no canto. Isso me mata, mas não sei o que eu faço. _ Desabafei, afinal ele era meu melhor amigo então tinha que ouvir essas coisas também.

_Cara, para de ser lerdo! _ Falou como se fosse óbvio e eu o encarei meio desconfiado, afinal suas ideias raramente eram brilhantes. _ Você tem que fazê-la esquecer de tudo, fazê-la ficar fora de si, sem se preocupar com nada. Faça com que ela não tenha tempo nem de pensar.

_Isso eu também acho, mas como eu faço isso, gênio? _ Ironizei no final.

_Com sexo, cara, é lógico! Já chega agarrando, onde vocês estiverem não importa. Primeiro ela se surpreende, depois entra na brincadeira e não pensa em nada. Assim ela relaxa e as coisas vão ficando mais naturais. Pelo menos foi assim que Hermione engravidou.

Eu gargalhei depois disso. E não sei dizer se foi porque eu achei o conselho dele maravilhoso e não tinha pensado nisso antes, se foi porque era ele me dando um conselho maravilhoso ou se foi porque era ele me dando aquele conselho maravilhoso para usar com a irmã dele. No fim ele percebeu a ironia da situação e riu também, só não gostou muito da parte em que eu disse que começaria hoje mesmo.

Gina e eu jantamos em um restaurante trouxa italiano que ela gostava, tomamos umas duas taças de vinho e depois caminhamos calmamente e sem pressa pela cidade, de mãos dadas e conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada. Aparatamos em casa já quase dez da noite, e assim que pisamos na sala ela se virou já dizendo que ia tomar banho e subiu rapidamente as escadas, com a mesma expressão um tanto distante que tinha nos últimos dias. Eu tive tempo apenas de terminar de tirar meu casaco e jogá-lo de qualquer jeito em cima do sofá junto com a varinha e a encontrei na metade do corredor.

Ela se assustou um pouco quando puxei seu braço e a prensei entre meu corpo e a parede, pude sentir por seu coração batendo um pouco mais forte contra meu peito, mas começou a me corresponder logo depois com o mesmo fogo que eu estava. Quando ela fez menção de nos guiar até nosso quarto eu a segurei mais forte ali e levantei seu corpo, colocando suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura. Minha esposa estava de vestido, então foi fácil alcançar meu objetivo.

Minutos depois estávamos os dois suados, ofegantes e muito satisfeitos ainda usando quase todas as nossas peças de roupas, eu sentado no chão do corredor e ela no meu colo, de frente para mim com as pernas ao redor do meu corpo.

_Eu não sei que surto foi esse, mas você pode repeti-lo mais vezes. _ Falou se livrando do vestido, que ainda usava, e me mostrando seu corpo perfeito. Eu ri e a abracei novamente.

Essas abordagens fora de hora viraram uma brincadeira particular nossa, e elas não eram sempre feitas por mim, o que me deixava extremamente satisfeito. Fizemos algumas viagens juntos durante a cobertura dos jogos da copa mundial de quadribol e nos divertimos bastante em tudo que pudemos.

No inicio de agosto Rony e Hermione compraram uma casa num bairro mais discreto e afastado do centro de Londres, não era grande como o Largo Grimauld, mas muito graciosa e aconchegante e nos informaram que se casariam no inicio de outubro, porque Hermione não queria estar muito gorda na festa e que a ajuda de Gina estava convocada em todos os preparativos, desde a decoração da casa nova até os menores detalhes da festa.

Aliado a toda essa agitação havia as visitas constantes de Teddy, que nos distraía e nos cansava muito, e uma semana antes do casamento de Ron e Mione, num sábado, antes das oito da manhã enquanto eu ainda estava só de cueca e Gina já estava toda arrumada para ir procurar flores silvestres e quase engolindo a embalagem do iogurte natural para ir mais rápido, ela reclamou de enjoo pela primeira vez.

A pressa era tanta que ela nem deu atenção ao fato, que não me passou despercebido e quase como bobo, depois que ela se despediu de mim e eu voltei para o quarto para dormir mais um pouco, pensei sorridente ao passar em frente à porta do quarto vazio que ele logo teria um dono, ou uma dona.

A confirmação veio três semanas depois e a essa altura Gina já estava desconfiada, mas tomando todo o cuidado possível para não se iludir demais. Assim que a medibruxa nos confirmou e pudemos sair do St. Mungus, já com todas as poções que ela deveria tomar, nem demos atenção ao fato de que era bem tarde para um dia comum de semana e fomos direto para A Toca, contar a novidade para as primeiras pessoas da família.

Foram oito meses de muito mimo em cima dela, porque descobrimos quando já fazia um mês, e embora ela reclamasse às vezes eu sabia que ela estava adorando a situação. Teddy ficou um pouco enciumado quando contamos a ele que teríamos um bebe, mas foi se acostumando com a ideia à medida que a barriga dela começou a aparecer e um tempo depois já fazia planos para quando o primo pudesse brincar com ele.

Passamos nosso terceiro aniversário de casamento em um hotel fazenda perto de Londres, apenas um final de semana para comemorarmos só os dois, e voltamos a tempo de passar o natal com Teddy e o resto da família.

Agora que tinham sua própria casa e estavam casados, Ron e Mione não dormiam mais na nossa casa, mas pelo menos duas vezes por semana nós quatro jantávamos juntos, fosse em uma das duas casas ou em algum restaurante. Esses passeios começaram a ficar menos frequentes em janeiro, porque Rosa, a filha de Ron e Mione, poderia nascer a qualquer momento.

E a pequena veio ao mundo na metade de fevereiro, anunciando sua chegada quando estavam apenas Ron e Mione em casa, fazendo com que ele desmaiasse e ela tivesse que nos enviar um patrono avisando. Na mesma época nós descobrimos que nosso bebe seria um menino, que Gina jurava que seria como eu. O nome era algo que não precisávamos discutir, pois isso já havia sido feito quase um ano atrás enquanto fazíamos planos para o que estávamos vivendo agora: se chamaria Thiago.

Nosso meninão nasceu em junho, deixando nós dois bobos e nos fazendo valorizar as noites inteiras de sono que tínhamos antes. Ele cresceu muito rápido e cada dia tinha algo novo para me mostrar quando eu chegava do trabalho.

Queríamos passar nosso primeiro natal em família, os quatro juntos, já que Teddy também era quase um filho para nós, por isso viajamos no dia vinte de dezembro, após comemorar o quarto aniversário de casamento com um jantar em um restaurante requintado da parte trouxa de Londres, para uma cidade no sul da França e ficamos ali até um dia antes do ano novo, que a Sra. Tonks fez questão de passar com o neto.

Em janeiro, quando Thiago tinha sete meses descobrimos que Gina estava grávida de novo, o que não nos assustou necessariamente, porque queríamos mesmo dar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha para ele, mas que fez Ron rir de nós e dizer que estávamos querendo ser mais rápidos dessa vez.

Nossa menininha já tinha nome definido também, mas descobrimos que era outro rapazinho e isso nos fez ficar varias noites acordados, depois que Thiago havia dormido, para decidir o nome ideal para nosso caçula. Eu queria que ele tivesse um nome forte, que representasse algo para nós, e Gina queria que ele tivesse nome de gente corajosa, por isso decidimos juntar o nome das duas pessoas mais corajosas que já conheci e que mais me protegeram, mesmo sem eu saber: Alvo Severo. Ela ficou um pouco pensativa, mas gostou da ideia e assim o segundo quarto da casa foi decorado para que dentro de alguns meses seu novo dono o ocupasse.

Com um ano de idade nosso bebê já andava e levava alguns tombos tentando correr, o que fazia Gina e eu rir e nos assustarmos ao mesmo tempo. Alvo nasceu no fim de setembro, deixando Thiago louco de ciúmes, Teddy, já com sete anos, encantando por ter outro primo e Rosa, com quase dois anos, nos importunando o tempo todo para saber por que ele não tinha cabelo.

No fim do ano nosso bebe mais novo ainda tinha três meses, então achamos que seria arriscado viajar com os dois tão pequenos e decidimos, pela primeira vez, passar nosso quinto aniversário de casamento e o primeiro natal de Alvo em casa, só nós quatro.

É claro que no dia do natal houve o almoço de sempre na casa dos pais de Gina e a família estava em peso reunida, onde sempre aconteciam as mesmas coisas: Teddy ficava o tempo todo atrás de Victoire, a filha de Gui e Fleur, Jorge trazia alguns artigos novos da loja para as crianças se divertirem, Percy, que já havia se convencido de que eu não queria usar e abandonar Gina, agora dizia que eu mimava demais meus filhos e meus sogros tão radiantes de felicidade por terem todos ali que o resto nem importava muito.

Quando Alvo completou seis meses Gina decidiu voltar a trabalhar e nós contratamos uma bruxa para cuidar das crianças, sempre com a supervisão de Monstro, que tinha ordens expressas de arrancá-la de dentro da minha casa a tapas caso ela maltratasse um dos meninos. No primeiro mês foi mais complicado, eu porque estava acostumado a ter certeza de que eles estavam bem, porque estavam com a melhor mãe do mundo, e ela porque era quem ficava com eles o tempo inteiro, mas fomos nos acostumando.

No final do próximo ano, quando completaríamos seis anos de casados, Alvo já tinha um ano e meio e Thiago quase três anos, então ficamos mais confiantes para viajar com eles. Fizemos uma viagem longa dessa vez, percorrendo algumas praias bem quentes da África do Sul e eu não sei se a criança mais feliz era um dos meus filhos ou minha esposa.

Teddy ficou um pouco triste por não ter ido conosco, mas sua avó queria passar o natal com ele esse ano, na casa de uma de suas irmãs, então não insistimos em leva-lo. Ele, Alvo e Thiago se davam muito bem e era sempre uma festa em casa quando nosso afilhado estava conosco.

Assim que voltamos da África Gi começou a se sentir um pouco mal, vomitando com frequência e sentindo muita indisposição, mas sempre afirmava que devia ser mal estar por causa da mudança brusca de temperatura e nunca queria ir ao médico. Quando ela já estava assim há duas semanas eu disse que se ela não fosse por bem eu a levaria no colo, então ela cedeu e fomos enquanto os meninos ficaram com Monstro.

A medibruxa que nos atendeu, muito atenciosa, fez uma série de exames de rotina na minha esposa e voltou sorrindo para nós dois, antes de dizer:

_Parabéns, mocinha, você está grávida!

Eu quase caí para trás e Gina quase perdeu os olhos de tanto que eles ficaram arregalados. Agora estava explicado todo o mal estar e o escândalo por causa do cheiro de camarão em um dos nossos almoços durante a viagem.

_Eu disse que aqueles camarões não estavam estragados, afinal. _ Falei depois de longos minutos de silencio, quando já estávamos em casa.

Ela riu um pouco antes de se virar para mim:

_Você não está com medo?

_Não, e você? _ Respondi já perguntando também.

_Não também, só estou achando irônico que Thiago tenha dado tanto trabalho para vir e os outros estejam chegando assim tão do nada. _ Finalizou e nós rimos outra vez. _ Esse é o ultimo, certo?

_Certo! _ Concordei rapidamente e a beijei antes de passar a mão por sua barriga ainda imperceptível e falar oi para o meu novo bebe.

Meus sogros ficaram extremamente felizes e Rony riu muito da minha cara por três semanas, que foi o tempo que Hermione precisou para descobrir que estava grávida também e eu começar a chamá-lo de invejoso. Dessa vez Thiago ficou animado, porque já era mais velho, e Alvo, que ainda era nosso bebê, ficou morrendo de ciúmes, principalmente da mamãe.

Exatamente como eu havia pedido a ela, eu tinha uma família agora: dois filhos lindos e um que chegaria em breve e com certeza também seria perfeito, ou perfeita, também. Nossos finais de semana eram sempre cheios de risadas e brincadeiras, os aniversários eram comemorados sempre em família e o quintal da nossa casa nunca estava arrumado, o que considerávamos um ótimo sinal.

Meus filhos tinham primos com quem brincar e brigar, e isso fazia deles crianças felizes, completas. Gina estava em uma fase profissional maravilhosa, quase assumindo o caderno de quadribol do Profeta Diário, e ainda assim conseguia dar toda atenção a eles, sabendo tudo o que acontecia.

Eu fazia o que gostava, embora estivesse ainda longe de alcançar um cargo de coordenação. E sinceramente no momento eu nem queria essa responsabilidade, já me bastavam as viagens esporádicas, das quais eu sempre voltava cansado e de madrugada, encontrando encontrava as crianças dormindo com a mãe na nossa cama.

Teddy, já com dez anos, não disputava mais nossa atenção com Thiago e Alvo, agora ele já entendia que seu lugarzinho era especial e não lhe seria tirado. No ano seguinte ele iria para Hogwarts e estava todo ansioso esperando sua carta, que ainda não havia chegado. O que o tranquilizava eram os sinais de magia que já haviam aparecido, o primeiro deles inclusive se manifestou fazendo um bastão de brinquedo flutuar e cair na cabeça de Alvo, que ficou tão assustado que passou semanas se trancando no quarto quando meu afilhado chegava. Nesse ano seu presente de aniversário foi uma coruja.

Com o avanço da gravidez da Gi resolvemos já reformar a casa para dar espaço para mais uma pessoa, e com isso os dois quartos grandes das crianças se transformaram em três quartos médios. Um deles, o mais próximo do nosso, ainda vago e sem nenhuma decoração.

Em maio descobrimos que dessa vez teríamos uma menina, nossa Lilian, e quem ficou bobo com a noticia fui eu, e não minha esposa, como eu havia imaginado que seria. Semanas depois o quarto já tinha tanta coisa rosa e feminina que os meninos começaram a se recusar a entrar no cômodo.

Lili nasceu dois dias depois do aniversário de Gina, dando seus primeiros sinais de que estava a caminho enquanto estávamos tomando café da manhã tranquilamente em um sábado tranquilo de verão. Foi a maior correria, porque Alvo se assustou quando eu saí correndo dizendo que era uma emergência e praticamente enfiei os dois no carro enquanto Gina se sentava à frente.

Quando chegamos ao St. Mungus Gina foi atendida e levada pela medibruxa para a sala onde nosso bebe nasceria, enquanto eu fiquei na espera explicando aos meninos que a irmãzinha deles estava chegando. Eu mandei um patrono para A Toca avisando que havia chegado a hora e esperava que a família toda chegasse logo, mas eles demoraram um pouco mais do que o normal, então quando vieram me avisar que elas já podiam receber visitas ainda estávamos só os três ali esperando.

Eu entrei e encontrei minha esposa linda, mas um pouco cansada, segurando um pacotinho rosa que parecia ser composto apenas de cobertores estampados com princesas. Dentro havia uma menininha linda, com poucos cabelos e pele branquinha, dormindo tranquilamente.

Eu sentei Alvo e Thiago na cama junto com elas e fiquei em pé, ao lado da cabeceira, olhando para as duas e pensando em como eu era um cara de sorte.

_Você esta bem? _ Perguntei para Gina, que me respondeu apenas com um sorriso radiante.

_Mamãe, eu quero ver ela melhor! _ Alvo reclamou e Gina estendeu uma mão ajudando-o a chegar mais perto e olhar para a irmã.

_Ela é pequena demais. _ Thiago observou se esticando para vê-la melhor.

_Mas ela vai crescer, você também era pequeno assim. _ Gina respondeu passando a mão por seus cabelos bagunçados.

Thiago fez uma cara de desconfiança linda, que fez nós dois rir.

_E você, papai, não vai falar nada? _ Perguntou me olhando e acariciando minha mão, que estava sobre sua mão que segurava nosso bebe.

_Só que ela é perfeita. E obrigado pela família maravilhosa que você me deu.

Ela só teve tempo de sorrir pra mim, porque nessa hora a porta se abriu e uma multidão de Weasleys invadiu o quarto para conhecer a mais nova integrante da família.


	24. Chapter 24 - Epílogo

Epílogo

**POV Harry**

_Paaaaai, acorda!

Ouvi uma voz entrar correndo no quarto e se jogar em cima de mim e de Gina, que resmungou.

_Quantas vezes já disse pra bater na porta, Al?

_Desculpa mamãe, mas temos que ir, é hoje!

Eu abri os olhos e vi meu filho ajoelhado na cama, entre as minhas pernas e as da mãe, com o semblante empolgado típico de quem vai fazer algo extraordinário e já completamente vestido para a viagem. Não havia como ficar bravo nem nada do tipo, eu mesmo ficava em êxtase quando ia para Hogwarts.

_Thiago e Lilian já acordaram? _ Perguntei ainda meio sonolento e rindo um pouco.

_Não.

_Então vá chamá-los enquanto nos vestimos. Mas não entre gritando assim, você sabe como eles são. _ Alertei e ele saltou imediatamente da cama, já indo em direção ao corredor. _ E da próxima vez bata antes de entrar.

_Ta bom! _ Respondeu já fechando a porta ao sair.

Assim que a porta se fechou Gina me abraçou, jogou uma de suas pernas por cima de mim, como sempre fazia e deu alguns beijos carinhosos no meu pescoço enquanto eu acariciava sua coxa.

_Bom dia, amor. _ Me cumprimentou sonolenta e um pouco manhosa.

_Bom dia. _ Respondi dando um beijo no seu rosto. _ É melhor levantarmos antes que Al volte aqui e nos tire a força da cama. Ele é igualzinho você.

Ela riu com meu comentário e começou a se levantar, para em seguida se encaminhar ao banheiro. Vestimos-nos com roupas simples, como normalmente usávamos aos fins de semana ou nos dias em que não íamos ao trabalho e descemos, encontrando nossos três monstrinhos tomando café enquanto Monstro os servia.

_Bom dia Sr. e Sra. Potter. _ O elfo nos cumprimentou e ficou um pouco envergonhado quando respondemos, aparentemente ele nunca se acostumaria a ser bem tratado.

Dei um beijo no rosto de cada uma das crianças (Thiago ficou um pouco envergonhado, porque ele já se achava grande para ser beijado por outro homem), e me detive um pouco mais em Lili, que estava com cara de manha.

_O que é essa cara feia, florzinha? _ Perguntei fazendo carinho em seus cabelos vermelhos, iguais os da mãe.

_Eu queria ir também! _ Respondeu emburrada.

Gina e eu rimos e explicamos mais uma vez que ela ainda não tinha idade para ir à escola.

Tomamos café juntos, como todos os finais de semana, em meio a conversas e brincadeiras das crianças, que contavam o que tinham feito em casa durante a semana e faziam planos mirabolantes para o futuro. Desde que Alvo havia recebido sua carta o irmão o vinha importunando com histórias sobre Hogwarts que o deixavam com medo, inclusive a possibilidade de que ele fosse para a Sonserina.

_Thiago, pare de brincar com seu irmão desse jeito. _ Gina o repreendeu e ele se calou, mantendo apenas o sorriso de canto que eu vi no rosto do meu pai quando invadi os pensamentos de Snape.

_Os malões já estão arrumados? _ Minha esposa perguntou e os dois confirmaram. _ Então vão se vestir, temos que sair daqui a pouco.

_Eu já estou arrumado, vou só ver se a gaiola continua limpa. _ Al falou orgulhoso, correndo em direção às escadas.

Thiago levantou rápido da mesa e foi atrás, gritando:

_Ele está ansioso para chegar logo na sala comunal da Sonserina.

_Eu não vou pra Sonserina! _ Foi a resposta de Alvo, igualmente alta.

Minha esposa e eu nos olhamos e rimos, eles nunca seriam diferentes. Ela soltou nossas mãos, que estavam entrelaçadas e se levantou.

_Coloca as coisas dos meninos no carro? Vou arrumar a Lili. _ Pediu convidando nossa pequena e subindo com ela, de mãos dadas.

Era bem impressionante como as duas se davam bem. Lili abria mão de qualquer diversão para passar um tempo só com a mãe, principalmente nos dias em que elas brincavam de se maquiar e arrumar os cabelos, do mesmo jeito que Thiago dispensava qualquer programa para jogar Quadribol comigo. Desde que Gina e eu os levamos para um dos jogos que ela cobriu para o jornal ele não fala em outra coisa que não em ser jogador profissional, e parecia querer usar cada minuto do nosso tempo livre para treinar.

Alvo era o mais dengoso dos três, embora Lili fizesse mais manha que ele. Ele sempre foi muito apegado a nós, e eu não sei dizer se ele se dava melhor comigo ou com a mãe. Na maioria das vezes que os irmãos iam dormir na casa dos avós ou de algum dos tios ele preferia ficar em casa e dormir entre nós dois, coisa que só permitíamos raramente.

Os malões já estavam todos dentro do carro, junto com as gaiolas e as mochilas e toda a bagagem que eles levariam. Eu achei que esse momento seria mais fácil, já que a primeira despedida havia sido no ano anterior com Thiago, mas não, e provavelmente todos os anos eu me sentiria aflito ao vê-los partir.

Da sala eu pude ouvir Gina apressando os dois e logo descer as escadas de mãos dadas com Lili, ambas já arrumadas e sorrindo uma para outra de alguma coisa de garotas (era isso que Lili justificava quando eu perguntava sobre o que estavam conversando e ela não me contava). Os meninos desceram logo atrás, cada um carregando sua gaiola.

_Vamos logo, já são dez horas. _ Informei apressando-os.

Durante todo o caminho até a estação Thiago e Alvo brigaram, parando somente quando Gina e eu ralhamos com o mais velho para que ele parasse de perturbar o irmão, e Lili voltou a fazer manha querendo ir junto com os dois.

Assim que descemos em King Cross Alvo ficou quieto demais, e assim permaneceu até pouco antes de embarcar no trem. Eu não o forcei a falar, mas fiquei um pouco orgulhoso que ele tivesse escolhido desabafar comigo. Gina ouviu tudo sem nos interromper, como se não estivesse escutando, mas eu sabia que ela também ficava orgulhosa com a nossa relação.

Ao ver o trem começar a andar foi inevitável a sensação de perda que se abateu sobre mim, vendo os dois se distanciarem. Eu continuei acenando até que já não era mais possível ver a locomotiva vermelha.

_Ele ficará bem. _ Gina comentou ao meu lado.

Olhei para ela e distraidamente baixei minha mão, tocando a cicatriz em forma de raio em minha testa.

_Eu sei que ficará.

A cicatriz não doía há dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem.

_Papai, mamãe! _ Lili gritou e nos viramos instintivamente para ela, que corria em nossa direção sorrindo com Hugo ao seu lado. _ Posso ir para a casa do Tio Rony?

Rony e Hermione vinham logo atrás e se juntaram a nós.

_Você já perguntou se Tio Ron e Tia Mione podem te receber hoje? _ Gina perguntou colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

_Fomos nós que a convidamos. _ Hermione interveio. _ Deixe-a dormir em casa hoje e amanhã ela vai conosco quando formos para o almoço.

Gina me olhou pedindo minha opinião e eu assenti.

_Então pode ir Lili, mas comporte-se. _ Falou para nossa filha e ela concordou, já sorrindo. _ E nada de ficar acordados até tarde, vocês dois. _ Dirigiu-se agora também ao Hugo. _ Quando estão juntos parecem que não se cansam.

Ron e Mione riram concordando e nos viramos para retornar pela parede que nos levaria à Estação de King Cross, as crianças na frente conversando e rindo enquanto olhavam maravilhadas para os artefatos trouxas à nossa volta, e nós quatro um pouco mais devagar, eu e Gina de mãos dadas e os outros dois abraçados, observando-os e rindo de alguma coisa engraçada que faziam.

_Ela está cada vez mais parecida com você, Gi. _ Mione comentou fazendo minha esposa sorrir satisfeita.

_Coitada da menina, amor, não fale assim! _ Ron provocou rindo e ganhou um tapa da irmã.

Nós quatro rimos da reação dela.

_Então amanhã na casa de vocês, às onze está bom? _ Mione perguntou quando chegamos à calçada.

_Está ótimo. Mais tarde mando uma coruja com a roupa de dormir da Lili. _ Gina respondeu já se despedindo da cunhada com um abraço.

_Tchau, cara, até amanhã. _ Ron se despediu de mim com um aperto de mão e depois deu um beijo na irmã. _ Tchau cabeçuda.

Me despedi de Hermione também com um beijo e depois retribui o abraço de Lili, que estava agarrada à minha cintura.

_Tchau, florzinha. Se comporte e obedeça seus tios. _ Orientei dando um beijo em seu rosto.

_Tchau, meu amor. _ Gina também se despediu dela.

Hugo deu um beijo em cada um de nós e correu junto com a prima para o carro. Depois que eles já estavam acomodados no banco traseiro do veículo Gina e eu seguimos, sem pressa e de mãos dadas, até onde nosso carro estava estacionado.

_Eles estão crescendo muito rápido, não acha? _ Refleti quando já estávamos perto de casa.

_Demais. Já pensou que daqui uns anos seremos só nós dois novamente? _ Ela comentou com a mão apoiada na minha perna, com um leve carinho.

_Eu não quero pensar nisso por enquanto. _ Respondi como um bom pai coruja e ela soltou uma daquelas risadas gostosas que eu sempre achava linda.

Estacionei o carro em frente nossa casa e entramos abraçados. Quando abrimos a porta Monstro estava em pé na sala para nos receber e perguntar se queríamos comer algo.

_Não queremos, Monstro, obrigada. _ Gina respondeu. _ Pode ir descansar, tire o resto do dia de folga.

A reverência continuava tão exagerada quanto a dezenove anos.

_A senhora é muito gentil com Monstro, Sra. Potter. _ Ele falou antes de se virar e sair para a cozinha.

_Vamos aproveitar que estamos sozinhos e deitar um pouco em silencio, sem preocupação, sem crianças explodindo a casa nem caindo da vassoura? _ Convidou com a mão estendida para mim.

Eu ri antes de segurar a mão que ela me oferecia e acompanhá-la escada acima, em direção ao nosso quarto. Mesmo estando sozinhos a porta foi fechada, porque isso precisa ser um hábito recorrente quando se tem três filhos muito espontâneos que as vezes se esquecem de bater antes de entrar e te flagram em situações constrangedoras. E o flagra não é a pior parte, mas sim explicar o que você estava fazendo sem estragar a infância deles.

Assim que fechei a porta Gina tirou o vestido que estava usando e o deixou em cima da poltrona, enquanto eu tirava minha camiseta ela se livrou do sutiã e estendeu a mão, como que pedindo algo. Não precisava mais perguntar para compreender que ela estava pedindo a peça que eu havia acabado de tirar, porque ela sempre fazia isso quando dormimos no meio da tarde.

Nos deitamos na grande cama, cada um do seu lado habitual, eu só de cueca e ela só de calcinha e com a minha camiseta. Quase automaticamente eu a puxei mais para perto e me deitei parcialmente sobre ela, sem realmente deixar que ela sentisse todo meu peso, e subi minha camiseta o suficiente para deixar à mostra sua calcinha preta e a barriga.

Ela não era mais tão magrinha nem tinha o mesmo corpo de quando começamos a namorar, afinal tivemos três filhos e é natural que ela ganhasse alguns quilinhos depois disso, no entanto aos meus olhos ela sempre pareceu mais linda, a cada dia. Eu a olhava hoje, muitos anos depois, com o mesmo carinho, amor e desejo do nosso primeiro dia de casados, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo por mim.

Os últimos dezessete anos da minha vida foram, sem nenhuma duvida, os melhores. É claro que brigamos muitas vezes, mas principalmente nos divertimos muito e aprendemos a nos amar, independente do momento difícil, do que os outros pensavam e das intrigas que esporadicamente apareciam contra nós. Aprendemos a viver um pelo outro, e de alguns anos para cá por nossos filhos, que eram tão parecidos conosco que às vezes eu tinha medo.

Eu pedi a ela uma família e foi o que ganhei, sem nenhuma ressalva, com todos os momentos bons e todas as intrigas, todos os almoços de domingo e todas as festas barulhentas. Eu ganhei uma esposa linda e três filhos maravilhosos, extremamente bagunceiros, mas ainda assim as melhores crianças que alguém poderia ter.

_Em que está pensando? _ Ela me perguntou, interrompendo meus devaneios.

_Em como nossa vida é perfeita. _ Respondi desviando meu olhar distante do seu corpo e fitando seus olhos, que mantinham o mesmo brilho.

_Eu também acho isso. Nossa vida é perfeita, nossa família é perfeita, você é perfeito...

_Você é perfeita. _ Finalizei sua frase e ela riu carinhosa para mim, acariciando meu rosto. _ E eu tenho muita sorte em ter você.

_E eu sou sua, você sabe.

_Minha? _ Perguntei já sabendo a resposta e empregando um pouco mais de malícia às minhas caricias.

_Sim, só sua! Exatamente como há dezenove anos, e sempre. _ Finalizou me puxando pelo pescoço para um beijo que certamente as crianças questionariam se vissem.

E fomos juntos, mais uma vez, para o paraíso que era só nosso e conhecíamos muito bem.


End file.
